Totally Amanda: The Story Of Amanda Tucker
by imagination57
Summary: Amanda Tucker has just moved into Montana this year and has actually stuck with a family, gotten kidnapped by a hot, yet weird vampire, marked by an evil one. Now she is on the run with some rich vampire girl and her dumb sidekick. Can this get worse? Yes
1. Amanda Tucker

**Totally Amanda**

It's 1:15 a.m. and I wake up to hear someone screaming._That's mommy screaming! _

I jump out of bed and race out of my room. But before I make it to their bedroom I hear another scream. _Oh no. That was daddy! What's going on?_

When I finally get to the door, it is dead silent. Carefully, I open the door and step inside the room. My parents are lying in their bed, and there is blood everywhere. _Oh my goodness. What happened here? I feel sick. _Before I moved further, I saw movement in the corner of the room. Over there is a man dressed in all black. It is a guy, I can tell. He has black hair, with blue in it. His eyes are a bright shade of blue...and they are looking in my direction. He smiles.

"Hello little girl. What is a cutie like you doing up so late?"he said in a gentle voice

What? This stranger/possible murderer is standing in the corner of my dead parents room, asking ME what I am doing up so late? I was so shocked that I just pointed there with my lip quivering.

"Oh, were those your parents, sweetie?"

I just nodded. I would have told him not to call me sweetie but he scared me too much.

"Well I am sorry, I needed dinner. So they are gone, you'll get over them." still using that friendly voice.

"w-w-wat did wu do?"I stuttered. My speech wasn't that good as it was, but being scared made it sound worse. And it was pointless to ask what he did because I already knew. He pretty much just admitted to killing my parents! And here he was being all friendly and talking like I could move on just like that! Well, I was tired and upset so I did the stupidest thing I could have done... I tried to attack him. I grabbed his foot and tried to drag him down to my level so I could attack his face with my nails and teeth, but he just pulled me up by my hair and then slapped me in the face once, like he was trying to talk some sense into me.

"Dat diwnt hurt!!" I taunted him. Hey, what can I say?I am tough for my age. I don't know where that burst of courage came from, but it entertained him. Whatever, I totally dominate.

"It wasn't suppose to. Now how old are you? You look a little young to be talking that way to a grown up."

" You awr not a gwown up, you just a meanie!"

"Just answer the question little girl, I have places to be."

" Wewl i am goin to die anyway, so i guess its ok fowr you to know. I am fwee." Ya, I totally dominate pre-school. And I am smart enough for my age to know that in the murder movies, all witnesses must go.

"I am not going to murder you" he said as he put me down on my feet.

"huh?"Ok, this is completely weird. He is just going to let me **go**? I mean, I know what he looks like and I know the crime he committed. Why on earth would a bad guy leave me here? I mean, that is plain out weird.

"Not really, you are the cutest little three year old I have ever seen. I would make better use of you in the future. You could help me win in the end."

Win? Win what? And did he just answer me through my head?

"Don't worry little one, you will understand in time. But for now, you need to forget all of this. So stand still, and I will see you next time we meet..."

He then started chanting something in a different language and I drifted to sleep...

"Amanda! Wake up! We are almost there!"

Yup. I'm Amanda. The person yelling at me to wake up is Tanya. She is my social worker. This girl has been bringing me to different fostor homes since I was three. We are currently on our way to my new 'family'. Quotations around family. These new people are the Raza Family. They are my third 'family' this month. Woo. I don't know much about them except the fact that there is three people living there ( two parents and one child ), and that I will be their first fostor child. And when they are through with me, probebly their last. I don't really like all these people who are nice to me at first, and then they go and throw me out because of some accidents... but I don't care. I'm use to it by now, and I don't want it any other way. I mean, why change a pattern that has been created since you were four? Ya, I didn't think you had a good reason.

I miss my real family. My parents ( Tom and Darlene ) disappeared when I was three years old. The police said their room had blood in it. I don't remember anything about that night, the only thing I remember is waking up in the hospital and the only person in my room was a nurse and Tanya. She helped me to understand what happened to my parents. But no one knows **exactly **what happend. All we know is that they disappeared completely. Personally, I think that they are dead. I mean, that dream about them being murdered is just feels too real. But Tanya says its just a dream and that if my parents were truly murdered they would have found the body already and I would have either remembered or I would have been dead with them. Charming, isn't she?

"Are you **up** yet? asked an annoyed Tanya. Oh yes, real charmer.

I yawned."Ya, ya. I'm up."

"Do you know how long I have been trying to wake you up?"

"No."_But I am guessing you will tell me anyway._

**"** Fifteen minutes! Normally, I would have left you alone and woke you up when you were in the driveway, but you were whimpering."

"Well that would be because I had that nightmare again. You know? The one when I was three..."

"Oh. Again? You haven't had that dream for a while."

Ok, it was a nightmare, **not **a dream! Dreams are good! Nightmares are bad! My god!

"Ya, I guess."

"I believe you were ten."

"I know." Can she be any more annoying? As if I forgot when the last time I had the worst nightmare ever! Captain obvious, much?

"Ok, I can't ignore your bedhead any longer! Fix it! It is bothering me!" she says as she hands me a mirror.

OCD? Yup, I think she's got that. But she is right, I have major bed head. That's what I get for trying to look nice. So, to make her shut up, I took the mirror and got out my black hairbrush from my bag and brushed my raven black hair. I have been growing my hair out for a while now so it is all the way down to the middle of my back, and it is really thick. I love it! When I was finished I looked in the mirror to check on my make-up. My face is in an oval-ish shape and I have slightly tanned skin. When I say slightly, I mean it is tan for me, but other people might complain that I am still white. ( Those people can just back off if they know what is good for them. ) I also have chocolate brown eyes, a small nose, and plump lips. I am a petite 16 year old girl with a slightly curved figure. And...

"Ok Amanda, listen up. I want you to please **try **to be good..." Tanya started.

I cut her off, "I always try." I do. But then, they get me mad. And that doesn't work well.

Tanya frowned."Amanda, just in this past month you have let your pet snake loose at Mrs.Casoris's 8-year-old daughter's birthday party because they wouldn't let you come, and your snake bit two people, you also broke Mr.Vlagnon's hand by slamming your bedroom door on it, and you also set your school on fire when you got suspended just because you were bored. And that is just in this month, I could go on for hours on all the other things you have done."

"Those were all accidents."

Then she gave me the look. You know, the one that people give you when they think that you are crazy? Ya, that look.

"Well mostly, except for the snake... and the fire...and the hundred dollar watch..."

"What happened to the hundred dollar watch?" Woops, guess she doesn't know about that one.

"What watch? I didn't say anything about a watch."

"Yes you did, you.."

"Oh look! A birdie!" I exclaimed! I pointed to somewhere outside the window where nothing is. Of course it was just a distraction, but she fell for it because she loves birds. When she realizes that there is no bird she is going to be confused...

" I don't see a bird." Hah, sucker.

"Oh, it must have flown away."

"Aw. Well anyways, what were we talking about?"

"I don't know."

Well you were about to ask me what I did with the hundred dollar watch, and eventually you would have got me to tell you that I flushed it down the toilet. But what you don't know can't hurt.

For the rest of the car ride it was silent and then we pulled up into a driveway. As the car came to a complete stop, I looked at the house. And man was it amazing! It was huge! Well, compared to the apartment I was just living in. This house had three floors, and it was a white house, with a white picket fence, with green, freshcut grass, and on the porch was a cute little family, and oh my lanta how on earth am I going to fit in here? They are way too...how do I put it?...ummm...perfect! Ya, that will work. They look like one of those little perfectly happy families that have no issues...well, until they meet me. Hmmm, I guess it doesn't really matter. I won't be staying long at all.

_And thank the lord for that._

I then got out of the car and walked up with Tanya to meet my new 'family'. Quotations around family.


	2. Welcome And Birthday

**Welcome/Birthday**

"Welcome to our home!" shouted a perfect looking mother, as we walked up to the porch. She was a shoulder length brunette with a perfect body to go along with it. Her daughter in front of her was a little mini version of her. Ew. The man had brown hair just like the rest of them, and he looked in shape. They all had baby blue eyes and were all smiling at me. Aw, makes me sick.

_These people are going to have funny reactions when they get to know me._

Hah, I mentally laughed at myself.

As if they will ever get to know me! No one **ever **does. And that's just fine by me. The only person who even has a little bit of knowledge about me is Tanya, and she knows very little.

"Hello Richard and Rachel," Ah, so those are the parents names. Thanks Tanya. " Hey little Riley. This is Amanda, Amanda say hi." Tanya said and then she looked at me too. I stayed silent. After all, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Well, that's what Tanya says. I usually don't listen to that kind of crap ( because I don't usually listen to her ) , because it makes more sense to just speak your mind instead of ignoring someone. That's rude.

"Amanda, say hello, your being rude." hissed Tanya.

See? Told ya so. But just to get my point accross that I don't listen to her, I am so staying silent. I mean, she doesn't own me! I'm not her slave, and I won't do everything she tells me to do. Hmm...maybe I could do opposite...

"Sorry. She is a little shy." Tanya quickly covered up.

Ha Ha. Me shy? Ya ok. And Hellen Keller could read, talk and listen to music!

"It's ok. Riley is shy too! She get's it from her father you know and..." blah blah blah went the hag. I mean, ummm Rachel.

Hmm... I wonder. Tanya gave me a brilliant idea. I am smart, and have sign language knowledge and this would be a good challenge...Alright. I talked myself into it. I am becoming a mute until I move out of this house. This will be a good challenge too since I like to talk a lot with my snappy comebacks...

"Well, come on in, honey. You can explore the house a little. Your room is on the top floor, door on the right. It;s right across from Riley's room if you need anything. We will bring your stuff up.." Thanks ha- Rachel.

I walked in through the door on the side of the house. Then I went through their kitchen and dining room, not really paying attention enough for details on the rooms. The staircase was in the living room and I went up it and staight into my room. My room is pretty cute. The carpet is black, with white walls, and the comfotor is white with black stripes. Huh, reminds me of a zebra. Ha ha! What a funny name for an animal. I like...

"Um, hi. I'm Riley." the girl said shyly. I waved at her, no smile though. I don't want her to get any ideas that I like her or anything. Because I certainly don't. Hmmm, I wonder if...

"So, do you like it here?" Well. Is she always going to interupt my train of thoughts? If she is then she needs a life...

"Hello? Are you ok?" No, I'm dead. Of course I am ok! But instead of saying any of that I just nodded.

"Wow, you really are shy," No I'm not and neither are you Riley, "I guess I will go now. Well here is your suitcase," she says as she puts my suitcase on the ground, "Mom wanted me to tell you that dinner will be ready at six. It is every night. So after you freshen up you can come right down. See you then!" And with that she left.

Well, now there's nothing to do now but unpack and head down for dinner.

--

"So how was school today, honey?" asked Rachel.

"It was a great day mom! I got an A+ on my English Essay!". Way to toot your own horn, kid.

"That's my girl!" boasted her mom.

"How was work mom?"

Please tell me they don't do this every night! Pretty please Lord, Jesus, God, Ela, Budda or whoever is in charge of this stuff, I am begging you!

"Well, the office was pretty busy today..."

"My mom is a pediatrition." Riley explained. Hah, she acts like a care! Your mom could be a hooker kid and I still wouldn't give a damn. Actually, that would give me a reason to get away with calling her a whore or slut...wait. I couldn't call her that either way because I am now a mute. And I am trapped, inside a box...wait, no. That is a mime. Forget the whole box thing.

"Hey, where's dad?"asked Riley.

"He has the nightshift tonight. Babies won't wait until daylight to be born you know..."

Well. He helps delivers babies. Bet he likes that job...

"...and you know his favorite part is knowing he brought life into this world. He is such a good man."Rachel sighed happily.

Hmmm... well my guess was a little wee bit different then that, but you would probebly know best lady. Afterall, you married him.

"Anywho, your starting school tomorrow, Amanda. You will be going to a different school than Riley because she is only in eigth grade, but you will both take the same bus. Have fun at school since I won't be able to see you off tomorrow and goodnight." Rachel said as she cleared off the table.

Wow, I zoned for all that. Whatever, school is tomorrow and I am tired. So I will just go to bed, and pray to whomever that I will be out of here soon.

--

It's been two months since I moved here, and I am still...well...here. The challenge has been going good though. I haven't said one word. Go ahead, say it. Yup, I am amazing at these challenges. It's really funny to watch other people's different point of view on this kind of stuff. At school, I am known as the new freak that is a mute. Nice, huh? And at 'home' I am the sweet, but shy Mandy ( yes, quotations around home ). I hate that nickname **so** much, and I hate what they say about me at school, but I will **not** lose this challenge! It makes me feel smart and stuff. Plus, no one likes losing. ( And if you like losing that makes you a no one, just for the record ).

Next topic, my so called family. Well, Rachel never stops talking when I am there ( and to tell you the truth I am starting to doubt that she ever stops talking period ), Riley thinks I am her bestest friend in the freakin world, and Richard isn't around enough to bug me much.Oh and...

"Eeek!" I squeaked when I ran into some guy and fell on the ground.

"Sorry, Miss. You should be a little more careful."said the man.

He offered his hand to help me up, but I refused and stood up on my own. Like I would take his offer when he is the loser that put me there.

"Ok." he said as he put his hand by his side.

I then took a good look at him, and man he wasn't too shabby. Ok, he was gorgous! He had dirty blonde hair in a careless mop, amazing green eyes, and he was wearing jeans and a T-shirt, but don't get me wrong he totally made those clothes look good! Wait, what am I saying? I will be leaving this town soon enough, no need to get attached..

He chuckled.

Next he did the strangest thing a stranger has ever done... he sniffed me.

"You smell extremely good. That's dangerous at this time of year in this little town. But don't worry, I'll help you. So be careful and I will see you soon."

With that, he left.

Ok, well that was different. Who am I kidding? That was plain out weird. Now don't get me wrong, I already know I am weird ( I mean, I challenge myself with random tasks ), but that was weird even for me. I mean how is smelling good dangerous? And how is he going to help me? What is there to be carefull of? Yes, questions with no answers. And most likely I will never get the answers because what are the chances I will see a guy like that again anytime soon? I don't even know his name. Well, I better get home before Rachel freaks,( Ya, I kinda missed my bus because I was reading and not paying attention ). Good thing it is only Rachel though, Riley ( who is currently at a friends house ) would have called the cops already. Ya, she's like that.

--

"Oh there you are Mandy! What took you so long? I was worried!" asked Rachel.

I just pointed to my watch and she understood. They are use to my muteness now.

"Oh, you just missed your bus. Phew, I thought something worse happened like..."

_Oh here we go. You will go through all of the possibilities of what __**could **__have happened and how freakin glad your are that it __**didn't**__ happen._

I will be here for hours if I don't do something...

"...or you could have..." I held up my hand for her to stop and when she did I pointed to myself and held up my other hand in a thumbs up sign.

Perfect, right?

"Good. I guess I am keeping you from your studies. You can go." then she went in the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

Doesn't she know how to give you a good laugh? Studies! Hah! I don't even care! The only reason I even go to school is to get away from this place. I'm currently failing all of my classes because 1. I don't talk and 2. I don't do any work. I just read during school. Now I know what you are thinking,holy crap! The girl who is failing all of her classes likes reading! Well your wrong...I LOVE IT!! I only like reading ones with mythical creatures like vampires, werewolfs and even some witch books. I find it absolutly amazing how you can get lost in a fantasy about someone else's issues! Now you are probebly wondering why this is good. Well, it makes me forget about my pathetic life and that is a good thing. Right now I am currently re-reading Twilight because the movie is out already and I am making sure I am prepared ( even though I will probebly never see the movie because I don't have any money!! )

"Dinner!" called Rachel.

As I went downstairs to eat I noticed that Riley was back.

_Great, where did I leave my asprin, I am going to need it later._

I sat down next to her, like I usually have to, and started listening to the conversation. ( ya, I am a little nosy. )

"How was school, Riley?" Rachel asked.

Ya, unfortunatly, they do this every. single. night.

"It was an average day."

"Did you have fun at Katie's house?"

"Yes! We played Monopoly!" BORING! Twister is way more fun...

"Ooh! That sounds like fun! What about you, Mandy?"

I gave her the thumbs up.

"Very good. Sorry dinner was late, but I was busy worrying over Mandy..."

Why? It's not like I'm actually your kid!

"Where was she?" asked a confused Riley.

_Here we go, Rachel is going to tell the whole frigin world about me missing the bus and how she was worrying like a moron...or like your usual self._

"Well, she missed her bus, but I didn't know that because she doesn't have a cell phone..."she says with a smile.

Riley was smiling too.

Ok, what the hell is going on here? I'm missing something obvious here. But what? Oh I give up, I'm too confused...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they both shouted at me.

Holy shit! Today is my birthday? Are they serious? December 18th already? How do they know my birthday? How could I forget my own birthday? Wow I feel really stupid. Who forgets their 17th birthday. I mean its not **that **big but it is still...

"Here."Riley says as she hands me a gift box. "That is from Dad. He says happy birthday and sorry that he can't be here."

I just stare at the box covered in christmas wrapping paper. Ew. I hate it when people do that. You know? When they try to squish in your birthday and a holiday like that. I mean seriously, news flash! The holiday Christmas and my birthday are two things that are **way** different. Well, they are both birthdays, but I am sure as hell **not** a savior who is going to sacrifice myself so people can go to heaven! Screw that! Do I look like...

"Open it!" exclaimed Riley. Ya, she is bosy like that. Betch.

But I did as she wanted ( my curiosity got the best of me. And ya ya, I know the saying curiosity killed the cat...)

I opened it and it was a new labtop!!( and I also know the other saying that satisfaction, brought it back.)

I really couldn't help what happened next. I smiled, for real, right in front of them. Weird, right?

Well, as annoying as these people are, they are **very** generous!

_Maybe I will actually li..._

So not finishing that thought.

"Here, open mine next." Rachel said as she handed my another christmas box.

More? Wow, this is cool.

So I didn't hesitate long this time. What more can I get?

I opened it and it was... a black V cast phone!! I smiled even wider.

Oh, I get the cell phone talk thing now. Wow, I can't believe I didn't see that coming...

"Ok, I didn't wrap mine so close your eyes and hold out your hands." Riley said.

I did as I was told and felt 4 pieces that felt something like paper.

"Open your eyes,"Riley commanded.

I opened them and in my hand were...FOUR TICKETS TO TWILIGHT!

Ya, I started happy dancing with Riley. You know, I actually like it here now. Only because they actually make me feel somewhat liked though ( and if you repeat this to anyone I will kick your butt )

"Glad you like your presents sweetie," Rachel said as she gave me a big hug. And strangly I hugged her back.

Hey, what did you expect? No one has ever treated me this good before. Hmm...maybe I should forget about the past and just pretend that this is my real family. No, I can't forget my mom and dad. Well, I guess I could change and be good. Ok, who am I kidding? I will mess up sooner or later whether I want to or not...

"Hey, sorry I am a little late." Tanya said as she came through the door.

"She is coming to see the movie with us. That's why there are four tickets." Riley explained.

I smiled and said thank-you in sign language ( ya I actually paid attention in that class ).

"Here's your present, kiddo." Tanya handed me the gift. It had birthday wrapping paper.

_Oh, well don't you know me well..._

Wait, actually she doesn't. She only knew that I hated christmas wrapping paper because I complained every year until she got it right.

I opened it and it was a blue i-pod with green earphones. My mouth made the 'O" formation and they laughed.

I think I am in shock. Tanya has never gotten me a gift this expensive. Hah. She must have known about their gifts...

"It's for your birthday and staying in one house for two months straight."Tanya whispered. Oh.

"What do you say?" Rachel asked.

I signed Tanya a thank-you and put all my stuff upstairs in my room. When I came down I gave everyone a hug.

"Well let's get going! We don't wanna be late!" Tanya exclaimed.

We went out to the car and Tanya asked, " So how do you like it here?"

I gave her the thumbs up. That earned me a weird look from her. I just stared back at her.But she soon gave up on me and started talking to Rachel. Ha, she's either extremely confused or extremely angry. Oh well.

--

Before the movie started, Tanya and I were along while Rachel and Riley went to get popcorn and drinks. And of course, Tanya had to mention my quietness. Grrr...

"Are you ok, _Mandy."_ Tanya asked. Wow, she sounds concerned. Meh, whatever.

I nodded a yes.

"What is up with the whole not talking thing?" Hmm...she is still calm, she is usually angry when I do something she finds dumb.

I mimed me zipping my lips and throwing the key.

"Have you talked at all since you got here?!"Oh! There the angry side is.

I shook my head no.

"Why?"she hush yelled.

I just shrugged. She doesn't need a better explaination than that! Well, that and I don't have a good enough one that won't sound completely insane.

"Well that is a dumb answer!"hissed Tanya.

So, hoping that she is not completely moronic, I pointed to her head. I can't use sign language. She doesn't know it.

"Oh, so it's my idea?" Wow, she got it. _A round of applause, please!_

I nodded a yes.

"Ok, Miss Smarty Pants, when did I come up with this 'idea'?"asked Tanya.

I held up one finger, hoping that she will once again get it.

"The first day here? I said that you were **shy**! Not a mute!"she exclaimed.

I wanted to say, "I never said that you said I was a mute. You just gave me the idea for my challenge. And yes I do challenge myself. It's a way to pass time." But I can't because, 1. I can't talk because of the challenge. 2. I will get thrown into the wacky shack.

So I did the next best thing, I shrugged again.

"Oh, come on! Don't you like it here?" Tanya asked desperately.

Hmmm...I have to think about this one. Well they are nice...

_But what if they are just like those other families? I mean I can't stay this nice forever._

But what if they are really different? What if they are what I need in order to become something my parents would be proud of if they were here?

_But I can't test it out. What if I am wrong? _

What if I am right? And they are good?

_No. I don't like them enough to admit it. It will kill my pride._

But I do. I like them a lot. They are the closest thing to a family I have ever had in my life!

_Fine, give in. And when it doesn't work out I will be even more messed up then I am now._

My better judgement won, and I nodded my head yes.

"Then why are you a mute?" Back to one of the earlier dilemma's.

All I could do was give her a thumbs up.

"It's...cool? Or fun?" Damn she is good. She should play charades. And if she does I am so on her team.

I nodded yes.

"Well, you haven't caused any trouble, and you don't seem to want to, so I guess it's ok. For now." she said sternly.

I love how she **assumes** I haven't gotten into any trouble! Just because I am still here doesn't mean I didn't do something sneaky. Before you go and make assumptions, I didn't do anything ( they haven't pissed me of yet ), but **she** doesn't know that.

And now Riley and Rachel are there, and the previews started rolling.

_I hope this is just as good as the book!_

--

The movie was amazing! I loved it! I hope they make New Moon, and Eclipse and Breaking Dawn into movies too! And as for the rest of the night, it went smoothe. My labtop is set up, and it has a skull sticker on it. I like skulls. But who doesn't? My Ipod is fully charged and has all my Cd's on it and got some new songs from Itunes. For the subject on my phone, I kind of thought it was silly to have it, but I can text. My challenge is just that I can't talk to anyone. Texting is ok. So, my signature is 'It's ok if you want to drop dead'. It works for me. I mean it's not like I am really going to talk to anyone and it expresses me nice. For the answering machine, I wanted to have a funny one that annoys people like, "Hello?...Who is this?...ok, what do you want?...Ok, if your talking stop. You have to wait for the beep, smarty, to start recording your message. Bye." But of course because of the challenge I couldn't do that. So, I just let the monotone lady that comes with the phone ask to leave a message. But now after today, I am really tired. So before I went to bed I I left my new phone and labtop next to me in their chargers, put my earphones in my ears, set the timer on it for an house, and then fell asleep...

--

...only to be awoken from the squeaky board next to my door. It only squeaks loud when someone enters my room near the left side of my door. Everyone in this house avoids it because it is a creepy noise. Only a stranger would step on it.

_Holy crap! Please don't let it be that guy from my nightmares! Wait what am I thinking? The guy in my nightmares is just a guy in my head. He isn't real...I hope._

I slowly got out of my bed and went to the door. When I cautiously looked out in the hallway, there was nothing there.

I sighed in relief.

Riley was still sleeping ( she is a sound sleeper and I am a light one ), which was another relief. If she was up I would have to stay awake forever trying to comfort her on this weird occurence.

Right now, though, I am starting to get scared. I still feel like someone is here.

_It's nothing. You checked, Amanda, there is nothing here and you probably had too much candy at the movies. Ya, that's it._

But that wasn't the case. As I went back to my bed, a cold arm wrapped around my waist. And before I could scream a cloth was put against my mouth. I struggled as hard as I could, but I eventually blacked out.


	3. Kidnapped

A/N: Hey! This is my first authors note and from now on I am going to put them at the beginning and end of each chapie! This is my first story on here, and so far I hope you think its good. I have it all planned out, well, the ending is kind of undecided. It really depends where all this goes. I will try my hardest to get out a new chapter at least once a week, but school has just started, and I also play sports and baby sit. But I will try my hardest:D Now go on and read this chapie!

**Kidnapped**

I woke up in a strange white room. There was just the floors, walls, a bed, and one door. No windows, no nothing. At first, I was completely confused.

_How did I get here? Is this some dream? Holy crap am I in heaven?! Wait...no. This is definatly a dream, girls like me don't go to heaven without a heavy bribe. And I don't have anything I am willing to give up. Must be a dream._

Then all the thoughts of the squeaky board, and the cold arms came back to me. I was kidnapped. And I am in my pajama's!

_Man, couldn't the person kidnapping me at least waited until I looked decent?_

Wait, what am I talking about? I am kidnapped and I am worrying about what I am **wearing**! Wow, I think this person drugged me. Or this really is a dream and all of it was fake. So that is why I am acting weird, and I am in this weird room. Ok, that sounds more likely. Who would want to kidnap me anyway? And why? Ya, I don't have a good reason either.

"Good. Your awake." said a familiar voice.

I looked up to see the face that matched it and saw that dude I ran into! Wow, they were right about being careful around strangers. Actually, I believe it was talking to strangers. But I didn't talk so I just edited it.

He chuckled.

What the hell is so funny? I didn't say anything.

But other than that, why would he kidnap me? I mean, I know he said he would see me soon, but I was thinking more along the lines of me running into him again. Because seriously that is way more likely.

"Ya, sorry about kidnapping you but it is the easiest way to protect you."

Protect me? From **what**? My amazing new family that loves me?

"No, from something that is so far fetched that you wouldn't have come if I had just told you."

Ok, is it me, or did he just read my thoughts?

"Ya, I am a mind reader. You will get use to it."

Ok, 1. weeeird! 2. No I will not. And 3. weeeird!!

He chuckled, " Just cooperate and we will be fine. I am really trying to help you. And if you have a problem with the mind reading just imagine keeping your thoughts in a steel box or something along those lines."

So much for always being safe inside my mind. He laughed at that.

I then did what he said and I think it worked because then he said, " Ok, now that you can do that you have to talk. I need some information."

I shook my head no. I mean, I am not stupid. Obviously this dude isn't good, I mean he kidnapped me. If I give him my name I don't know what he will do. And that is scary, well for me anyway.

"Speak."

What the hell am I? A dog? Dick...

"I can see from the look on your face you didn't like that. Sorry. Just give me your name and everything will be taken care of."

Liar. Kidnapping doesn't work like that. Hmmm...I wonder what time it is. I wonder if Rachel...

Rachel.

Riley.

Richard.

My family.

That actually likes me.

**That** is why he want's my name. So he can write a phony note to my family so they don't look for me! Mean!

"Are you going to talk?"he asked irritated.

I shook my head no.

_This is definitely not worth losing my challenge. Or my pride._

"Ok, you have one more chance or else we are doing this the hard way." he threatened.

Ok, besides the fact that the sentence that just came out of his mouth is totally wrong in many ways, did he actually believe I would fall for his threat? He will do whatever he wants with my name or not, so I might as well just do nothing.

"Ok, hard way it is."

And before I could blink I was pinned against the wall, my hands above my head. He had one cold hand restraining both of my hands and the other was on my throat. Yikes.

"Ok, tell me your god damn name or else my hand, on your throat, well get closer and closer until you tell me."he hissed.

I just stared at him. One minute he goes from _'I kidnapped you to protect you'_ to _'If you don't tell me your name, I will slowly choke you to death!'_ in three minutes flat.

Is this dude PMSing? It seems like it.

Sooner than I expected, his hands started closing around my throat...

"Drop. Her. **Now**, Jer!" a girls hissed.

Just like that he released me and I fell to the floor and landed on my bum bum.

Ok, so after the whole threatening thing I was almost choked to death, learned that my kidnappers name is Jer, met some new girl and hurt my bum bum. All in a couple of minutes. That is insane and way too dramatic for me. It's one thing to read about this kind of stuff but it is a totally different thing when you live something like it...

"What were you thinking Jer?! You can't go around hurting people for no reason-"

"I had a reason -"

"I am not finished!" she screamed. It was silent. Then she turned to me."I am sorry for his behavior. But you know, guys, they are weird."

Well, I am not that experienced in this field, but I am pretty sure that if all guys are like Jer, then they are.

"As for you..." she turned back to Jer. " You should apologize. That wasn't nice."

Jer gave her a look of disbelief, but turned to me and said he was sorry.

I just signed that he was forgiven in sign language. Heeheh.

"What was that?" he asked.

"It was sign language for your forgiven. I think she is deaf."the girl stated.

"She is not deaf, Jackie, I heard her thoughts before she blocked them."

Jackie. Cute. For a preppy girl like her.

"That doesn't mean anything, stupid. She still has thoughts. She just can't talk or hear. And she can most likely read lips." Jackie stated.

A look of embarrassment came over his face, and then he looked sad.

"Sorry, I didn't know." he said to me.

Wow, these people are gullible. It's like stealing candy from a baby this whole acting thing...not that I ever have stolen from a baby. I mean, I am not that mean. Candy is good and baby's are cute, they deserve it...

"Did you just say she learned how to block her thoughts?" asked Jackie.

"Ya she did. It took like a minute."

"That is not normal. Not for humans, anyway. And do you smell that?"

"Ya! That is why I kidnapped her! That bastard is coming any day now and-"

"I know, I know! We don't want her strong blood to go to him and he doesn't go to this area so we will be fine with keeping her here."

Ok, what are they talking about? Are you getting this because I don't?!

"Ok, well now that we know she is deaf, how are we going to get her name for the note?" asked Jer.

So I was right. They are going to write a note to my family. So they don't come looking for me and I am on my own.

"Have her write it." she said as she headed towards the door.

"Of course...where are you going?"

"Phillip is here. I am going to his house until later tonight. Take care of her and be nice. If she is hurt-" she started.

"I will be in trouble and you will never talk to me again. Got it." he finished.

Ok, so I am now even more confused. Aren't Jackie and Jem going out? If they are then why would she see Phillip? From the look in her eyes when she mentions Phillip, she is in love. Love triangle, much?

"Be back later." And with that she left me alone with Jer.

"Here is a piece of paper and pen, now write your family a letter saying that you are with old friends from wherever you came from and that you will be back in an undecided time. Quickly, it is 3 in the morning and I don't know when they will wake up."

So I still have a chance? Sweet! I will just take my sweet time writing S.O.S. in a fancy way, and give it to him. So even if I do finish it, I will still be a missing person that they have to look for. I can do that. And I will also code it.

I finished at like 5:30 and my note looked like ths, 'SOS!'. That means 'SOS!' in normal english. Ya, I hope someone knows what that means. But I am sure that cops have that kind of stuff, so I will be good. I folded up my letter nicely and gave it to Jer.

Like any smart kidnapper, he opened it to read it and you should have seen the look on his face! Priceless.

"What the hell is this?!" he shouted.

I signed him that it was sos in a different language but luck was on my side and he had no clue what I was saying.

"Is this some sign language way of writing?"he asked. Wow, he is really stupid. Sweet!

I nodded yes. I mean, who wouldn't? I also gave him the **duh!** look so he would buy it. And he did.

"Ok, I will be right back."

He left and then two seconds later he was back, the note gone. Freaky, huh?

"Ok, some of your stuff is in the room you will be staying in while you are here. Before you ask, no I did not get your clothes, that is what my sister did.

Jackie thought it would be better."

Ah, so Jackie is her, I mean his, sister. Sorry, his whole PMSing issue made that slip out. Good thing I learned that mind block thing!

He brought me to my room, and it looked just like the other room I was just in. Well, except it had a suitcase that I am guessing is filled with my clothes, and...my labtop!! Yay!!

I smiled at him. And then looked back at the labtop still smiling. ( ya I felt like rubbing it in his face )

"Why are you doing that? Oh. The labtop. Ya, Jackie thought it would make your stay easier if you had something here that you liked."

Ok, for an overly preppy girl, I like her.

"I will give you a couple minutes...or hours to yourself. I have to do some things."and then he left me alone. Which is the biggest mistake he could ever make. I mean hasn't he seen the movies? This is the part where I try to escape. But first, I should look around for the best route.

Ok, besides the door that took me here, there is another door, that I think leads to a bathroom. That won't help. Hmmmm... I guess I could find a way through wherever he went. I mean, this house could be big.

Before I exited though, I felt something in my pajama pockets.

I pulled out my Ipod and cell phone.

YESSS!!

Ok, since I still don't want to break my challenge ( don't judge me! It would bother the shit out of me later! ) and texted Riley saying

' RILEY! HELP! I HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY SOME DUDE NAME JER! HE ALSO KIDNAPPED ANOTHER GIRL NAMED JACKIE! SEND THE COPS! I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE I AM THOUGH! DON'T REPLY! IT COULD GET ME HURT! SEND HELP! '

Then I put it back in my pocket to act as if I never found it. I also deleted the message in the sent box. Just in case.

Then I ventured out of 'my room'. I hope you all noticed the quotations around the my room.

I looked both ways in the really long hallway and it was clear. I tiptoed to one end and looked out the window. Jer was leaving into the forest to the west. So I tiptoed to the east and went out the door and bolted.

I ran for hours with one thing on my mind : home.

But, I had no clue where I was going, and for some reason I was fine with that. I guess it is because I am away from PMS Jer.

I evnetually got tired and sat down on the side of some road where a few cars passed by.

Then I got the idea of Hitch-Hiking. On most occasions I would say that it is very dangerous, but to tell you the truth, there is a better chance that some nice person will come by and pick me up rather than a murderer.

Finally a shiny, black 350Z stopped.

The guy rolled down the window...and it looked exactly like the guy from my nightmares.

_Oh my god!! No! He just looks like him! Exactly like him! Who am I kidding?! He has the same piercing eyes! I got to get out of here!_

But before I even had a chance to move he started talking.

"Do I know you miss? You smell so familiar..." he started. Then a look of realization came over him.

He smiled.

"Ahh yes. I remember your now. And your parents."

By this time I was too shocked to move. He was about to say something more when a big, red Hummer crashed right into it!

"Get in!" hissed some guy.

I did as I was told. Any guy in the world would be better then the guy from my nightmares.

_What are you talking about? Of course they weren't just dreams! It all adds up! He said I wouldn't remember. Bet he didn't know I had dreams of it..._

As we drove away I noticed that this guy had brown hair, and brown eyes. He was beautiful. He kinda reminded me of...

"Are you ok, Miss?" he asked.

I nodded yes. I still haven't forgotten about my challenge ( ya, I know how dumb it sounds ).

"Good."

I then looked out the window, having no clue where this guy was going because it was once again dark. One day since I was kidnapped.

We then came to a stop, and he opened the door for me...and we were right back at the home of my kidnappers.

_Well this sucks!_

"Come on in. Jackie has been worrying about you."

He grabbed my arm and dragged me back in. And right before we entered he added, " I am Phillip by the way."

Of course you are! Damn, my luck sucks. Hahah. Luck, suck!

_Oh boy. I think I am going insane! I was laughing because something rhymed.Wow._

"Oh thank god you found her!"Jackie said as she ran over and hugged me.

"It wouldn't have happened if she hadn't run away!"said an angry Jer.

He probably got yelled at for my absence. Serves him right. If he was going to kidnap me he should have done it right. And I just really don't like him.

"Don't blame it on the girl, Jer, Jackie left you in charge of her. You should have known that any smart person would have done the same thing. She doesn't even know the reason for anything yet. Of course she was going to runaway." reasoned Phillip.

"I was hungry." Jer growled.

Phillip went white.

"Well you should have told me that before I left! I wouldn't have gone!" Jackie screamed.

I don't get it. Ok, to tell you the truth, I give up. I give up on trying to figure out why everyone of these people think I smell good when I don't smell anything! I also give up on trying to get why they have to leave to eat and why that is bad when he is hungry around me!

"Whatever, she is safe now. I am well fed. It's all good." Jer reassured.

"No it's not. She met Vance." Phillip said in a monotone voice.

Jackie's eyes buldged and Jer closed his eyes amd shook his head.

"But I crashed into him. All he knows is that she exists. Not where she is. He doesn't even know her name." Phillip added.

"Phillip, you should stay here. We need a lot of help." asked Jackie.

"What do you think, Jer?"

"It's a good idea. We will need as much help as possible with the girl. She is smarter then we thought. She must of had a plan if she got out without me noticing. Either that or she was smart enough to wait for me to leave." Jer said as he opened his eyes and he turned to me."You need sleep."

I was too tired to argue and went upstairs with him to my room. He left while I changed and told me to knock when I was finished. I knocked and went to sleep. That night, I had that nightmare again. But, this time I did not wake up after he brainwashed me. I was back on the road. And replayed that whole part with him in it again and again. It just got worse, and more scary every single time.

--

Vance

I got out of my car that was now a piece of trash.

_What a shame. That was my favorite car. Oh well. I will just have to covet a new one._

But even though my car was trash, I couldn't help but think of the little encounter that happened before my car got totaled.

It was a girl.

The same little girl from all those years ago. I should have guessed she wouldn't have stayed in the same area where I killed her parents.

I was right, though, not to kill that cute little girl all those years ago.

Her blood is strong, and she is beautiful. She will make a perfect mate. And she will help me with my little...problem.

I laughed.

She will be mine. I don't know her name, or who crashed into me and took her, but I will find her.

She won't dare try to stop me, either, because I will let her remember what I can do, what I am.

And what I am, is a vampire.

A/N Well, that is done. Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading. I will try to get the next one out soon. Please Review and give some feedback! Reasons:1. It makes me want to get out chapters faster. 2. If you want to give ideas for the story, I will use them. Most likely. It isn't that hard to add things that will improve the story! Thanks again! Until next time, Sam.


	4. Vampire?

**A/N. Ok, so I just finished up this new chapie for you guys! And I got this one review when someone gave me a really good idea that I liked, and I made it work. So, a special thanks to that person ( you will know who you are when you read this chapter ), and on with the chapie.**

**Vampires?**

It has been three months since I was kidnapped. In those three months I have observed the three people who I am living with.

First topic is Jackie.

Since they don't know my name, Jackie has decided to name me Fannie. Ya, I don't know. She keeps talking about her cousin Tiffanny, so that is where she got Fannie. She absolutely adores Tiffany. It is sickening. Why? Well...because that is all she ever talks about. That and clothes, which I could care even **less **about. So I zone out completely. I am such a good pretend best friend, aren't I?

Second Topic is Jer.

I like to call him PMS Jer, because that describes him best. Seriously, the dude acts like a PMSing lady, except ten times worse. It is downright scary. One minute he is perfectly fine and the next he is ready to kill you. Well, me. For some reason he doesn't like me. I mean, all I do is try to runaway and then flip him off in some form of sign language when he catches me ( and yes he knowns those by now ). It's not a presonal thing, he could ask Phillip.I have done that to Phillip too.

Phillip is next.

Phillip is the cautious one. He is really nice actually and somewhat normal. He stays at a distance because most of the time he doesn't want to get involved in anything unless he has to. Good guy. And he makes Jackie more bearable, and smarter after every time she is with him. It's not much, but it is better then nothing.

And the only other person I know is the guy in my nightmare, Vance. I found out that is his name. And that is all they tell me that I need to know, which I can see is a bunch of BS. Why you may ask. Well, whenever I ask Jackie, she shuts up and says he is no one. Very un-Jackie like. When I ask Phillip, he starts yapping on about DNA. Jer just gets mad and leaves ( which is normal when something he doesn't like is said or asked ).

Oh and in case you didn't know, when I ask them for something I write it down or ask in sign language. ( Jer is the only one who doesn't know sign language. Ya, he is an idiot in the language department according to Phillip. Personally, I think he is an idiot in every department. )

As for my stuff, Jackie only got the labtop charger, so I can charge my Ipod too since the charger was attached to my labtop. As for my cell phone, it was taken away and Jer let the battery die. My only coment on that is:Bastard.

So, today's plan for running away ( and yes I have a daily running away plan at different times of the day ) is for when I go to the bathroom, I am going to jump out the window and run for my life. Since the bathroom that I use is on the second floor, this is going to hurt, and they won't expect me to do it. I think a sprained ankle will be worth the freedom so it is worth a shot.

Next part of the plan. I will have to make sure that Phillip is grocery shopping. Why? Well first, it is one less person I have to be careful of and two, if Phillip was sent out for me he would just pick me up, shove me in his car and drive me home. If Jer is sent, I have a better chance. He doesn't like me as much so maybe if I get out far enough and put up a good fight he will just be like, 'Just go. You are not worth my time.' and leave me to my running. Maybe. I don't know, never tried it. But hey that's why...

"Fannie! Phillip just left so we should play something. How about dress up?"

I signed sure, after all, I would be changing in a bathroom and this would fit into my plan.

"Good...but first you should take a shower. You haven't taken one since yesterday and I can tell you really like them. So I will wait. Go ahead."

YES!! Wow, she is really **really** gullible. But I do like my showers ( it is the only time they actually leave me alone ).

I turned on the shower and opened the door and shut it, just in case she was listening to it, and opened the window. But I hesitated.

_Oh come on! You can jump down! If it hurts at all it will only be a little, and then Riley can fix it, after all she did take that class on how to help injured people. Come on, you can do it Amanda! Doooo it! Dooooooooo it!_

Well, I convinced myself, jumped ( I think I broke or sprianed my left ankle or something on the landing ) and started running. And while I was running I was thinking about how funny it was that I peer pressured myself into jumping, and it is pretty funny. I am pretty convincing. I was laughing and running ( and I bet that looked crazy to any person within any distance of me ) when I ran into something cold and fell on my bum bum ( I tend to do that a lot ).

I looked up to see Vance.

He smiled and said, "Hello, Miss. I haven't seen you since I was almost run over."

I signed 'Sorry, it was my father's friend. He is sorry to.'

"It's ok, it was just an...**accident**. But I must say you look familiar. That was why I stopped in the first place."

I signed, ' Ya, I was looking for a ride back to my house because my dad's friend was late and I thought he forgot. So I was going to try hitch-hiking."

"That is a very dangerous thing to do, you could run into some very bad people." he smiled.

Hahahah...he is **so** funny. **NOT**!

I then signed, ' But I don't remember you, Sir.' Ya, it nearly killed me to be so polite.

"Really?" he asked confused. "Hmm...I thought that I released the memory loss chant..."

What? Chant? Aw shit is he a voodoo dude?! And then he used voodoo to...

"Well then. Where are you going?"

I signed, 'Just going to my friends house. I chose to walk the long way so I could have more fun and run around.'

"What happened to your ankle?"

I signed, 'I tripped over some root. It will be fine some time later.'

"Oh. Well maybe you should see a doctor. Just in case. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."he smiled.

Aarrgg! You do not know how scared shitless I am right now! Not cool!

I signed, 'Well I should go now, I am expected soon. Bye!'

But before I could leave he grabbed my wrist and did some weird mark on my hand and it started to bleed and hurt **really** bad!

"See you later, Love." and with that he left.

_Ok...what the hell just happened?! _

The mark was the little flower thingy. It was kind of pretty.

_What are you talking about, anything from that murderer, voodoo thing isn't pretty! He is SO not normal!_

I started running again but I kept on looking around, I guess it was beacuse I was shaked up. But this time, I saw a car pull up next to the road and Jer came running beside me. So I stopped short and he kept going and ran into a tree because he was looking behind, at me.

I laughed. Out of everything today, that made my day. Weird, isn't it? How a little thing like that would do that.

He got up of his butt and walked over to me.

"Nice job. Pretending to take a shower. Jumping out the window wasn't so smart though, you got a sprained ankle. Bad landing?" he smirked.

I just smirked and pointed to the tree. He got the point that I was making fun of him and frowned. This made me laugh. He glared. Fun, right? Ya it is.

"So come on and get in the car now so we can fix up your ankle."

I shook my head no and ran in the other direction, away from him.

But somehow he got in front of me.

"Hurry up, Vance was in this area recently. We have to go."

Ok, 1.How does he know Vance was here?

2. Does he know that I already met Vance?

3. Ok, the first two are good enough.

I shook my head no.

I mean, what else could Vance do? He doesn't even know my name or where I live so I should be good for now. Plus, how would Preppy Jackie, Quiet Phillip and PMS Jer help? Don't worry, I don't have an answer either.

"Ok, fine. If you want to give up, then go ahead and become mealtime. I tried." and Pms Jer left.

_Sweet! My plan worked!_

Then I continued my walk through the forest.

--

Vance

After I marked my girl, I went to visit Rayne, my right-hand man.

"Rayne, the removel didn't work."

"No, I am pretty sure it did. You said all the right words and everything. Maybe she was just confused. Was she smart when you first met her?"

"For a three year old, yes she was."

"Well then she most likely was faking it."

"So your saying that the whole time I was talking to her, she was faking that she didn't know me? And that she was deaf?" I asked.

"She was deaf?"

"Well she was using sign language..."

"Then maybe you have the wrong person-"

"No way. I would know that smell anywhere."

"Well then, I guess she was. She's a smart one."

"Good. It will be nice to have another smart person around here, you know how few those kind of people are."I smiled.

"Yup. So what are you doing next?"

"I am going to go to the schools to find out her name, adress, and ect. Then I think her new family will be a nice little bait for her to come."

"Doesn't she live with her new family?"

"No. She was running going in no real direction. But she tried to cover it up. I thought it was just because she thought I was just some stranger, but I guess it was becuase of the whole murdering her parents thing..." Rayne started laughing. "What is so funny?" I asked, irritated.

"You really think that she will love you after you killed her parents? Good luck with that. Most humans will hold grudges until they have revenge." he laughed.

"I don't need your luck, I have got persuasion, and charm. I will be fine."

He rolled his eyes. "Ok, Ok. Still. It won't be easy."

I smiled."Oh, I know. But that only makes it so much more fun."

We laughed together for while and I then went to take a visit to her school.

--

Jackie

I waited impationtly for Jer to come back with Fannie. I just don't get why she doesn't like it here, and why she keeps running away. I mean, it is like so much **fun** here! We can play dress up, jump rope, do eachother's hair... what is not to love? I mean, I am a very fun person to be with. I will never get mortal girls. They are so...weird.

Ohh! Jer just walked in!

"Did you find her?!"I asked.

"Ya." he said as he went to the kitchen to get a bottle.

Just so you know, we are vegetarian vampires. Well, actually, I am not a vampire yet. I am just a fledgling. But I will be a vampire when I turn 18. Jer is two hundred and thirty so he is a vampire until he turns three hundred. Then he becomes a Vamp. For our birthdays, born vampires like me actually get to use our real birthdays for our...well birthdays. And for made vampires, well we only count their birthdays from the day they become a vampire. They get to skip the fledgling stage, because made vampires can only be made once they turn eighteen. Otherwise they will die. It has something to do with not being strong enough or something...I don't really care.

Anyway, I am getting off subject. I was **suppose** to be talking about our diet. Well it is a rule that we don't drink from humans, and we even get paid weekly not to. But there are vampires and vamps who drink from humans. Royals are the only exception. They are allowed to as long as they don't kill. Everyone else who drinks from humans and are not royal are called the rebels who are going against our government. Our government is called VCAHP. That stands for Vampire County And Human Protecters. Anyway, the rebels are pretty much evil and are planning to take over our government, and then the world. They will enslave humans and do a whole bunch of other bad things. For right now, though, the good side is winning. But we just heard that some of the rebels are killing their own children who could possible help us ( they are hiring vampire hunters to do the job ), and they are looking for mates. That is bad...

"So, how much do you like Fannie" asked Jer.

"I love her like a sister! So, where is she?" I asked.

"Out in the forest."

"I thought you said you found her!"

"I did. But I left her there. If she wants to die, let her. We tried."

"Not hard enough if we still have a chance to help her! Jeeeerrr! Go geeet heeerrrr!!"I pouted.

"Don't give me that look, it doesn't work anymore."

"Yes it does. When you aren't trying to be a bad ass."I smiled.

He is always acting tough around Fannie. Ever since she came. Kinda like he is threatened by her. I find it kind of interesting...

"I don't have to try. Fannie brings it out."he stated.

"Well ok, Mr.Badass, go get Fannie. I want her **now**!"

"No."

"Fine, if you don't go get her right now, I will never talk to you again."

"You don't mean that." he glared. He hates being ignored. Almost as much as I do. And I love attention. He doesn't like attention, but if he know's you are purposely ignoring him it bothers him **so** bad.

I just walked over to the couch and turned on the T.V.

"Aw come on. Don't ignore me. You can get a new friend."

I still ignored him.

"Fine fine! I will go and get her! Are you happy now?" he exasperated.

"Yes I am!" I gave him a great big hug! "You are the bestest big brother ever!"

"Ya, ok. Be back with her soon." and he left me alone again.

Works like a charm. Now all I have to do is sit and wait for her to be home. I think I will read a Jonas Brother's magazine!

--

Normal POV

I was almost home...I think...when my ankle was throbbing so bad I had to sit down.

I sighed.

You know, in the movies they make this whole running away thing look like a piece of cake. But it really isn't, especially when you have a sprained ankle. It just hurts and makes you tired.

"Good, I found you again." I heard the voice that could only belong to PMS Jer.

_Why is he back? Last time I checked, he tried and that was good enough for him._

"Don't have time for games, got to take you home for Jackie." then he picked me up.

I now curse Jackie to the deepest pit of Hades...

But then, something weird happened. Instead of bringing me to a car and driving me home, he ran. **Really** fast. So fast, in like two seconds we were back at the house, just like in the books. It was weird and made me a little dizzy.

"Brought her back." announced Jer.

"Yay!" Jackie ran over. "Um. Why does she look so, like, dizzy." Hmm...I don't know, maybe it was because I had to see Jer's face ( actually, he has a gorgeous face but I would never let anyone know that. I even deny it to myself most of the time ). Or maybe it is because Jer has **supernatural speed like a freakin vampire**!

"I ran home with her."he explained. Acting all innocent.

Her mouth dropped and she glared.

Then, just like a soap opera, a new character entered ( aka Phillip was back with groceries ).

He just looked at both of them both.

"Did I miss something?" he asked me.

I gave him the look, and he was like, "Ok, so that is a big yes..."

"He just ran with her at vam-"

"But she didn't kno-"

"Oh that is even bett-"

"Well what was I suppose to-"

"Anything but that you good for nothing di-"

"Watch your mouth! I am your older brother and you shouldn't-"

"You are not my father! I can do-"

"Arg! Stop! You are acting like Tiffa-"

"I am so **not**! You are the one-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed. "I have no bloody clue what the hell is going on! That Vance dude did some weird thing on my hand, and you two are fighting like two year olds, and you are all doing really weird shit! I am sick of it!"

It was dead silent.

"Did you just talk?" all three of them asked at the same time.

_Holy shit, I said that out loud?_

"Damnit! I lost the frigin challenge!"I screamed and I went upstairs to jump out the window so I could hurt my other ankle.

"Woah woah woah! Where do you think your going?" Jer said as he suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Well, I am going to go and hurt myself for talking when I am not suppose to. Good bye." I tried to turn but he was there to.

"Stop that! It isn't even humanly possible!"I screamed at him. I was going to try again to get away but he came up from behind me and held me in an iron strong grasp.

"That would be because I am a vampire."he whispered.

_Aw hell no!_

**A/N. Ok, so that's all for now. Please review!! The more reviews, the faster the chapters will come out!!**


	5. Just My Luck

**A/N: Hey guys, I got some good reviews and made this new chapie just for you! I also heard that some people are trying to stay a mute like Amanda ( which I think is cool ) and thought that maybe you wanted to know if I did. Well, I tried to before, and it worked. If I wanted to say something, I would write it down. I lasted a day. Then I wanted to hang out with my friends so...ya. Anyways, as you know, Amanda can talk now. So, things start to get interesting...Hope you enjoy!**

**Just my Luck**

Of course he is. I should have known...That's just my luck.

"Thanks. Now I lost the challenge, am kidnapped and confused, and now I feel really dumb. Thanks a lot." I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Ok, what is up with this whole challenge thing?!" he asked irritated.

"None of your frigin buisness! I would swear, but that will just get me more mad!"I screamed.

"Ok, you need to calm down. Now, if you tell me what the challenge is, maybe I can help."he said in a calm voice.

"Will you let go of me if I tell you?"I asked.

"Yes. And I will help."

_Well you kind of have to Amanda, you don't have any other choice. And it's not that bad of an offer..._

"Ok. The challenge was to stay a mute until I move out of my house."

"That's a kind of dumb challenge."

"Well, as you can see, I am kind of a talkative person." Dipshit.

"Ok..."then he let me go."I know how to help. Technically you moved out of your house already. Now you are here."

_Nope. I didn't move here willingly...well. I will have to pretend that works and then punish myself later._

"Hmm...I guess."

He relaxed."Now how about you come downstairs and we can all talk about our buisness."

I breathed in.

_It's ok. You can do this, I mean, your Amanda fucking Tucker._

"Alright. Let's go."

We went back downstairs and I looked at Jackie. She was sitting on the couch, biting her nails, looking worried. Phillip was looking at me in a weird way. They must have heard, I mean, we weren't **that** quiet...ok...so we weren't quiet at all. Same difference, right?

"You told her...about us?"asked Phillip after a while. Wow, he makes it sound like they all were secretly having threesomes.

"Yes, and she took it pretty good for a mortal."

Great, now I am referred to as 'Mortal'. Well, it is better than Fannie...

"Oh phew. I was scared she would be scared and never talk to me again." Jackie said.

Hey, do you think it would look suspicous if I started acting scared now? Do you think she would leave me alone? Ya, I didn't think so.

It would be too good to be true.

"She must be confused." Phillip stated randomly.

"Yes, I am."I said.

He looked a little shocked. Then I remembered how they all thought I was deaf and how weird it must be for them. Hahahah. Wow, that actually makes me feel better. Yay me!

"Ok, but before we help you understand, you have to help us understand..."

_Oh damn. The part I really didn't want to talk about until the end is coming up. I have to tell them...my name. mua mua muaaaaaa._

"What is your name and why did you pretend to be deaf?"Phillip asked.

"Well, that is simple. I didn't want you to make me lose the challenge...and I will not tell you anything more on that subject of the challenge."

"I know it, and you two don't need to."Jer said.

Wow, thanks dude. I guess I owe you...oh wait. No I don't. It is partly your fault why I lost the challenge in the **first** place!

"Ok. But what made you talk?" asked Jackie.

"You and Jer have been pissing me off for a while. And while I held back, it builded up. And then today I was really confused, and you were both fighting and giving me a headache and...ya. I exploded."

"Ok, we only have one more question...what's your name?" asked Phillip.

_Amanda Tucker..._

"Zoey." What? I like that name. It wouldn't bother me if they called me that...

"Really? You don't look like a Zoey." said Jackie.

"Oh ya, well you don't look like a girl."I retorted. Oops. Heh...that wasn't nice. Well, I am back to my old ways now. If I was getting soft...not **anymore**!

Her mouth dropped into an 'O' formation. "I think I liked you better when you didn't talk." she said.

"And I think everyone would like it better if you didn't talk. Guess we are all going to be disapointed."

"Wow. Your good at this kind of stuff."

I smiled."Oh no. I'm the best at this. This is what I have been like since I was 4 years old."

"Creepy."

"Not really. Considering my childhood, it is normal."

"Uh huh..."

"So now that I have answered your questions, answer mine. What the hell is this?"I asked and showed them the hand with the flower thingy.

"Oh my god..."all three of them muttered at the same time.

_Well that is comforting..._

"What. Does. It. **Mean**?!"I asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, Vance is a vampire..." Phillip started.

"Oh I noticed..."

"You can tell us later." No. "Anway, it means you are his mate."he finished with a grim look.

"And a mate is...?"

"His bride."Jer spoke up. "Only he can drink from you, or turn you. It will harm any other who tries."

"What?! He did...just so...**mate**?!"I rambled.

"Huh?"Jackie asked.

I itched my head. And breathed a deep breath. "How do I get rid it? How can I change it?"

"You can't change it. The only way it will go away is if he is burned. Or truly dead." Jer said.

"So...what is he going to do now and how are we going to kill him?"I asked.

They gave me the look. The one that says I am crazy. I mentioned I hate the look right? Cuz I do.

"Well?"

"We can't do that! He is totally royal! And evil! And strong and wise! He is the leader of bad vampires! He's-"Jackie rambled.

"Jackie shut it." She shut up. "And we have to kill him. I ain't becoming a vampire! And I am **SO** not going to be a blood donor to him!"

"There is nothing we can do."Jer stated. "Except keep you away from him. And that is what we have been trying to do from the start."

"So that's why you kidnapped me?" I asked.

"Of course. We have no other reason." Oh.

"But why?" I asked.

"I will deal with this. Jackie and Jer, you should go and get something to eat I have a lot of explaining to do."

Eat? Eat who?! Ugh...this is going to take a lot to get use to.

--

So basically, this is what I learned. There are different types of vampires and vampire stages.

For born vampires: You are a fledgling until you turn eighteen, then your a vampire until you turn three hundred, then you are a vamp. For made vampires: You can't be turned until you are eighteen, and you are only a vampire. So I am safe until I turn eighteen. Those are the stages of vampirism.

Now there are average vampires, royal vampires, and rebel vampires. The normal ones are like Jer, Jackie and Phillip. They have to abide by all the rules. The royals ( which I learned is what one of their cousins, Tiffany, is ) can bend the rules a little, but not enough to do any damage. Then there are the rebels, and guess what, Vance is one of them. Isn't that great? Ya, it's not, but they are trying to overthrow the government. The government is called VCAHP. Stupid name, huh? Ya, I don't even know what it means, but it is pretty gay.

Anyways, the rebels want to take over the world. They are made up of all kinds of vampires: made ones, royals, average vampires...but once they go to the rebel side, they are called rebels. They are the only ones that kill humans. Otherwise, normal vampires can't even drink drom humans (royals can but they can't kill ). It made me feel a lot better to know that they wouldn't try to eat me even if I wasn't marked.

Marking. Basically, I am owned now ( and it really pisses me off ). Only Vance is allowed to change me, and drink from me and it poisens any one else who tries ( well, that part makes it a little easier, except I kinda wish that I wasn't marked at all ). Everyone keeps telling me to look at the brighterside, that I am untouchable. Then I say, 'Ya to every vampire except the one I hate most.' Then Jackie calls me a negative person, Jer gets all PMSy because apparently I am 'just making everything harder then it has to be' and Phillip shakes his head.

To tell you the truth, I am kind of happy that I lost the challenge ( but I am still going to punish myself for it when I have free time. And don't you look at me like that, I have to. Otherwise I will slowly go mentally insane, if I am not already. ) because now I can say whatever I want again. It feels good...

"So, not that you get everything, are you still going to be my friend, Zoey?"Jackie asked me.

"Sure."I said dully. I only said that because I didn't want to look like a 'extremely mean person' ( as Jackie would say ) yet.

She screamed happily and bounced around then hugged me and said "I told you so!" to Jer.

Wow, he knows me somewhat. He actually knows that I would never ever be this girl's friend.

"Ok Ok. Zoey, its late and you learned a lot. You should get some sleep and some time to think about it. We will stay down here." Jer said.

Actually, I don't need any time to think about it and I am not tired, but let's just go along with it. I can probebly hurt myself from up there.

"Uh huh." I yawned.

"Nighty night night!" said Jackie.

"See you tomorrow morning."

"Ya." with that I went upstairs.

On my way up I realized that my ankle still hurt... a lot.

_Wow, they were so worked up in everything else they forgot about it._

Hmmm...I don't really want to hurt that one any more, it kind of hurts a lot already. And I got that from trying to escape ( which I am not doing any more. I am safer here then anywhere else where that evil fuck is ). Ooh! I got it!

I went up to the bathroom to take a shower. And when it came to shaving my legs, I pushed a little harder then necessary and I got some scrapes.

It hurt. A lot. And it was a very good punishment. But when I got out of the shower, dried up, I tried to stop it becuase I knew they could smell it. But it wouldn't stop so I jumped out the window and landed on my arm ( that hurt too, which is good ), and I didn't go out too far outside, and I tried to stop the bleeding on both of my legs, with a rag ( oh and just so you know, I was in my booty shorts and a T-shirt ) and it eventually stopped.

_Finally..._

So, now that I have satisfied the need to punish myself, I have to get inside. And instead of climbing up, and back through my window into the bathroom, I felt like walking through the front door, not caring if they see my legs that have freshly healed scratches on them.

And that is what I did.

"Sup." I said as I walked by them.

Now this time, instead of just Jackie, they all had their mouths drop in the 'O' formation.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you...and the scratches...huh?"asked Jackie.

"Could you repeat that question in a better sentence?"I asked.

"How did you get outside?"she asked.

"Oh that was easy, I just jumped out the window and landed on my arm.Duh."I said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Ok...I am going to go...do something becuase you are freaking me out."Jackie said and she left the room.

I smiled.

"So what happened to your legs?"asked Jer.

"Umm...shaving gone wrong."I said.

"You have never even scratched yourself when you shave. I've been here since the begining, so I know that. And those are really deep."

Damn, he is good. And maybe I should be a little freaked out how he knows so much about me. But for some reason I just think of him as a stalker so it is normal. Whatever.

"Ok, so I did it on purpose, what is your point?"

"Did you do that because of the challenge?" Jer asked incrediously.

"No. Now why would you think that?" I lied.

"Becuase when you first talked you said you had to go hurt yourself becuase you lost it. But remember that technically you didn't. Remember?"

"No I-"

_"Damnit! I lost the frigin challenge!"I screamed and I went upstairs to jump out the window so I could hurt my other ankle._

_"Woah woah woah! Where do you think your going?" Jer said as he suddenly appeared in front of me._

_"Well, I am going to go and hurt myself for talking when I am not suppose to. Good bye." I tried to turn but he was there to._

_"Stop that! It isn't even humanly possible!"I screamed at him. I was going to try again to get away but he came up from behind me and held me in an iron strong grasp._

_"That would be because I am a vampire."he whispered._

Oh ya. Damn myself and my anger issues...

"Well, so? Why do you care?"

"Because you mean something to Jackie. And although Jackie may be very annoying, she is still my little sister."

"Alright, but that still has nothing to do with me."

"Yes it does. When you get hurt, Jackie gets upset, and then I get mad."

Oh great, here comes angry Jer...

"Well guess what? You can get mad all you want but you can't do anything. Because if you hurt me, you hurt your sister even more. No one can punish me, but **me**. That is how it has always been, and that is how it always will be."I said.

"Jer, calm down and walk away. Just walk away and you will be ok." Phillip said.

Jer was walking out pissed when I said, "That's what I thought, chicken boy."

He froze.

"What makes you think I am a chicken boy?" he asked with anger clearly in his voice.

I was amused on how easy it was to provoke him.

"Well, when you can't handle something, you run away like a chicken." I smiled.

"That's it!" and before I could blink I was on the floor and he was on me. I was pinned, so since I couldn't do anything, I had to do the next best thing.

"Ow ow owwww!! Broken armmm!! Ow ow owww!! Get **OFF**!"I shouted.

"Seriously dude, get off. I have to fix her up." Phillip said.

"Fine."Jer got off me."Sorry."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I should really be an actress!" I said.

Shock was in Jer's face, then it was replace by anger. "You little-"

"Jer don't do anything. I really do need to fix her, then she needs to go to bed. You go calm down." Phillip reasoned.

Jer mumbled something stupid and left in a huff.

"Aw, my hero." said with heavy saracasm.

"You shouldn't be mean to him like that, he cares about you too. He even likes you when your nice."he said as he started fixing me up.

"When am I nice?" I asked.

"Well, you were when you were quiet. Now, not so sure. But I know you can be nice if you try."

"I can. But I don't want to try. I like being mean to you people."

"Well, think of it as your new challenge. I know you had an old one, and I am guessing it was to not talk, so you should have a new one."

"No, **you** can't challenge me."

"Why not?" he said and he finished putting my arm in a cast and started on my ankle.

"Well, there is only one person who can challenge me."

"Are you going to tell me who this person is?"

"Sure."

"Well?"

"I didn't say I would tell you now."

"Well could you tell me now?"

"Hmmm...I could."

"Well?"

"I didn't say I would, I just said I could."

"Please just tell me now!!"

"If you insist..."

"I do."

"Ok, her name is Amanda." Hah. This is fun. He thinks I am Zoey. Heheheh...

"Oh, well that is a pretty name."

"Hm. I guess. She is the only person I trust."

"Well I am glad."

"But don't tell anyone. Keep that a secret."

"Ok. I will." and he finished on my ankle."Now, try to stay off that ankle as much as you can."

"Ok. Are you a doctor?"

He smiled."No, but I did take some classes on that."  
"Oh."

"Yes, so now you should go get some rest and I will see you tomorrow."

"Okie Dokie Pokie." and I went upstairs.

That night, I dreamed of all the possible ways I can have fun here now that I could talk freely. And it was a **gooood** dream.

--

Jer

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"Are you ok now?" asked Phillip.

"I am fine. I cooled down."

"Ya, she is better then ever. You two are in for a hard time."

"Why did you just say two?"asked Jackie.

"I am going to go home. I have to get my checks and water my plants and stuff. I will be back in a few months. You can come and visit, Sweetie."

Jackie pouted.

Good, I was getting tired of hearing Phillip tell Jackie how adorable she is. Love is so disgusting.

Phillip laughed at Jackie's pout. "Don't worry. You can come and visit. Now I have to go, see ya soon." he kissed Jackie tenderly and left.

"You are going to have your hands full with Fannie." she said to me.

"Her name is Zoey, Jackie. And why just me?" I asked.

"I will be visiting Phillip. Duh. And I expect you to be nice to her."

I rolled my eyes. Of course she did.

"Whatever." I started to head upstairs...

"Good boy, now go and check on her like you do every night."

When I turned around, she was gone.

_Probebly going through her clothes to see what she should wear tomorrow..._

How did she know I do that, though? I only do it to make sure Zoey didn't escape. I bet Jackie is thinking other things. Ugh! She is so annoying!

I still went upstairs anyway, though, because it was part of my routine.

I went into Zoey's bedroom and she was sound asleep. And smiling in her sleep.

_She looks like an angel when she sleeps..._

Ya, but then she wakes up and you meet her.

Still.

I wonder what her childhood was like. She must have gone through something to end up this way...and by that I mean Devil by day, Angel by night.

--

Vance

I went through her the newest school file.

Her name is Amanda Tucker, she is 17, and she has been to numerous fostor homes since her parents mysteriously disappeared.

Well that's a lie.

The bodies were still there, only the police covered it up.

They know about us vamps and vampires and it scares them. Good. It should.

But Amanda...she must remember me. She is even more beautiful then I thought she would be. She is also smart and strong... a perfect mate.

And now she is all mine.

No one else can have her.

I laughed and I continued to read her file.

Her new parents currently are Richard and Rachel Raza. And they have one daughter named Riley.

Amanda's grades...she is failing every class because she hasn't ever talked in school, and she doesn't do any work.

Never talked...huh. She was a little talker when she was three.

I wonder why that is...well. I will find out soon enough.

Let's see, what else.

She hasn't been to school since December 18th...her birthday. Well, Well, well. Riley has been. Hmm...maybe I should go talk to her family some time soon. Ah. Well I will devise a plan.

"Soon, Amanda Tucker, you will be mine. Soon."

And I went out into the night.

**A/N Well I hoped you like it! Pretty Pretty Please with a Cherry On Top Review!! And I will see ya next time -Sam.**


	6. Author's Note

**Ok, so here is my story on why I couldn't get out chapter six today...**

**Last night, my brother went on the computer and then suddenly all my story files, were gone. And I was halfway through making chapter six!! ( I was going to finish it tonight and then put it on! ). So I was extremely pissed off and have been in a bad mood ever since. I could only recover the first five chapters. Grrrrrr. So, now becuase of my pin head brother, the chapter won't be out for a couple more days...and that's if my teachers are nice and don't give mea lot of homework._ But_! My friend wrote a story and I think it is called inside the stone. It is really goood! It is so good, that soon, we will be combining our stories!! Except, I will write it in Amanda's point of view ( and Jer and Vance's ) and she will write it in her characters ( which is Tiffany, Jer's cousin ). Cool, huh? Well it is, and if you don't think it is, then bite me. Oh wait, Amanda wants to talk.**

**What Amanda?**

**"Do you really have to have _my_ story, with PMS Jer and icky Vance's POV?"**

**Yes.**

**"Why?"**

**Well, it explains your story better.**

**"But if it's _my_ story, shouldn't it be how I want it?"**

**Are you the author?**

**"Well, no."**

**Then no. I am the author, I will write your story in whichever way I please.**

**"That's not fair."**

**How is that?**

**"Well...umm...I got nothin. I was just hoping you would buy that it wasn't fair."**

**Well I don't. I am not Jackie.**

**"Thank the lord for that."**

**Be nice. Jackie is pretty funny. She may be an idiot, but she is funny.**

**"True true. Well, that is all I had to say."**

**Ok...**

**"Oh! Wait! I want to say something to the fans!"**

**And what is that?**

**"I will be back soon! And...review! I like the attention!"**

**Of course you do.**

**"Hey, you like reviews to."**

**Not the point. Now shut up and let me finish my author note!**

**"Fine."**

**So as I was _saying_, the next chapter will be out in a couple days, sorry about my brother. Read my friends story so you will get what will be going on in upcoming chapters, and...that's all! Good day!  
**


	7. Getting My Life Back On Track

**A/N Ok, so I think I imroved this chapter better than the other one I lost. And next chapter Jer and Jackie are going to be in a different story and I will be writing their parts there. But you will be very confused on what is going on if you don't read Insida A Stone. And please review that story as well as this one becuase she is working hard and is scared that no one likes her new story. And it is really good, I read it. Her character is similar to Amanda, but richer. To find more about it...READ IT! Anyways, I am getting off track. Here is the new chapie just for you!! Go ahead and read it!**

**Getting My Life Back On Track**

I woke up the next day, and felt...bored out of my mind, and that is a typical Amanda feeling. I am **so** not a morning person.

But, I could feel someone watching me, and I looked around and spotted PMS Jer in a chair near the bottom of my bed.

_How did I __**not**__ see that?_

"Uhh...do you want something?" I asked him.

"Yes I do. I would like to know about your childhood." he said with pure interest.

"Why?"

"Because a person's childhood effects the outcome of that person."

"Huh?" I told you I am not a morning person!

"Just tell me."

"How badly do you want to know?" I asked.

"Very badly."

"Well then I won't tell you!" I said happily and got out of bed. Man, I love ruining a person's day in the morning.

"That's not fair. Are you always like this when you talk?"

"No...I am usually **way** more mean. I just have to get back on track. All that silence made me get off track."

"Well...so how long have you been a mute?" he with some interest.

I smiled. "How badly do you want to know?" I am not gonna tell him either way, I just want to see if he falls for it again!

"Ver- not much." Hah. Nice try buddy.

"Well, I guess I won't tell you because you don't really want to know!" I said and chose out my outfit for the day.

It was simple, just jean caprii's and a Panic!At the Disco T-shirt.

"You are so different."

"You mean weird?"

"No, different."

"You know, it's ok if you call me weird. I don't get offended, because I don't care what others think of me."

"But I don't think your weird." Awww...that is kinda nice. I hate nice.

"That's great, now get out, I want to change."

He left and I got dressed, then went downstairs to watch T.V.

I was in the middle of an episode of Sponge Bob ( don't give me that bull about it being a kid show. it is a classic! ) when Jackie stood in the way.

"Move." I told her.

"Aw come on Fannie-"

"It's Ama- Zoey!"

"Ok, Zoey. Come on! We use to always play dress up on Wednesdays!"

"**Use** to. I hated it. I just didn't complain because I literally couldn't. Now **move**!"

"Zoey!"

"Jackie! Move your ass! I am missing my favorite part!"

"Arggh!!" And with that she left me to my show.

I watched my Sponge Bob for a while, then Zoey 101, Full House, some soap operas ( hey, they are pretty ridiculous and funny. so dramatic! ). I was in the middle of General Hospital when Jer stood in front of the T.V.

"Does your family have a habit of standing in front of the T.V. when someone is watching it?" I asked, irritated.

I think I saw a hint of a smile but I can't be sure. "Not really, only when we want that person's attention."

"Ok, well could you move?" I asked.

"No. How about you go and play dress up with my sister?"

"And why don't you go and suck your balls and mind your own buisness?"

"Ooh she schooled you!" Jackie said to Jer.

"Do you want my help or not, Jackie?"

She sighed. "Forget it. I will just go and visit Phillip. I'll be gone in a sec." she said and left.

I don't know what happened after that because I fell asleep.

It felt like minutes and then Jer was shaking me to get up.

"What?" I asked.

"It is 8 at night and you haven't eaten all day!" he said.

"So how is that your problem?"

"Jackie gave me specific rules on how-"

"Do you always listen to Jackie?"

"No..."

"Then why are you listening to her now?"

"Because she cares about you, and I care about her."

"Huh?" Ok, so maybe I am just not a person who likes to wake up. At all.

"Nevermind, just eat." Oh no he didn't just tell me what to do!

"I am not eating." Well, for as far as he knows. I will just sneak some food when he goes hunting.

"Well that isn't smart." he said crossing his arms over his chest. Ooh! Now I want to have some fun and to annoy him so I'll copy him.

"Well the president isn't smart, either." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

His left eyebrow rose, my left eybrow rose.

"Are you copying me?" he asked.

"Are you copying me?"

"That is childish, Zoey." he scolded and uncrossed his arms.

"That is childish, Jer." I mimicked.

"Seriously stop."

"Seriously stop."

"Not kidding, it's annoying."

"Not kidding, it's annoying."

"**Zoey**!"

"**Jer**!"

"Act your age!"

"Act your age!"

"I am acting my age."

"I am acting my age."

"No your- ugh! Just stop!"

"No your- ugh! Just stop!"

"I'm warning you!"

"I'm warning you!"

"Ok! I give up! Do whatever you want!" he yelled.

I sighed with relief. "**Finally**."

He gave me a look of disbelief. "So you did all that just to get your way?"

"No, more just to annoy you. It was funny, huh?"

"Not really."

"You know it was."

"Not it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was!!"

"Mhm, so what are we talkin about?"

"...I don't...know..." Hah, this is too easy.

"Ok, well, I am going to go upstairs and go dance to my Ipod."

"Ok, well I have to go hunting. Are you going to try to run away again?" he asked suspicously.

"No. I would have run away last night instead of coming back in here." I reasoned.

"Right. Well see you later." and he left.

So I ate lots of junk food. And found a little Vodka. I only took a little though, because I don't want to be shit-faced, just buzzed.

_Heh. Buzz is a weird word...that's why bees are weird...haha._

Ya... you should see me flat out drunk. I am **so** funny and insane.

I went to sleep later, when no one came back. And that is the typical day at my 'new house'.

--

It is July 19th now, so it has officially been 6 months and a day since I have been taken to this house.

My life has become back to like it was at all those other fostor homes with the people who kicked me out...aka...I tend to bother the people here. Heheh.

I started letting them know I was eating ( after Jer got yelled at, of course ) because they were eventually going to realize that the food was disappearing. I am completely back to my old ways now! Well, it is the only way to have fun. I like to bother Jackie the most because when I bother her then Jer gets mad too! So it's like hitting two cats with one stone ( cats because they are vampires for those who are slow ).

Currently, Jackie and Jer are packing to go over and see their cousin, Tiffany. She is Jackie's favorite cousin, which means I will most likely hate her. Apparently, Vance is Tiffany's uncle too, so I have to stay here. With Phillip. So that means no fun for a couple days ( what can I say? Phillip is nice and doesn't piss me of! ).

So Jer and Jackie are going to be doing some undercover work. Aka, Jackie bugs the crap out of Tiffany to find out if Vance is up to anything and Jer goes to Tiffany's parents. Tiffany and her family are good vampires... but are there really any good vampires? I mean, ya they don't eat us, but that doesn't mean they aren't bad.

But that is just **my** opinion.

"Ok Zoey, we are leaving in a little while. Can we trust you to be good for Phillip?" asked Jer.

"I am always good. I don't know what you are talking about..."

"Have you forgotten about the little invention you 'accidently' left by the door to keep us outside of the house when we went out hunting?"

Hahah! That was **so** funny! Ok, so Jer and Jackie had to go hunting and I was bored so I made up this little trap. If they tried to open the door they got electrocuted until they passed out because they just couldn't get their hand off the door in time! You should have seen them, they were out there for hours yelling at me to open up the door after they woke up from the shock. Ya, I am smart enough to do that kind of stuff, I just don't like school.

"And we can't forget on how you painted my nails when I was meditating, or when you gave Jackie a make-over and made her emo."

"Ya it took me so long to get rid of that horrible make-up!!" Jackie added.

"Ok, first of all you had it coming. Second, she is the one who wanted to play dress up."

"Whatever. Just pointing out what you have done. Now be good, and we will see you in a couple of days."

"I will." I smiled and waved bye.

Then they left.

_About time..._

"So what-" Phillip started.

"Ok, so during this time I will just be living like I am alone. You don't have to talk to me, or more importantly watch me. Makes me feel weird. Got it?"

"Uhh...ok."

"Then we are good my friend." I smiled and went to watch some T.V.

--

Vance

I walked up to Amanda's house, but before I even got to the door I could feel that she wasn't there. Her scent here was **very** old.

But they probebly know where she is so I will come and knock anyway.

I knocked once and a girl who looked about 11 came to the door.

"Hi sir. Who are you looking for?" she asked.

"Are your parents here, child?"

"Yes. One moment." she shut the door and I could hear her talking to someone else.

"May I help you?" asked a man.

"Yes, I am looking for your new daughter Amanda."

"She is with a friend." he replied.

"Oh, well may I come in. I have some questions to ask you." I smiled.

"Sure." he opened the door.

_Bad move, Mister. I am kind of hungry, and you are my blood type._

He lead me to another room, but before I entered I locked the door. That little girl saw me.

I smiled at her. "You don't want anyone breaking in."

She just looked at me with a confused expression.

'_How does he know Amanda? She doesn't have many friends at school and he SO doesn't go there. He is too old and creepy'. _she thought.

If she only knew the half of it. Hm. Maybe I won't kill this one. She cares about Amanda, she is useful. Plus, I need some bait if Amanda doesn't cooperate and she fits the part. The parents will definatly have to go though.

"You should get some sleep, child, I will be talking to your parents for a while and it is late."

She nodded and went upstairs.

Time to get some info.

Like where is my Amanda, and set up a plan.

**A/N Ooh! Chills! What is Vance going to find out? Will Riley actually be alive? Will her parents really die? What will happen at this party? What is Amanda going to do in her spare time while Jackie and Jer are gone? Why do I keep asking myself these questions? Ya...I don't know the answer to that last one, but you will find out all the others in the next chapie!! So take the extra two minutes and share your thoughts in a review!!**


	8. Party And Bored

**A/N Wazzup?! Ok, here is the new chapie! Woo! Someone cool did send in an idea, and that idea gave me an idea similar to it. And you have to read my friend's story to in order to understand things better! And reviews are nice too! So, ya. Enjoy!**

**Party/Bored**

Vance

I am now on my way to Tiffany's party. Normally, I wouldn't be speeding to get there, but now that I know that her parents could help me, I want to get there. Now.

I have been torturing those people for three days because they didn't know exacly know where my Amanda was, or how I could ontact her. Except Riley. But she took it just for Amanda. She is very bright, she even caught on that I could read her thought and watced them. So, I think I could find some use in her like maybe a mate for Rayne or something. So that is why she is the only one out of the three alive. I made sure she wouldn't call the cops by threatening her and Amanda's life long torture if she did. So she will be there for later tonight when I come by with Amanda and go to my house.

Good, I am here now. Oops, looks like the party has already started. Oh nevermind. She hasn't made her grand enterence yet.

_Ya, like she does at every one of these fucking parties...the stupid whore..._

Just as I thought that, the doors opened revealing Tiffany in a strapless, black dress. She was right next to her boy toy who was wearing a simple black suite that emphasized her.

_As always..._

Wow. So she kept the vampire hunter boy toy. Ohh... I so wish I can be there when he kills her. So sad. But I have better things to do.

Next, she just so happened to look directly at me ( I mean, I am god like and stick out of the croud, who wouldn't notce? ). I smiled at her. After all she is my neice and she should enjoy the last day of her pathetic, un-realistic life to the fullest.

All she did was give me a bitchy look and turn away. Well, you can tell we are related.

She came down and then started talking to Stacey...or Tracy...or Molly...or whoever this girl was when I went up to her.

"Um, may I talk to you Tiffany, Darling?" I asked politly. Her friend was eyeing my like she wanted to give me her vanarial disease.

"Sure. One minute Chelsey." she dismissed. The girl left.

"Ohh. So that was the whore's name. Man was I off." I smiled.

"No need to be an asshole!" she scolded me.

"There's always a need to be an asshole, Darling."

"Stop calling me Darling!"

"Ya ya. Now where are your parents?" I asked.

She had a scared and confused look on her face for about half a second and then she composed herself and in good old family fasion she replied "How the hell would I know? It' my party, not theirs. I am not their baby-sitter."

"Fine. Don't need to be a bitch about it." I said and turned to leave. But before I did, I looked back and said, "You know, one day soon, your gonna get what is coming for you."

She then put on a happy face and said, "And one day your gonna die and go to hell! And I can't wait! I will even have another party for it with just people who hated you!!"

I smiled. "Yes, but your punishment will come first, and you won't live to see the day when that happens." Which it won't because I don't plan on dying.

All she had was a look of certainty on her face.

I was about to leave again, but I just had to add, "Oh and you just always need an excuse for a party, don't you? I bet you celebrate 9/11 too."

Then I left, not caring about her reply.

After working my way through the party full of horny teenage girls that wanted my body, I finally found her parents.

"Hello Ralph and Wilhelmina."

"Ah. Nice to see you again Vance." Ralph said as he shook my hand.

"Could we talk in private? About our...buisness?" I asked

"Of course." Wilhelmina says and the three of us went behind the curtains, and into the grand hallway where guests weren't allowed.

"So, what do you need to know Vance? Is it about overthrowing the government or what?" he asked.

I smiled. "Actually, it is quite simple. I just need to know where Jer and Jackie live."

"You mean those little brats of that stupid twit?"she asked.

"If you mean your sister's kids, then yes."

"She is **not** my sister. She hasn't been my sister since... the incident."

"Right. Well, do you know wher they live?"

"I might have the address." she said. "But why do you need it?"

"They have my mate captive."

Ralph laughs. "Oh so you finally found a mate?"

"Ya, I found her when I was feeding some years back. Decided to mark her when she got older. And I am glad I did. She's perfect." I smiled.

Ralph chuckled and said, "Wow. Vance thinking about someone besides himself. Shocker. I never thought I would see the day."

I laughed. "Funny, it's the same day your daughter dies."

Wilhelmina chimed in, "Well technically you met this girl while ago, and liked her then, but we just found out now."

Then in perfect twin unison, Ralph and I said at the same time, "Whatever. You know what we meant."

"Plus, when you meet her you will know why I changed my ways." I added.

"How about we don't and say we did." Wilhelmina retorted.

"But I would like to see who has finally tamed my twin." Ralph complained.

Then Wilhelmina got all sexual. "But then she might tame **you**. And I like you wild." she purred.

"Ew. TMI lady, TMI." I told her.

"Ya, why are you here again?" she asked in a voice filled with attitude.

"An address." I said slowly for her.

"Oh right. I'll go write it down." she said and left to go do so.

Man do I hate that whore. She is worse then Tiffany. Too bad she can't die too.

"What is the girl's name?" asked Ralph.

"Hmm?"

"Your mate."

"Oh. Her name is Amanda. Amanda Tucker."

"What does she look like?"

"Long black hair, chocolate brown eyes, curves in **all** the right places and she has a very strong smell. Which means she is powerful. I can't tell how much, but maybe as much as Tiffany."

"Then it is a good thing you are going to get her on our side. She will come in handy."

"Yes. Yes she will."

Wilhelmina came back all to soon and handed me the address. "They should be here, unless they moved. Is that all you wanted?"

"Yes. Thank you. Good bye until I see you next." I said and went through the curtain.

I saw Tiffany walk by with her cat Poo.

_..or is it Piglet?...maybe it's Eeyore...wait! It's Tiger! Why is she always with Tiger? The thing is fattest, little furball I have ever seen. Maybe she could call Jenny for it. I am sure they would make some special cat food just for her precious little Tiger. I mean, she does have a 9 digit trust fund._

But that is besides the point. All I have to do now is go to Jer and Jackie's house while they are here. Easy.

In only a matter of hours, Amanda will finally be mine.

--

Amanda

I was was heading to the garage when Phillip called my name.

_I thought I told him to leave me alone while the two idiots were gone so I could live like I am alone..._

"What?" I hissed.

He came towards me. "Do you know why the downstairs bathrooms are all black and sooty?"

"Ya."

"Well can you tell me?"

"Ya."

"Will you tell me now?" he asked getting irritated. I love doing this to people.

"Sure. I blew up the toilets." I said simply.

"You **what**?!" he asked.

"I. Blew. Up. The. **Toilets**." I said slowly.

"Why?" he asked incrediously.

I shrugged. "I was bored."

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You were **bored**. So you decided to **blow up** all the downstairs **toilets** for **fun**?" he exclaimed.

I paused to pretend to think. "Yup."

He groaned. "Why didn't you blow up your own toilet?"

"I wasn't going to get **my** bathroom all black and sooty." I said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Which it actually was.

"Of course. Where did you learn that anyway?" he asked.

"Myth Busters. Except, I kind of added more then they used for a better effect." I smiled.

"Great." he said with saracasm.

"It is!" I said happily in a totally Jackie moment. "So now if you are done, may I leave?"

"Sure...so what are you doing now?" he asked.

I smiled. "Getting some gasoline, dynamite, gunpowder, matches and maybe a lighter."

With that I left the room.

"Why?!" called a worried Phillip.

_hehehe..._

"I want to see if I can actually start a forest fire!" I shouted to him.

"**What?!**" he shreiked.

I just laughed and got my stuff, put in a bag, then I went outside to play with them and make some explosives. I mean, I wouldn't really start a forest fire. We need to save the trees. But I will make some bombs to use against whomever I feel like.

_Heh. Maybe I can welcome Jer and Jackie back with these._

After that thought, I just got to work.

--

Jer

"Ok Jackie, all we are going to do is say hi to Tiffany, then leave. We really shouldn't leave Zoey alone for too long." I said.

"But _**Jer**_! I _**never**_ get to see Tiffany! And it is her _**birthday**_! Zoey will be fine she is with Phillip!" she whined.

"Jackie. That was final. I don't like being here, especially since Vance is probably here too." I reasoned.

She stopped with that. But I doubt it was because of what I said, she is too dense to understand, it was probably because Tiffany was heading our way.

"Tiffany!" Jackie screached happily. She ran over and hugged her. "Happy birthday!"

I took a good look and Tiffany. Her emotions were going haywire. It was range of upset to confused then to scared. They were all messed up.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"I-I-I'm fine. But whoever your hiding isn't. You know, the one with the black hair and brown eyes? Ya, she won't be ok for long. My mom just told Vance your address which I guess is where your hiding her. But I have to go-I-umm...I'll call and explain soon. Bye!" she said frantically and left.

"Did you get any of that?" Jackie asked with a confused expression.

I breathed in deep. "Only a some. I only know that Zoey isn't going to be so great for long, we need to get out of here unnoticed. Now."

"Ok." she agreed. "How are we going to do that?"

"Well...we sneak...**away**." I said slowly for her.

"Oohhhhh. I can do that." she said.

"Ok, when Tiffany, our main attraction, is all the way towards that door we will go through the back door."

"Ok. But you should call Phillip and Zoey to warn them and get her out of there just in case we don't get there in time." she advised.

Wow. I never thought I would hear words of wisdom come out of her mouth. I am amazed. But I should call.

--

Amanda

Phillip came outside to tell me, "Get your things and leave. I would strongly advise going to get your family and getting as far away as possible. Go the the airport and go to France or something, just get **out**!" he told me in a deadly serious voice.

I packed up my bombs and brought them inside and packed up all my stuff. I brought it back downstairs and finally asked, "Why?"

He said the one sentence I really didn't want to hear. Ever. "Vance is coming to get you."

I picked up my bags and realized that if I ran away now, I might never see Phillip again. Or Jackie. Or even PMS Jer.

"Thanks." I said sincerely. "It was more fun then I would have ever thought here. I will miss you guys." I smiled.

He smiled too. "This isn't going to be good-bye forever. We will find you and then hide you somewhere else."

"Ya. Okay." I said not believing him. "Bye." I took my stuff and ran.

It took me two hours, but I finally got home, and found the door unlocked.

_That's weird... they never leave the door unlocked._

I put down my stuff at the door and just listened.

I heard sobbing from upstairs.

I followed the sobs and I saw Rachel and Richard's door upstairs. Open.

I stepped inside and the first thing that hit me was the awful stench.

Then I looked and saw Riley sitting in the corner of the room. She was shaking with sobs and didn't notice me come in.

I ran over to her, not even paying attention to anything else but helping her out, and figuring out what made her this way.

I touched her shoulder gently and she flinched. "Riley..." I said softly.

She looked up, happiness in her face. "Amanda!" she cried and hugged me.

I rocked her back and forth, letting her cry all over me, until she stopped enough to talk.

"I-I-I thought y-y-you were d-d-dead." she stuttered.

"Why?" I asked.

All she did was point to behind me with a quivering lip.

I looked and it was like deja vu. Except instead of my birth parents covered in their own blood, it was my fostor parents.

"Who did this?" I whispered knowing the answer already, but too scared to admit it.

"S-S-Some guy. I think his name was V-V-Vance." she stuttered.

_Not again._

**A/N Ohhhhh! That was a really mean cliff hanger, I know. But I have to leave you people wanting more. Anyways, hope you like it! If you want to understand Tifany and her part in this, read Inside A Stone. Tomorrow she is posting two new chapters. And...that is pretty much it! So, if you like this chapter and story, please ores the pretty little button below and take a couple minutes to tell me! I like reviews and so does Amanda!! 3 Sam**


	9. Getting Out Of Town

**A/N Ooh. So, I have a lot of time this weekend because my soccer game has been canceled and...well I thought I could work on this story just for you!! But beware, this is kind of short!! Enjoy!!**

**Getting Out Of Town**

_Not Again..._

"When?" is all I could manage.

"H-H-He came a c-c-c-couple days ago. A-A-And he h-h-has been t-t-t-torturing us t-t-til today."

I wonder why today.. "T-T-Then he k-k-k-k-killed them s-s-saying he h-h-had to l-leave and if I called the p-p-police or r-ran he would h-hunt me d-d-own" she finsihed.

I held Riley closer without thinking, and started crying. Ya, I know how crazy it is. Amanda Tucker crying over her fostor parents death.

"Why are you c-c-crying?" asked a teary eyed Riley.

"It's all my fault." I said in a soft voice. "He was looking for me."

Riley stood up. "It's not your fault some sick and twisted vampire is after you!!" she rashed out.

I stood up. "He is a Vamp, actually." I corrected.

"What does that mean?" she asked softly.

"He is older and more powerful then a normal Vampire. Ok. We don't have much time, he will be back. Go upstairs and pack the first things your hands touch." I told her.

_Wow, I just had a Twilight moment..._

As she went upstairs without asking questions, I went back to the door to get my stuff. I got rid of some of the clothes, but I kept my Ipod, computer and explosives. They will come in handy in case anything happens.

_Well now you can't go to the airport Amanda._

Well then I guess we are driving. Or, I am.

Riley came down with a backpack in her little hand. "Why did I just pack?" she asked quietly.

I grabbed her free hand. "We need to get out of here. Now. Before he comes back."

Fear came into her eyes. "No no no no!! He said he would hunt me down and kill me if I left!!" she tried to break free.

"Riley! If you are with me, you will be more safe then if you are here alone waiting for him to come back. He will kill you. He needs me for something, so he won't ever hurt you as long as I am there. But we don't want to see him. We want to run away. And we have to do that now."

"I don't understand." she said as she started crying.

"Riley, no time to explain! Just give me the car keys and I can get us away safely."

"He took them. I don't know where they are." Shit!

"Then we will run. Let's go."

She was hesitant at first, but she followed right behind me.

We started in a walk, but then I felt that it would be better if we could run.

So we started running, in aboslutley no direction. As long as we were getting away from that quiet little town in Montana.

--

Jer

Jackie and I arrived at the house before Vance, but we knew that he would be here soon.

"Did you get her out?" I asked Phillip the minute we entered.

"Yes." he replied and started spraying febreze.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Jackie before I could.

"To hide Zoey's scent."

Wow. He is one step ahead of us.

"Ok. Good idea. Now let's all just relax. And breathe deeply so he doesn't suspect anything." Jackie instructed.

_Wow. She is smart under stress. We should do this kind of stuff more often..._

A knock on the door interrupted my train of thought.

"Come in." I said calmly. Phillip went in the kitchen to put away the febreze and he came back out just as Vance entered.

"What do you need Vance?" I asked.

He smiled wickedly at me. "You know why I am here. To claim my mate."

"**You** have a mate?" I aske with fake disbelief.

"Oh don't play dumb with me."

"We aren't playing dumb, we don't know who you are talking about." Jackie said.

"Well, maybe you aren't playing Jackie, but your brother here is." Ouch.

"The only girl living here is Jackie." Phillip said. "And she isn't dumb."

_Hahaha yes she is! But, good for you on sticking up for her._

"It's ok Phillip. I don't care what dear old Uncle Vance says." she said.

"I am **not** your uncle." he snarled.

She just laughed. "Mhm. Keep telling yourself that. Anyways, I am going to go to the bathroom to fix my hair." she said and left.

_Wow. She is **really** good under pressure! Why can't she always be like this? If she was I probably wouldn't mind telling people she was my sister._

He hissed at the door she went through then turned back to us and put on a happy face. "Just hand over Amanda."

Amanda? I looked at Phillip confused. Really confused. Who was Amanda??

While I was trying to figure out who the hell Amanda was, Phillip said, "We don't know an Amanda." he said truthfully.

Vance must of heard the truth in his voice because he looked between the both of us at our confused expressions and said, "Well this is weird."

"I told you we didn't have anyone." I said.

Just then, Jackie came back. "Ok, what the hell happened to the bathroom? It is all black and icky." she complained.

"Huh?" was my brilliant response.

Understandment came into Phillips eyes. "Ya, sorry. That was me. I got bored and blew up the toilets." he said.

Jackie believed him just like Vance. But I knew better.

Zoey.

"And you didn't clean it up?" I asked trying to ignore Vance's presence.

Phillip caught on immediately. "Well I didn't expect you home so soon."

"Tiffany left early." I explained. "And she was the only reason we went."

"And for Tiger!" added Jackie.

Vance laughed. "Right. Well, I will be going now. Good day!" he said and left.

We waited in silence until we heard his car zoom away. "That was close." Phillip breathed.

"Ya, so do you think he was really after Zoey, or this Amanda?" I wondered aloud.

"I think that he was trying to get that Amanda girl as his mate, but marked Zoey thinking she was Amanda." Phillip said.

"That is possible." I agreed.

Jackie's face lit up. "Your both wrong."

"How is that?"

"Zoey **is** Amanda!" she exclaimed.

"No. That is impossible. Amanda is Zoey's friend, she told me that when I was fixing her up a couple months back." Phillip reasoned.

"No! I am right! I can tell! She didn't want to tell us her name at all, so why would she give us the real one?"

"Jackie, she likes us. Really. Before she left she told me that she would miss us and that she had fun here. She even smiled. If she was Amanda, she would have told us." Phillip told Jackie.

"I am with Phillip." I added.

She sighed in frustration. "Nevermind. You two are hopeless."

Really? Because I thought it was the other way around sister.

"Ok, guys. New subject. We should look for 'Zoey' as soon as possible. Before Vance gets her." she said.

"Yes, but we should give it a couple days, just so he doesn't think we know something." Phillip added.

"Alright. It's a plan." I smiled.

I know how weird this is going to sound, but I can't wait to see her.

--

Amanda

We have been on the run for a day and it is late afternoon and the sun is setting down.

"Amanda, I need a breather." Riley said quietly.

"Umm...how about we just walk slower." I reasoned. I mean, I don't want to get caught. I **really** don't want to.

"Alright." Riley agreed. She didn't want to get caught either.

We are on our way to Helena, the state's capital. We are almost there, I can tell. But all of a sudden Riley shrieked.

I looked behind me to see a Yellow Porshe ( not sure what kind, I am not that great with cars ) it was speeding around the bend.

So what did I do out of instinct?

I stepped in front of Riley, arms out and closed my eyes preparing for impact.

**A/N Yeah...Sorry about the cliffie. I know how mean that is, but I plan on getting out the next chapter this upcoming weekend. If your wondering about the car, and what it has to do with anything, I would advise you to read Inside A Stone. You will understand, trust me. Well, that is really it except for the fact that I would love more reviews!! Yes, total Amanda moment. 3 Sam**


	10. Tiffany

**A/N Yay! Another chapter! Now you finally get to know what happens! Enjoy!**

**Tiffany**

The impact never did come, even though now I kinda wish it did. Because the driver was a strawberry blonde, brown eyed powder princess. I could tell she was one just by looking at her expensive looking car. I hate people like her.

"Watch where your driving!" I yelled at her.

"Don't start anything..." Riley said so soft I could barely hear her.

"I'm on the road! Where cars are suppose to be! And clearly I am driving a car! Unlike you! Who is walking! In the middle of the road! Where cars go!" the girl yelled back.

Psht. No one talks back to Amanda Tucker, Princess.

"She has a point..." murmered Riley.

"Well **sorry** but there was no side walk!" I shouted.

"Well then walk in the dirt! It's not like you have shoes worth keeping clean!" she retorted. Oh I hate her.

"**Sorry**! But not all of us have nine digit trust funds!" was my amazing come back.

Then instead of anger, she looked less bitchy. And she quietly said, "Eleven actually. But do-" Of course it's more.

"And besides! I can't walk in the dirt! Look at all those roots that are just waiting to trip me! Or twist my ankle! Or...holy crap I am starting to sound like Jer."

"Who's Jer?" asked Riley.

"Riley, ask questions later." I said in a warning voice.

"Do I know you from somewhere? And how do you know Jer?" princess asked me.

"No...and that is **so** not your place to know, princess." I answered. Well it isn't. I mean, I don't go around telling people I was kidnapped because then they will ask questions. And I don't want to get them in trouble. Well, actually it's more because I don't like talking to authority figures. Heheh...

"Well I'm leaving now. Have a great, well-pampered life." I said and Riley and I turned around and started walking, but this time more towards the side of the road.

Before I left, the girl said, "Actually it is my business if your talking about blonde hair, green eyed acts like a PMSing girl Jer. He's my cousin."

Well.So this is the Tiffany. The Tiffany that Jackie has told me weeks worth of info! The Tiffany, who's birthday was yesterday! Wow, I was right about hating her.

I masked my face with no expression. "Doesn't ring a bell, princess." I said in a perfectly even voice.

"Really? Because I know your Amanda. You match Vance's description completely." she told me.

Damn. She's with him. Time to be Zoey.

I felt Riley freeze at his name. "I'm Zoey, thanks. And as for Vance, he can go die." I replied using that even voice, and backing away.

"I may be related to Jackie, but that doesn't make me as stupid as her. I know your Amanda. And I know you know Vance. I'm not working with him, he's my uncle. And he is plotting with my parents and my ex boyfriend to kill me. So clearly I am not gonna hurt you. But I do know your in very big trouble if you don't get away. And your scent, is very strong and easy to follow. I can't believe I am going to say this, but I want to help you." she said. I heard gasps from the car.

"Shut up! I can be nice if I want to! I am not always a bitch! It's just fun!" she told the people in her car.

Hmm...I can't believe I am admitting this, but this girl is just like me. But rich. I guess she isn't as bad as I made her up to be.

"We should listen to her. She has some good points." Riley told me quietly.

"I'll go, if this is what you want Riley. It's up to you." I told her.

She thought about it for a while, then nodded to me.

"Ok, princess. What's your idea?"

"Okay. First, Susan move to the back." Tiffany ordered.

I could tell there was a silent argument going on between blondie and Tiffany, but obviously Tiffany won because blondie moved back.

"Now Riley, sit between those two. You'll be safest there." Tiffany said, looking at us.

Riley looked at me, frightened. "Riley, it's alright. They won't hurt you, and if they do I know people. I'm sure Tiffany wouldn't let them anyhow, and neither would I. You'll be fine."

"Well, blondie might make her lose brain cells by talking to her, but that's the worst harm here." Tiffany added. "Then again it could be used as a cruel and unusual punishment." Wow, she really is like me. This ought to be fun.

"See Riley? And your smart so it doesn't matter." I turned to Tiffany. "I take it I get the front?"

"No.You walk." she said with sarcasm oozing in her voice.

I sighed with relief. "Finally! Someone who knows what sarcasm is! Maybe your not so bad Tiffany."

"Uhh..how do you know my name?" she asked.

"Guess." I said and I saw blondie step out of the car to let Riley in.

Tiffany groaned. "Jackie."

"Bingo. Hey! Blondie!" I called.

"My name's Susan." blondie answered.

"I don't care, **blondie**, could you put my stuff in the trunk? Thanks."

So she came and picked up my bags, and was on her way to the car when I remembered something. And a plan formed in my mind.

"Wait blondie! Be careful with those! Like **really** careful!" I told her as I headed to the front.

I got in the front when Tiffany asked, "Why exactly should she be so careful?"

"There are explosives in it." Tiffany's mouth dropped open. "What? I needed to protect Riley and I"

"Dude! You can't have explosives in my car! What if someone rear ends my car! Then it will blow up!" she freaked.

"No one is going to rear end you! There is no one here! And besides, your a pretty good driver. It won't happen."

"Ok, rear ending means that someone else is running into **my** car! While my car is stationary!"

"Here she goes! Talking about her precious little car..." muttered the other girl in the back.

"Stay out of this!" we both screamed at the girl.

"Calm down! I made them, and they won't actually set of unless you hit the button!"

"Then why did you warn her to be careful?!"

I smiled. "To freak her out. It worked."

She laughed. "True. Oh, I hope neither of you are allergic to cats. Because that's a deal breaker right there."

"No. Why?"

"There is a cat on my lap." Riley stated.

I laughed. Then Tiffany said, "Oh, that's Tigger. Tigger, come say hi to Amanda."

Before I knew it, a big, black and white, **very** fat, ( emphasis on the fat. No, more like, ginormously fat. So fat, it probably weighed more than me! ) but very adorable cat, jumped on my lap!

"Hi." I said to Tigger. He pawed my face twice, right on my nose. "Well...that was different."

"He did that to me too." Riley said, becoming a little more comfortable.

"He only does it once, and it means he likes you. That's good. He did that to Susan and Lissa too. Can't imagine why. Now come to think of it, he never did that to Josh..." she trailed off, lost in her own train of thought.

"I'm guessing Josh is the ex boyfriend who is trying to kill you."

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" she said. We both laughed.

"Uhh...maybe we should start driving now. You know, before Vance follows my scent." I pointed out. I heard Riley whimper in the back.

Apparently, so did Tiffany. Because she took off towards Helena.

We put on some music, and headed towards Helena, when Riley's stomache rumbled.

Oh ya. Food. It's something we need.

"When's the last time you two ate?" Tiffany asked.

"Ahh...a while ago." I answered.

Tiffany pulled into Applebee's parking lot. "Then let's get some food into you."

"Alright."

We entered the restraunt only to see someone we **really** didn't want to see.

_Oh shit..._

**A/N Ahh! (dodges thrown objects! ) I'm sorry about the cliff hanger! Really! But I have to end it here because I am baby sitting, and packing for a little trip tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed it though! Please review if you can! It will make me more motivated into getting the next chapter out sooner!**


	11. Chicago

**A/N Hi! Thank the Lord, I was able to see my friend Jessica so I could get out this next chappie! The reviews I got were... different. Some I thought were funny ( like moose being thrown at me, or people literally hanging off a cliff ). I even got a couple of threats. Heheh. I also got this really mysterious leter that was signed with XOX! ( don't copy their idea, I love how they are original ). And I felt like being nice and letting you all know what happens next. Just to warn you, you were worrying over something so silly! ( evil laugh is entered here ). Well, enjoy!**

**Chicago**

"Jackie." Tiffany and I hissed at the same time.

"Who's Jackie?" Riley asked quietly.

"Questions later, Riley." I told her. _This kid really need to stop asking questions. Or maybe I just really need to explain everything to her. I'll settle for both._

"_'Questions later, Riley_'. That's **all **I have heard for the past **day**, Amanda!" Riley hissed at me. Where has **this** Riley been?_ If she was like this from the start not even my most recent challenge would have stopped me from talking to her!_

"Wow, Riley. Nice. Your acting like me." I praised, totally distracted form the previous dilemma.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to speak out like that." she apologized quietly.

"No, no! That's good! We are on our own now, kid. You need to be more like me." _Like really she really needs to. Grow some balls! Okay, well, a backbone. If you grew balls you would be an hermaphrodite. _

"Ahem. I mean, this is nice and all, but we should leave. Like, now." Lissa said. _Eh. Ruin all my fun._

"Right. Let's just move back quietly, and maybe she won't notice us." I replied.

"We really don't have to worry about Jackie. We could make enough noise for China to hear and she wouldn't even notice. It's Jer we have to worry about. And wherever Jackie is, Jer is." Tiffany answered. _ So true my friend. So true._

We started backing up, really slow and careful so we wouldn't make noise. We were almost to the door.

"Okay, let's run on the count of..." I started but then blondie hit something and made a whole bunch of noise because whatever she hit, hit some other shit and then that shit hit more shit and...well you get my point. The attention was on us.

"Now look what you did!" Lissa hissed at blondie.

"Shut up and **run**!" Tiffany ordered. So we all attempted to run out before dipshit could notice.

Lissa, Tiffany and I made it out. But blondie and Riley were still in there. I peeked in and saw Riley hiding behind the maiter d's podium. Blondie just sat down at a open booth and picked up a menu. She winked at us like a retard.

_Ugh. Why do we even have this stupid, little twit? She is almost worse then Jackie herself!_

Tiffany groaned in annoyance. "Get that idiot out of there! She is going to blow our cover!" she hissed.

"Alright. Umm...so let's talk to Riley. Riley is smart enough to get blondie out. We just need to let her know. She thinks blondie got out. Do you have any powers that you can use on humans?" I asked. _Did I mention I was good under pressure? Well, I meant to. Because I am. **Really** good!_

"Yes. I can mind read. But I haven't tested out anything else." Tiffany answered. _Well, it's something to work with._

"Do you think you could try to communicate with her in her mind?" I asked.

She nodded. "Mhm. I haven't quite figured it out yet, but if I can it would only be one message until I can master it."

"Okay. Tell her blondie is still in there and to look at the window for further directions." I instructed._ Here goes nothing._

"I'll try." she said nervously. She closed her eyes in concentration, I looked over to where Riley was. She jumped and hit her head on the podium. I held back the laughter bubbling up because this really wasn't the right time for laughing. _But that was funny, huh?_

I looked back at Tiffany and she was beaming with pure joy.

"It worked!" she exclaimed like a kid on Christmas.

_I wish I had something cool to be proud of myself for. Achieved challenges aren't as cool as super powers. And I have some **amazing** achieved challenges. _

"Good, well now we need some paper and a marker so we can instruct Riley. She's waiting for us."

"I'll go find some. Susan probably has some of that in the car. She is random, after all." Lissa said before she left.

_I am random. Tiffany is random. Hell, even **Jer** is random. Blondie is **not** random! She is just an moronic vampire!_

"Why is blondie even in there? Jackie doesn't know her." Tiffany muttered.

I turned to her. "Well, that would be because blondie is a total blockhead." I told her.

We both laughed. Then Lissa came back with the paper and we started writing Riley what to do.

--

Riley

I looked over to the window. Amanda was there with a sign that said, 'Ok, distract the blonde hair, green eyed twit otherwise known as Jackie.'

_How am I suppose to do that? I don't know her so I don't know how!_

I looked at Amanda with pleading eyes. Tiffany told her something that made Amanda roll her eyes.

Amanda wrote on another piece of paper and put it up to the window. It said, 'It's not that hard. Throw something over her head and she will watch the object until someone tries to talk to her.'

_Well that seems easy enough. All you people had to do was tell me she was dumber then a squirrel._

I could faintly hear Tiffany laughing, then Amanda and Lissa joined in.

I ignored them and looked for something to throw, and I found some crayons.

I held them so they could see.

Amanda wrote, 'Perfect. She loves crayons. After you throw them run and grab blondie behind you, then get** out **of there!'

_She loves crayons? Is she two? Whatever, as long I get out of here I am good. Although I am tempted to leave blondie here. I'll take her though, or Lissa will get mad at me._

I aimed the box for right above her head, but my aim was a little off. I ended up throwing them so they hit the girl Jackie right on the back of her head.

"Owww!" the girl known as Jackie screamed loudly so everyone looked at her.

_This is my chance!_

I got up quietly and ran to blondie.

I pulled on her sleeve. "This is our chance. Hurry. And don't knock anything over this time." _If she does so help me **god** I will get Vance on her! Okay, so I won't. I am not that mean, and I never could be._

We hurried out, but before we made it out I heard the girl, Jackie, talking to someone. "No, really. They just fell down from the sky! I told you that crayons are magical! But no one ever listens to me for some reason!" she said.

I was giggling when we got outside.

_I was wrong. That Jackie girl is dumber then **Susan**._

--

Amanda

Riley and blondie finally got out of the restaurant and Tiffany started laughing again.

_What did Riley think of now? _

Apparently Tiffany saw the look on my face because she said, "She was thinking that Jackie was dumber then Susan."

I laughed too. Riley was right, after all. Well...maybe. Actually I don't know, I think it's kinda a tie.

Riley looked confused. "Why were you laughing?" She still only asks me questions. Tiffany makes her nervous, blondie annoys her and then there's Lissa. She doesn't want to ask them anything, because she believes it is rude.I don't, not that I would care even if it was, but that's just me.

"Once we get some food into your stomache, I'll tell you everything."

"Everything?" she asked excitedly.

"Well...the basics. Details will come much later. When we have more time." _Like **way** later, and **lots** of time. And maybe not too many details._

"Okay." she sighed. Well it's better then seeing her cry again. I hate it when she does that, it makes her look weaker then she already is. And that is pretty weak.

We all got back in the car and buckled up.

"Well that was fun..." Lissa muttered.

_Hmm...Lissa isn't so bad. I guess. _

"So where do you two want to eat?" asked Tiffany.

"I'm not eating. Ask Riley." I answered. _I know I am not fat, but if we are on the run I am going to need to loose a couple of pounds to run faster. Especially if I have to drag Riley along._

"Yes you are. Riley, where do you want to eat?" Tiffany asked.

_I am really not hungry. Ugh. I can totally tell that she is related to Jer and Jackie now. Like she can make me eat...wait. Can she?_

"Cactus Jack's. I love their chicken and their chips." Riley smiled. Good, she is getting use to Tiffany. I don't really care if she likes blondie, and I can tell she already likes Lissa. Well, we are getting somewhere.

Tiffany pulled into Cactus Jack's. Blondie got out and so did Riley and Tiffany. I stayed put with Lissa.

"I'm staying in here. I don't need to go in." Lissa said.

"Come on!" Tiffany urged me.

"Oh. I'm staying in the car with Lissa. Bonding time." I told her. "Right Lissa." I gave her a look as if to say, 'Agree or else.'

Lissa looked nervously between Tiffany and I, and after a couple minutes she yelled, "Leave me out of this!!" _Tiffany must be talking to her inside her mind. Ugh. When we aren't on a rescue mission, that gets very annoying._

"I'm not hungry." I told her. "Go inside, Riley is starving over there."

"Susan. Take Riley inside, Amanda and I will be there in a minute." Tiffany ordered without looking at them.

_I'm not going. You can stand there all you want, Tiffany. Not going to do anything._

Riley looked at me, as if asking **me** if **she** could **eat**. I nodded to her, and she left with blondie.

Tiffany and I had a stare down in complete silence, but then I just had to ask, "Why do you care so much if I eat? I ate yesterday, I'm fine."

"Jer would be pissed off at me if he found out that I was taking care of his girl, and she didn't eat anything." _Oh no she didn't just call me someone's girl..._

"I am **NOT **Jer's girl! I am not** anyone's **girl! I am independent! And Jer is **always** pissed off! That's why he is PMS Jer!" I screamed. What can I say? My anger got the best of me.

"Actually, he's not. Just around you. And you are going to eat because it's a long way to Chicago and we aren't making stops for anything." Tiffany told me.

_Woah woah woah. Did she just say PMS Jer isn't always pissy? That can't be right. I have never seen him not mad. Wait...that's why she said just around me. That can't be right either though! Because I use to spy on them after they thought I was sleeping! And they talked about stuff that I didn't get, and he was still mad. Then again, most of the time they were talking about me and most of the time I didn't get most of it. I only got a couple words like 'soulmate' and 'impossible' and then 'annoying'. I got the last one, but the other ones confused me..._

"Let's go. Now. I will force feed you if I have to. Or worse, I will try out my new powers on you." Tiffany threatened. _Oh ya. The eating thing. Hmm... I could either go with her, and be completely silent and a bitch. Or I can resist and hopefully not eat. Hmmm...Eh. I guess I can go with her. Silent treatment is on it's way Tiffany._

I got out of the car and brushed past her into the restaurant.

"Ohh! Thank the lord you are here Amanda! Susan has been talking about maps, and big red buttons for the past twenty minutes, non-stop." Riley exclaimed.

I just nodded.

"Amanda? Are you ok?"

I nodded again.

She sighed. "So it's back to silent Amanda?"

I smiled a little, then nodded again. _Ahh. Sweet silence again. Haven't been this silent since I slipped after I was marked._

Tiffany walked in and sat down next to Riley, on the other side.

"What did you do?" Riley accused. _That's my girl!_

"Made her come in here. She wasn't going to eat otherwise." Tiffany explained.

"Oh. Well that would explain why she's mad. She doesn't like being ordered around. So just so you know, she's ignoring you now." Riley told her. _I hate that girl._

"Well Jer doesn't like being bossed around either. They have more in common then I thought. But she needs to know that if she thinks Jer an asshole, she hasn't seen me. I mean, where do you think he got it from? And ignoring, that's very Jackie-ish." she smiled.

_Is she serious? Jackie can't ignore someone for her pathetic life. Nice try, Tiffany. And, I said we were similar for reasons. I can be an asshole too. Not that hard._

"Well maybe Amanda should be boyfriend, girlfriend with Jer." Riley muttered.

I glared at Riley until she excused herself to go to the bathroom. Took a minute. Blondie went with her.

_I can't believe I am saying this about a girl I met a couple hours ago, but I feel sorry. Shocking, right? I mean, she's helping me and Riley out. If it wasn't for her Vance probably would have found us by now. And, I would have made her eat if she was in my position, and I was in hers. I mean, PMS Jer is pretty scary looking when he gets really mad. Normally, I would have insulted him and said he was just plain scary looking, but I cannot tell a lie. He is pretty hot..._

"Aman-", "Tiffan-" we both started at the same time. Then we smiled.

"I wanted to say sorry for ignoring you, but I just don't need to eat. Well, not now." I tried to explain without getting into it.

"Look. Normally I'd be okay with that. I've done it too. But it's a long way to Chicago and I don't want to stop. Lissa, Susan and I are going to eat too. Right after this. So please don't be difficult this time, and eat." Tiffany said.

_Did she really just ask me to **not** be difficult? That's like going against everything I grew up learning about._

"I'll try...to not be difficult that is. But it's hard. What if I asked you to get rid of your porsche?" I asked.

"I'd slap you so hard, your head would spin around." she answered.

"So do you see why I can't? If I don't want to do something, I'll be difficult. That's how I got my way for so long. So if I try to be not difficult, it'll be like you giving away your porsche. Impossible and stupid."

"Okay, I'm not one for negotiations but how about you just eat a dessert?" she compromised.

_I think this girl really is my twin ( not in looks...or money...or family. You get it ). She is diabolical. I want dessert._

I inhaled deeply, then smiled. "I'm not either, but that sounds good."

"You wanna be really mean to Riley and blondie?" she smiled. _Payback's a bitch._

"How?" I asked smiling wide, leaning in closer to hear her whisper.

_Let the suffering begin..._

**A/N Okay, you can't be that mad at me. That wasn't a mean cliff hanger. Well...it could have been worse. I mean, I could have had something crash into a door, or a scream, or they could have seen Vance or something. Like one single word ( Vance.) You all would have hated me. So, I made it nice. Be happy. And you will get another chapter in two months!! Reviews please? 3 Sam. **

**P.S. Just kidding about the two months thing. It really depends on if I get reviews. Also, send ideas if you have any. Jessica and I could make it work in with the story.**


	12. Searching

**A/N Okay, so I was just thinking about Jer and Vance, and how you should see what they are up to. So, this chapter starts off with Vance's point of view, and then Jer's. So, hope you like it! Oh, and just to clear this up, it was brought to my attention that some people are confused on why Riley is totally fine with Amanda talking. Well, if you remember, Riley just thought that Amanda was shy. So she thinks Amanda has overcome that shyness, and has observed the tougher Amanda for the past day when they were walking. Just so you know, sorry if I confused you. Well, anyway, enjoy!**

**Searching**

Vance

I chose to rest the night, and start off bright and early to find Amanda, since she was obviously not at Jer and Jackie's.

_Pft. They don't even know her real name._

"Rayne, let's go. Time to get up and look for Amanda."

Rayne yawned, but got up. "Where are we starting?"

"Her house. We have to pick up a child."

"How old is she?" he asked suggestively.

_Oh please...this kid may be small, and fragile, but she wil not go out with a vampire. She will just hide in the corner cowering._

I sighed. "Ten or eleven. Around there. And she is basically the exact opposite of Amanda."

I could have sworn that he had a look of disgust for a split second, but his face composed. "Oh." he said disinterested.

I smiled. _I swear that guy wants to be me. He followed my pursuit the minute I asked him to join the bad side. And he likes the same music, and attempts to copy my style. He even tried to be as cruel as me ( that looked horrible. he was way to nice when he killed that family quickly. ). And now he is trying to take interest in the same girls. He could **never** tame a girl like Amanda. I can._

"Where do you think I could find a girl like Amanda?" he asked me as we walked out the door. _I hate to say I told you so...actually, I don't. I told you so!_

"You can't find a girl like her, she is one of a kind. But if you really want you can go after my neice, Tiffany. She is kinda like Amanda." I told him.

"But I thought she was good?"

"Amanda is suppose to be good, too, but we are making her switch sides." I shrugged.

He was in thought for a little while. "Ehh...maybe." he gave in. _I would bet my undead life that the only reason he won't date her is because I hate her. After all those stupid hide and go seek games, and watching little movies like lion king, I really couldn't stand her._

"We're here." I said, and stepped inside the house. It smelt...different.

I sent Rayne upstairs to go get the child, Riley or whatever, and I inspected here. I smelt explosives.

_Why on earth would someone have explosives in this house? And where are they now? I didn't know they even had supplies for it in this little town..._

"She isn't up there. The bodies are, but she isn't. It smells like someone else was here though because there is a mixed smell." he told me.

I sniffed the air.

_Amanda was here._

"Of course! I was too busy thinking about the explosives, but Amanda was here. She must have gotten Riley." I said.

"Why would she have explosives?" he asked.

"To protect herself I am guessing. She must really care for this family if she was willing to risk being found by coming here..." I trailed off.

"Yeah. She probably hates you even more now that you killed her new parents." he said. _Ugh. I can see why he is Jackie's uncle. They are alike in so many ways._

I smiled. "No matter. She will learn to love me. I can tame her. It may take a while, but it will happen."

"You've been saying that a lot, but I haven't seen much except for the fact that she has outsmarted you once, and got away a couple times." _Definatly related to Jackie. Jer is more like his mother._

"Just start following the trail of their combined scent. If I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it." I ordered in a cold voice.

He shut up and started following it right away. I smiled. _He should be scared of me. I may not be as strong as Tiffany eventually will be, but I am pretty damn strong._

We followed the trail until we were almost to Helena, when it just disappeared.

"It just stopped." Rayne said in confusion.

I glanced at him. "That would be because they hitch-hiked from here. Amanda has tried that before."

"Oh. Well, I guess she outsmarted you again. She probably knew that you could smell her." he shrugged. _How can he go from a complete idiot to a somewhat smart guy? That just doesn't make sense. Wait, I can explain. He is a stupid guy, that has moments of smartness. _

"Where do you think they went?" he asked me. _Yup. Definatly a stupid guy with smart moments._

"Well, let's see. What is the closest city near here?" I asked really slowly so he could understand.

"Uhh...I don't know. I didn't pass school." _Of course you didn't._

"Helena."

"Oh. That makes sense because it's like right there and everything." he smiled weakly.

"Yeah. Let's go and explore the city. I'm sure we can find the scent somewhere."

Then we were off again.

_You can run all you want Amanda, but you can't hide..._

--

Jer

We started looking for Zoey early this morning. We were in Helena, and Zoey only left yesterday. Phillip figured that Zoey would get hungry by now, so we were going to a restraunt. Plus, a little human food wouldn't hurt.

So we are at Applebee's. We were just seated and Jackie is talking about Zoey.

"I swear her name is Amanda!" Jackie hissed.

"No it's not now shut up! Amanda is her friend, like Phillip said." I hissed back. _I am so getting sick of her. As if I wouldn't know the name of my..._

"Ugh! I am right this time!" Jackie pouted.

"Yeah, just like you were right about crayons being 'magical'." I laughed.

"They are. And one day, they are just going to fly out of the sky to make it known!" she said in a serious voice.

_I can't believe she is related to me..._

"Mhm. So do you think she will come?" I asked Phillip.

"I don't know. There are other restraunts in Helena. We may have to test a few out." he said.

"Or maybe we can follow her scent or something." Jackie said.

"That could work." I said smiling.

"See? I can be smarticle." she said seriously. Well, as serious as Jackie can be.

"Yeah. That's why smarticle isn't a real word." I told her.

"Whatev. Same dif, right?"

"Sure, honey." Phillip said. _That man must have the most patience in the world to be going out with her._

I rolled my eyes. Then I heard a huge crash near the doorway. I looked a little late because I was barley interested.

_Probably just some waitress._

I then saw a blonde girl at a table looking somewhere and winking dramatically like a retard.

_Wow, I think Zoey was rubbed off on me. I just insulted a total stranger that probably doesn't deserve it. Oh well._

"Well that was weird." I stated.

"Yeah. I guess." Jackie shrugged.

Phillip looked confused. "What?" I asked him.

"I could have sworn I saw a black streak of hair go out the door. Looked like Zoey's." he said, still confused.

"You mean Amanda." Jackie interupted.

"No. Zoey." I said, glaring at her. She shrugged away.

"It was probably just your imagination." I told him. "If she was here then she would have come to us. We are the only ones who can help her."

"Your probably right." he sighed. "I guess I am almost as worried as you."

"I am not worried!" I lied.

He smirked. "Yes you are. You ask me like every five seconds if I think she is okay."

"I do-"

"Owwww!!" Jackie screamed. All eyes were on us.

"Jackie. Shut up!" I hissed.

"Look crayons!" she said happily.

"You were just screaming a couple of seconds ago, because you have crayons." I said with disbelief.

"No. I screamed because they hit me in the head." she said.

Phillip and I couldn't help but laugh. That is funny. Crayons randomly hitting her in the head.

"No, really. They just fell down from the sky! I told you that crayons are magical! But no one ever listens to me for some reason!" she said.

We just laughed harder.

"Guys! I am serious!" she whined at us.

"Do yourself a favor and just don't talk, Jackie." I chuckled.

She pouted, but said nothing.

Things settled down and we ordered our food.

"Do you think Vance has her?" I asked.

"No." Phillip said, eyes wide.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, curiously.

"The fact that he is right there." Phillip said, looking directly behind me. "And he has your uncle with him." he added.

_Great. Just what I need. Uncle Rayne._

"May we join you, Nephew?" asked Uncle Rayne.

"Sure." I fake smiled.

They sat down.

"So, what brings you to Helena?" Vance asked.

"Just came for a little visit. You?" I asked as politly as possible. I mean, normally it wouldn't be so hard, but he is after my girl.

_Did I just call Zoey my girl? I guess she really is ..._

"Looking for someone." Rayne smiled. _Could you be any more obvious? See, it is times like this I can see that he is my uncle, because that would mean he is Jackie's uncle. I think I was adopted._

"That's great." Phillip said.

"Yes. Why is Jackie so quiet? She is usually a blabber mouth." Vance asked. _I see. You think we know where Zoey is. So you want Jackie to spill because you know how dumb she is. I guess it's a good thing that Zoey isn't here with us. _

"They told me to shut up." she accused. "So I was." she said, then went back to pouting.

Vance laughed. "Smart choice, boys."

Jackie glared at Vance. _Probably wishing for her 'magical crayons' to kill him or something._

Hahah.

An hour passed of casual conversation, then we got up to leave.

It was at the door that we smelt it.

_Zoey has been here._

We all looked at eachother, then bolted.

The chase to who could get to Zoey first, was on.

**A/N Ooh! I still managed to get a somewhat good cliff hanger going! So now when Amanda's point of view is written, one of these peopl will be in it. But which one?? You will have to find out on Saturday when I upload it. I am going to write it tomorrow. I would have it out tomorrow if Jessica got hers out then, but she can't. So, I am not going to spoil it for her story, so you will just have to wait a little longer! Heheh. So please press the pretty, little button, and tell me who you think it will be, or who you want it to be! 3 Sam**


	13. Found

**A/N Got to love extra long weekends!! So, I wrote this nice little chapter up with Jessica on Friday since it was a half day. Not sure when the next chapter will be out because it depends on how many reviews I get. And thanks to the people who do review! I love them! So, now all I have to say is enjoy!**

**Found!**

After we formulated the perfect plan, Riley and blondie came out.

"Now." whispered Tiffany.

I put on my extremely angry face, stood up and yelled, "YOU DON'T OWN ME! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! SO EAT PENGUIN SHIT YOU ASS SPELUNKER!"

Tiffany stood up and yelled in my face, "FINE! THEN I WILL JUST CALL MY UNCLE! VANCE!"

Riley came closer, scared.

_You really shouldn't have said that I should go out with PMS Jer...even though I may want to...wait. Did I really just think that? Ugh._

"Go ahead." I said icily, and added a glare for the full effect.

"I will." she said just as icy. Then she pretended to dial the number. "Hi Uncle Vance. Yeah, I heard your description of that girl, Amanda and I have her. We are at Cactus Jack's right now. Oh, your in Helena too? Great. Less time I have to deal with this whore. Hurry up. Bye." she said and shut the phone. "If I were you I would start running now. Before he comes."

I shrugged. "I am not in a hurry. After all, he isn't going to kill me. You should run though, Riley." I told her in a dead serious voice.

_Hah. She looks like she is going _pi_ss herself. Serves her right for saying that._

"Seriously, run." I told her.

She looked like she was deciding if she should leave me here for Vance or convince me to go with her. She chose the second option.

"Amanda, come with me. I mean, I know your not shy after staying with your friends but you should really be scared of him. He could hurt you." she whispered, fear in her eyes.

_Aw man. There is that stupid feeling of slight regret. She is truly thinking that Vance is coming and that she is wasting her time here trying to convince me to come with her, so I can be safe. I swear I just felt my heart melt a little for this sweet, innocent girl._

I looked at Tiffany, and I think she was feeling the same thing.

"It's okay Riley. We'll be fine. I don't think that Tiffany really called him, right?" I asked. I didn't think she actually did, but I just had to check.

"Of course I didn't." she said seriously.

I hugged Riley. "We weren't even really fighting, sweetie. It was just for my revenge. Sorry for scaring you." I apologized.

Shock was on her face, but she smiled at me. "I should have known that you wouldn't like it when I said that thing about you and that dude Jer. But it was just a suggestion, I don't even know the guy. Sorry about the comment." _Wow. I scare the shit out of her with Tiffany, and she is still apologizing to me for something she said, that I kinda liked. Ugh, I really need to stop thinking that._

"So is Vance coming here or not?" blondie asked, clearly confused.

_Oh my god, does someone have an ax or sharp object that I could use to cut this twit's head off?_

"No. It was a prank. Now let's eat and get out of here. I really need to go to the bank." Tiffany said, bored.

I ate my ice cream and Riley ate her chicken and chips. Then we left and headed off for the bank.

At the bank, we were on our way out after Tiffany got some more money from her trust fund, when we spotted her.

Jackie, once again.

We all looked at each other, then I asked the bank lady, "Can we take these tree's?" _If we have some sort of disguise we should be fine._

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Here, take five hundred dollars for it!" Tiffany hissed and threw five hundred dollar bills at her.

We all grabbed trees and started walking out the door. All of us made it, except Tiffany who was frozen right next to Jackie, herself.

_This should be funny..._

--

Jackie

I stopped because a tree was, like right next to me. I took out the crayons.

"So you really are magical! You knew I liked this tree!" I exclaimed with joy.

The tree was shaking, and I think that meant yes.

"Sweet! Now help me find Amanda!" I asked them. Yeah, I don't call her Zoey because I think her name is Amanda, like Vance said. I mean, he should know the name of the girl he marked. He's not stupid.

Just then, Tiffany popped out! But before I had time to say anything, she said, "I am not Tiffany. I am actually your conscience taking the form of your cousin." This made me sad. _I didn't even get to talk to her at her party because she ran away after talking to Jer! I wanted to talk with her!_

"Oh. Well do you know where Amanda is? The crayons need a rest from using so much magic to move that tree here for me."

My conscience looked like it was struggling, although I don't know why, but soon replied, "Yes. Go into the Playboy Bunny store, come out then scream 'I found Amanda' and then you will have her."

"I knew her name was Amanda!" I screamed. _Yesss! I was right!!_

"Uhh...yeah. So, go. Hurry up!" my conscience told me.

"Okay! Bye! Thanks for helping!" I said happily and skipped outside to the Playboy Bunny store across the street.

Then I did as she said then walked out and screamed, "I FOUND AMANDA!!"

Jer and Phillip came running first.

"You mean Zoey? And where is she?" asked Jer with worry in his eyes.

"Oh, I-" I started but then Vance came.

"So you found Amanda, did you?" he asked with an evil smile. I don't like that smile.

"Uhhh..."I started, trying to think of something.

"Yes, hold on one minute." Jer said to Vance.

Jer went into the Playboy Bunny place and came out with a decent looking guy. "This is Amanda. Amanda Hold."

Phillip started laughing, and even though I didn't get it I laughed too.

Vance looked mad. "She will be mine, no matter what Jer. I don't care about your feelings about her, or anyone else's. She is mine and mine only." he threatened. And omj did he look scary.

Jer glared at him. "I don't care what **you** think. She could never like an ass like you."

_Ooh. This is getting good. I knew Jer liked her. I think their soul mates. Then again, I also think 1 plus 1 equals 5 even though I was told many times it equals 2._

Vance smiled a little. "Growing a dick, are we? I love how my little Amanda can do that to 'save the flies' you. Too bad you could never handle a girl like her."

Jer smiled. "At least she doesn't hate me. Can't say the same for you."

Vance looked taken aback. "What makes you think that?"

Jer smiled evily. _He is going to stretch the truth. _"The minute she knew you marked her, she hated you. We could see it in her eyes every time your name was mentioned. I am sure she would kill you if given the chance." _Okay, so I guess he is not going to stretch the truth._

"I doubt that." Vance disagreed.

"You shouldn't. He is telling the truth. Amanda hates you. Even more then she hates Jackie." Jer smiled.

Vance looked like he believed him, even though I am sure she doesn't hate me. _I bet she loves me just like Tiffany does!_

Suddenly Vance smiled. "Then she will be an even better prize when I have her."

Jer looked completely disgusted and so did Phillip. I don't get what he meant by that, but I am sure it's bad by the looks of it.

"But you won't have her! We won't let you!" I shouted at him.

Jer and Phillip had a look of new confidence on their faces.

Vance shook his head. "Get in my way, and I will kill you. I don't care who your parents were."

I probably looked like a kicked puppy right now, just like Jer did, because Phillip wrapped his arm around me and whispered, "He is just trying to get under your skin. It's a family thing."

I glared at Vance. "My parents were wonderful people! You will never be even close to being as wonderful as they were!"

He smiled. "Your right, I don't want to be wonderful. I want to be the best. Now, I have a girl to search for." with that, he left.

"Let's go. We need to find her first." Jer said, still depressed.

_Poor Jer, the only person who can comfort him is lost..._

--

Amanda

Tiffany came over once Jackie was definatly gone.

"So what exactly did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later. We should go before they come back." Tiffany laughed.

_Oh boy...what did Jackie do now?_

We got in the car and started speeding off.

Suddenly Tiffany hissed, "Amanda and Riley get down!"

**I was planning on leaving you guys here, but I thought that would be really mean. So, I'll continue. **

Riley and I ducked and she sped up. Then once she said it was clear, we sat back up.

"Thanks, Tiffany, but what was that for?" I asked.

"Vance." she said deadly serious. I flinched. Just his name makes me want to vomit.

It was silent for a moment, but then Riley spoke up. "Hey, Tiffany?"

"Yeah?" Tiffany answered, somewhat shocked that Riley actually spoke to her.

"Can I call you Tiffy?" she asked. _Hahahah! Tiffy! That is so funny! If she says yes I will make fun of her forever._

"No." Tiffany answered. _Damn._

"Please?" _Aww, isn't that so cute? Say yes **Tiffy**! Hahahah!_

"No." she answered again. _Damn._

"**Pretty** please?" Riley begged. _Look at her little face..._

"No." _Damn._

"Pretty please with a hot boy on top?" _Hm. That is very tempting. I might actually let her call **me** Tiffy. As long as the hot boy is Jer... whoa whoa whoa.I will admit Jer is hot, but nooooooooo!!_

"She is related to you, isn't she?" Tiffany asked me.

"Actually, not by blood. She is my adopted sister." I told her.

"Could have fooled Jackie."

"Anything could fool Jackie. Like crayons."

"Or conscience trees." Tiffany sighed.

"What?" we all asked.

"Yeah... I was right in front of her and I convinced her I was her conscience taking the form of her cousin." she laughed.

"Nice" I giggled.

"So does this mean I can call you Tiffy?" asked Riley. _That kid just doesn't quit... I like it._

"No." Tiffany said, slightly annoyed.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaasseeeeeeeeee!" whined Riley.

"You know what? Sure. Call me Tiffy." she said grinning wickedly._ Sweet revenge for making me eat! I love Riley!_

"Really?" All four of us said at once. But, we all different faces on. Lissa, disbelief. Riley, excitement. Blondie, confusion. Me, evil.

"Sure. You can call me Tiffy. From the side of the road. As I drive **away**." she said menacingly. _I hate Riley. She gets us in so much trouble._

"Tiffany it is." Riley said, smiling a fake, wide smile. Not many people can tell it's fake, because they don't know this kid, but I know she is faking it.

There was more silence. "I have to go to the bathroom." Riley said quietly. _So much for not making any stops._

"I said we weren't making any stops. Can you hold it?" Tiffany asked. _That is going to give Riley bladder problems, you know._

"For a while, but how long do I have to hold it?" Riley asked.

"A couple of hours or so." Tiffany answered. _Hahaha...we are so screwed... Ohh. I was just to think about something really dirty and had to do with Jer, but I stopped myself. I need a round of applause._

She sighed. "Alright."

We were completely out in the woods when she spoke again.

"I really have to go to the bathroom." Riley said.

"How much is really?" Tiffany asked.

"As in you don't want to test it out." Riley retorted. _I swear that kid is becoming more like me every second._

"Okay, look. We are almost at the hotel that you two will be dropped off at." Tiffany answered.

"Why are we being dropped off at a hotel?" Riley asked, momentarily distracted.

"Because you aren't coming with us while we hunt." Lissa told her.

"What are you hunting?" Riley asked innocently.

Lissa opened her mouth, but blondie cut her off, "Candy canes." she said dully.

_Gasp. Did blondie just have a smart moment? I think she did. Let's all form a hypothesis, run a controlled experiment, then compare results. Wait, I'm too lazy. Scratch that._

"Can you bring some home for me?" she asked.

"No!" we all shouted at once.

"Fine, don't get your panties in a twist." _Pft. _

"Hey, kid. Don't steal my line." Tiffany warned.

"I have never heard you say that." Riley said using girl scout, honor.

"I have!" blondie screamed. _And she's all dumb again._

"Okay, I still have to pee!" Riley shouted.

"Remain calm!" Tiffany shouted. "I will have order in my car. Now we are almost there. I can make it in like ten minutes."

"Got to be quicker then that." Riley said seriously.

"Five, if I speed."

"Quicker." Riley said bouncing around.

"30 seconds if blondie presses the button." Tiffany said.

"Press it!" shrieked Riley._ Geesh._

"Yay! Button!" blondie said as she flew out of her seat and reached over my mind as she pressed the button and we flew backwards.

Blondie crashed into me and her hollow head hurt like a bitch. That got me pissed. _Time to pay dolt. _

So I pulled a classic Amanda move and pulled her hair right out of her head and she screamed. _Serves you right, stupid numskull.  
_

I held the chunk of hair in front of her face. "If you want the rest of your hair to stay on your head, get off me.** Now**." I said in a deadly voice.

She got off fast. Everyone else was just looking at me. Lissa, shock. Riley, scared. Tiffany, kinda impressed.

"What? She got in my bubble." I said. "No one comes into my bubble." _Except Jer. Arg! No! Bad Amanda! No thoughts about Jer, you don't like him!_

"Right." Tiffany said with an emotion in her voice I couldn't quite catch. Disbelief? Maybe. Dunno. Whatever.

"We're-" Tiffany started but Riley had already crawled over blondie, and ran into the hotel.

"...here." Tiffany finished. "Okay. Well here is some money to get a room in the hotel for you two. You can have your own." she said as she handed me five hundred dollars.

"Thanks. Go hunt." I told her. "Don't want Riley to tempt you."

"Wouldn't you tempt us too?" blondie asked me.

"Susan, Susan. You are a silly, little vampire...with a good point." Lissa said.

I held up my left hand, that was marked. "There is a perk to being marked. My blood is poison to you three. Wouldn't try it."

"Oh ya. I forgot." Lissa smiled. _It's okay, you just had a blonkie moment. Yup. That is what I am calling them now. It's a mix between blondie and Jackie. Blonkie. Heheh._

"Well, see you three later." I said getting out of the car and got Riley's bags and my bags.

"Mhm." Tiffany answered, then the three of them ran out into the forest.

I walked into the hotel and went up to the main entrance.

Then the lady who takes her job too seriously said, "Hello...oh." once she saw me.

Ah. My clothes aren't exactly elegant or fancy in any way. Just jeans and a T-shirt that I have been wearing since yesterday.

"This is not a homeless shelter, kid." she said, rudely.

_She is right. I am homeless, and this is not a homeless shelter. There is no need to be a bitch about it though._

I smiled sweetly. "I know. I was actually looking for a nice hotel to spend the night at. I am taking a care ride in that porsche out there. I'm heading for my mansion in Chicago. I have loads of money." I said sickly sweet and held up my wad of cash. her jaw dropped open. "But I don't like bad service, so I think I may spend it somewhere else."

"S-s-sorry Ma'am. I-it's just that y-your c-clothes-" she stuttered. _I love doing this to people. It is so much easier when you have money._

"No excuses. Now are you going to be rude to me, or are you going to give me the best damn room you have here?" I asked.

"Best room coming up Ma'am." she said as she rang up the room and I gave her the money for it. "Hope you like your stay."

I smiled. "I hope so too."

Then I found the bell boy. He looked about sixteen. He kinda ogled at me. _Wait until he sees Tiffany._

"Can you be a dear and take up these bags?" I asked.

"Y-y-y-yeah." he stuttered. Then he lifted the bags and brought them to my room.

"Thanks. Here." I handed him a hundred.

"Thanks!" he said happily.

"Um, could you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Of course!" he agreed quickly.

"If you see a little 11 year old girl downstairs, with brown hair and blue eyes, please give her my room number. She is my little sister."

"Sure." he nodded.

"Thanks!" I smiled and then shut the door.

I left the suit cases where they were because all we were doing was sleeping here.

I was alone for two minutes when there was a knock at the door.

I opened the door and let Riley in.

But she wasn't alone.

There was a incredibly hot guy with a perfect face, brown hair and light green eyes. He smiled when he saw me.

"Amanda, this guy says he knows you." Riley told me, confused.

Now I was confused. I don't know him.

"My name is Rayne. I'm Jer and Jackie's uncle." he smiled. "May I come in?"

_Jer and Jackie have an uncle? Well, he doesn't seem harmful. I mean, he is related to Jackie._

"Sure. Only for a little. It's getting late. Riley needs sleep." I told him, and allowed him to come in.

It looked like he recognized me and Riley. _That's weird..._

He must of seen something in my eyes because he said, "Jer and Jackie are looking for you. They gave me a description of you two so I could help them."

_Damn._

"Uhh... can you just not tell them?" I asked.

He looked suprised, but he composed himself. "Of course. As long as your okay. Do you plan on staying in the area long?" he asked me.

_That sounds like it has a double meaning. Play it safe, Amanda._

"Yes. And did Jer give you my name too?" I asked.

"Yeah. He told me you were Amanda." he said in a nice voice.

Riley seemed okay near him, but an alarm in my body went off. He just gave the wrong answer.

Jer thinks I am Zoey.

This guy is not with them, so he is therefore a threat to Riley. And possible me.

_Play along, Amanda. But get him out in the process._

I smiled. "Cool. Do you mind if I make a phone call? I have to check in with my social worker. I promised I would call her."

"Sure. Go ahead." he said.

"Riley, go downstairs and get some snacks for later." I said and handed her a hundred.

"Okay!" she said and she skipped out of the room.

_Well, at least she is safer then me._

I dialed Tiffany's number.

"Hello?" answered an annoyed Tiffany.

"Hey, it's Amanda." I said.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yes."

"What?" she asked now worried.

"Well, there is a lot going on." I said. _I don't want to sound too suspicious._

"I'm heading over. Your scaring me." she said and hung up.

But I had to pretend to still be on the phone.

"No. I'll head back in a week or so. Riley and I are just hanging out. We will discuss what to do when we come back. Bye." I said and hung up the phone.

_Ah. I have to remember to call Tanya when I get through with all of this._

"Okay, sorry for being rude." I apologized.

"It's alright. Can I make a phone call too?" he asked. _There goes that alarm again. _

"Sure." I smiled.

The minute he was in the kitchen I headed for the door.

I heard him say, "I found her, Vance." and I ran for the elevator, and got inside.

_He found me... but can he catch me?_

I went out of the elevator only to run into something hard and cold.

_I don't want to look up...  
_

**A/N Muahaha. I felt the need to have an Amanda day and leave a really evil cliff hanger. Muahahah. Well, sorry, but I just had to. Now, for some questions. Will Amanda get out of trouble this time? Is Tiffany going to save her? What about Riley? And what is Jer and Jackie up to? Why is blondie so stupid? Why do I keep asking these questions? Well, all those questions will be answered in the next chapter. Well...except for the last one. I don't know the answer to it. Maybe you can tell me. But, just because I kinda feel like being nice, I have something for you to do while you wait for me to upload. Well, read Jessica's story with Tiffany's POV and watch Klay World videos on youtube. They are absolutely stupid, yet hilarious. Now, press the button!! You all know you want to!! - Sam**


	14. Confessions

**A/N Jessica and I have worked very hard on this, just for you guys! Now, I am giving you a warning, this chapter is going to be way longer then usual. And, I will only make extremely long chapters like this every once in a while, so enjoy it! Oh, and just so you know, this chapter has their life stories in it, so if you want to know, Tiffany's and Blondie's life stories, you have to read Inside A Stone. You will only hear Riley's, Amanda's, and Lissa's in this one. So, go on and read now. Don't waste all your time reading this author's note!  
**

**Confessions**

_Pull yourself together Amanda! Be brave, and look up..._

I looked up and saw, to my relief, Tiffany.

"Oh thank god, it's just you! Where is Riley?" She asked.

"Getting snacks down here. We have to get out of here, like now!" I said, panicked. _I don't want to see him, I don't want to see Vance!!_

"What is going on, exactly?" she asked. "It will help for me to know."

"No time, no time. We need to evacuate the building, now!" I rambled.

She was in thought for a little while, then went over to the door and pulled the fire alarm.

"Smart, very smart. Okay, let's go get Riley. Then, I'm blowing up this place." I said, reaching into my pocket for the clicker. "Shit! It's in the room!" I panicked, close to tears. _No, no, no!!_

"It's fine, I can take dare of it! Just go get Riley out of here!" she instructed me.

"Right. I can do that." I said calming down a bit._ I have to be strong, and pull myself together and help Riley.  
_

I didn't wait for any response I just went and found Riley, on her way out.

"What's going on?" she asked me scared.

_Okay. Try to talk in a soothing voice. Don't show her your scared._

I breathed in deeply then said, "We need to get out of here, I will explain everything in the car." I said, pulling her out towards the car.

"Everything?" she asked, with slight disblief.

"Everything. Starting from when I was three years old." I told her.

She nodded and we went in the car to find blondie and Lissa already there.

We waited in silence, not sure what to say, when Tiffany showed up right near the car, and the hotel blew up. _Nice explosion!_

"How did you do that?" I asked her, amazed. She got in the car and started driving.

She smiled. "I imagined the button being pushed, and it kinda happened! Oh, and nice explosives by the way."

"Sweet." I smiled. _That was totally wicked! I want to do that again!_

"Amanda! You said you would explain everything in the car!" Riley whined.

"Stop whining! And maybe I'll tell you!" I retorted.

That shut her up. She was looking at me, waiting. And so was blondie, and Lissa and even Tiffany seemed interested in what I had to say.

"I'll have to start from the beginning of my childhood, in order for you four to understand completely." I said.

They all nodded, and I took that as a sign to continue.

"I don't really remember much before the night of my third birthday, all I know is that my parents loved me, but were hiding something from me. Or expecting something to happen in our town. That night, my parents put me to sleep and told me they will love me forever. That night, I woke up to their screams. I ran in to save them, or something. They were dead when I got there, and who was in the room with them? Vance." I said with no emotion. It was the only way I could tell my story, with no emotion at all.

"What did you do?" Riley asked, half scared and half of some other emotion that seemed like respect for me or something.

"I yelled at him, and basically asked for him to kill me too. I attacked him, hoping he would kill me. But...he had something else in mind. He said I would be more useful later. But until then, I had to forget. So, I did. I thought that the whole part with him in it was a dream, because the police said my parents just disappeared. Those bastards, covered up my parents murder." I said with hate.

Riley put her little hand on my shoulder for comfort. "Go on." she whispered.

"So, my social worker Tanya set me up with my first family. They didn't want me for long," I smiled. "I was their worst nightmare, to sum it all. I threw temper tantrums and refused to do as I was told. And then they got rid of me. Then I went off to the **next** family. They kicked me out too. And it went on like that. They all said that I would stick with one family after a while, but I didn't want to."

"Why?" Lissa asked.

"Because they were all the same. They all judged me on what I did with the previous, and they all just waited for me to do something, even though I wasn't planning on it. So, I started doing what they expected, and planned out things I would do to make them get rid of me. And I started challenging myself with time limits and other stuff like that. But, I was never actually loved. Or wanted, so the empty feeling just got worse, without me knowing. Until..."

"Until what?" asked blondie, very interested.

"Until I came to a small town in Montana, and moved in with the Raza family." I paused to see Riley smile softly in the back. "My challenge this time, was to not talk at all until I moved out of the house..."

"But you..."Riley started but I interupted her with, "Let me finish."

The car was silent.

"So, that was my challenge. And I was doing pretty good with it. I have never lost a challenge. After a while with this family, I didn't want to leave anymore. I wanted to be part of it. I almost gave up my challenge on the night of my most recent birthday, but I didn't want to. My pride was too high for that. So, after putting some thought into, I realized they actually liked me whether I talked or not..."

"Um, what did Tanya think? She must of known something was up." Riley said.

I smiled. "She just said as long as I stuck with this family, and was happy, she was fine with it."

"Oh. Okay, go on."

"But, my happiness didn't last long, because earlier that day, I ran into a blonde hair, green eyed guy that decided to kidnap me later that night. His name was Jer."

"Wait? So you never really went with your friends? And that text you sent me was real?" Riley asked.

"Yes. I sent you a text, asking for help, before they took my phone away. And I really want that back! It was nice!"

Riley giggled. "Yeah. Maybe you can get a new one later. Right now you have to go on with your story."

"Right. So I wake up in this all white room with nothing in it except for a white bed and a door..."

"Ew. He put you in that room? That room is horrid." Tiffany said with disgust.

"Yeah, but that was only until I woke up. Then they moved me to a better one. But anyways, like I was trying to explain, when I woke up Jer was really PMSing because he was all, 'I kidnapped you to protect you' and then he went to 'Tell me your name or I will choke you'. So, that is how he earned his nickname, PMS Jer. Then, to get out of telling them my name, I pretended to be deaf. It wasn't hard because I have been using the challenge, and they are pretty gullible. But just for an extra precaution, I blocked my thoughts for safety. Then I met Jackie..." I said with clenched teeth.

"Oh boy, what did you have to go through?" Tiffany asked with sympathy.

"I was her toy doll. She made me play dress up, have tea parties and blah. It was during these times though, that I planned my escape. I had an escape attempt everyday. Of course, I was always caught. But the first attempt, was the worst."

"Why?" asked Lissa.

"Because the first time, I was going to try hitch-hiking home. And guess who stopped by? Vance. It was at that point in time I realized he was real, I just didn't know what he was. Well, besides a murderer. Luckily, Phillip saved me from him, but then brought me back."

"Did you stop attempting after that?" asked blondie. _Grrrrrrr..._

"No, she didn't idiot! She said that was her first attempt, as in there were more after!" Lissa yelled._ I like you now. Your cool. I guess.  
_

"Continue." Tiffany said.

"I still tried to get out, because I didn't think Vanc ewould find me again. And I kept trying, until one attempt...the one where he marked me. At the time, I didn't know what it mean, so after he left, I kept going on my journy. But once Jer caught me again..." Then, I don't know why, I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Riley, confused.

"Nothing, I just remember him running into a tree, that's all." I laughed. They all joined in except for blondie who was just confused.

"Right, where was I again?" I asked.

"He caught you again..." Tiffany said.

"Right, well once he brought me back to the house, at vampire speed I might add, him and Jackie got into a fight. They were confusing me so I kind of blurted out a 'Shut the fuck up!' and then...things just got worse." I said, not really wanting to get too much into it.

"Such as?" Riley asked. _Argh. You annoy me kid._

I sighed. "They questioned me, and made me speak. Well, not **actually **make, and pretty much everything I told them **was** fake...but yeah. Then, I had to punish myself for losing the challenge, and I had to go through..." I started.

"Whoa whoa, wait! How did you punish yourself?" Lissa asked, confused. _Ugh. I was kinda hoping to avoid this part. It was a crazy time for me._

"Well..." I said, nervously. "I..uhh...it would just be easier to show you." I said and lifted up the buttom of my jeans up to my knees so they could see the scars going all the way up my leg. The ones I got from my razor that hurt like a bitch.

"How did you do that without them noticing?" asked Tiffany, with a strange emotion in her voice that I couldn't put a name to.

"Funny story..." I laughed without humor.

"How, Amanda?" Riley asked impatiently.

"I jumped out from the bathroom window on the top floor and landed on my arm because I didn't want to land on my ankle that was already sprained for breaking out of the house earlier that day. I stopped the bleeding outside." I said fast.

"Huh?" was blondie's response. _Retard..._

Lissa rolled her eyes. "You didn't catch all of that...and your vampire with the ability to. Yet, the human child hears it perfectly." she muttered. _Hah! That is a very good point!_

"That's insane. And that is my only comment." Tiffany said, covering whatever emotion she was feeling. Anger? Most likely.

"I agree. But now I want to know how you got back inside. Do you climb back in the window? Or something like that?" Riley asked.

I smiled. "Oh, I just walked through the front door. And let them see. Because I didn't really care. Then I went to bed."

They all gave me the look. I hate the look.

"Yeah, my mind pretty much snapped at the time. Of course now I see how stupid and crazy it was, so **don't judge me**!" I half shouted.

They all held up their hands in surrender, even Tiffany who was driving. "Hands on the wheel!" I shouted at her.

She crossed her arms and put her knees on the wheel. And she was smirking. I rolled my eyes at her. _I mean, at least the car is being steered. Ugh, she is probably thinking that I sounded like Jer and that we should be together. All because of my outburst. Ugh. You know, sometimes I really hate that girl. Okay... so maybe I don't. But that doesn't mean she isn't pissing me of with this whole thing with Jer and I. I mean, there isn't even a thing about it to talk about! I don't like Jer! Okay...so maybe I do... but nothing more then a friend. I think..._

"Okay, so what happened after that?" blondie asked. _Oh sweet baby jesus I thank you! You saved me from whatever I would have thought next! I love you! Just not in that way!_

"Well, I pretty much just hung around the house and picked on everyone there except Phillip. It was fun. I planned at night, and used the plans at day. Then, when Jackie and Jer were headed over for Tiffany's party, I just decided to destroy the house. That's when I made the bombs." I shrugged.

"Oh. So that's your life story?" asked blondie. _Okay, I hate you again. Your pissing me off. Stupid blondie._

"Yes. That's it." I said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, well, except for your personal thoughts and opinions about everything." Riley said.

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't plan on telling anyone about that. That's personal." I told her.

"Mhm." Tiffany said with disbelief. _Grr...I AM NOT GOING TO TELL JER THOSE!! Well...I might... if he begged. Might. That would be kinda interesting though. Seeing him beg..._

I smiled at my own thoughts.

"What were you just thinking that made you smile?" blondie asked, poking for info.

"I was thinking of ways to hurt you if you ever come to close to me." I said, turning to stare her down. I'm a little intimidating.

She shrugged back as far as the seat would let her.

I smiled. _Good choice. Nosy little..._

"Well, my life was sheltered until this year when I met Amanda." Riley stated. _Yeah...I have that effect on people._

Tiffany raise an eyebrow. "Your really that big of an influence, aren't you?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

Riley giggled. "Well, she is the best thing that happened. Without her, I wouldn't have been here today."

I frowned. "Yeah. I'm the reason your here, and your parents are dead." I said in a hurt voice. _Ugh. I am getting emotional. Not a usual Amanda trait. Then again, I am only human._

"No, your the reason I'm alive. He probably would have gotten my family eventually, if he got hungry in our town. If it wasn't for you, he would have just killed me too." she told me, trying to comfort me.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but I **really** doubt he would have tortured your family in particular. I don't think your his blood type. Unless your O negative like my parents were." I said, evenly now. I can hide emotion if I have to. Riley shook her head no.

It was silent.

"It's not your fault that Vance is a sick and twisted, perverted **bastard**!" Tiffany shouted out, suddenly.

I looked out the window, ignoring the outburst.

"Look at me!" she hissed at me. I turned my head to her, slowly. "It is not your fault that her parents are dead! It's not like you knew that he was going to track you down, and go to your house and torturing your new parents for answers to where he could find you! And even if your were there you wouldn't have been able to do anything!" she went on.

"Are you done? Because it's not helping. I can't help what I feel."

"Its. Not. Your.** Fault**." she said dangerously.

I just shrugged. I really didn't want to start anything.

"Yeah...so...why did we blow up that hotel back there? What was the danger? You said you had to explain your past in order to understand..." Lissa started trying to change the subject. _Bless her heart..._

"Jer and Jackie's uncle, Rayne, came. He told me that Jer was looking for me. I fell for it, until he called me Amanda. Jer thinks I am Zoey." I said.

They all went 'Ohhh...'

Then Tiffany said, "Yeah, but Jackie knows your name is Amanda."

"Yeah, well no one believes her. Plus, he asked to use my phone and I heard him call Vance." I added. _Well, bless Lissa's heart for trying because now we are going to get on that topic again..._

"Not your fault." Tiffany muttered, so only I could hear.

I just shook my head and looked out the window. Thinking. And then I saw Riley fall asleep, so I found a blanket on the ground back there and covered her up.

_How has my life gotten so messed up? I use to be so cold hearted, and emotionless. I would care about only myself. Now I am basically mothering an eleven year old girl. I actually **care** about someone else! And not just Riley. I care about what happens to Tiffany, Lissa, Phillip, Jer...and possible what happens to Jackie and blondie. Ugh. I use to hate people like what I have turned into. But for some reason... I can't hate myself. Well, for caring. I can hate myself all I want for the murder of two innocent people, for liking someone who is totally different and not interested in me. Yes, you heard me correct. I just admitted that I like Jer. Just like, though. But no one is going to know besides me. It's not like anything is going to happen out of it..._

"So I'm guessing it is my turn now? To tell my life story and all that crap." Tiffany said.

I shrugged. "If you want to. It's not mandatory or anything."

I think I saw a hint of a smile. _Must be because I am acting like me again. I'm not showing that I'm hurt or confused._

Tiffany told me about her life story. It seemed somewhat nice...well, minus everything that she didn't know about until recently. But otherwise, her life was perfect!

Now, it was Lissa's turn.

"Well, I had an average life. My parents were human, and so was I, so I lived a somewhat sheltered life. Then one day, my parents were playing Extreme Texas Hold' em with a pure blood vamp. My dad had no more chips, so he bet me. But only because he was a professional poker player, and he thought he could win." Lissa told us.

"You said thought..."

"Yes. But the vamp, Geoffrey, cheated. So my dad lost, and I was turned over to him." she said sadly. _There's that feeling again. That **caring** one. Ew._

"I'm sorry." I said softly. _Wow, that was the most nice thing I have ever said to this girl. _

She smiled. "Thanks."

"What happened after that?" I asked politely. I didn't want to press for info.

"Geoffrey turned me. So, I became a vampire at age nineteen. And I will stay that age forever." she sighed.

"How did you meet Tiffany?" I asked.

"Geoffrey works for Tiffany. So that is how I met her. Then, when Tiffany left, we wanted to join her so, Susan and I made our resignations in an unorthodox manor." she smiled.

"You sent them a bag of dog shit, didn't you?" I smiled.

"Yup." Lissa said, popping the 'p' at the end of it.

"Yeah. I'm confused on that. How is that a resignation?" blondie asked.

"Did we ask you if you were confused?" I yelled at her.

"N-n-n-no!" blondie stuttered, scared.

"Then shut it!" I yelled.

"O-o-o-okay." _Wow. I love scaring retarded vampires._

"I said shut it!"

Then she was quiet and I saw Tiffany holding back her laughter. So, I just waited. Because I knew sooner or later, she would have to let that out. Why? Well, because the more you try not to laugh, the more you want to. And that leads to...

Then Tiffany burst out laughing. Which caused the rest of us to laugh. But then Tiffany stopped just to yell, "Blondie! Did any of us ask you to laugh with us?!"

That shut her up, and she was scared once again. Then Lissa, Tiffany and I laughed harder.

"Okay." I said calming down. "Blondie, you can tell your story now. That is, if Lissa is done." I told her.

"Yeah. I'm done. Go ahead, blondie...I mean Susan." Lissa said.

Blondie told her stupid little story, which I thought was hilarious. I laughed, I cried.. But mostly I laughed. I only really cried because they were from tears of laughter.

The girls were discussing something about clothes, but I wasn't paying attention. Not my best subject.

"This is going to be a long ride to Chicago..." I muttered, under my breath.

--

Vance

I followed Rayne's directions, and it lead me to a huge fire with many people near the road, making phone calls. But Amanda was nowhere in sight.

_She better not be in that fire..._

Rayne ran up to me.

"What. **Happened**?" I asked in a deadly voice.

"The fire alarm was pulled, and then the whole thing blew up!" he exclaimed.

"Did Amanda get out?" I asked, concerned.

"She must have. She wasn't in the room anymore when I heard the alarm." he told me.

_Phew..._

"Well then where is she?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Not sure. She wasn't out here when I finally got out. Maybe she walked." _Useless twit... she probably just stole a care like I would. After all, she is like me in some ways.  
_

"So, what did you do when you got in there. I need all the details."

"Well, I just chit-chatted with her. Then she sent Riley downstairs to get snacks, and went and made a phone call to some girl named Tanya." _Her social worker._

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Just little things like, 'Hey, it's Amanda.' and 'Yes' and 'Well, there is a lot going on.'"

_Well, she could be either telling the truth. Or she was using a code and was talking to someone else. Normally I would think it was the second option, but I can't think of anyone she would call that would help her. Everyone that could actually help her is scared of me._

"Can we hunt? Her blood was so strong, it made me thirsty." he said.

"Sure. Let's go." I lead him out into the forest.

"Why are we going out here?" he asked. "The people are back near the fire."

"We're hunting animals." I told him.

"Why? Animals don't taste as good." he whined. _Ugh. Some vampires just don't know when enough is enough. It's not like animal blood will hurt every once in a while._

"There are too many witnesses." _Dipshit. _

"So? I'm thirsty."

I sighed. "Too much blood will make us want to rest. We can't rest. We need to find my Amanda."

"Then we can just kill them. We don't necessarily have to drink from them." he suggested. _Ugh. Is it really that hard for you to learn a subtle way of saying no?_

"That would be a waste. We should save them for later." I reasoned.

"Please?" he begged. _Guess it is too hard for him._

"No." I ordered him with venom in my voice. "Let's go."

We walked out into the forest, and the twit felt the need to make small talk with me. "So...I think this Amanda girl has strong potential. I think she is going to be stronger then you." he told me.

I laughed. "Girls can't be stronger then guys, unless the guys are weak. It's just not natural."

"What about Tiffany? She is going to be stronger then you once she knows what to do with her powers." He pointed out.

"Yes. But that is because she is a freak. And she is going to be exterminated for it anyway." I shrugged.

As we were walking I head him mutter, "I thought it was because she was a good guy."

I turned and hissed at him. "What did you just say?" I asked with venom clear in my voice. I was glaring at him.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Let's continue!"

I went with him, when we stopped. There were wild ponies and horses. "Dinner time!" Rayne exclaimed, happily.

"No!" I exclaimed as he was about to launch at them.

"What?" he asked, agitated.

"We aren't going to have ponies for dinner." I told him. _Yeah, I kinda have a soft spot for ponies._

"Why?" he asked, clearly confused. _I don't blame him. It's not like me to care about people, so why should I care about ponies?_

"Because ponies haven't done anything to us, but help us get places. And little kids like them." I told him. _That was a sucky excuse. But, he bought it._

"Are you sure your not related to Jackie?" he asked me. _I'm sure. That is defiantly you. _

"No. I am related to Tiffany." _Yeah. She loves all animals. And I was around her for so long when she was younger._

"Oh yeah! And then she made you play ponies with her! And you were the pony!" he chuckled. _Ugh. I remember that. Want to know why I don't hurt ponies? Because I know how they feel. It hurts when every two seconds you have to 'giddy up!' after you get kicked in your..._

"I still don't see why. But...whatever." _Yes! Save all the ponies! _"So what are we going to eat now?" he complained.

We walked by the ponies, and I pet one first, and then I told him, "There are other animals out in the forest."

_Wow. That sounded deep. Kinda like the expression you use when you are helping a friend that experience a tough break-up. I think that one is called, 'There are more fish in the sea.'_

"Okay." he sighed.

We continued hunting until we found some deer. They weren't as bad as I remembered. But nothing compared to taking human blood. But it was enough. Then we began the search for Amanda.

Again.

_I'll find you Amanda...I will not rest until you are with me. Until your mine forever._

--

Amanda

Tiffany drove until she found the most expenisve hotel.

"Okay, let's try to **not **blow up this hotel." Lissa laughed.

Tiffany and I sighed. "Fine." _You just had to go and ruin the fun..._

I pulled blondie out of the car and picked up Riley, who was still sleeping. _Well, she hasn't slept for days probably. Like, five or six. Poor kid has been to scared to sleep._

I carried her into the hotel and Tiffany got Riley and I a room, and then she had one for Lissa and Blondie and then another for herself.

I brought Riley up to our room, and tucked her into her own bed, for the time being.

_She's adorable when she's sleeping. Poor little thing, it's so sad about what she went through._

Then my stomache growled. I sighed. Guess I have to go use that hundred dollar bill on snacks. I locked the door and went downstairs.

I got all the snacks I like! Lots of candy, mini coffee cakes, cheese-its, pringles, coca-cola, root beer, swiss rolls, those mini little donuts, and other yummy snacks.

I was heading to the elevator when I ran into someone.

"Watch where your going!" I yelled at that person, as I started picking up my bags of yummies.

"Sorry, miss." said a familiar voice. I looked up to see Jer.

_Oh shit..._

He handed me my bags and then actually looked at me. He was surprised. "Zoey?"

I smiled. "Hi... and actually, it's Amanda. Just to let you know."

He was shocked and then muttered something like, 'Jackie was right' or something.

"Why did you lie?" he asked me.

"Well, I didn't trust you at first. And then it became useful, when your uncle came by..." I said.

He looked shocked. "Oh. Well, how are you here? Do you know how expensive this hotel is?"

"I snuck in." I lied casually.

"Okay." _Wow. He actually bought it. _"I'll take you to your room."

"So, why are you here?" I asked him, as he started walking me to my room.

"Looking for Tiffany. Jackie wants to see her. She wants her to be on our side in this war." _I felt like saying, "Oh, she is. Otherwise she would have handed me over to her uncle." but I didn't think he needed to know that. After all, he doesn't even like her and I don't want a lecture on why I shouldn't be friends with her._

"Oh. Well that's cool." I said. And unlocked the door and let him in.

He looked over at Riley and smiled. "Your taking care of her well."

I smiled. "Yeah. I kinda like it. It's fun being a mom."

"Did mature words just come out of your mouth?" he asked, jokingly.

"Shut up!"

He chuckled. "So, where have you..."

There was a knock at the door.

"Hold that thought." I told him. I went to the door and opened it.

Tiffany was there. "Hey, it's time to talk. Just you and me."

"Uhh...now isn't the best time..." I tried to warn her, but Jer came up behind me.

"Who's...Tiffany." he said. "What are you doing here?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing." _So not funny._

"How do you know Tiffany?" Jer asked me.

"Ehh...long story short she was nice and has been the one helping me out since I ran." I told him.

He looked insanely shocked. "Shut up asshole." Tiffany hissed.

_I hate it when vampires have secret conversations in their heads. It makes me feel so left out and confused._

"Well, Jer, it was nice seeing you, but can you leave? I have to talk to Tiffany. Plus, I don't want to see Jackie who will most likely come looking for you." I told him.

"Okay, but if you need me, you can call my room number. It's 314." he told me.

"Okay. But she won't. She is strangely like me. But richer." I told him.

He glared at Tiffany, and she smiled. I don't even wanna know.

"No." he said to her. Then he turned to me. "Seriously, call. Please?" he asked with pleading eyes. _Aww...he looks so cute!_

"What's that word? We've never heard it before. It's not in our vocabulary." Tiffany said, aloud.

I giggled. Just couldn't help it. "Sure. I'll save you from the torture of having to listen to Jackie all the time."

He smiled, brilliantly. "Thanks." Then he hugged me. It felt **amazing**! I know, I'm not the hugging type of person, but I really enjoyed that. I think I...Nope. Not going to say the 'L' word.

After he left, Tiffany came in.

"Riley leave." Tiffany ordered.

"Riley is sleeping. She hasn't slept for days. She should be out cold for a while." I told her.

"Oh. I lied Riley, don't leave." she said.

I sighed. "What should we do about the Jer and Jackie situation?" I asked her.

"Uh...leave. Before they make us go with them." she said, as if it was very obvious.

"Well...it wouldn't be so bad if they followed us...I mean they have their own car...and we could put blondie in there..."

"Uh...yeah. Why would we want them with us?" she asked me.

"Well..." I started, trying to think of a good explanation that wouldn't make her think I liked Jer or something. "Why not?"

_What? It's the best I could come up with._

"Because Jackie is annoying and Jer is a wanna-be control freak."

"He is not a wanna-be-control freak!" I said as an automatic reaction. She raised an eyebrow. _Oh shit..._

"Defensive much?" she said with a huge grin. _That grin reminds me of the Cheshire Cat. It's so evil..._

I glared. "No. I said that because it's not true. He's a... real boy?" I had to say it. Just like Pinocchio.

"And you would know?" she asked with that same, evil grin.

"No." _Even though I may want to..._

"Mhm. So, tell me again why we want to take them?" she asked.

"Entertainment? You have to admit, they are pretty entertaining." I smiled.

"I'm sure he is." she smiled.

"Okay, stop it with the Jer jokes! I don't like him!" I hissed. _I think I love him! And plus, With her talking like that it's giving me ideas. Goooood ideas that I doubt will ever happen because he doesn't like me! He only thinks of me as a responsibility that was thrust upon him! _

"Fine. You don't like him... You don't have to tell me anything." she started to agree.

"Fine. I'll tell you! I don't **like** him! I am pretty damn sure I love him! Yup, I said it,** I. Love. Him**!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. _Man, that felt good to get off my chest._

She was thinking for a few minutes. "I'm guessing you don't want me to tell anyone?"

"Please don't. Please." I practically begged. Practically, because I don't beg.

"Fine. I won't tell him or anyone else...you should." she told me.

"No. No no no no no no! I can't do that." I said.

She sighed. "Why not?"

"Because he doesn't like me. Duh! If he hates you, and we are alike, he **so** does not like me. Plus! I was having way too much fun with pulling pranks on him! I can't!"

Tiffany sat there and thought for a second. "Just shut up! You guys are giving me a headache! I have to think!" and with that she left.

_Shit. Now the only question is...who was giving her a headache, besides me. My guess is blondie or Jackie. They give everyone headaches._

--

Jer

"Fine. I'll tell you! I don't **like** him! I am pretty damn sure I love him! Yup, I said it,** I. Love. Him**!" I heard Amanda yell.

I swear I felt my heart being ripped into pieces.

_Who does Amanda love?_

**A/N Yeah. I realize how mean that cliff hanger was, but you'll get over it. Seriously, though, if you were smart, you would read Inside a Stone when she comes out with her new chapter tomorrow. You can see the conversation between Tiffany and Jer in that. Plus, if you got really mad at this cliff hanger, Inside A Stone has what happens with that. Hahahah. I know how mean I am, making you read a different story just to get some answers, but hey. I'm only human. So, the next chapter will be out sometime soon. And, that's all! - Sam.**

**P.S. I have to thank Nova Ride for giving me the idea for ponies in Vance's point of view! Lol. I swear it was all her! I just put in the story!**


	15. On The Road Again

**A/N Okay, this one is long also. But that is because I put lyrics to some songs in here. You'll understand, trust me. Jessica and I worked hard on it, just for you! This chapter contains so good stuff. A touching moment, some pretty damn funny moments ( like always ) and then...just moments. But make sure you are up to date on the latest chapter of Inside A Stone or you will be extremely confused. Like, extremely extremely. Okay, that's all I have to say for now! Read on!**

**On The Road Again**

I decided to take a shower and then go to bed.

It seemed like I got two seconds of sleep and then I woke up to a knock on the door.

I yawned, and went over to the door. It was blondie. _Wonder why she's here..._

"Tiffany told me to wake you up!" she said, scared. _Probably thinking I was going to yell at her or something._

I yawned again. "Okay. You can come in, if you want." I said opening the door. _What? I feel like being nice._

She looked unsure. "I don't bite." I added with a smile.

She smiled. "I do. Just...not people."

I laughed. And then she came in and I went to wake up Riley.

"Riley..." I said softly. "Wake up." I nudged her. She was still asleep. _Okay, time for plan B. Tickle time!_

I sighed. Then I ripped all the sheets off the bed and began tickling her.

She woke up.

"Amanda...hahahah...**stop**! Hahahah!" she laughed.

"What do you say?" I asked, still tickling her.

"**Please**?" she asked, still laughing.

"Not what I was looking for, but it will work." I said, the stopped tickling her.

She was breathing heavily. "What time is it?" she asked.

I looked at blondie. Blondie looked at her watch. "Seven in the morning."

I looked at her with disbelief. "You do realize that I only slept for, six hours then, right?" _Grrrrr..._

She smiled. "No. You slept all yesterday."

My jaw dropped. "I slept for a **whole day**?" _Well, that is a record for me. _

She nodded.

"Oh. I have been sleeping even longer then. Oh well. Let's go!" Riley said, and she got up, headed out the door.

I shook my head. "She doesn't even know where she is going." I laughed. Blondie joined.

"Your not so bad blondie." I told her. She smiled wide.

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes, really. And sometime, if you want, you can tell me the unedited version of your story. I know you were holding things back. I only said that you wasted my time because I knew you weren't telling your whole story, so why bother telling it at all? Hope you didn't take it the wrong way." I told her.

Blondie looked so shocked. Then she started shaking her head.

"What?" I asked her, as we exited the room.

"It's just...you've been so mean to me. Like,** really **mean. You've never said anything nice." she told me.

"Yeah. Well, I would be nicer most of the time, but you guys expect me to be bad. So, I live up to your expectations. Plus, I have a reputation to keep up."

"I guess. But it would be better if you just were how you wanted to be. You keep that up and you could go..."

"Whooshhhh POP. I know." I laughed_, _using the words that she used when she was talking to Tiffany.

"I'm serious! That could be bad!" she said, as serious as blondie could get. "Why do you do it, anyway?" she asked.

Then I became serious. "It's easier then showing how I really feel." I told her, quietly.

She nodded.

"So, listen. If you ever want someone to talk to, I'm there for you. Believe it or not, I did a lot of thinking, and I care about you. Just like I care about Riley, Tiffany and Lissa. So, if you ever want to let ou your own emotions about your past, come and talk to me. It would probably be easier if we were alone, well, for you. Unless your comfortable telling everyone everything." I told her.

She nodded and smiled. "I'll think about it."

I smiled back, warmly. "Okay." _Geez. I am really getting soft. But I can't help it! _

We got to the parking lot and then, I was attacked by..

"**Phillip**!" I said happily. _What? I missed him. He was pretty cool, and he is usually the one who kept Jackie away from me._

When he was done hugging me he said, "Hey, Zoey. I mean, Amanda."

"Yeah...sorry about the confusion." I smiled.

"Don't be. So, you're your own best friend, huh? You can only trust yourself?" he asked. _Oh yeah. I remember that conversation._

"At the time I said that, it was true. But now...I'm not so sure." I smiled at blondie. She smiled back.

He smiled too. "That's good. Oh, and here is a warning. Jer is mad at you, and Jackie is going to hug you to death once she is done with Tiffany."

"Is there no way I can get out of this?" I asked.

He laughed and shook his head. "Good luck."

But before anyone had a chance to get to me, Riley came over with Lissa.

"Wow. Susan's alive. When Riley came down alone I thought Amanda did that so she could destroy you." Lissa snickered. _Bitch!_

I rolled my eyes, and I saw blondie wince. "She just woke me up." I retorted.

Lissa looked surprised at my retort. Then Riley asked, "Who was that guy who just hugged you? That's not Jer, is it?"

"No. That's Phillip. Jackie's boyfriend." I explained.

She nodded in understanding. We all started heading towards the car, when someone came behind me and whispered in my ear, "You never called." _I see why he's mad now. He was stuck with Jackie's yapping about how happy she is that she found Tiffany. And Phillip was pretending to care. Jer was probably just bored out of his mind as usual. Poor Jer._

I turned around and faced Jer. "I was tired. You'll get over it."

"Yeah...I probably will." he admitted.

"Good boy." I patted his head, like he was a dog.

He scowled. "I'm not a dog."

Tiffany came to the group and said, "Oh please. Your **so** her bitch." she laughed. Jer glared at her. I did too, because I knew she was making fun of me for loving him.

She sighed. "Could you both stop glaring at me now? Jer, your car can follow ours."

Jer and Phillip went to their car, and Jackie tackled me. "Amanda! I was right! That is your name!"

"Get off of me!" I yelled at her. She did, fearing what I would do. _Scaring vampires really makes me feel powerful. I like it._

Tiffany was staring at blondie intently, and blondie was staring back with the same expression.

_Stupid conversations in their heads..._

Once I got up, Jackie hugged me to death, told me how much she missed me, saying that I should never lie to her again...blah blah blah! And finally she went into Jer's car and the rest of us got into Tiffany's.

"Can I turn on the radio?" I asked Tiffany.

"Sure." she shrugged.

I turned on the radio, and music filled the car.

"Our song is the slamming screen doors,

Sneaking out late, tapping on your window,

When we're on the phone and you talk real slow,

'Cuz it's late and your mama don't know,

Our song is the way you laugh,

The first date man I didn't kiss her and I should have,

And when I got home,

Before I said amen,

Asking god if he...could play it again."

I switched the station quickly. 'Our Song' reminds me of Jer. _Next song!_

"You,

Change your mind,

Like a girl,

Changed clothes,

Yeah you,

PMS,

Like a bitch,

I would know,

And you,

Over think,

Always speak,

critically,

I should know,

That your no good for me.

Cuz your hot then your cold,

Your yes then your no,

In your in and your out,

Your up and your down,

Your wrong when it's right,

It's black and it's white,

We fight,

We brake up,

We kiss..."

Then I switched stations. Again. _Stupid songs reminds me of Jer again._

"At the end of that video, they get together." I heard Tiffany muse. I pretended I didn't hear her. I just started listening to the song that was playing.

"When your around I don't know what to do,

I do not think that I could wait,

To go over and to talk to you,

I do not know what I should say,

And I walk out in silence,

That's when I start to realize,

What you bring to me life,

The dentist guy can make me cry,

It's so contagious,

I can not get you out of my mind,

It's so outrageous,

You make me feel to high..."

"Ugh! What is up with these stupid love songs?!" I yelled in frustration.

Then Tiffany started singing,

"I'm so sick of love songs,

So tired of tears,

So done of wishing,

You were still here,

Said I'm so sick of love songs,

So sad and slow,

So why can't I turn off the radio?"

"Shut up!" I yelled at her.

But, of course, she continued. Though I can't blame her, because I would too.

"Leave me alone,

You stupid love songs."

"Okay! Seriously, shut up before I jump out this car and commit suicide!" I threatened.

"Oh please, I could stop this car before you could even unbuckle yourself." _She's got a point._

"I'm sure I could find another way." I said, darkly. _Many...many other ways. Muahahahah._

"You realize Jer's right behind us and his car stops faster then mine. And he doesn't want you committing suicide."

"Why not? Vance doesn't get me, and a burden's off his chest. We'd all be happy then."

"Not quite..." she muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Figure it out yourself." she told me. "Plus, you don't need to be so dramatic. I forgot the rest of the song, anyway." she added.

"Whatever. Just leave me to switching channels." I muttered. Then a new song came on. And it wasn't a love song, so I sang along. Little did I realize, that I was singing about myself in a third person view.

"Well I couldn't tell you,

Why she felt that way,

She felt it everyday,

And I couldn't help her,

I just watched her make,

The same mistakes again,

What's wrong? What's wrong now,

Too many, Too many problems,

Don't know where she belongs,

Where she belongs.

She wants to go home,

But nobody's home,

It's where she lies,

Broken inside,

There's no place to go,

No place to go,

To dry her eyes,

Broken inside.

Open your eyes,

And look outside,

Find the reasons why,

You've been rejected,

Now you can't find,

What you've left behind,

Be strong, Be strong now,

Too many, too many problems,

Don't know where she belongs,

Where she belongs.

She wants to go home,

But nobody's home,

It's where she lies,

Broken inside,

There's no place to go,

No place to go,

To dry her eyes,

Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides,

Her dreams she can't find,

She's losing her mind,

She's falling behind,

She can't find her place,

She's losing her faith,

She's falling from grace,

She's all over the place...yeah."

Then I turned off the radio and stopped singing completely. "That song, is worse then the stupid love songs."

Tiffany nodded her head in agreement. She felt the pain too, and I know I wasn't showing it because I had the same expression she did and the people in the back were clueless.

The car was silent until I had made sure the song wasn't on anymore. The radio man said, "And this song was requested by some girl name Jackie! Enjoy it, girl!"

Then, the music played.

"Baby can't you see,

I'm calling,

A guy like you,

Should wear a warning,

It's dangerous,

I'm falling.

There's no escape,

I can't wait,

I need a hint,

Baby give me it,

Your dangerous,

I'm loving it.

Too high.

Can't come down,

Losing my head,

Spinning round and round,

Do you feel me know?

With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride,

Your toxic scum slippin under,

Taste of a poison paradise,

I'm addicted to you,

Don't you know that your toxic?

And I love what you do,

Don't you know that your toxic?"

"Holy shit! What is wrong with people today? No one listens to Brittany Spears!" I yelled at the radio.

"Jackie does." Tiffany said grimly. Then she put her head on the steering wheel and left it there.

"Eyes! On the road!" I yelled at her, still pissed about the song.

"They'll stop." she muttered, still not looking.

"Oh shit! Look out!" I screamed. "A deer!" There's no deer.

She swerved, still not looking at the road. "No gut splatter. Clearly I didn't hit it."

"I thought you cared about your car."

"I do. But we're heading to my car guy in Chicago as we speak. So who cares if my bumper gets a dent or two?" she asked.

"You would really let your car get a dent?" I asked with disbelief.

"No, but your like me so I knew what you were pulling." Good point.

"Well, you actually almost hit a car." I told her truthfully.

"Eh. It's okay, I could sue the bastard."

"No you couldn't." I told her.

She picked up her head and smiled evilly at me. "Wanna bet?"

"Mmm...not really. Because I only bet when I am one hundred percent sure I am right." I told her, truthfully.

"Mmmm...what if the bet had something to do with Jer?" she asked.

_I so know what she means by that..._

I felt like I was about to explode with anger.

" Calm down." Riley said in a calming voice.

"Now, inhale, then let it out." Lissa ordered.

"I KNOW HOW TO BREATHE!" I snapped. _Alright...let's just change the station and chill out._

Lissa shrugged back into her seat and was silent. So, I just switched the station. Again. But this time, it was in the middle of a song. _So it should be okay, right?_

"Your arms are my castle,

Your heart is my sky,

They wipe away tears that I cry,

The good and the bad times,

We've been through the more,

You make me rise,

When I fall!

Cuz every time we touch,

I get this feeling,

And every time we kiss,

I swear I can fly,

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,

I want this to last,

Need you by my side..."

_Wrong, again. I hate these songs! They make me feel! Ugh!_

I switched the songs, irritated. Everyone in the car could tell, no doubt. And Tiffany was laughing about the whole thing. _Jerk face._

"Change the station to one of the disney channels! Please!" Riley begged.

"Sure." I agreed. _I mean, there's no love songs on that, right? Just fun songs like crazy frog and the cotton eye joe._

I switched it to one of the many Disney Channels ( yeah, Tiffany has a lot of them. She must have some obsession with Disney or something). Little kids music filled the car.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes,

When your fast asleep,

And dreams you will lose your heartaches,

Whatever you wish for you keep,

Have faith in your dreams and some day,

Your rainbow will come smiling through,

No matter how your heart is grieving,

If you keep on believing,

The dream that you wish will come true."

I switched the channel, still thinking about Jer!

"Hey! I liked that song!" Riley complained.

"It just repeats that over and over. New song." I told her. _Next song, right now!_

"How did I get here,

Turned around,

And there you were,

I didn't think twice or rationalize,

Cuz somehow I knew.

That this was more then just chemistry,

I mean I knew you were kind of into me,

But I figured it's too good to be true.

I said pinch me where's the catch this time,

Can't find a single cloud in the sky,

Help me before I get use to thi guy..."

I turned off the radio again. _He doesn't like me, I should stop feeling this way._

After Tiffany finished laughing, she told me, "My ipod is in my purse, it has no love songs on it. Take it out and hook it up to the stereo."

"Why didn't you tell me this **before**?" I asked, wanting to kill her. But, I knew I could never pull it off and I would hate myself after even if I could.

She smiled. "I thought this whole thing was entertaining." _Of course._

I sighed. I opened up her purse, and was shocked.

"Um...which ipod is it? You have like 28 in here?" I asked her. _I wish I had that much money._

"Actually more like 34." she corrected me.

"Whatever. Same difference." I muttered.

"And it's the black one. The only black one." she informed me.

"Yay! Black is a good color!" I exclaimed. _It's way better then pink or red. Those are icky colors. They remind me of love. Ick._

I look through her Ipod, and found a song by Eminem that I use to sing all the time. Most of it means something to me...

And once again, music filled the car. Though this time I was sure it was good music.

"I sit back with this pack of Zig Zags and this bag  
Of this weed it gives me the shit needed to be  
The most meanest MC on this -- on this Earth  
And since birth I've been cursed with this curse to just curse  
And just blurt this berserk and bizarre shit that works  
And it sells and it helps in itself to relieve  
All this tension dispensin these sentences  
Gettin this stress that's been eatin me recently off of this chest  
And I rest again peacefully (peacefully)..  
But at least have the decency in you  
To leave me alone, when you freaks see me out  
In the streets when I'm eatin or feedin my daughter  
To not come and speak to me (speak to me)..  
I don't know you and no,  
I don't owe you a mo-therfuck-in thing  
I'm not Mr. N'Sync, I'm not what your friends think  
I'm not Mr. Friendly, I can be a prick  
If you tempt me my tank is on empty (is on empty)..  
No patience is in me and if you offend me  
I'm liftin you 10 feet (liftin you 10 feet).. in the air  
I don't care who is there and who saw me destroy you  
Go call you a lawyer, file you a lawsuit  
I'll smile in the courtroom and buy you a wardrobe  
I'm tired of arguin' (of arguin')..  
I don't mean to be mean but that's all I can be is just me

And I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am  
Radio won't even play my jam  
Cause I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am  
I don't know it's just the way I am

Sometimes I just feel like my father, I hate to be bothered  
With all of this nonsense it's constant  
And, "Oh, it's his lyrical content -  
- the song 'Guilty Conscience' has gotten such rotten responses"  
And all of this controversy circles me  
And it seems like the media immediately  
Points a finger at me (finger at me)..  
So I point one back at 'em, but not the index or pinkie  
Or the ring or the thumb, it's the one you put up  
When you don't give a fuck, when you won't just put up  
With the bullshit they pull, cause they full of shit too  
When a dude's gettin bullied and shoots up his school  
And they blame it on Marilyn (on Marilyn).. and the heroin  
Where were the parents at? And look where it's at  
Middle America, now it's a tragedy  
Now it's so sad to see, an upper class ci-ty  
Havin this happenin (this happenin)..  
Then attack Eminem cause I rap this way (rap this way)..  
But I'm glad cause they feed me the fuel that I need for the fire  
To burn and it's burnin and I have returned

And I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am  
Radio won't even play my jam  
Cause I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am  
I don't know it's just the way I am

I'm so sick and tired of bein admired  
That I wish that I would just die or get fired  
And dropped from my label and stop with the fables  
I'm not gonna be able to top on "My Name is.."  
And pigeon-holed into some pop-py sensation  
To cop me rotation at rock'n'roll stations  
And I just do not got the patience (got the patience)..  
To deal with these cocky caucasians who think  
I'm some wigger who just tries to be black cause I talk  
With an accent, and grab on my balls, so they always keep askin  
The same fuckin questions (fuckin questions)..  
What school did I go to, what hood I grew up in  
The why, the who what when, the where, and the how  
'til I'm grabbin my hair and I'm tearin it out  
Cause they drivin me crazy (drivin me crazy).. I can't take it  
I'm racin, I'm pacin, I stand and I sit  
And I'm thankful for ev-ery fan that I get  
But I can't take a SHIT, in the bathroom  
Without someone standin by it  
No I won't sign your autograph  
You can call me an asshole I'm glad

Cuz I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am  
Radio won't even play my jam  
Cause I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am  
I don't know it's just the way I am."

The song finished and Tiffany looked deep in thought, and the others were talking in the back. Leaving me alone to think. I was kinda getting sick of the music, so I just turned it off.

_Hmmm...I wonder what my parents were hiding from me.That song for some reason makes me remember them. I wish I could see them again, I have so many questions for them. I wonder if they would like Jer? Whoa, where did that thought come from? _

"Amanda?!" Riley shouted, and ruined my train of thought.

"Mhm?" was m genius reply.

"Susan says that your her friend now. Is it true?" Riley asked, curios.

I nodded. "Yeah.But, if she pisses me off I am still going to snap at her. Just like I would at any of you."

"Except Tiffany."

"Well, normally I try not to snap at her even when I am mad at her, because she is cool." I explained.

There as a chorus of "ohh"'s in the back round.

"How much longer is it going to take to get to Chicago?" Riley asked.

I was about to ask Tiffany, but I noticed that she was still in a deep train of thought. So, I just looked at the signs we were passing by. Because I am just that smart.

"About an hour or so." I answered her

She sighed.

"How about we play some car games? Like I spy?" Lissa asked her.

"Yay!" Riley shouted.

"First person to shout out the correct answer wins that round." Lissa told us. _This ought to be interesting._

I'll go first!" Blondie said happily. "I spy, with my little eye something...green."

"A tree." I answered.

"Correct!" She shouted happily, and they all clapped for me.

_Wow. It wasn't that hard. We are driving through a forest at the moment._

"My turn!" Rile said happily. "I spy, with my little eye, something...with leaves."

"Tree." I answered in a bored tone.

"Correct!" the whole back seat clapped.

_Wow. How does this entertain them??_

"My turn now." Lissa said, happy also. _Okay, either stupidity is a disease or the whole back seat is smoking something, and they aren't sharing. _"I spy, with my little eye, something...with bark." _They are so on something..._

"Tree." I answered.

"Yay!" They all clapped for me again.

_This is really getting old...really fast..._

"My turn again...I spy with my little eyes..somethi--" Blondie started.

"Tree." I answered, before she could finish.

"You can't do that! You have to wait until I finish!" she complained.

"Was I wrong?" I challenged.

"No..." she sighed.

"Then what is the problem with me guessing before you finish?" I asked.

"I don't know." she stated, confused. _Ugh. _

"My turn, I guess." Riley started. "I spy..."

"Tree." I answered.

She pouted. _Wow. I was right again. Big shocker there...and if some of you guys got the disease from the back seat, or you are smoking something and are confused, that was sarcasm. _

"I..." Lissa started.

"Tree." I answered.

"Your really good at this." Lissa stated, being serious.

_Okay, someone needs to get the people in the backseat some serious help. _

"That's because..." I started, but then realized I would be explaining to them for hours, even once we got to Chicago, how there are only tree's where we are driving. So, I just ended it there.

"Can you quit and give the rest of us a chance?" asked Riley.

"Gladly." I told them. _If I play this stupid little game much longer I am going to be just like them... and that worries me deeply._

"Okay, so I spy, with my little eye something... tall." Lissa said, still happy.

"Umm...a mountain?" guessed Riley.

"Nope." Lissa smiled, and shook her head.

"Ummm... the sky?" guessed blondie.

"No...a TREE!" screamed Lissa, happily.

They all giggled and went "ohhhh".

_Oh my fucking god. This is going to be a long hour. Like, **really** long._

_--_

Vance

We came across a hotel, and ordered two seperate rooms. I was so not sharing a room wtih that retard. We're at a hotel, instead of searching for my Amanda, so he can take a nap. Depressing, is it not?

So, I decided to investigate a little. I sniffed around and smelt a weird mixture.

_Amanda and Riley were definately here...and Jer, Jackie and Phillip too...and...Tiffany? What the fuck is she doing here?! And it looks like we are on our way to Chicago...  
_

I took out my cell phone and dialed up Ralph's number.

"Hey, Ralph, I have a lead on your daughter's whereabouts. She is with my Amanda, Riley, and her cousins."

"And where exactly are they?"

"On their way to Chicago, from the looks of it. Is there any reason she would go there?" I asked him.

"Not any reason I can think of. But, we'll head over to meet you anyway. Where are you?"

"I am at a hotel, two hours away from Chicago."

"Okay. We will be there by morning. Be ready to leave when we get there."

"Of course. Bye, brother." I said.

"Bye." then he hung up and I put my phone away.

_Hmmm... why on Earth would Tiffany and them head to Chicago? What is in Chicago that isn't in any major city? I don't understand...but that isn't important. The only important thing I have to do is come up with a plan... a good plan that will help me get her in my care, as easy as possible..._

**A/N Okay, I am leaving you there. And, it's not that bad of a spot, I mean there is no major cliff hanger or anything. So, be happy. And, I need some names for new characters! Woo! So, if you want to be in Amanda's story, review and give me your first name, what you want to be ( like a vampire or werewolf ), and which side you want to be on ( Good or evil ). And just so you know, your character would definitely be alive in the end, no matter which side you choose! So, please, review!! - Sam**


	16. Wow

**A/N Hey people. Sorry this came out a day later then I wanted it to, but I have been super duper busy. School, baby-sitting, homework, soccer, Halloween, family...yeah. Overload. But, it's here now, so hope you like it. And just to let you know, there is a new character introduced. RanyxDays is the part of Sarah, and you will meet her soon :D And, just to let you all know, for Inside A Stone, I am trying to get Jessica to finish it up, but she has a case of procrastination. So, wish me luck! And, enjoy this chapie!!  
**

**Wow**

"What happens if we get caught?" Riley asked, suddenly freaked out again. She has been doing this for the past couple of minutes as we got closer to Chicago.

I sighed. "We're not going to get caught, Riley." _Or at least try not to._

"I'm just saying what if."

"Amanda will be forced into marriage and vampirism, Lissa and Susan would be punished by Geoffrey, Jer and Jackie would be put in jail with Phillip for a while, you would be turned into a house slave, and I would die." Tiffany answered matter of factly.

"Oh. Well, good thing we aren't going to get caught!" Riley said, happily._ Try. Not totally official, kid._

"Are you all in extra danger for doing this?" I asked Lissa, knowing Tiffany wouldn't want to answer knowing I will blame myself. And I will.

"Well, that just means more beatings for Susan and I, Tiffany would die a extremely painful death and the others would face torture also. But, your worth keeping safe." Lissa said really fast. _No I am not. Hmm... how can I save them, and still not go to Vance? Well...it has been almost six years...._

"Riley, just remember that you are in Jer's care if something ever happens to me." I told her seriously.

"Okay." she answered, confused.

Tiffany looked at my facial expression, which was blank and unreadable. I have learned how to cover up my feelings with that expression so no one knows what I am up to...well...except for the fact that I am up to something. But it's okay, I am good at evasion.

We entered Chicago, and then we had to split up. Tiffany was heading over to a car place to get a new paint job, Blondie and Lissa are taking Riley clothes shopping at preppy stores, Jackie and Phillip are god knows where, and I am heading over to Pac Sun with Jer. He volunteered to come along.

We went in different directions, though, and this girl with a name tag reading, 'Sarah' came up to me. She had blondish brown, layered hair, extremely pale, about 5'4 and a half, with beautiful gray-blue eyes. _Vampire, much?_

"Hello, my name is Sarah, may I help you with something?" the girl known as Sarah asked, sweetly.

I nodded. "Yeah, can you help me figure out if your a vampire? Just tell me, are you or are you not?" I asked. _Yeah, I feel like having some fun and I just had to._

The look on her face was priceless. She was totally shocked at my knowledge.

"I....uhh.....how?..." she stuttered.

"Please put that in a actual answer or question." I smirked. _Ha. I am having way too much fun with this..._

Right then, I felt someone come up behind me. My body went into fight or flight reflexes and I turned around to see Jer.

I sighed, in relief, but it kinda sounded like I was sad. "Oh. It's just you." I said to him.

"Ouch. I'm hurt, Amanda." he teased. "Who were you expecting? The Easter Bunny?"

I smiled. "Oh, I was expecting my secret lover." _Don't know why I said it. It's not like he would care anyway..._

He had some strange look in his eyes, but before I could actually decipher what it was he covered it up and smiled wide. "Do I get to meet him?" he asked. _Honey, you've already met him. Unless you've never looked in a mirror.  
_

I laughed and shook my head. "Nope. He is a secret, smart one." _Yeah, the secret is he is you. _

"Right." he chuckled. Then he noticed Sarah who was just standing there shaking her head, and his eyes went wide. "Sarah!" he exclaimed. Then he gave her a big hug. _Are you serious? He knows her? As in, old girlfriend that I didn't know about?_

"Long time, no see Jer." she smiled that sweet smile. _Okay, when she returns the hug, that crosses the line. How dare she mess with my man?! Whoa, wait a moment. He is not my man. I have no right to be so jealous. I'll be going soon so it's okay..._

He released her and then introduced me, "Sarah, this is my friend Amanda. Amanda, this is my really old friend, Sarah."

"So I was right about her being a vampire?" I asked him.

Crap, he now has his mad face on. _Wrong choice of words. _"You asked her...if she was a **vampire**? In **public**? A random person that could have been** human**?" he asked, the anger in his voice barely controlled.

"I never said I asked her, I just said I was right about assuming she was." I pointed out. _Which is true, I only told **him** that I was right about Sarah being a vampire. I said **nothing** about asking her it....even though I did._

He calmed down when I said that. "Right. Sorry, I assumed you asked her." _Well you assumed right._

I smiled, because he was right and he was never going to know about it unless Sarah snitched, though I doubt she would. "My math teacher once told me assuming only makes an ass out of you and me." _Get it? Assume. Ass. U. Me. Hahahah! I crack myself up!_

He chuckled. "Yeah, but didn't you assume too?"

"Yes, but I can. Because I am the one and only Amanda Tucker." I told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _And it should be, and kinda is. Well, actually, the way I am truly feeling but hiding it shouldn't be, but the way I am right now it should be. I guess. I don't know, I am confusing myself!_

Sarah started laughing. "I love the emotions you two have, well the ones I can read." she said looking at me intently.

"She can feel emotions?" I asked, pissed off. _How am I suppose to get away or kill myself ( yeah I am still undecided on which one ) if **emotion girl** can feel what I am feeling and predict on what I am going to do?!_

"Yes, I can. But, unlike most people, I can only read one or two of your emotions and they have to be strong. You hide your emotions. Like, Tiffany. And from your smell she is here. But I am distracting myself, your last name...it's so familiar..." she said.

"Oh yeah! I have been meaning to find you, lucky that I found you sooner rather then later. The good side is pulling together vampires, werewolfs, and pretty much anyone who is in on the war to fight for our side. A war is definatly on its way, and we have to be ready. Are you in?" Jer asked.

She looked unsure, but that was replaced by determination. "Of course I am in. It's my duty as a pure blood, isn't it?" _Grrr...._

The question was suppose to be rhetorical, but I couldn't help but answer it. "No, it's not your duty! You don't have to risk your life for humans! That is crazy! Take care of yourself and your race. Three fourths of the human population aren't worth it anyway." I told her fiercely. _And I put myself in that category all the time. Good thing she can only feel my anger now ( it's the strongest ), it's my cover up emotion. _

She was calculating something and then she exclaimed, "I knew it!! I know that name!! Your the daughter of the two, best witches in the world! So, therefore, your a witch too!"

I got up in her face and hissed, "Are you telling me I am a witch? As in, a magical being?" _Please say no, please say no, please say nooooo!_

"Yes." she answered, some-what scared. _What is up with me scaring vampires? I'm just a stupid, little, annoying human....well, er, witch._

Then I felt a pair of icy cold arms wrap around me, and Jer whispered, "Amanda, calm down. Your hovering. In public, like about a couple inches above the ground. Right now it looks like I am picking you up, but I am barely touching you."

"I am not..." I turned to look at him in the eyes. Then, he looked down, breaking our gaze. I followed his and realized that I was actually floating. "Oh."

All of a sudden, I fell, but Jer caught me. _That must be because my anger is gone. Wait...he's holding me. Amanda likes._

I looked up at him and said the words I really didn't want to say, "You can put me down now."

He was staring, then he shook his head and said, "Right." He put me down on my own two feet, while every inch of me wanted to be back in his arms.

_Ugh, shut up! I sound so....lovey dovey. Ew. So not me. And plus, now I want to kill myself. I am a living freak! So, I shouldn't get attached to him. I should just go die. And that is what I plan on doing._

"Okay, can you explain everything to me?" I asked Sarah politely.

Sarah took an hour explaining everything to me. So, this is what I learned.

My parents were the most powerful witches in the world, but they were neutral. And that is what put them in danger. While each side tried to convince them, they wouldn't budge. But each team, good and evil, thought that the other team would get my parents. So, they had to get rid of them. It was only a matter of time, according to Sarah, that they were going to go. She believes that Vance had no clue who they were until after they were dead. Then, I came in. And, I am the firstborn. AKA, when my parents go, I get all of their power, plus my own. So, I am basically the bitch of the Wiccan world. And Tiffany is the bitch of the vampire world. Both of us, together on one side, equals a win on our side if we train hard enough in time for the war. But, of course, Jer doesn't want me or Riley in the war because we are humans. Even though I am a witch, I am also human. Normally, I would fight with him until I was in the war, but since I don't plan on living long, I just agreed. If I can form a good plan today, I shouldn't live to tomorrow.

"So, I should probably help you with what you originally came in for, it's almost closing time." Sarah suggested.

Jer chuckled. "Right, well, Amanda needs some new clothes." _Why? What's the point? I am dying soon. Oh wait. You don't know that._

"I can help you with that." Sarah laughed.

We went through the whole store, and I pretty much have everything in there. Jer paid for all of it, considering I was broke and everything I couldn't argue about it. Which was good, because that left me more time to think about how I was going to kill myself. I couldn't do anything I have already tried. So that only left jumping off something and cutting myself. Jumping really wouldn't work, because they would so be there in, like, a second and Tiffany is already somewhat suspicious of what I said in the car. So, that left cutting myself. Which would be close to impossible, but not impossible for Amanda Tucker.

We all met in the car, which was now black with bullet hole designs all around it. And studded, actual studs, on the wheels. Her license plate had changed from 'TW' to 'Tiffy'.

"Tiffy!!" Riley exclaimed when she saw it.

Tiffany got out. "It's the only thing I could think of, and it really needed to be changed. For multiple reasons."

Riley was about to answer but I interrupted, "Don't even bother. Let's all just be somewhat nice."

"Hey Tiffany." Sarah said.

Tiffany gave her a hug. _What's up with hugging Sarah? Does everyone do that? _

_'Yeah. Family thing.'_ Tiffany said in my head.

"How were you in my head?" I asked Tiffany aloud.

"I sent you a message, after you sent me one. I still can't read your mind." Tiffany explained as she released Sarah.

"Ohh." I said. "Well, let's roll."

"Okay, but, Sarah wants to go in my car with Susan and Lissa and Jackie, so I'll be riding with you if that's okay." Jer said, only it sounded more like he was asking me.

"Ask Tiffy." I laughed. _Yeah, I had to say it._

Riley giggled and got in the back seat and I got in the front and got out a notepad. _I think I should leave them a note explaining myself._

Tiffany let him come with us, and then he felt the need to turn on the radio. But, luck was on my side this time, and I actually like this song. It was my comfort song.

"Sometimes I get so weird

I even freak myself out

I laugh myself to sleep

It's my lullaby

Sometimes I drive so fast

Just to feel the danger

I wanna scream

It makes me feel alive

Is it enough to love?

Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines

Would make my life so boring

I want to know that I

Have been to the extreme

So knock me off my feet

Come on now give it to me

Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love?

Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Let down your defenses

Use no common sense

If you look you will see

that this world is a beautiful

accident, turbulent, succulent

opulent permanent, no way

I wanna taste it

Don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I get so weird

I even freak myself out

I laugh myself to sleep

It's my lullaby

Is it enough?

Is it enough?

Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Is it enough?

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

oh

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please."

I sang along with it as I wrote, only I left out the 'somebody save my life' part because I don't want anyone to do that.

I finished my first note, to Tiffany. It read:

_Tiffany, or Tiffy,_

_You have been the best person a poor girl like me could find. You helped me save Riley from a horrible life, so now I am saving yours from getting awful. I will not be the reason of your death, Vance has a note too to explain everything and he will leave you alone. Well, if he is willing to follow my last wishes, which I think he would because I would and apparently we are alike. Anyway, your a great friend, and you made my life interesting. But really, it's my time to go._

_Love,_

_Amanda._

I folded it and put it into my pocket. Then, I started writing Riley's when another song came on. One that I also feel, every day.

"You don't know my name

you don't know anything about me

I try to play nice

I want to be in your game

The things that you say

You may think I never hear about them

But word travels fast

I'm telling you to your face

I'm standing here behind your back

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

And you don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

If you could read my mind

You might see more of me that meets the eye

And you've been all wrong

Not who you think I am

You've never given me a chance

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

And you don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

Well, I'm tired of staying at home

I'm bored and all alone

I'm sick of wasting all my time

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

And you don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

And you don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend on the outside looking in." I sang with it again, putting all my feelings into it.

By the time the song was finished, so was Riley's note. This one read:

_Riley,_

_You have been the sweetest, kindest girl ever. Sorry about being the cause for your parents murder, I wish that I have never ruined your life. So, don't mourn me, live a happy life with Jer until you can find Tanya. I love you kid, throughout everything, I truly do._

_Love always,_

_Amanda._

Unfortunately the next song, didn't help my case.

"Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'."

_Jeesh, why don't we just spell out that we want to die? Stupid radio. Well at least I finished Vance's note._

It read:

_Vance,_

_I hate you for killing my parents and marking me. Yeah. But, that is not the reason why I am killing myself. I am killing myself because this is just too much. You want me for evil, I am a witch, everyone I care about is in danger, and to top it off I am in love with Jer. Sorry, this is too fucked up for me, I'm outta here._

_The one and only,_

_Amanda Tucker._

Now I only had to write Jer's. And that would be the hardest.

"What are you writing?" Tiffany asked, curiously.

"Lyrics." I lied casually, that it actually sounded really convincing.

"To?" Riley asked.

"When the rain falls by Zetta Bytes." I answered, now thinking of that song.

"Oh." she said, not knowing the song.

Then another song came on, and I focused on it. It worked, and I like it in some strange way.

"What I'm standing on is sinking in

And I don't have a clue how to get off of it

But when I look at you there is hope

It's like you see the sadness in my eyes

You read the blue between the lines

You could be the one to hold me when I wanna cry

Underneath this smile

My world is slowly caving in

All the while

I'm hanging on

Cause that is all I know

Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?

I've been hiding out for miles

Underneath this smile

I have walked this earth with broken bones

I've been keeping secrets under all these lights

But when you're around my defenses go

You don't let me run away from you

You don't let me twist and turn the truth

It feels as if I'm naked when you're standing in the room

Underneath this smile

My world is slowly caving in

All the while

I'm hanging on instead of letting go

Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?

I've been hiding out for miles

Underneath this smile

Underneath this smile

Oh, yeah

Underneath this smile

My world is slowly caving in

All the while

I'm hanging on instead of letting go

Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?

Underneath this smile

Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?

I've been hiding out for miles

Underneath this

Underneath this

Underneath this smile

What I'm standing on is sinking in."

I sang that song thinking of Jer, and writing his note.

Which read:

_Jer,_

_I love you. Always have, always will. I know you probably think of me as an annoying, bratty poor girl you had to deal with, but at least now I am out of your hands. And, I just had to tell you that before I died. I would also like to let you know you are truly my first love, and last. Goodbye._

_Love you forever,_

_Amanda._

I put all the notes in my pocket and then we were at some hotel, in Chicago still, for the night.

We all walked into the hotel and Tiffany bought the rooms, only there was a problem for them...

"Sorry, we only have three rooms downstairs, and one room on the 20th floor." the lady at the desk said.

"That's fine. Riley and I will go upstairs." I said, and grabbed the key for the room. _Well this fits my agenda..._

"I'm tired. Let's go to bed." Riley complained.

"Sure. Jer and I will help you bring your new clothes up." Tiffany offered.

I smiled sweetly. "It's okay. That's what bell boys are for."

She nodded. Then looked at Jer.

"Well, I'll walk you up." Jer offered.

"No thanks." I told him. "The bell boy is pretty cute and if you walk with me, then I can't flirt with him without looking like a whore." I said. _Which was true, the bell boy was cute, and if I flirted with him and walked with Jer I would look like a whore._

He nodded and then left with Jackie and Phillip. Sarah went to a room with Lissa and blondie. And Tiffany had her own room that she went to, as far as I know.

Riley and I went up and then I asked her, "So, where are the best veins in your arms that bleed the most?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I have a need to learn. So, please help." I begged. _Yes, I begged. But that's because I have to. I am doing this to save everyone, so it's worth it._

She smiled. "I am happy you want to learn. Now," she started, "They are right here." She took my arm, and outlined them. "Those will gush if you cut them. That's why emo kids cut down the road, not across the street." she explained. _Ah. I believe I have heard that one before._

I nodded. "Can you draw them for me so I can study?" I asked her. _Seriously, it was that easy. Pretend to want learn, that's all I have to do._

"Sure." she smiled as she drew the lines on my skin.

"Okay, now you go to sleep so you don't distract me from studying." I smiled at her.

She giggled. "Okay. Night, Amanda." she said as she got inside her bed.

I kissed her forehead. "Night, Riley. Sleep well. I love you." I told her in a gentle voice.

"Mm..." she sighed as she fell asleep.

I went into the bathroom and locked the door, not that it would be much help I mean, they can smell it. Then, I barricaded the door with every object in there. I even pushed over some book case thing that held a lot of crap and would empty it's contents on anyone who entered the locked door.

_So, maybe this will be the end. Every six years I find a reason to attempt to kill myself and it doesn't work. This time, the challenge is harder, but I am smarter. And, I have magic and a good technique. So now, all I have to do is use my new magic, to use the two knives I found to cut open the lines Riley made. And it's all over. No one can stop it, even if they can smell the blood. It will be too late, if my calculations are correct._

So, I place Tiffany and Vance's note next to the bathroom sink. I held Jer's in one hand, and Riley's in the other and held out my arms. I concentrated, and used my magic to move the knives above my arms.

"Goodbye, cruel world." I whispered. Then, I moved the knives super quick across my arms, exactly on the line like I was suppose to. Then, it was all back. I heard the door burst open, and a someone curse, but I didn't care. It was too late to save me, and soon I felt no pain, heard no sound, just...nothing.

Too bad, I didn't die that night.

**A/N Did you guys actually think I would kill Amanda so quickly? I'm not that cruel, plus I love Amanda! And, I know that she seemed very emo, and that was so random, but I had to give the story a sick, disturbing twist. I'm not suicidal or anything, I just felt like putting that in there. Just to let all you know. So, review and tell me what you think! And for those who are going to be in the story, that aren't in there yet, you will be soon. I am just trying to introduce people one at a time. Anyway, I am tired. So, that's all for tonight! - Sam.**


	17. The After Math

**A/N I finished this early, yay me! So, I had to get it out early! I am making up for that one late chapter! Enjoy!**

**The After Math**

I was in some blank spot, watching the devil and god fight.

"You take her!" God shouted.

"No, you!" The Devil argued.

"Well, she committed suicide, so you have to take her! That has always been a rule! Plus, she has done no good so Heaven can't hold her."

"But she did it for good, for others. That's nice. Plus, if she came to Hell, she would take over!" The Devil cried.

"I am right here, people!" I informed them.

They both looked at me, then the Devil asked, "Rock, paper, scissors shoot?"

God nodded, and they played and both got rock. I just waited impatiently.

"We have the same thing. What do we do now?" asked God.

"Redo?"

God nodded and they did that again, only this time they both got paper.

"Ugh! How about eeny meeny miny mo?" I suggested.

They nodded and then I started, "Eeny, meeny, miny mo. Catch a tiger by the the toe. If he hollers let him go. My mother said to pick the very best one and..." I stopped because I started fading. "What's happening?!" I shrieked.

"Yes!!" they both shouted and gave each other a high five.

"Your being saved." God smiled.

"God dammit!" I screamed. God gave me a look. "Sorry. I meant, Allah dammit."

Then Allah was all up in my face saying, "Just because I wasn't present for all of this doesn't mean you can talk shit about me!"

"Fine, is Buddha here too?" I retorted. He shrugged.

But then Buddha appears. "Fine, Buddha dammit." I shouted. "I can run from you fat ass." I smiled at him.

I'm not sure what his response was, because I disappeared, and when I woke up, I was in a hospital room and doctors were all around me.

"Go to sleep, dear. We're almost done, and you need rest." A nurse told me.

_Eh, who cares? I'm tired, and sadly alive. I'll just have to try later. When I can think better._

The next time I woke up, I was in a different room, but it was still part of the hospital from what I could tell. The chairs in the room were filled, everyone was there. Jackie snuggled into Phillip and Riley was leaning on him too, Lissa and blondie were sitting next to each other, and Sarah was laying down on the floor. Tiffany was in the chair next to me, and Jer had his head at the edge of the bed. Best part was, they were all sleeping.

_Okay, so all I have to do is get up, not wake anyone, and run! Then, I will find some place to die...and...well...die. Hopefully that room full of people won't get here in time._

I lifted off the blanket slowly, making sure I didn't wake anyone. Once I was positive they were all still sleeping I jumped off the bed in a very agile way. I looked around, no one had moved. So, I tip-toed out and then bolted....right into some girl who worked there. I didn't even look at her, I just got up and started running again. I was almost to the door, when Jer was in my way.

He was frowning. "Where do you think you are going Amanda?" he asked as Tiffany joined his side.

_Shit! If he was alone, I could have just done something with magic. But I can't do anything with two people here. That requires too much concentration and energy...and I don't have either right now._

"Bathroom?" I said, with uncertainty if that was a good excuse.

His frown deepened. "There is a bathroom in your room."

"My bad. I didn't know that! No one tells me these things!" I shrugged.

"Yeah. Because, you, of all people, wouldn't know that every hospital room, of every hospital, has a bathroom." Tiffany said sarcastically.

"Why would I know? I haven't been to the hospital before for any reason. I have none." I smiled.

"We saw your hospital record, we're friends with the nurse. You have tried to kill yourself every three years since you were three. Every time on your birthday. Yet, you've never been to the hospital." Jer said, pissed off.

"Why are you pissed off?!" I asked, confused. "It's not your life. Why should you care what happens to me?" I yelled.

He punched a huge hole in the wall and shouted, "Because you are my fucking life!" Then, without another word, he was gone. _What does that mean?!!!_

Some little kid who was watching, looked through the hole in the wall and said, "Holy shit dude."

"Watch your mouth kid." I hissed at him and he ran away. _Ugh! Now I am pissed off because I am confused! And tired! And want to die! And somewhat scared! Ugh ugh ugh!_

Then, things started getting really weird in the hospital, only I wasn't really noticing because I was mad. But, everything was being blown in the direction where Jer left. Everything. Needles, thermometers, beds, people. Everything except the walls, floor, Tiffany and me.

_Why is he doing this to me?! That sounded like he cares about me, but I know he doesn't. It just doesn't fit! So, why does he have to say things that give me false hope? Why God? Allah? Buddha? Satan? Just why? Nothing fits!_

"Well. This is pretty interesting. Hurricane in a hospital. Could you stop making the blood fly around? It's really tempting me here." Tiffany said in a weird voice.

"You think I am doing this? I am doing nothing!" I snapped.

"Then who is? George Bush?" she asked.

"Sure! Why not?!" I asked. She didn't reply, she just looked at the blood packets flying around. I sighed. "Okay, so it is me. But I don't know how I am doing this, so how can I stop it?"

Tiffany slapped me. "What the hell was that for?!" I asked, even more pissed off then before. Everything started moving faster.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I'm **so sorry**!" Tiffany wailed. _Tiffany, fake crying and apologizing. I HAVE GONE INSANE!_

I started laughing as everything fell on the floor. I just laughed for what seemed like forever. Then, I sat on the floor, hugged my legs close to my body, and laughed some more. Then I started rocking back and forth laughing.

I didn't really notice Jer had come back until he spoke, "Sorry about bef...what happened here?" he asked Tiffany.

"A hurricane." she stated, simply.

I looked up and saw Jer, and just laughed harder. _Yeah I have soooooo lost it._

"What is wrong with her?" he asked Tiffany with concern. _Although why he is concerned is beyond me!_

Tiffany sighed. "Not sure. She's been like that for a while."

Then they started talking about me, like I wasn't there, so I decided not to be there. I stood up, still laughing and ran. Not sure where I was running, I just ran. Only to be pushed up against a wall by Jer.

"Where are you going Amanda?" he asked.

"To die!" I laughed.

"Snap out of this! Your in hysterics!" he shouted, then he slapped me.

I stopped laughing and gained back my sanity. I rubbed my cheek. "Thanks, I needed that. Now let me go back to my room." _I am sure there is a sharp object there._

Jer nodded, happy that I had some sense. _Which I do!_

We walked to the room, and Jer and Tiffany were outside in the hallway, talking, while I went inside to see all of my idiots awake. _Plan time._

"That was mean! First of all, you used me. Second of all, you didn't even leave me a good bye note, and third of all you used me!" Riley shouted.

"Sorry, I do this every three years. I only do it once, though, so I won't try again until my eighteenth birthday." I informed them.

"But you said every three years!" Jackie complained.

"Yeah, and we are going to stop you if you even try!" Sarah added. _Why? If I am gone you have Jer to yourself. Retard._

"Amanda, this is unhealthy..." Phillip started.

"How about you guys tell me this when I am suicidal. Since I am not any more, shut up!" I screamed. _I am a good liar. _

They shut up. "Okay, now I want extra pillows, soup, and cream soda right now!" I said, impatiently.

"Okay, Jackie and I will get the extra pillows, Sarah and Riley will get the soup, and Lissa and Susan can go get the cream soda." Phillip ordered.

They all left, and then I stood up and concentrated on the door and used wind to slam it shut and leave it there. I heard pounding on the door and Jer screamed, "**AMANDA! OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!**"

"**Why are you doing this?!**" Tiffany yelled.

"If at first you don't succeed...try...try...again." I said, then laughed. "I learned that when I was younger and it works. Because I get closer and closer every time." I added, in a sweet voice.

They kept yelling and trying to hit down the door, but they couldn't against my magic off the elements. Nothing can compete with elements. Without breaking my gaze from the door, I searched around the room for a sharp object. I found a pair of scissors and held it in one hand, then peeled the bandages off my arms. But before I did anything, I looked at the cuts.

They were bright, and I could see the stitches in them that would leave a scar in my skin forever. They were very precise. _Damn, my magic is bitchin!_

Then after I looked at them, I took the scissors and prepared to cut myself. But, I felt arms wrap around me.

Cold arms.

Vance's arms. _Shit!_

I broke my gaze, and looked at his face which was only a couple inches away from mine, and gulped. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the door open, Jer and Tiffany were standing there frozen. _Help! Help! Help! Don't just stand there! I am about to pee my pants over here!_

"Drop...the scissors." Vance ordered, his voice cold. And, for once, I obeyed, not sure what he would do. _Don't hurt me!_

"Good girl, now put those bandages back on. Now." his voice ordered, daring me to disobey.

I picked them up off the floor and put attempted to put them back on, but they weren't sticky anymore. _No, no. nooooo!_

I looked at him, then looked back at the bandages that wouldn't stay. Yeah, I did that instead of talking, because I didn't think I could speak without my voice cracking. And I would not show him how scared I truly was.

"Get the tape. It's over near those little notes, which I did read, by the way." he informed me.

I turned and walked to the table, picked up the tape, and went back to him.

"Give me the tape, I'll fix your arms." he ordered, holding out his hands. _Eep. I don't want him to touch me._

I gulped, then looked over at Jer and Tiffany. They were still frozen, unsure what they should do. Then Tiffany nodded at me and looked down. _Probably remembering when he did this to her..._

I handed him the tape, and he started re-bandaging my arms. "Why did you save Tiffany?" I asked, softly. I saw Tiffany flinch from the corner of my eye.

He wasn't looking at me when he answered, "It was my job at the time. I was to keep her alive, so she could die." he told me, in a cold, emotionless, voice. _There has to be more to it then that._

"That must have formed some sort of bond. If you live with someone long enough, you start to develop feelings for them." I told him, my voice still soft. _That's how I got into this whole thing..._

"Yes. You do, but they are not always nice feelings, Love. Not always." he said, in a now thoughtful voice. He had finished bandaging my arms, but he now touched them gingerly. And even though I wanted to do nothing more then take my arms away and cuss him out for touching me, I let him and said nothing. _Why? Because, he was in a caring mode right now. And, I didn't want to ruin that. He would be more generous to me and my feelings for others, if I was nice to him._

He was looking at my arms when he asked, "Is what you said in that note true? Do you truly hate me?" His voice was so gently, and soft._ I didn't want to tell him the truth. Because, I did hate him. More then anyone else in the world. He murdered my parents, and my new foster parents. Well, he did let Riley live.. arg! I am so confused!_

I sighed, unsteadily. "I don't know. I am so confused." I admitted, softly. _I don't think so...then again I am not sure what I think._

His blue, piercing eyes held mine. "I am too, Love, I am too. I'm not sure about what I want anymore. If I even want to be part of this anymore. But...I am sure about one thing," he said softly. _Wow, he looks so vulnerable. _"You are going to live. You will not attempt to kill yourself, anymore. There are too many people who care. And, if you try to, I will kill everyone you care about in anger. Whether you wish me too, or not, I won't listen because of my rage." he vowed, his voice now fierce. _Okay, now he is scaring me again._

I gulped and took an unsteady breathe. "I won't try," I told him. "..for now." I added with a cough. _Hope he didn't hear that._

He gave me a look, and I have no clue what kind of look it was, but I could tell Tiffany did because a look of recognition came in her eyes. _I think he heard it...._

Vance turned his head to her, "Take care of my Amanda, make sure she doesn't kill herself. In return, I will make sure **you **don't die. Deal?" _Yup, he did. But, hey, I just got Tiffany a pretty good deal! And that is what matters...right?_

She nodded. _I wonder what is going on in her head...._

"But, if anyone gets in my way when I come to claim her, I won't hesitate on taking care of them. Understand?" he verified. _Okay, so that is still not so good for me._

"Yes, I do." she said in a monotone voice. _She is covering up her emotion. I wonder what it is. And I also wonder if she is really going to keep to her word. But the first part doesn't matter anyway because I will not be the cause of everyone's death. Well, that's good I guess. But I am still going to attempt to kill myself on my next birthday, it's a routine. And I will keep it alive.  
_

"So your not taking me away now?" I asked, confused, but happy. _And, I think the happiness in my voice actually hurt him. And that kinda made me feel bad. Kinda._

He sighed. "No, I have things to do, people to see. But I will be back, my love. I promise." Then he took my hand and kissed it. "Until then." he said as he headed towards the door, Tiffany and Jer moved to the side to let him pass. "Oh, and if you want to keep people out of a room, you have to keep all places blocked. Including windows." he added with a small smile. Then, he was gone.

We were all still, then Jer stepped to me and hugged me. I was motionless. _What am I feeling? This Vance...the one where he lets his emotions go through...is somewhat caring. And I just can't....hate someone who cares about other people. Especially since I am the one who changed that from the looks of it. It was like, once he realized we were not alone he went back to being heartless. No, I do not love Vance. I don't even like him...but I don't hate him either. Can I really kill him now? After what just happened? I'm not sure anymore...and I am even more confused._

Jer didn't let go of me, and I didn't want him to. And at this point, I didn't really care if he found out I loved him and I somewhat wished he would so he could hold me forever. So, after I was still for about ten minutes, I hugged him back and cried. Yes, the great Amanda Tucker cried for the first time since I lost my foster parents. Everything that bothered me since then, came out in tears.

When I finished crying, I was tired and thirsty. Tiffany went to find the others with my stuff, and that left me alone with Jer for the first time. Ever.

I got in my bed and just looked at him, no stared at him. "Did you get my note?" I asked, softly.

He looked confused. "I had a note? The only ones we found were for Tiffany and Vance."

"Really?" I asked, slightly relieved, slightly disappointed.

He looked at me in a strange way, then smiled. "So you wrote one for me?"

I smiled back. "Of course. One for Riley too."

"Where were they?" he asked, eagerly.

"In my hands."

"Oh... that's what those were." Jer said, quietly. "We weren't sure what they were, they were drenched."

_Oh. Yeah, I should have knew that. Oh well._

"I have weird dreams about you, and they confuse me." I admitted, without thinking, trying to change to topic. _Oops._

A strange look came into his eyes.

"They only happen when I go into a deep sleep, though." I continued, just talking so I wouldn't start crying again.

"What happens in them?" he asked, in a off voice.

"You kiss me." I whispered. _Yeah, and usually I freeze because it feels so different, but recently I kissed him back. And it was intense...._

He froze at the words. _Yeah I am really making things awkward._

"Sorry for bringing it up, making things awkward and everything. I just felt like talking about something, hoping maybe you could help me figure it out. Since your smart." I said, growing uncomfortable.

He breathed in an unsteady breath. "When was the last time you had a weird dream?" he asked. _Well, this is good! He is going to help me!_

"Uhh...that day that I slept through." I told him.

His face was shocked at first, but then he composed himself. "I once heard that people say or do what they want most when they sleep." he told me, in a small voice. He didn't look at me though. _Does he realize that I love him or something? I don't know. I should deny it then listen to him in his sleep though. Yeah, I still have that false hope._

I was about to answer when everyone else came in, and then I just didn't want to bring it up again. I was **so** not going to get back on that topic, because he was right. I want to kiss him, when I have no right to want that. After a while of talking and eating, everyone left except for Jer and Tiffany.

I had one of those dreams again.

The one where Jer kisses me...and I kiss back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

*Vance*

I could smell her blood, and it was very strong. So, I followed it lead me to the hospital. There she was in her room, new bandages on her arms, my Amanda. Hurt.

I crept in through the window and she didn't notice because she was concentrating on the door. I walked over to a desk, because there was a note with my name on it. It read :

_Vance,_

_I hate you for killing my parents and marking me. Yeah. But, that is not the reason why I am killing myself. I am killing myself because this is just too much. You want me for evil, I am a witch, everyone I care about is in danger, and to top it off I am in love with Jer. Sorry, this is too fucked up for me, I'm outta here._

_The one and only,_

_Amanda Tucker._

And then, I felt the weirdest emotion I have ever felt and I felt it for the first time.

I felt hurt. Like someone just stabbed me in the chest with a knife and twisted.

I didn't have much more time to think, because I smelt her blood.

Amanda's blood.

I looked at her and she was looking at her freshly stitched cuts, and then I saw the scissors in her hands that she was going to use to cut herself.

Once again, from the looks of it. _Not on my watch, Love._

So I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her.

She broke her gaze, looked at me and gulped. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the door open, Jer and Tiffany were standing there frozen. _Well now it's a party._

"Drop...the scissors." I ordered, my voice cold. And, she obeyed just like she should. _She is smart enough to know she is no match for me at this state, good for her._

"Good girl, now put those bandages back on. Now." my voice ordered, daring her to disobey.

She picked them up off the floor and put attempted to put them back on, but they weren't sticky anymore. _Hm._

She looked at me, then looked back at the bandages that wouldn't stay. _She doesn't want to talk. Can't say I blame her, my voice could cut through steel right now. I am probably scaring the living daylights out of her. I'm sorry, but you wouldn't listen to my any other way, Love. Sine you seem incapable of fixing it yourself, I guess I can help.  
_

"Get the tape. It's over near those little notes, which I did read, by the way." I informed her. _Well actually I only read mine, but I don't want to read Tiffany's. It is none of my business._

She turned and walked to the table, picked up the tape, and came back to me.

"Give me the tape, I'll fix your arms." I ordered, holding out my hands. _Good thing I went to college._

She gulped, then looked over at Jer and Tiffany. _Making sure you could trust me? _They were still frozen, unsure what they should do. Then Tiffany nodded at her and looked down. _Ah. You remember when I helped you, don't you? That day when you were cutting yourself and I stopped you. And you trust me to do the same with Amanda. Too bad I had different reasons for saving you, it really wasn't by choice. I was the only one you would listen to though...  
_

She handed me the tape, and I started re-bandaging her arms. "Why did you save Tiffany?" she asked, softly. _She is still scared. Oh, why must you hurt me so, my love?_

I wasn't looking at her when I answered, "It was my job at the time. I was to keep her alive, so she could die." I told her, in a cold, emotionless, voice. _Best way to say things._

"That must have formed some sort of bond. If you live with someone long enough, you start to develop feelings for them." she told me, her voice still soft. _Sweetie, you don't even understand half of what you are saying. Or maybe you do...after all you believe you are in love with.....Jer.  
_

"Yes. You do, but they are not always nice feelings, Love. Not always." I said, in a now thoughtful voice. _Sometimes, you develop resentment. And that is what happened to Tiffany and I. I resented her because she was born, and I had to take care of her because her parents were too 'busy' to. She resents me for some reason, and I don't even care._ I had finished bandaging her arms, but I now touched them gingerly. _I really do have feelings for you, Amanda. I truly do. I don't know what those feelings are, because I am not use to feeling, but they are there. I just wish you realized it, and returned them.  
_

I was looking at her arms when I asked, "Is what you said in that note true? Do you truly hate me?" I don't know why I asked, but I just had to know._ If she really hates me, then I will quit. Leave her alone. Or at least try to. Because I don't want to make her unhappy.  
_

She sighed, unsteadily. "I don't know. I am so confused." she admitted, softly. _Well at least it's not definite. And she doesn't hate me, yet.  
_

I held her chocolate, brown eyes. "I am too, Love, I am too. I'm not sure about what I want anymore. If I even want to be part of this anymore. But...I am sure about one thing," I said softly. "You are going to live. You will not attempt to kill yourself, anymore. There are too many people who care. And, if you try to, I will kill everyone you care about in anger. Whether you wish me too, or not, I won't listen because of my rage." I vowed, my voice now fierce. _You have to live!  
_

She gulped and took an unsteady breath. "I won't try," she told me. "..for now." she added with a cough. _She doesn't think I heard that, does she? And she is wrong, I won't have her doing anything that could cause her harm!  
_

I looked at her, knowing she was going to do it again. Just not any time soon. _She is too scared of me to do that any time soon._

I turned my head to Tiffany, "Take care of my Amanda, make sure she doesn't kill herself. In return, I will make sure **you **don't die. Deal?" I offered. _I don't really want her dead..._

She nodded.

"But, if anyone gets in my way when I come to claim her, I won't hesitate on taking care of them. Understand?" I verified.

"Yes, I do." she said in a monotone voice. _I wasn't sure if she would care about the second part, but I know she would keep the first. After all, it involved saving herself.  
_

"So your not taking me away now?" Amanda asked, confused, but happy._ It hurts so much, that she was happy she didn't have to come with me. So much, that I felt like crying, and had to get out of here. Now._

I sighed. "No, I have things to do, people to see. But I will be back, my love. I promise." Then I took her hand and kissed it. "Until then." I said as I headed towards the door, Tiffany and Jer moved to the side to let me pass. "Oh, and if you want to keep people out of a room, you have to keep all places blocked. Including windows." I added with a small smile. Then I ran out into the forest.

Once I got there, I cried. I never knew I would..or could...have that kind of response over a girl. I cried for having to feel emotions, I cried for her trying to take herself away from this world, and I cried that she didn't love me.

Then, I stopped to think. _It's not over yet. Back there...she didn't hit me, or cuss at me, she let me touch her arms. She let me have my moment. Maybe...maybe I could make this work. If I tried hard enough. Yeah, that's what I will do. I will capture her heart, and have her see things my way. Once the time is right, and maybe I will keep Tiffany alive too. Because, whatever Amanda cares about, I must too. Well...at least try to. Amanda was worth it._

I wiped my eyes, and got up. My tears, now replaced with sheer determination.

_Amanda will be mine. Someday...and hopefully someday soon. But for now, I must distract my brother and keep my bargain with Tiffany._

**A/N**** Wow! That chapter was intense, was it not?? Yeah, I just had to twist things up further. So, review and tell me what you think, I really wanna know! :D -Sam**


	18. Recruits

**A/N Sorry about those who are now stuck between Jer and Vance, but just imagine what poor Amanda is going through!Ohh! And I have new characters in here! Brittany = Bree1208, Cassandra = VampfanCass, Julie = Heart For Tanner. :D There are some nick names in there ( Riley chooses them ), but those are their original names. Oh, and here is your warning...this is a really long chapter!!! Enjoy!!! Oh, and by the way, this is Amanda's longest chapter. It's like, nine thousand words long! Hahah! I must love you guys in order to have enough patience for this, especially when I am on eggnog! Hahahah! Okay, stop paying attention to me now and read the frigin story!  
**

**Recruits**

I woke up to a girl with dirty-blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. She looked like she was a vampire, you know with the pale skin and everything. _Why do vampires get the pretty eyes?! Why do I have to be the one with the shit colored eyes?!_

The girl saw me looking upset. "What's wrong? I'm your nurse, I am sure I can help you." she said sweetly.

"Are you the nurse who let them look at my medical record?" I asked, glaring now.

Then all of a sudden, she wasn't there. _What the hell?! _

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" a little voice squeaked. _Where is that coming from?_

I looked down and saw the nurse, right there, mini.

I was trying to say something, but I had nothing to say. Then Jer came in.

He looked at the nurse then at me and laughed. _Jerk. Jer the Jerk._

He obviously realized he was pissing me off because he stopped laughing. "Sorry. But she does that when she gets scared. When she is in fighting position be becomes a giant." he explained.

_Oh. So I just scared her. Like I scare everyone._

"Good. I should scare her. And she should have kept my medical records to herself." I growled.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the mini nurse shouted.

"What's your name? I want to report you to your boss on how you gave out personal info on a patient to a friend." I asked.

She sighed, then grew back up to normal size. "My name is Brittany. I understand that you want to talk to my boss. I would too." she said sadly, looking down.

"Thanks. Now where is his office?" I asked. _She can be sad all she wants I want to talk to her boss!_

She sighed. "You can ask the nurse at the main desk and she will tell you."

"Okay." I hopped out of bed and headed to the door but Jer grabbed my arm.

"Amanda, you aren't serious, are you?" he asked.

"I **am** serious Jer. That is a crime, and I don't like my personal information going out, even if it is to people that are my friends." I said, in a serious tone.

"She's right, Jer. She has every right to talk to my boss and get me fired. I did something I really shouldn't have done. Plus, I am coming with you guys anyway." Brittany sighed. _Oh in that case..._

I smiled. "I changed my mind. I won't tell your boss."

Jer and Brittany looked at me, shocked. "You changed your mind? You rarely change your mind after a decision is made." Jer stated, shocked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I have a change of heart." _Or a change of plans. Muahahahahahahaa!_

"Oh thank you so much!!" Brittany exclaimed and hugged me. _Grrr...I hate hugs!_

"Okay, you should let Amanda go before she bites you." Jer warned.

Brittany let go of me, and backed up. "She doesn't smell like a vampire." she said, confused.

"She isnt one, but trust me that won't stop her from biting." Jer said, seriously.

"I'm sure you would know!" Brittany giggled. Jer looked away. "Now I am going to go and ask my boss for some vacation days." she said and then she left. _This girl is pissing me off! I have not bitten Jer! I bit Jackie on her arm because she was trying to dress me in a pink, fluffy dress! _

"Get dressed, we are getting ready to leave." Jer told me, as he handed me my clothes. My clothes were a black lace thong, black bra with pink hearts, dark skinny jeans, and a long-sleeve gray and white striped V-neck. _Whoa.I think I feel like blushing because Jer saw the thong and bra.  
_

"Um. Who picked out this outfit?" I asked as I headed towards the bathroom to change. I went into the bathroom and started changing.

"Tiffany did." Jer said, from outside the door. _Must be staying close so he is there if I make another attempt. But, I don't plan on making attempts. I plan on getting other people pissed of so they will kill me._

Once I finished changing, I looked in the mirror, and I will admit, I looked hot in this outfit! And, it covered up my new cuts, and made my curves **really** noticeable! I brushed my hair with my fingers to make it smooth, and it worked. I got out of the room and saw Jer waiting there for me.

And once he saw me, I liked his reaction. His jaw dropped as he looked me up and down, and I would like to say I saw him drool a little. _Wow. I have to thank Tiffany for the outfit, I really am liking this reaction._

"Where are my shoes?" I asked him, breaking him out of whatever trance he was in.

He looked around, after wiping his face, and found my shoes. "Here." he said, while handing them to me.

I didn't really want to put on my shoes, because I had to tie them and everything while I was on the floor. Perfect shot to see cleavage.

_Then again....why would I care if Jer looked? I mean, I love him and everything._

So, I just sat down on the floor and tied my shoes, and he was looking at me because I could feel his gaze this time. Tiffany entered while I was trying my other shoe. She just walked over to Jer, punched him on the shoulder and said, "Wow. Nice choice on the outfit!" _What did she just say?_

I got up and looked at her confused. "I thought you picked out this outfit. That's what Jer told me." I said, confused.

Jer looked uncomfortable. "Uh...yeah. I don't pick out clothes like that. I'm not into skinny jeans and gray." she informed me, smirking. "Sorry. I'm not like that. I don't do skater, and emo, and goth and blah." _Wait...so Jer picked out the outfit?! I mean, I love it and everything, but I find that embarrassing that he knows me that well and that he picked out a very low cut outfit, so to speak!!_

"Your car." Jer pointed out.

"That's temporary." Tiffany hissed.

"Yeah, you know what? This is getting really ackward, really fast. So, let's just go." I suggested, getting really uncomfortable with the fact that the conversation started on a weird subject that involved me.

"She's right. We have to find Julia and Cassandra." Jer told Tiffany.

"I think I know where we can find Julie." Tiffany answered. _Okay, they lost me._

"Where?" Jer asked.

"The best hotel in Chicago. Duh. And, we should probably stay there for a night since it is getting late." Tiffany answered.

"Right, and this time," Jer started, then he looked at me. "I will be rooming with you and Riley." _Right. Because they think I am going to attempt again. Got it._

I rolled my eyes. "I am not going to kill myself because now I have no reason to." I told him. _Actually, my life sucks, so I do have a reason. But I won't kill myself, one of you will do it for me._

Jer glared at me. "Yeah, okay. And Santa Claus is real." he said sarcastically.

"Ha! I knew Tanya was lying to me when she said he wasn't real!" I exclaimed.

Tiffany started laughing her ass off. She went up to Jer and said, "Jer, Jer...Santa Claus." she laughed. He started laughing too.

_Okay, I m missing something. Obviously. And to tell you the truth, I don't even want to know._

So, I started playing with the glass of water by my bed. Actually, I was experimenting with my powers because I took the water out of it and moved it around me and it looked cool! I was really starting to have fun.

"Okay...let's go." she said, calming down. "Everyone else is waiting in your car, except Riley who is waiting in the hall." Then her and Jer looked at me, water floating around me, and they were both clearly shocked.

"Amanda....what are you doing?" asked Jer.

I looked over at him out of the corner of my eye, and saw how amazed he was, then I put it around him. It made him look like a god.

"I am experimenting with my new powers." I told him, smiling.

He smiled too. "I bet it looks better around you." he said.

"Not to me." I said, truthfully.

Tiffany sighed. "Okay, that is pretty damn good for experimenting for a couple minutes, but we should really go. This hospital smells." she complained.

I took the water back and put it into the glass. "Okay let's go!" I said happily. I ran out of the room, happy to be getting out of the hospital so early. Usually after I attempt suicide I am stuck in here for at least a week, then I have to go through a mental institution until they think I am 'healthy' enough to go back._ Hm. I guess Brittany is pulling a couple strings for me. I guess I could make her torture less painful._

I was in the front seat before any of them got out of the hospital. "Hurry up!" I screamed.

"We're coming, we're coming! Don't have a Jackie!" Tiffany retorted.

I bounced in my seat while Riley, Jer, Brittany and Tiffany came and got in the car.

"Can I call you Bree?" Riley asked Brittany.

"Sure." Brittany said. "My friends call me that."

"Okay, okay! Let's just drive and get the hell **out** of here!" I whined.

"Got it!" Tiffany screamed as she threw the car in drive and sped away from the hospital.

As we were speeding to some fancy hotel, Tiffany and I were screaming and laughing and blasting loud music the whole way there. We got there in record time, and we all got out of the car and got our rooms. Tiffany, Riley, Jer and I were sharing a room. Jackie, Phillip, Sarah and Bree were sharing a room. Phillip left to go talk to this Julia girl and Jer was talking to the hotel worker.

"Hey, my name is Cassandra." a girl with multicolor hair ( brown, red and black ), and blonde highlights. She had blue eyes, and she could see the look on my face because she said, "No, my hair is not dyed."

"I never said it was." I retorted.

"Yeah, but the look on your face said it all." she smiled and spoke in a friendly voice. Obviously trying not to get me mad. _I wonder what Jer told her back there..._

"Whatever. I'm tired." I yawned.

Jer chuckled. "Okay, we'll go get some rest. Come on, Riley." he said.

"Can I call you Cassie?" Riley asked Cassandra.

"Sure." Cassandra laughed. Riley asked some questions before e said our goodbye's to everyone then I went to bed and so did Riley.

I woke up from one of those dreams again. This time, it was **really** intense. It was a total make-out session, and I decided to press myself against him. Yeah, it was a gooooood dream.

I looked around the room and saw Jer watching me from the corner of the room, grinning. Tiffany was awake too but she was reading a magazine. "Jer, you should get some sleep. I'll watch her from here." Tiffany said, without looking up from her magazine.

I got out of the bed and he got in there and fell asleep, that grin still on his face. _What is he so smiley about??_

"So...what have you been up to for the past hours?" I asked Tiffany.

"Stuff." she said, not really paying attention. _Good. Riley is sleeping, and she isn't paying attention. That means I can try something on Jer while he is sleeping..._

I went over to the side of his bed and sighed. I just listened to his breathing and looked at his gorgeous face.

_He is so adorable when he is sleeping! Ahh...I just want to touch his face...you know what? I think I will._

I put my hand on his cheek and felt his icy, cold skin. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand...in his sleep!....and pulled me to him.

So, there I was, his hard, icy arms now wrapped around me and we were laying on my bed. But, he was sleeping through all of this. I was about to try to get out, or ask Tiffany to help me, but then I relaxed, thought about it and closed my eyes to enjoy it.

_I'm in his arms...something I have been missing since he let me down yesterday...it feels good. It feels right._

Then I felt someone looking at me, knowing it was Tiffany, I got up. Well...after I had to practically pry his arms off me. _I wonder what girl he is dreaming about..._

I didn't look at Tiffany during all of this. After I got up, I looked back down at him....and kissed him. Yeah, I really just had to try it out in real life to see if it was as good when I was dreaming.

And...it was. Especially since he kissed me back!

I finally broke away and he was still grinning. _Yeah, he probably just thought that some hot vampire girl just practically made-out with him._

I sighed, because he would never love me back, then I went to get dressed. It was got pretty hot out during the day, so I decided to go with some dark shorts, and a bright yellow, low cut, tank top. I got out some medical supplies from the bathroom ( how handy is it that fancy hotels have this kind of stuff? ), and took of the bandages on my arms. As I cleaned it off, I decided to not bandage them up and let them scab up quicker._ Plus, if I re-bandaged them I wouldn't be able to make it as good as Vance did...._

Yeah. I don't want to think about that day...or maybe I do.

_Would it really be so bad if I lived with Vance? I mean, I think he actually cares about me. He was hurt from my note...and when I was happy that I didn't have to go with him...would it really be that bad? I mean, it couldn't hurt, could it? It would be better then watching someone I do love go out with other girls. I don't know. I'm so confused. Why can't this just be simple? Then again, it's not like I really have a choice. I am going to be forced with Vance anyway. I should probably stop loving Jer....if I can...Ugh! I don't know!_

Riley woke up and yawned. "Can I go see Cassie? She is going to take me to Julie and Julie is going to teach me how to sing! Her voice is hypnotizing..." Riley rambled.

"That's because that is her power. She hypnotizes people with her voice. That is why she is so famous." Tiffany said, reading again.

"Oh. Well, she is still good. And I would ask **someone**," Riley said, glaring at me, "...but she only sings when no one can **hear** her."

"I have no idea who you are talking about." I told her.

Tiffany finally looked up, and looked between the two of us. "So Amanda can sing? How good? Maybe we could play Karaoke and she could start it off or something. Jer loves girls who can sing." she smiled. _There is that Cheshire Cat smile again._

I glared at her. "First of all, I sing horrible, in my opinion. Second of all, I hate attention. Third of all, I **really** don't like singing in front of people."

"You lie! Your a great singer! I heard you one time when you were in your room! Your were singing some song. I think it was My Immortal." Riley said.

I nodded. "Yeah, I like Evanescence. That song reminds me of my mother." I said, in a hurt voice.

"How?" asked Tiffany, curious.

"My mom had nightmares, I helped her through them. And I use to have nightmares after she died about her screaming the night she was murdered, and all those other nights when she was the one with nightmares. Sometimes it seems like she is still here... And Riley you shouldn't be eavesdropping!" I said.

"Could you please sing the song? If you just sing originally I don't have to eavesdrop!" Riley begged.

"No no no!" I shook my head.

"Fine, then we are leaving." Tiffany said as she walked out the door with Riley. _Well then...aw man...now I really want to sing that song..._

Then without really thinking about it, I started singing with all of my bottled up emotion...

"I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating life

Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me"

The song finished and I felt somewhat better for getting all of that out.

Then I looked at Jer and saw he was staring at me. "You just put your soul into that song...and man that sounded better then actual singer." he whispered.

I laughed. "Yeah right. I'm really not that good." I disagreed.

"Yes you are." Tiffany said entering the room with Riley. _They were listening outside._

I looked at Riley. "It wasn't me! It was all Tiffy!" she shouted and held her hands up in surrender. _Tiffany.......grrrrrrr...._

"Snitch." Tiffany muttered to her.

"I wasn't going to take the blame! Amanda could kill me!" Riley pointed out.

Tiffany just rolled her eyes. "Well you pretty much set it up by talking about..."

"I get it." Jer interrupted.

I looked at him, confused. So did Tiffany and Riley. _What is there to get??_

His eyes caught mine. "Your mother had nightmares when you were younger, because she was scared on what was going to happen in the future. And you remember her screams, and helping her out. You also remember the night she was murdered even more because you have been having nightmares of that night, haven't you? You still hear her screams, and they just don't go away. And it hurts you, enough so you would want to kill yourself. But, people would lock you up if you repeated it too much, so you decided to do it every three years. Because you were three years old the night of her death. So, that is why, every three years on your birthday you try to kill yourself." he said. My eyes widened. _How the hell did he figure all of that out?! Tiffany didn't get it, and neither has Tanya. Well, Tiffany knows now. And Tanya has heard me sing that to the radio all the time! So how could he just know it right away?! That can't be possible! He hasn't known me that long!!  
_

I just left the room after a couple minutes, I left in shame and embarrassment. I went to the desk and saw Cassie.

"Hey, is Riley coming down?" she asked. "I promised to take her to Julie."

I shrugged.

"Do you need something? You look pale." she noticed.

"Um, sure. Could I have a coke?" I asked.

She smiled. "Sure." Then a coke floated over and right in front of me.

"Sweet! Telekinesis!" I exclaimed.

She laughed. "Yeah, it comes in handy."

"I'm sure it does. You could help a lot in this war." I noted.

She nodded. "Yeah. That is why I am coming with you guys. Julie is too." she rolled her eyes. "I don't see why though. I mean, what good is singing?"

"Well...to tell you the truth I hate singing. But **her** singing could come in handy. Like, she could hypnotize them and we could easily kill them." I told her.

She smiled. "That is what Jer said." I got uncomfortable at his name, and she noticed.

"So, when are we leaving?" she asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Today I think. Do you know where we are going?" I asked.

"Um. I think we are headed towards New York City." she said, thoughtfully.

I nodded. Then Sarah came over to me. "Are you okay? You had many emotions out a couple minutes ago and I couldn't read any of them." she informed me.

"Yeah, sorry. Something happened that I would rather not talk about."

"Okay. So, we are getting ready to leave, like, now. Jackie and Phillip are on their way, and Bree is getting Julie." Sarah said, dropping the subject. _I like these vampires. They leave me alone._

"We aren't going to have enough space in those two cars." Cassie shook her head.

Sarah laughed. "Are you kidding me? Julie has plenty of cars. We could all have or own car if we really wanted." _Yesss!!_

Right then, a vampire with light blonde hair, and light blue eyes came over. Julie.

"Hey, Julie, could I have on of your cars?" I asked.

"Sure, what car do you want?" she asked.

"Do you have a Hummer?" I asked. _I have always wanted a Hummer!_

"Yes I do. It's black. Here." she said, and she threw me the keys. "You can keep it." she shrugged. _Oh my god!! No way!!!_

"Like, permanently?" I verified.

"Duh. I said you could keep it. I didn't really want it, I just bought it so someone else couldn't have it." she giggled.

"Thanks so much!" I said.

Then everyone else came.

"Okay, we should divide into groups of two." Tiffany instructed.

"I'll go with Tiffy!" Riley called. Then they all paired up, too quick for me to see until they were done.

So, it was Riley and Tiffany, Phillip and Jackie, Sarah and Cassie, Julie and Bree, Lissa and Blondie, and that left Jer for me. _Greeeeeaaat._

I got into my new car ( it felt so good to say that! ) without talking to anyone. I waited for Jer to get in, then I floored it. I knew where we were going, why should I wait?

"Tiffany wanted me to tell you that you leave a lot out in your stories." Jer murmured.

"And she doesn't?" I countered.

"That's true." he agreed. I left the conversation there, I didn't want to talk about.

He looked blankly out the window for a little while, then he turned to me and said, "Tiffany wants to go to another car place tomorrow so we can get something put into the cars so we can all talk to each other."

"Yeah, whatever."

It was a silent, peaceful drive ( as I was speeding ), until three idiots tried to cross the road!

I slammed the breaks and jumped out of the car. "Keep it running." I ordered Jer. And he listened. _Probably doesn't want a taste of my powers when I am pissed. Smart move._

I went to the two older ones, not really paying attention to the boy with them.

"Are you guys stupid?! You don't cross a highway in Chicago!" I yelled at them.

The one with the black hair and the blue eyes was practically drooling...then I remembered what I was wearing. _Oh my god...this is so not my day! Damn! Can't a guy take me seriously?!_

"My face is up here. Answer to what I am saying while looking at it, thanks." I hissed.

He snapped his head up. "Sorry. But..."

"No excuses for that. Just tell me why you are taking a boy across the highway." I said, growing impatient.

"I'm not a boy, I am turning fifteen at the end of November. And we were crossing to get to the other side. Duh." the little boy said in a voice that reminded me of my father.

I finally looked at the kid and gasped. He had my color hair and eyes, the same shape as my face...pretty much me in a guy form. He got a good look at me and gasped too.

"What's your name?" I asked in a whisper.

"Adam."

"Adam what?"

"Adam Tucker." _He was the secret my parents were keeping, besides the magic. Because he was just human, he needed to be hidden. That would explain her becoming 'fat' and her eating all that food, and the nightmares getting worse.... She knew something was up, and wanted to protect him because he couldn't protect himself, unlike me. I have a younger brother._

I fainted, well, basically I just fell back into the kid with the black hair's arms.

"Thanks..." _Okay, I have to pull myself together._

"Dylan."

"Yeah. Whatever." I said, then got up on my own and looked at him. "Your my brother." I told him.

He looked at me. "Really? Well, I don't believe you because my parents disappeared when I was a newborn." he growled.

"Okay, one I am older then you. I am seventeen thanks. And second, they were murdered dipshit! Get your fact straight!" I retorted.

He just looked at me. "Who were they murdered by?"

I then remembered how nice Vance was to me...and I just couldn't tell my brother, he could attempt to kill Vance and get killed. Vance gets rid of anyone in his way. "Just some dude. I could paint him out, though."

"Why didn't you tell the police?" he asked through gritted teeth.

I sighed. "It's a long story. Come with me, your friends can come too. I'll tell you as we head to New York."

The one with brown hair perked up. "Really? Why?" he asked, interested.

"Things to do, people to see."

"Us too. This worked out better then we thought." he mused. "I'm Shawn by the way."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't really care. Let's go." I turned around and headed to the car with them following slowly behind.

"Damn. She is **so** your sister." Shawn whispered to Adam. _Good. He can keep the name up if he is sarcastic._

But before we reached the car Tiffany came pulled over in front of me and asked, "Why the hell did you stop?"

"Recruits, I think anyway. They seem like some help..werewolves and a human I think...and oh. Yeah, I met my long lost brother. Well...unless this is some trick."

She looked down, obviously feeling bad a bot tricking me earlier.

"Uhmm....can I ride in a different car? I don't think there is room in yours." Shawn told me, while looking at Tiffany every few seconds. _Oh boy... even though I am pissed at her, I am so not going to make her ride with one of my brother's dorks and put her in pain intentionally._

"I have a hummer, Shawn. I may have been born at night...but I wasn't born last night." I pointed out.

"Great. I knew you would understand." he said, not paying attention to me.

"Boy brains...useless. We might as well store candy up in there." I sighed.

"I thought that saying meant..." Dylan started.

"There's your problem. You thought. Now, let's go! We have to go to New York!" I shouted.

The other two ran to my car and hopped in the back seat.

"Sorry, Tiffany. Good luck with the dip." I told her. "At least I can say I tried...I guess." Then I went to my car, and got in.

"Thanks, Jer." I said, then put the car in drive and drove off.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For keeping my baby on."

"Your baby?"

I rolled my eyes. "This new car is my baby. Duh."

He chuckled. Then noticed the people in the back. "Uhh...who are they?"

"Dylan and my long lost brother Adam." I told him. "Guys, this is PMS Jer."

They laughed in the back. "What did you just call me?" Jer asked, incredulously.

"PMS Jer. That has been my nick name for you since I first met you."

They laughed harder, and I laughed with them. Jer pouted.

"Alright, alright. I just have one question that I really want to know...." Adam started.

"Amanda." I offered.

"Wow. Took you forever to tell me your name but in two seconds you tell two different strangers..." Jer muttered. I ignored him.

"Amanda. What were our parents like?" he asked, really curious.

"They were sweet. And loved you enough to hide you from me, so you would be safe."

"Why would they do that?" Dylan asked.

"Vampires can read minds. And I would stop thinking those kinds of thoughts, you don't have a chance." Jer said to Dylan with a scary looking face I have never seen before. _Huh. Probably about fighting someone..._

"Right. So, our parents could block up their thoughts, but I couldn't. I didn't know anything, and they wanted to keep me that way because I was safer that way."

"Well, as safe as a chosen can be." Dylan muttered.

"What did you call me?" I asked.

"I'll explain after." Jer told me, waiting for the rest of it. _Well I doubt it's something you don't already know !_

"Okay....So anyway. They did it to save us. So, I didn't really know you. I was only three when they died, but trust me, I remember them. I could draw them for you, if you want."

"Please do when you have spare time." he begged.

"No begging!" I snapped. "Us Tuckers don't beg for anyone."

He smiled. "Right."

I smiled. "I'll work on them as soon as I can."

'_Under conditions.' _I sent to his mind.

He looked at me questionally. _'Witch thing. And, I need you to kill me after I am done with them.'_ I told him. What? Did you think I would really forget those plans?

His eyes widened. And he shook his head.

Jer looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just...shaking away **bad **thoughts." Adam said.

I rolled my eyes. _Everyone's a critic._

"So, why are you two going to New York?" asked Dylan.

"Probably the same reason as you." I said. _I don't know. Dylan just feels like a young werewolf and Adam is just with him..._

He laughed. "Battle, right?"

"Mhm. We are recruiting people...."

"Amanda, your not going to be in the battle." Jer said, one hundred percent serious.

"Yes, Jer, I am. Now that I am better, I plan on going to the battle." I argued. _After all, if I don't get myself killed by then I can always die in a battle and they couldn't call it suicide._

"Amanda, your not going and that's final." he said with authority. I could feel the two in the back, watching us waiting for my reaction.

I smiled. "Really?" Then I looked at him, and focused on freezing him with the little water I had in the bottle next to me. It worked, and once I made sure he would stay frozen I looked back to the road. "Because, right now it looks like **I **am going....and **your** not."

He couldn't say anything because he was frozen, it just came out mumbling.

"What? I can't hear you. And, your distracting my driving. Dylan please put a blanket over him." I ordered. And, Dylan of course followed.

Adam was holding back laughter. "Are you always like this?" he finally asked once he got himself under control.

"Yup. Twenty four hours a day, six days a week."

"Six days?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, I have been known to sleep a whole day after six days of not going to sleep, and I am nice. So, yeah."

"So, how many recruits do you have?"

"Umm...including you guys and myself...fifteen."

"Not bad."

"Yeah, we are still recruiting."

"I see."

"Mhm. But we have to take different routes to New York so we can find other people. Maybe people who aren't stupid enough to **cross** a **highway**."

"It was **all** Shawn's idea!" They both shouted.

"Sure. Blame the guy who isn't here." I rolled my eyes, but they couldn't see unless they were looking in the rear view mirror.

"But..." They started.

"Nope. I don't want to hear any conjunctions about it!" I screamed. "Or you will end up like Jer!"

That shut them up, and the ride to a hotel in the New York went smoothly.

_Hah. Being the bitch of Witches is pretty fun._

-----------------------------------------------

*Vance*

I went to my brother to update him on things, so now he trusted me with keeping Tiffany safe. It wasn't that hard, all I had to do was give him my word, after all I have raised her so I obviously know how to take care of her. So, now I was headed towards the four brothers who are in charge of taking over the human race.

"Ah. Hello Vance. What news do you have for us?" asked Xavier, the eldest. _Wow. Now hello's or how ya doing?_

"Well, as you know I have marked someone who will join us once she is ready. And I have to ask you a favor..." I started.

"What would that be?" asked Cole, the second oldest.

"Well....could you not kill my niece?" I asked.

They all laughed. "That is very funny, Vance. But you hate your niece, so really, what do you want?" asked Grady, the youngest.

"I really want you to spare her." I pleaded.

"Sorry, can't do that. She is a chosen, and all chosen will be used and then killed." Jack said, not really caring. _Wait. All of the chosen? _

Amanda is a chosen.

"So, you have two choices now. You can kill all the chosen, or we will. And our death will be much more painful." Xavier laughed. _Wow. Laughing about killing your own kind. Even I am not that cold hearted._

"Do you know all of the chosen?" I asked.

"Yes. Josh, the hunter. Tiffany, for the vampires. Randy, for the werewolves...." Cole started.

"And for the Wiccan?" I asked, hoping they wouldn't know who it was in order for my plan to work.

"That one has not been born...as far as we know." Jack answered, hesitantly._ Thank whoever listens to prayers._

I nodded. "Okay...but won't the power just be re-born?" I asked. "Or passed down?"

"Yes. That is why we only really want you to kill Tiffany if you care about her, like you say. But the rest keep alive, and we will take care of them." Grady said.

"Alright. How long do I have?" I asked.

"As long as it takes to get the job done, now leave. And don't come back unless you have information on the witch chosen, or if you would like us to kill Tiffany." Xavier said in a dismissing tone.

"Yes, Sir." I said, and bowed before I left. It's traditional of course.

I called Tiffany. "Hey, Tiff."

"Vance?"

"Yes. Listen...I am changing sides."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I was with the brothers...but they are too cold hearted. Too much for me. But, they still think I am on their side, so I have correct information that I need to share. It could help you guys fight against them, and save humanity."

"Since when do you give a damn about humanity?" she asked.

"Since Amanda."

The other line was silent.

"So, I need to see you at least. Your parents will come too, with Josh. We will need as much help as we can get." I told her.

"Alright. When do you want to meet?"

"I was thinking we would have a Pow-Wow soon. We haven't had one of those for a while." I smiled. _Ah. Pow-Wows were fun. They are kind of like campfires that go on for the whole night. We all tell stories, or info, and get to know each other. _

"Sounds good. I have been wanting to talk to all you guys. All at once."

I laughed. "Yes, I have been thinking about it too. And, of course, I would understand if you want to bring some people with you. Amanda, Phillip....and that is really all of them that I like. The rest of them bug me."

"With Phillip your guaranteed Jackie."

I sighed. "Fine, I guess she can come too. As long as she shuts up."

"And with Jackie, Jer comes too."

"I don't want Jer there, Tiff." I told her seriously.

"Fine. I won't invite him."

"Good. So, when do you want to have it?"

"Well, we are almost to a hotel in New York now. So....how about tomorrow night?"

"Sure. Starting at around eight?"

"That's fine."

"Okay, could you tell your parents for me? They would much rather hear it from you."

She sighed. "I guess. Bye, Vance."

"Bye." I put the cell phone in my pocket, and went to find Rayne.

"Hey, man. Haven't seen you since you ran off on me."

"Yeah, I've been busy. But, listen. We are having a Pow-Wow soon, and I want you to keep gaurd around it." I ordered.

"Yes, Sir." he saluted."Can we hunt?"

"Not people. Not anymore." I sighed. _Ugh. Now that I am saving the human race, I probably shouldn't eat them. That wouldn't help the cause._

He sighed too. "Yes, Sir." So, we hunted animals again.

While I was hunting, though, I started thinking.

_Why am I doing this? Why am I becoming weak, and eating animals? _

Then I remembered seeing Amanda in the hospital. So weak, yet so strong. Probably stronger then me, just she didn't know that. And she didn't know how to use her powers.

Without thinking, I started singing some song I heard on the radio,

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before?

I know you don't think that I am trying

I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you's impossible to find

You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger

I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start

Ohh, but hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you's impossible to find

It's impossible

So breathe in so deep

Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep

And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap

And remember me tonight when you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you's impossible to find

Tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you's impossible to find

You're impossible to find."

I then realized the truth of that song. In the hospital, she could have pushed me away at any second and fought with me, but she didn't. And it was one of the best moments, just touching her. And she doesn't know that I am changing sides, but I do know that she is hurting enough to try to commit suicide, and she must be wearing thin because her medical record said she did that every three years on her birthday. And...I do feel myself falling for her, and she is one of a kind...

"Were you just singing? It sounded like it was your voice but I couldn't be sure." Rayne said, coming to me.

"No, I didn't even hear any singing." I said, sounding confused. _Yeah, he doesn't need to know anything._

"Oh. Okay." he shrugged. _Yeah, he is so related to Jackie._

"So, where are we headed?" he asked.

"New York City. We should be there by tomorrow morning so we can take a nap." I yawned. _When was the last time I slept? A week ago? I can't remember._

"Cool." he said, and the rest of the walk was silent.

_Ah. Peace. It would be nice if Amanda was here, to walk with me. I believe I really, truly love her. Enough to sing, and I haven't done that since I had to sing Tiffany to sleep... and even then it wasn't really willingly. Ah. Love feels weird...but good._

**A/N Okay, so I got this out early! Why would I do such a thing that is so not me? Well, because I let the last chapter out a day late, so this one is coming out a day early! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! It was really fun to write and I have been working on it all week! So, please review and tell me what you think! And for Nova Ride, your character will be introduced next chapter. As for that chapter....not really sure when I will get it out. Probably Friday, because I am thinking of making a sequal to my other story and working on The Tale Of Two, so yeah. Anyway, I am distracting myself...so..bye! Review please! - Sam**


	19. Truth Or Dare

**A/N I would have gotten this out earlier but someone ( insert coughing noise here ), Jessica ( insert more coughing noise here ), needed me to wait. So, I am clearly not to blame here. Anyway, this part gets really interesting, and it doesn't start off with Amanda's P.O.V. It starts off with Xavier's. OMG Why? Well, read on to find out. Oh, by the way Jessica is Nova Ride. And it's a loooooong chapter! Probably the longest chapter so far :D  
**

**Truth Or Dare**

"Jessica." I called. "It's time for you to be of use."

Jessica came out, her brown hair blowing out behind her.

"Yes, Master? What is my first task?" she asked, with eager, red eyes.

I smiled. "We have discovered who the Wiccan Chosen is. Her name is Amanda Tucker, and she hasn't been in touch with the human world. From some reliable sources, they have spotted her in a black hummer with Jer, some wolf, and her brother by the looks of it. Although I don't know why...no matter. We need you to lure her here. The only way I see visible is to take someone she cares about, who is weak, and bring that person here. It should be a human. And, once that person is here, Amanda will come here and it will be a piece of cake."

"How do I find her if I don't know her scent?" she asked, in her beautiful high pitched voice.

"Follow Vances. He was headed over to kill Tiffany. Amanda is with Tiffany, and I believe they are forming an army of their own."

"How do I get the person?" she asked, unsure.

I smiled. "Befriend them. Act as if you want to help them. Then, when the time is best, kidnap the human and call here. We will have an army of our own waiting to bombard them."

She nodded, smiling. "Yes, Master. I can do that."

"Very good, Jessica. Very good. You will be rewarded greatly for this task."

She smiled. "When should I leave?"

I went up to her. "After a little fun." I smiled, she smiled wider.

"I can do fun." she nodded.

I laughed. "Yes. You can." I said, as we headed upstairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

*Amanda*

"Okay, we are here before everyone else. You two can go to the bathroom." I told the boys in the back. _And if you say you don't have to go anymore I will hurt you. Real bad._

They bolted out. _Good._

I took the blanket off Jer, unfroze the water, and but it back in the bottle.

"T-T-T-T-Thanks." he stuttered.

"Here, let me warm you up." I told him. He had a strange look in his eyes. _Whoops. That came out wrong. I wasn't planning on that way...but if he insisted...hold up. Jer doesn't like me like that. I need to stop before I hurt myself, and not in the way I want._

I concentrated on warming him up, and I kept my eyes on him. His expression changed, so it must have been working. Suddenly he screamed, "Okay! That's hot!"

I stopped. "Sorry. I hope I didn't burn you. I never tested out that power yet." I apologized.

"It's okay." he sighed. I touched his face, and he felt warm. He gave me a weird look.

"Your warm." I said, amazed. "Jer, your not cold. You feel like a normal person would!" I smiled.

He felt his own face, and smiled. "I feel warm, but I can't feel it."

I put his hand on my face and he smiled. "See. You are pretty much the same temperature as me. Normally I would probably burn your skin." I told him.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" he asked, using his eyes.

I looked away, and moved his hand away from me. I sighed. "No. I don't feel comfortable with you knowing so much." I told him, truthfully.

"Is it really so bad to let someone in, Amanda?" he asked, in a small, gentle voice. _Yes. It's just another way to get hurt. A weakness._

I didn't answer. "Would it make you feel better if I told you about me?" he asked.

I looked at him. _Wow. It's never occurred to me about what happened to his parents. How he was stuck, raising Jackie._ "I would like that, after all you know about me it's only fair."

He smiled slightly. "Yes. Where do you want me to start?" he asked, not smiling anymore. _Wow. His past must be bad too._

"The beginning."

He nodded. "I lost my mother right after Jackie was born. I came home from my friends house to find my father crying, and Jackie was sleeping in her crib. My father couldn't tell me what happened, so my Uncle Rayne did. He told me they found a trail of my mother's blood leading out to a swamp. Meaning, she was murdered and dragged out to a swamp." he shuddered. _Oh my god. Poor Jer. _"My father commited suicide shortly after, he couldn't stand living by himself in the house, with constant reminders. I was left with two decisions: Raise Jackie and live there, or run away from life and leave her with some stranger. Obviously I chose the first option. I raise her in my mother's house, feeling the need to keep her house in shape just for her." he said, softly.

I put my hand over his, a sign of comfort. "Did you really want to live there?" I asked, softly.

He nodded. "Do you know why the room you woke up in was pretty much empty?" he asked me. I nodded, unsure if I really wanted the answer. "That was the room where the blood trail started, it was her study." _Don't I feel special? He put me in the room where his mother was murdered. How sweet._

"But I couldn't stand the room for long, so I moved you to her old bedroom. The one place where there was no blood of hers at all." he told me. _Thanks? Well I guess it is kinda sweet. He put me in his mother's room, and he absolutely loved her. I can tell._

"Anyway, back to the main point. I raised Jackie on my own, not letting her know that our parents were murdered, just that they disappeared. One day when she was older, my old friend Phillip came over for a visit and they saw each other. And instead of turning from it, or denying it, they embraced it right away. And I just watched from the sidelines." he said, in a far away voice. Then he smiled at me.

"Then I met you." he said. "Or rather, you bumped into me." he corrected himself.

I smiled at the memory. "I was on my way home from school. I missed the bus, and I didn't want Rachel to worry about me." Then my smile faltered. _Rachel. I caused her death...and Vance killed her like he killed my parents. Then again, I probably would have caused it to happen sooner or later, me being the chosen and everything. Maybe Vance made it less painful then the other person would have. You never know. He could be a good guy...okay...well he could be something other then a bastard._

"What's a chosen?" I asked Jer, breaking away from my own thoughts, and taking him away from his.

"If I tell you, will you answer a question for me?" he asked.

"Sure." I shrugged. _Why not?_

"There are four chosen. One for each race. Tiffany for the vampires, you for the wiccan. There is one for the werewolves, and one for the hunter. Josh, Tiffany's ex. The chosen are suppose to work together to make this world a peaceful place like it's suppose to be..." he explained.

"Then why did Josh try to kill Tiffany?" I interrupted.

"I asked the same question, and Tiffany told me it was because she was going to go to the bad side, and help them out willingly, so he had to stop her."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense in a twisted, stupid way."

He laughed. "Your right. So, your the chosen of witches. Basically meaning, you have the power of all the witches put together." he summarized. "And you are an even match for all the other chosen." he added. _Sweet! I am a human that can take on Tiffany! Yesss!_

"If I was turned into a vampire, would I be stronger?" I asked.

He thought about it for a minute. "Probably. Your powers would become even stronger, though I find that nearly impossible. Your extremely strong as it is."

I smiled. _Strong enough to die right. Wow. I am really sounding emo. And that's not me! I just can't live! Why? Well, my life is confusing me and I hate being confused! I have tried to figure it out, and I decided that maybe it just isn't worth it! It would be so much easier to just die..._

"Now can you answer a question for me?" he asked me.

"Of course." I shrugged. He looked like he was going to ask a question, but changed his mind and asked a different one.

"What is someone who is 452 years old, with fangs?" he asked me. _Is this some sort of trivia thing?_

"A vamp." I said, confused on why he was asking me this.

A look of recognition came in his eyes. "Oh!"

I raised an eyebrow. "No, you don't understand. I knew what those are it's just...never mind. It would take too long to explain, and it's not any concern of yours." he sighed.

"Secrets don't make friends." I reminded him, now curious.

"They aren't my secrets." he said. "And, you don't need to worry about anyone else other than yourself." he added. _Whatever. And yes I do, because Riley can't worry about herself. _

"Whatever."

"Am I forgiven?" he asked, after a moment of silence. I remembered his story.

"Fine. Your forgiven." I smiled.

He smiled the smile that I absolutely love, and just looked into my eyes. I was subconsciously leaning in, and so was he when I heard Tiffany's car pull in next to mine.

"Okay, now let's get out of this car. Tiffany is here." I said, practically jumping out of the door. _Holy shit! I almost just blew my cover of not loving him! Dammit! I almost kissed him, I am so stupid! Let's just tear myself up further! Ugh! I hate myself!_

Jer went to talk to Tiffany and Riley came up to me. "I do not like that boy who is obsessed with Tiffany." she told me, one hundred percent serious.

I smiled. "Yeah. Want me to take care of him?" I asked.

She thought for a little while then smiled. "Well...normally I would be against hurting others, but maybe if you just did a little something, I could look the other way."

I laughed, "Okay, where is Shawn?" I asked. She pointed to Tiffany, and he was a couple spaces back, looking sad. I laughed. "I think he is under the impression that Jer and Tiffany are going out."

She laughed too. "Well, go talk to him about how they are a couple." she insisted. _Hahahah! Well, that would help out Tiffany and I'm not that mad at her anymore, so sure._

I walked up to Shawn and said, "So what do you think of that couple over there?" I asked, pointing towards Tiffany and Jer.

"Can you do me a favor and just go along with this?" he asked, dangerously low. _What the hell is he..._

Suddenly he grabbed my face, and put his warm lips on mine. My reaction was just to freeze.

He pulled back, and looked at Tiffany from the corner of his eyes. _Oh. I see. He is trying to make her jealous. So he uses me??!! It's not even gonna work!  
_

Then I looked and saw that Jer was wide eyed. _Hm. Not sure what I think of this reaction...maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I kissed the kid back. He would be happy trying to get more of Tiffany's attention, which he definitely has, and I could figure out Jer's reaction._

So, I pulled him close and said, "Need some more help?" I whispered. He smiled. "Thanks."

I kissed him this time, and he kissed back. It wasn't as good as kissing Jer, but it was for a good cause. Then I heard a growling sound.

I looked over to see Dylan there. "You know how I feel about her! And you go and kiss her!" he growled at Shawn. _Whoops. Forgot he liked me._

Adam just looked around and was like, "Why do you two have to like her? She's my sister for crying out loud!" he shouted.

I held back laughter. Sorry, his little outburst was something I found funny. I never had a little brother.

"She is the hottest girl I have ever met! And she is smart! And amazing!" Dylan shouted. _Haha. Thanks kid._

"Obviously you haven't met Tiffany." I told Dylan. Shawn nodded in agreement.

"No, I haven't. But I know your better." he told me, adoration in his eyes. _Aw! I have a little puppy!_

"Not really. Tiffany is a model, smarter then anyone I have ever met, rich and a bitch. She's perfect, in my opinion. You two should like her, not me. I'm just a homeless, parent-less, poor 17-year old girl that wants to die." I said, with many emotions. _Wow. Where the hell did that come from?_

Jer and Tiffany headed over to us, after hearing this whole argument. "Okay, first off, I am not that great. Second of all, I have boyfriend. Third of all, it's not Jer or you, dweeb!" she yelled.

"Whoa whoa whoa. You have a boyfriend that you haven't told me about? After all I have told you?! Since when?!!" I asked, sad. _Bitch._

"Since the day I changed my car. And I would have told you, but you were trying to kill yourself so I was a little preoccupied!" she hissed.

"You could have told me all those times we were in the car! Maybe I wouldn't have attempted that night!" I retorted. _Okay, so I still would have, but it was a good distraction to think about._

She gave me a look of disbelief. "You still would have tried."

"...yeah. I would have. But it would have been a good distraction so it wouldn't have been as good." I pointed out. _Which was true, she did give me way too much time to think about it._

"Well...I was thinking...and..." she mumbled.

"You people get so off subject." Adam muttered.

"Yeah! Who is this boyfriend, and I want to meet him!" Shawn yelled.

"Guess it's not going to work out between you two." Jer smiled at me.

I laughed. "I was just humoring him. Just trying to give him half a chance, or let him think he has one."

"So, you weren't into him at all?" Jer verified.

"Duh."

Dylan sighed in relief. "Good. Sorry for flipping out on you Shawn." he apologized.

"Yeah, whatever. Answer the questions Tiffany." he begged.

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "Go to my car, and I'll be there in a sec. I will answer all your questions. I don't want to discuss this in front of everyone." she said, now looking at all the people gathered around us. Which I must admit, is a lot, and I didn't know any of them except for Cassie, Bree, Julie, Lissa, Blondie, and Riley.

The kid practically ran to the car. Tiffany sighed, then followed.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Dylan asked me. Adam groaned.

"Sorry, kid. I just can't date my brother's friends." I told him.

"I'm not his friend, I hate him." he lied.

"Hey!" Adam said. Dylan shrugged. "Damn. Do you only think with your dick?" Adam asked. Dylan blushed.

I laughed. "Yeah. There is no doubt your my brother."

"And that is why I am turning down your offer." Adam told me. _Mother fu..._

"What offer?" Jer asked, suspiciously. "For?

"Painting a picture for him. It's nothing. Just forget about it." I told Jer. "And it's okay, I'll find someone." I told Adam.

Adam went white. "Please, sis, don't." he pleaded.

"Tuckers don't beg." I criticized. Adam was about to say something but Jer interrupted.

"You weren't going to paint him naked, were you?" Jer asked.

"Your a sicko!" I shouted and kicked him where the sun don't shine.

He fell on the floor. "Of course I didn't! I just wanted to paint a picture, but I needed someone to paint it for!" I lied.

"Liar! You asked me to kill you!" Adam shouted.

I sighed, then rubbed my forehead. _This kid is so...like me. I would have done that, if it was him in my situation and I didn't understand fully._

"Amanda, is that true?" Jer asked, seriously, and now standing up.

I just looked at him, measuring his mood. It would be best not to lie. "Yes. And in exchange I would tell him all about our parents and paint him a picture of them." I said, truthfully.

"You will never be able to pull that off, too many people care." Jer told me.

"Well they shouldn't! I have always been unloved since my parents died! I'm use to it! Why should it be different now?!" I screamed.

"Because we need you." Adam said.

"No you don't. If I die, you get my power from what I figured. It doesn't just die out." I told Adam.

"Not just that way. Other ways too." Riley chimed in. "What would happen to me?"

"Jer would take care of you. He cares enough to." I said.

"What about Tiffany? Her life would be over." Jer pointed out.

"Vance actually cares, I saw it in his eyes. He just won't admit it." I reasoned.

They all were thinking. "Plus, it's not like you can stop me, Jer. I am stronger then you. And equal to Tiffany." I pointed out.

A tall guy with dark brown hair, and green eyes spoke up. "All of us could stop you. And if you would like, I will personally make sure your going to stay alive." he said.

I looked him up and down. _He's okay looking, I guess. He looks kinda gay..._"Why?" I asked, bewildered.

"Hey, Randy, why are you all up in Amanda's face?" Tiffany asked, now right here with everyone else. Except for Shawn who I couldn't see. _Randy is a gay name._

He looked at her. "This is the one who wants to kill herself, right?" he asked.

She looked at me then. "What did she say to give you that clue?" she asked.

"She asked her brother to kill her." he said.

"Amanda." Tiffany groaned.

"What? Vance said I couldn't kill myself. But you guys can and he has to stick to my last requests not to kill anyone." I pointed out.

Jer sighed. "Well, none of us will do it. I can assure you that." he said, while scanning the crowds.

"I'm sure I can find one person who will. And if not, then I will just have to piss you guys off enough until you do kill me. Harass someone." I said. _I have many back-up plans. _

"Amanda. Last time, what happened?" Riley asked.

"I didn't put a good enough barrier on the door, so you guys got me to a hospital." I sighed. "I blame myself for that one, I should have taken the time to make a decent trap."

Jer looked like he was going to explode, although I am not sure why. Have we really become friends enough for him to care?

"No, you used me to attempt. And after you felt bad for it." Riley corrected. _Kids got a point. I did feel bad for using her, because she was sad..._

My thoughts were interrupted by Randy saying, "I guess we are all going to have to watch her." he said, looking at me.

"Or, you can all **fuck** off. And leave me the hell alone!" I retorted, venom in my voice.

"Please don't talk to my brother like that." Tiffany chimed in.

"Your brother? I thought he was younger then you."

"We're like brother and sister. He knows everything about me." Tiffany explained.

"Okay. Sorry. But, you all need to mind your own business."

Then everyone was arguing, I'm not even sure what exactly they were arguing about, but I am guessing it had to do with what to do with me.

"You know what I think?" Adam asked, softly to me, and everyone became quiet.

I looked at him. "No, what do you think?"

"I think...that you just need a reason to live." Adam told me.

I sighed, unsteadily. _He's right. I do need a reason. A real reason. I mean, Riley isn't a reason because she could have anyone of these people take care of her better then me. Adam isn't a reason because I have lived my whole life not knowing he existed, Tiffany isn't a reason because she is just a good friend. I don't really need anyone except....Jer. And, he doesn't want me, so I guess it's okay to die. I have no reason._

"Well...maybe I don't have one." I said, just as soft as him.

Before anyone could say anything else I said, "Can we just stop all this and go inside?" I asked.

There were some murmurs and nodding. So, Tiffany lead the way and we all got rooms. There was five people per room. So, it was Tiffany, Riley, Jer, Randy and I per room.

"Hey Randy, long time, no smell." Jer said to him as we entered the room.

Randy just rolled his eyes. "Tiffany, have I ever told you I wasn't really fond of your cousin?" Randy asked.

"Okay, boys. I don't want to hear this stuff. Jer is now my friend, and you are too Randy. I don't want to listen to you two talk shit about each other while we are here." Tiffany said.

"Or else you get kicked out of the room!" I chimed.

Jer and Randy both looked at me, then each other, then back to me. "We'll be good." they both said.

I rolled my eyes. _Seriously, why do people even bother if it is their own will to die? Why should you stop them if they want it? It's a free country after all..._

"Amanda, what are you thinking?" Jer asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing. Am I suppose to be?" I asked, playing dumb.

He just looked at me, waiting for another answer.

"Well am I?" I asked, pretending to grow irritated.

"Amanda, stop. I know you well enough to know you were thinking of something you shouldn't be thinking." he said, growing mad.

I sighed. "Well, there are no rules stating what you should or shouldn't think. If there are, I would like to see these rules and make sure they are signed by every person of that time period." I said, really fast.

He sighed now. "You know what I mean."

"I don't think I do." I disagreed.

He was getting pissed off, I could tell. _Good. Finally a rational response._

"Amanda, just tell me what you were thinking." he hissed. _It's working!_

"I was just thinking of a short poem that goes something like this...

I love him, oh yes I do,

He's for me and not for you,

So if by chance you take my place,

I'll take my fist and smash your face!" I recited.

They just looked at me, Tiffany raised an eyebrow. "What? I made that when I was younger." I lied. _Totally just remembered it from some crazy girl's profile._

"Stop lying!" Jer screamed. "I can't take this!"

"Take what? What are you taking?" I asked.

"You know what I mean." he said, dangerously. "I can't take you lying, and trying to kill yourself. When you do..." he trailed off. _Okay? Well, at least it's working still...  
_

"Dude, calm down. It's what she wants. She wants you to get mad. She's smiling." Randy said to him. That's when I realized I was smiling.

Jer looked at me and a look of recognition came into his eyes. "You were provoking me to kill you." he whispered.

I looked away. "You would have." I muttered.

"No, I wouldn't. I can't kill you Amanda, or you would have been gone a long time ago." he told me.

I smirked. "Yeah, I was pretty evil then."

"Your pretty evil now." Randy muttered.

"Shut it, dog." I hissed. _Yes, I am really mean enough to call a werewolf a dog._

"What makes you think I am a dog?" he asked.

"I can feel it." I shrugged.

He just looked at Tiffany. And silence.

"I'm tired." Riley announced. "I'm going to bed, all of you take care of Amanda. Make sure she is better." She said, then got in her bed and fell asleep.

"Is there any chance that we are going near a city some time soon?" I asked.

"No..." Tiffany answer, wearily.

"Okay. Just checking." I said. _Good. Maybe I will tell them where they went wrong with me so they don't think I am completely crazy and unstable._

"We are going to a Pow-Wow, actually." she said. _Hahaha! Pow-Wow. Aren't those like little campfires?_

"Alright. Have fun." I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Your coming too."

"Nah. You guys don't need me. I'll just stay here with one or two people." _That I could easily persuade to kill me._

"Nope. Vance wants you there. And so do I." Tiffany said. I flinched at Vance's name. _Is it really okay to not hate the man who killed your parents? I mean, I feel like it isn't but I also can't bring myself to hate him. Or anyone. What am I going to do...._

"Okay. I am bored. It's time to play truth or dare. Call everyone in Tiff." Randy said. And Tiffany's expression was blank now.

"You forgot the y. Her name is Tiffy." I told him.

"That would explain the license plate." he muttered.

"It would." I told him. "Riley came up with the name."

There was a loud knock on the door. "Come in!" I called.

Dylan and Adam walked in.

"Truth or Dare is a fun game." Dylan said, smiling at me. _Oh shit. I am so saying truth when he asks me._

"It can be." Jer said, glaring at the kid. _Okay?_

Dylan raised an eyebrow. "What's the look for? What did I say?" he asked, pretending to be innocent. _Okay, what the hell is going on between them?_

"Um. I vote for D." Randy said. _Yeah. I don't think I want to know._

"I can beat that kid's ass." Jer smirked.

The boys started bickering, Tiffany was still in her weird face, so I put on some music to distract myself. So, I started singing along with Simple Plan.

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you

Do you ever wanna runaway?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more?

Before your life is over

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face

No one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

Never had to work it was always there

You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life"

Tiffany had snapped out of it, and was looking at me. The boys were still arguing.

"Go back to what you were doing." I told her.

She walked by me to get the door, and let some more people in who joined the other boys. _Of course._

So, I started singing again as I changed into skinny jeans and light blue, long sleeved shirt.

"Cut my life into pieces

This is my last resort

Suffocation

No breathing

Dont give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces

Ive reached my last resort

Suffocation

No breathing

Dont give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

Do you even care if I die bleeding

Would it be wrong

Would it be right

If I took my life tonight

Chances are that I might

Mutilation outta sight

And Im contemplating suicide

Cuz Im losing my sight

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me Im fine

Losing my sight

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me Im fine

I never realized I was spread too thin

Till it was too late

And I was empty within

Hungry

Feeding on chaos

And living in sin

Downward spiral where do I begin

It all started when I lost my mother

No love for myself

And no love for another

Searching to find a love up on a higher level

Finding nothing but questions and devils

Cuz Im losing my sight

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me Im fine

Losing my sight

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me Im fine

Nothings alright

Nothing is fine

Im running and Im crying

Im crying

Im crying

Im crying

Im crying

I cant go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces

This is my last resort

Suffocation

No breathing

Dont give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

Would it be wrong

Would it be right

If I took my life tonight

Chances are that I might

Mutilation outta sight

And Im contemplating suicide

Cuz Im losing my sight

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me Im fine

Losing my sight

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me Im fine

Nothings alright

Nothing is fine

Im running and Im crying

I cant go on living this way

Cant go on

Living this way

Nothings alright."

Everyone was dead silent when I finished that song, then I realized how much emotion I had put in it. _Great. They all think I want to kill myself right now. Wonderful. Worst part is their right, but I won't. I'll make one of them do it eventually._

"You people have some serious issues. I was just singing along with the radio. If 'I kissed a girl' came on, I would sing it. It means nothing." I tried to reassure them.

"Mhm." Tiffany said, not believing me. I rolled my eyes. _People these days are such hypocrites. I believe she has cut herself before, if my memory serves me correct._

She looked sad. "Did I send that thought to you?" I asked, unsure.

She nodded. "Yeah. And, your right. Except, I learned that I was wrong. It's unhealthy." she told me.

"Yeah. I know. I have been told that millions of times. And, I clearly don't want to be healthy." I reminded her.

"Let's just play." Jackie said, not liking the topic. Phillip nodded in agreement.

"Alright. We all know how to play truth or dare, right?" Tiffany asked. Everyone murmured a yes.

"And there is no backing out of your choice. If you have a dare, you can't turn it down. And if you have truth, you can't switch it to a dare." I said.

Everyone murmured an okay.

"Let's start." Tiffany smiled. "Amanda, truth or dare."

"Dare." I smiled. _And I never turn down a dare..._

She smiled wider. "I dare you to kiss Jer." she said, trying to hold back her laughter. _Oh she is...._

I went up to him on his chair, sat on his lap, pulled his head to mine and pressed my lips on his passionately. The kiss lasted for a minute or so, and I pulled away and sat back down. _...the bestest friend I could ever have! That kiss was way better then when I kissed him when he was sleeping that one time!_

"Alright. My turn. Jer, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." he answered, with a weird emotion in his voice. _Chicken!!!_

_Well, there is something I have been curious about..._"Okay. Who did you loose your virginity to. Well, if you have lost it." I smiled, sweetly.

He looked uncomfortable, _and adorable!!!,_ "Chelsey. Tiffany's friend." he admitted. _Well, there is the girl on top of my list of people to kill. Shortly followed is that Randy guy for trying to be in control of my life._

"Okay, my turn. Phillip, truth or dare?" he asked Phillip.

"Truth." he answered. _Chicken!!!_

"What do you see in Jackie that is a redeeming quality?" he asked, seriously curious. _Thanks for finally asking! I have been wondering about that for the longest time!_

"She is cute and makes me feel smart." Phillip smiled. _Hahahah! Phillip is the best brother ever! And yes I do think of him that way ( when he isn't trying to talk me out of something )._

We all laughed, except Jackie and blondie who were confused. _As usual._

"Tiffany, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." she smiled.

_'Tell her to give Shawn a lap dance.' _I told him in his mind.

He smiled at me, then looked back at Tiffany. "I dare you to give Shawn a lap dance." he laughed. _Yesss! I can help out Shawn! Now I don't feel like a complete, useless twit! Hahaha! I love Phillip! In the right way, of course!  
_

Tiffany did, she doesn't turn down a dare either, and Shawn was a happy kid.

"Okay, Dylan truth or dare?" he asked his...brother? _Yeah. I think that is his brother._

"Dare." he said.

"Okay, I dare you to...admit your feelings about everyone you know in this circle, while doing jumping jacks." he dared. _Well. That's a weird dare. And a pretty damn random one too.  
_

So, Dylan started doing jumping jacks, and as he did he said, "I hate Jer, I dislike Tiffany, Adam is my best friend, Shawn is my brother, Randy is cool, and I love Amanda!" I put my head in my hands. _This kid is so stupid! Why can't he like Tiffany? Like every other normal male? And why the hell does he hate Jer??_

"Okay, Amanda, truth or dare?" he asked, with eager eyes. _Okay, I am not really that stupid. Say dare and the kid will have me do something to him. Not happening._

"Truth." I smiled.

"Name all the guys you have slept with." he asked, in a serious tone. _What the hell? Where did that come from?_

"Okay...well, in eigth grade when we went to D.C there was this really hot guy who was the Red Knight, otherwise known as Chris, and I decided I didn't want to be a virgin anymore. So, I snuck into his dressing room and had sex with him, no strings attached. I don't like putting my heart anywhere, so I also slept with some other hot guy at the agency. He got fired." I admitted. "But, the guy at the agency was a year ago. So, it wasn't like one after another or anything. It was just little one timers." I explained. _Yeah. I sound like a whore. Yay me._

Jer had a really weird expression on his face, and Dylan looked mad. He sighed, "I should have guesses a girl like you was experienced." _What? Did you expect to teach me or something kid? Hahahahah!_

"Okay, Randy truth or dare?" I asked him with a smirk, daring him to say dare. _Bait set..._

"Dare." he smirked, thinking I couldn't come up with anything. _...and the trap snaps._

"I dare you to kill me." I dared. Everyone cursed.

His eyes widened. "That is....evil."

I smiled, evilly. "Yeah. It is." I agreed.

Tiffany shook her head and muttered, "So saw that coming from the beginning."

"You can't back out of it." I told him. "It's part of the rules."

"Yes, but it is just a game Amanda. And now it's turned serious." Jer said, sad.

"Okay, yeah, that's great and everything. But what about Tiffany's so called boyfriend? I think she is just making him up to make me try harder to win her over." Shawn said.

Tiffany smiled. "Okay..." There was a knock at the door. "Could you go get that, Shawn?" she asked, smiling.

Shawn went to the door for a little while, then came back with a hot guy behind him and said, "I feel so sexually threatened right now."

I held back laughter. "Shawn...he's right behind you."

Shawn just nodded. "Yeah, I figured that would be the case. I...I think I will just sit down now." he said, in a nervous voice.

"So your Tiffany's boyfriend that I never found out about until today. Nice to meet you." I said.

He raise an eyebrow at me. _Probably about how I didn't know. _"Fiance, actually." he corrected. _WHAT?!_

"What are you...Oh my god he is on one knee." Tiffany said, shocked.

"Will you marry me?" this boy, who's name I still don't know, asked.

She just kept looking up and down between the ring and his eyes.

"Just say no! Just say no!" Shawn and Derek ( ??? ), chanted.

"Shut up! She can say whatever she wants to say!" I hissed at them, and they stopped. _Good. Or things will fly. Literally. _

She was just nodding, her eyes full of tears. _Tears of joy!!_

"Um. Is that a yes?" the guy asked.

She just threw herself on him, and brought him into a kiss. I had to look away. _Love is so sickening, once you really think about it. Sometimes, it's known and enjoyable. Others, it's hidden and painful. Life sucks, then we die. Can't I just die yet, or is there more suffering for me to withhold?_

"You know, you never answered the question." the guy smiled.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, happily.

I just looked at the wall as they kissed again. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jer looking at me, with some emotion I haven't seen on him before. Want, I think. _Ugh. I am deluding myself. Arg._

I just continued to look at the wall of after that. Until the attention was back on the subject...

"So, may I join?" the guys asked. "And for those of you that don't know who I am, the majority of you, I'm Nich." he introduced himself.

"Sure. We were just at Randy's dare. Do your dare Randy." I smiled.

Randy shook his head. "No. I can't."

"Yes you can. I just dared you to do one, little thing that really won't be that hard to do. Just do it." I hissed.

Nich looked between the two of us, confused. "Why can't you do the dare she asked?" he asked.

Tiffany sighed. "She dared him to kill her." she said, in a soft voice, as if she was struggling to keep it from breaking. _That's impossible....right?_

He looked at me. "Your name?" he asked, politely.

"Amanda." I answered, wearily.

"Do you want Amanda dead?" he asked Tiffany.

She shook her head, and looked like she was about to cry. For real.

"Then she won't." he promised her. _Wow. So, soul mates do that? They give their soul mate everything they want? That is stupid._

"You don't know Amanda." she said, shaking her head. "And we said that no one can turn down the dare."

"No. That dare isn't even a real dare because it's so serious." he disagreed.

"I agree." Jer agreed.

"Same here." Phillip.

"Same with the crayons and I." Jackie added.

"And us." Shawn, Dylan and Adam chimed.

Soon everyone was agreeing with the bastard...I mean Nich.

"So Randy, you don't have to. A different dare Amanda." Nich ordered, smiling innocently at me.

I just looked at him. _Too bad I can't hurt him without Tiffany getting pissy about it._

"It's okay. I think I'll just go for a walk." I said, nonchalantly.

"Then I'll come with you." Nich volunteered.

"Tiffany needs you here."

"But I would like to speak with you...alone." he insisted.

I sighed. "Fine." We walked out, leaving everyone behind us confused.

"Listen, you need to see a doctor." Nich told me. _Captain obvious. That's the step they skipped. Not my fault._

"No, you listen. It's my life. I can do with it as I please." I reminded him.

"Exactly. Life, as in you live."

I sighed and shook my head. "There is no point in arguing with me. I'm not going to give in."

"I'm not either. You mean so much to Tiffany, if your gone....part of her goes too."

"Well, listen, there are only two ways to talk me out of this. One, is bringing me to a mental institution where they make me go through lots of shit, and release me when I get so sick of it I won't attempt again for another three years. The second one is..." I trailed off. ._Jer. But no one can change our state. So, I guess there is only one option...  
_

"Is?" he probed. _Oh yeah. He's still here._

"Nothing. You have one option." I said.

He sighed, frustrated. "We don't have that option right now."

I shrugged. "Well, that's all. Too bad. Now, seriously, I need to go for a walk."

He shook his head. "I won't let you go alone."

"I'm not going to do anything. I'm trying to get other people to kill me, if you haven't noticed. And I **need** to be alone." I insisted. _I haven't had real alone time since I started this little journey. _

He judged my mood, and sighed. "Fine. Only for a little while, then I am sending someone out. Stay close." he ordered.

"Eye eye, Captain." I saluted him.

He smiled and went inside.

I just went to the little river near the hotel, and started playing with the water. Making the waves big...then small...then big again...and then small again. Next I started making things swirl around and stuff, it was fun and I started laughing.

Once I stopped laughing, I started thinking as I played with the water....

_Hmm....I don't want to put people in pain, but I don't want to live with my own either. How can I make this work? Should I try to tell Jer my feelings? Wait, that would just make it harder when I have to go with Vance. Wait...didn't I start this whole mission to get away from Vance? Why am I letting him win? Is it because....deep down I feel he is on my side? Like there is some other force I should be fighting and running from instead? Hm. Still doesn't solve the Jer thing. Maybe I should just change. Wait, can't do that. I am who I am. To be more like Tiffany? Ugh....I dont know anymore...  
_

I don't know why I started singing, but I did....

"I like who I am, but I guess you don't I think that I can, but you think I won't

Amount to anything at all

If you love me, you sure show it strange

Is there anything that you wouldn't change?

I can't be your paper doll

I wanna be perfect,

But I'm me

I wanna be flawless,

But you see

Every little crack,

Every chip,

Every dent,

Every little mistake, yeah

I wanna be perfect

Just like you

But there's only so much that a girl can do

When I look in the mirror,

What I see makes sense to me, yeah

Perfectly

Perfectly

I like worn-out shoes, you like high heels

And fantasies, but I'm what's real

I guess you could say the shoe don't fit

Maybe I'm from Venus, you're from Mars

My imperfections are what they are

I guess one of us must deal with it

I wanna be perfect,

But I'm me

I wanna be flawless,

But you see

Every little crack,

Every chip,

Every dent,

Every little mistake, yeah

I wanna be perfect

Just like you

But there's only so much that a girl can do

When I look in the mirror,

What I see makes sense to me, yeah

Perfectly

Oh, perfectly

I try to fit in the mold that you make

But I'm tired of playing this little charade

I wanna be perfect,

But I'm me

I wanna be flawless,

But you see

Every little crack,

Every chip,

Every dent,

Every little mistake, yeah

I wanna be perfect

Just like you

But there's only so much that a girl can do

When I look in the mirror,

What I see makes sense to me, yeah

Perfectly."

Then I dropped the water thing, and curled up.

"Hey, love." Vance said, suddenly sitting next to me.

I didn't look at him. "When did you get here?" I asked, guarded.

He smiled. "A little while ago. And, you don't need to change anything about you." he told me. "Except for the fact that you don't want to die. That needs to change." he told me, sternly.

I hugged myself closer and sighed. "Why are you here?" I asked, irritated. _I don't want anyone near me! Damn! Can't people get that?!_

"To see you. And to see how your doing." he answered. _Liar. You came to see if I was still alive._

"Well, you see me. And, I am fine. No new cuts or anything." I answered.

"That's not all." he said in a small voice.

I looked at him, now. "What else?" I asked, making my voice more gentle. _It is obviously something that is hard for him to talk about._

"I'm so sorry." he apologized, sympathy in every word in his voice. "I have made awful decisions, and hurt you. And hurting you is that last thing I would ever want to do again. If I could redo everything, I would have made different choices. But, what's the past it the past, and I can only hope someday you can forgive me for my horrendous choices." _Wow. See, it's times like these where he's not so bad._

My heart melted a little. I could see the sincerity in his eyes as he spoke, and the guilt. He was really sorry. But....

"I....I need time. To forgive you." I told him truthfully. "But...thanks for apologizing. It means a lot to me." I smiled.

He smiled back. "No, thank you. Really, if there is some way I could bring back your parents I would. But, I really didn't know who they were until....yeah. I'm sorry."

"Okay, stop saying your sorry. Now, it's starting to get annoying." I said.

He chuckled. "Okay. That's all I really had to say." he said.

"Then you can leave any time now."

"Key word, 'can'." he pointed out.

I sighed. "Fine, stay. But I am just going to go back to my thinking."

_Hmm...how come Vance has stopped now? Being, evil, that is. Well, I guess he wasn't ever really evil, he just made bad choices. So...why can't I forgive him? He is sorry...then again, sometimes sorry just doesn't cover it. Time does. Hey...I just solved one of my problems, if not all. Time. That's it! I just have to wait things out...wait until I have to make a choice of if I should be with Jer, wait for the right moment to be killed. I have to be patient. Wow. I feel better now. And to think I just had to talk to Vance in order to figure out all this, I had to go to the source._

I sighed with relief, and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Vance asked, curiously.

"Oh. Nothing. Just...nothing." I shrugged it off.

"Amanda, you can tell me anything." he told me.

"I know. I guess. I just don't need to." I smiled.

His eyes narrowed. "It better not be about any ways of killing yourself."

"It's not!" I said, and held my hands up in surrender. "I haven't tried anything." I promised.

He raised an eyebrow. "So if I ask Tiffany, she would tell me that you had no attempts." he verified.

"Yup. You could call her, I have not tried to kill myself."

"Fine. I'm calling her." he said. He pulled out a cell phone, and dialed a number. _Guess he is a little lazy today and doesn't want to use his powers..._

"Tiffany, has Amanda tried to kill herself?" he asked.

_My record is clean!!_

"Technically?" he asked, looking at me as he spoke to her.

_Don't like the look. He's getting mad..._

"I see. Thanks. I'll take care of it." he answered.

_Oh no...what did she say?...._

"Shoot." he said.

_What are we shooting?! Me? Well, that would be nice compared to...other punishments._

"What? Are you serious?" he asked, with disbelief. "When? Whoa. Wait. When did this happen..who...what the hell?!" he rambled.

_Yeah. So lost._

"Not with pretty boy though, right?" he asked, protectively.

_Pretty boy...pretty boy...who's nickname is pretty boy?? Is pretty boy Nich? I mean, nickname. Nich. It's his name. The name of Nich. Wait....who calls a guy pretty? I mean, he was hot, npt pretty._

"Really? Wow. That's great, Tiff. Really. I'm happy for you!" he exclaimed, true happiness in his voice.

_Um..okay? Well, at least he isn't mad at me anymore. And I kinda think he forgot I was here because he is walking around and talking now. Yeah, I think I should just go now..._

I started backing away, but he heard it and said, "Sorry Tiff. Got to go. She'll be back in a little while.......no. I don't want to be in there, too many wolves. But, I'll see you tomorrow night. Love you kid. I know I haven't been acting like it lately, but I really do. And I'll prove it to you at the Pow-Wow. Bye." then he hung up and put the phone in his pocket.

"Alright....your story checks out." he nodded. "To an extent." he added, his mad voice coming back.

"Well. You weren't specific on it. You just said I couldn't kill myself. You said nothing about other people killing me." I pointed out.

He thought about it. "Your right. Still, you will live. At any cost. Because, I don't really care about other people if you can't live. Why should they live if you aren't alive? That's the way I look at it."

"Then your looking at it the wrong way. I need out. Death is the only option at the moment." I told him, brave now.

He got really close to me and whispered, "Do you really want me to give you another option?"

I froze. "Because, I could claim you right now if I wanted. You would come with me, back to my place..." he trailed off, now smirking at me.

"No thanks. I would rather go back to the dogs." I said, knowing I was going to hurt him. _Yes. I am that big of a bitch._

His expression was blank, but I saw the hurt in his eyes. "It's okay. I'm on a no bitch diet right now. I'll be able to stick to it better now." he retorted.

I smiled. "Yeah. I am a bitch. But...who does that leave you now?" I asked, circling him. "Jackie. Blondie. And....that'a really it. Unless your into guys. Then that would leave Phillip. Nice choices." I went on.

"What about Jer?" he asked, with a smile.

"Oh please. Jer's **my** bitch." I laughed. _After all, he did kidnap me, press me against a wall, threaten me...he's just as much a bitch as the rest of us._

Vance chuckled. "Really?" he asked, with a knowing smile.

"Yup. He does whatever I ask. He forgives me, no matter what." I listed.

"So, do you ever wonder why?" Vance asked, smirking.

"What are you implying?" I asked, stopping right in front of him.

He just smirked at me. "Oh you know. Deep down, you know." he told me.

"No clue what your talking about." I smiled. _Yeah, I am such a liar._

"Okay. Keep telling yourself that. But the truth is going to come up, and it will be too late." he said, now serious. "You'll be mine by then." he added, with a smile. _He is seriously on something if he thinks that just because he was nice to be once, that I would actually go down without a fight._

"Keep telling you self that. But the truth, is going to come up and it will be like a slap in the face." I mocked.

He pulled me to him. "I'm not going to be getting the slap in the face, Sweetie. You are." he said, in a serious tone. "..and someone else." he added with a small smile. "Now, I have to go, Love. Get back to the game." he said, then he kissed my cheek. _That is where I draw the line!!_

I rubbed my cheek. "Eww! Vance germs!!" I teased. _Make it sound like teasing, although I want to attack him! _He chuckled, pulled me even closer and asked, "Would you like some more?"

"Uhhh...n-n-n-no thanks." I stuttered. _Shit! This is what I get for joking around with him!_

"Too bad." he said, in a husky voice. He pressed his lips to mine and I tried pushing him away. Then there was a Eclipse moment, and he thought that I was responding to him. Next his tongue was in my mouth._ Gag me with a spoon, people!_

So I got pissed off, which is good in a case like this, and wished he would get an electric shock...and it happened! He jumped away from me, but he was smiling. _Yeah, smile because I shocked you. Fagot._

"You kissed me back." he smiled. _NO I DIDNT!_

"No, that was me trying to get away from you." I told him.

He shrugged. "Say what you want, we both know it's true. You kissed me back. Don't act as if you didn't tongue back." _I INTENSELY _DISLIKE HIM AGAIN!!!

My jaw dropped. "It was so not...." Then I realized my reaction was just humoring him, and decided that I should just stop before things got worse.

"I'm going now. Bye, Dickhead." I said, as I turned to leave.

He laughed. "Bye, Love."

I headed over to the party room, but I saw Jer.

"Hey." I said. "Are you the one they sent to check up on me?!" I asked.

He nodded. _Why is he so quiet?_

"Hey...are you okay?" I asked, really concerned.

"Do you love Vance?" he asked, suddenly.

"Ew no! What would make you think that?" I asked, horrified. _I would never...**could** never love Vance! Thinking he is an okay guy is one thing, loving is a whole other!_

He sighed in relief. "Thank God! I...never mind. It's not important." he said.

"Umm....okay?"

"Let's just go in." Jer suggested. _Okay...._

I went over to Riley's bed to make sure she was still sleeping, and then tucked her in. Next, I joined the Truth or Dare game again.

"Okay, Amanda, we changed the rules so you could understand it more." Tiffany said. She started going on about something, but I wasn't really paying attention to that. Why? Well, Tiffany looked....bigger. Like, she went up a size or something. _Hmmm....maybe she ate a lot and has a colon full of shit!_

"Understand?" she asked. _Wah?_

"Hmm?" I asked. "Oh, yeah. Got it. Yup." I said, popping the end of the 'p'.

She pouted, obviously realizing I didn't get any of that. _Geez. First mood swings, getting a little bigger. What, is she pregnant or something?? Hahahah._

"All she said was that you can't dare other people to hurt each other, yourself, and there is no killing." Jer summed up for me.

"Thank you." I mouthed. He smiled.

The truth and dare games went on. In the end, I was dared to do a strip tease down to bra and thong, give some lap dances, kiss some people, and that's it for me. For truth, I had to admit how I felt about Dylan ( yeah, his idea. Told him he was just a friend, and he was actually happy with it ), and my thoughts on Vance. Tiffany had lots of them, but I don't really remember them.

Anyway, everyone had left now, except for Jer, Tiffany, Randy, Cassie, Bree, Julie ( who got the dye pulled out of her hair and is actually a brunette! Yeah, she was going with the whole famous light blonde hair thing. Anyway, she has her natural hair color and everything is beautiful, still, but she changed it back for her hidden identity. You know? A little Hannah Montana thing going on here. ), Sarah, Dylan, Shawn, Adam and Chase ( Julie's fiance! ). Chase is so cool! He can survive on anything, so he doesn't have to drink blood!! ( then again, he could also survive off gym socks. Ewww! ).

Julie and Chase were cuddling and talking ( we didn't want to disturb them, they were talking about personal stuff. So we didn't ask them to leave ), Cassie was talking with my brother ( he looked like he wanted to kiss her. Ooohh!! ), Bree was seeing how much she could shrink, Dylan and Shawn and Randy were talking to each other in hushed voices and looked around every once in a while ( don't want to know! ), and Tiffany and Nich were sucking face with each other. _So getting old...._

So, that left Jer and I.

Basically alone, since everyone else was in their own little worlds.

So, what should I do with Jer?

_Hmmm......_

"Amanda..." Jer started.

"I'm going to bed." I told him. I took off my jeans, and put on pajama pants. _Yeah, don't really care if Jer is here right now, and looking at me. I mean I already did a strip tease in front of him..._

I fell asleep, and I had a new dream.

Jer was holding me, and we were looking up at the starry sky.

It was a nice dream.

**A/N Told you it was a looong chapie! Hope you enjoyed it! And yes, there dares Amanda briefly mentions will be shown in Inside A Stone. That is why you must read that story too! Otherwise you miss sooooo much! Anyway, review please!! - Sam**


	20. Truth Or Dare From A Guy

**A/N Okay, so I was thinking, you people probably want to know what the hell Jer is thinking through Truth or Dare. Inside A Stone won't really have much on it, because she will be more focused on her own stuff, so I decided to let this little chapter out!!! Yay!! So, this is in Jer's P.O.V. Enjoy!!!**

**Truth Or Dare From A Guy's Point Of View**

*Jer*

"Okay, we are here before everyone else. You two can go to the bathroom." I heard Amanda tell them.

I heard them bolt out.

Finally, Amanda took the blanket off my frozen body, and unfroze me. She put the water back in the bottle. And even though I was **really** cold, I was still a guy and thought it was hot. _Yeah..._

"T-T-T-T-Thanks." I stuttered. _Don't I sound manly? I am talking like a two year old!_

"Here, let me warm you up." she told me. _Really? That would be nice. Under the blankets....just to get me warm of course.  
_

Then she was staring at me intently. At first, it felt like someone was tickling me with warmth. Next, it started getting really warm all in my body. And that lead to a burning sensation almost as bad as my transformation. "Okay! That's hot!" I screamed.

The burning stopped.. "Sorry. I hope I didn't burn you. I never tested out that power yet." she apologized. _It's okay sweetie. And yeah it burned, you really need to work on that...  
_

"It's okay." Ie sighed. She touched my face. _Mmm....her gentle touch feels nice. I really love her, why can't she see it?_

"Your warm." she said, amazed. "Jer, your not cold. You feel like a normal person would!" she smiled.

I felt my own face. _She's right. I don't feel anything. Normally I can feel that I am cold._ "I feel warm, but I can't feel it." I said.

I put my hand on her face smiled. _She didn't feel as hot as she looks. And trust me....that is pretty hot with that outfit! _"See. You are pretty much the same temperature as me. Normally I would probably burn your skin." she told me.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" I asked, looking her in the eyes.

She looked away. I took my hand back, because you don't want to mess with girls when they are upset with you. She sighed. "No. I don't feel comfortable with you knowing so much." she told me. I could hear the truth in her voice.

"Is it really so bad to let someone in, Amanda?" I asked, in a small, gentle voice. _Why can't you let someone in? Is it because your scared of losing them? Is it because you think you won't be loved? Tell me why, I have to know. I want to know everything about you, Amanda. Everything, good and bad. I just want to know you._

She didn't answer. "Would it make you feel better if I told you about me?" I asked, hoping she would forgive me if I made it even.

She looked at me now. "I would like that, after all you know about me it's only fair." she said.

I smiled slightly. "Yes. Where do you want me to start?" I asked, dropping the smile. _My past isn't so great either..._

"The beginning."

I nodded. "I lost my mother right after Jackie was born. I came home from my friends house to find my father crying, and Jackie was sleeping in her crib. My father couldn't tell me what happened, so my Uncle Rayne did. He told me they found a trail of my mother's blood leading out to a swamp. Meaning, she was murdered and dragged out to a swamp." I shuddered. _That was a horrible day.... _"My father committed suicide shortly after, he couldn't stand living by himself in the house, with constant reminders. I was left with two decisions: Raise Jackie and live there, or run away from life and leave her with some stranger. Obviously I chose the first option. I raise her in my mother's house, feeling the need to keep her house in shape just for her." I said, softly.

She put her hands on mine. "Did you really want to live there?" she asked, softly. _She is so sweet. _

I nodded. "Do you know why the room you woke up in was pretty much empty?" I asked her. She just nodded a yes. "That was the room where the blood trail started, it was her study." _The one that I thought I was ready to face. Plus, there were few ways to escape. Easier for me to keep track of you. But...  
_

"But I couldn't stand the room for long, so I moved you to her old bedroom. The one place where there was no blood of hers at all." I told her. _I didn't know why at that moment in time, but I guess it was because deep down inside I knew I loved you. And that only you could use her room, and she would be okay with it._

"Anyway, back to the main point. I raised Jackie on my own, not letting her know that our parents were murdered, just that they disappeared. One day when she was older, my old friend Phillip came over for a visit and they saw each other. And instead of turning from it, or denying it, they embraced it right away. And I just watched from the sidelines." I said, in a far off tone. _Their love disgusted me. Because it was something that I never thought I would have. Something that was greater then anything I had ever seen. Now it's everywhere, and the one girl who can make that happen is right and front of me and doesn't even realize she is my soul mate. How unfair._

"Then I met you." I said. "Or rather, you bumped into me." I corrected myself.

She. "I was on my way home from school. I missed the bus, and I didn't want Rachel to worry about me." Then her smile faltered. _Poor Rachel. She seems like she was a nice person. I'll have to ask her about Rachel later, when it's not such a touchy subject. Maybe it wouldn't be so touchy if she let me in. That would be nice. I could take away some of her pain, and put it on myself. For she has far too much pain, more then one can bear..._

"What's a chosen?" she asked me, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"If I tell you, will you answer a question for me?" I asked.

"Sure." she shrugged.

"There are four chosen. One for each race. Tiffany for the vampires, you for the wiccan. There is one for the werewolves, and one for the hunter. Josh, Tiffany's ex. The chosen are suppose to work together to make this world a peaceful place like it's suppose to be..." he explained. _Well, there are four major chosen. There are smaller ones, but those four are the main ones. The ones that matter most._

"Then why did Josh try to kill Tiffany?" she interrupted.

"I asked the same question, and Tiffany told me it was because she was going to go to the bad side, and help them out willingly, so he had to stop her."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense in a twisted, stupid way." _This is one of the many reasons I love this girl!_

I laughed. "Your right. So, your the chosen of witches. Basically meaning, you have the power of all the witches put together." I summarized. "And you are an even match for all the other chosen." I added. _And it takes two chosen to defeat one. But, she doesn't need to know that. She'll figure it out eventually.  
_

"If I was turned into a vampire, would I be stronger?" she asked.

_I wonder why she wants to know....Well I guess it doesn't matter. I guess I can tell her my hypothesis._ "Probably. Your powers would become even stronger, though I find that nearly impossible. Your extremely strong as it is."

She smiled. _She likes being in power...I'll remember that for ( hopeful ) future references._

"Now can you answer a question for me?" I asked.

"Of course." she shrugged. I was about to ask her what her real feelings were for me because I just had to know...but then I decided against it. So, I asked the second best question...

"What is someone who is 452 years old, with fangs?" I asked her. _I want to know what happened with Tiffany!!_

"A vamp." she said, confused.

_Of course! It was a trick question! Damn Tiffany!_ "Oh!" I said.

She raised a delicate eyebrow. "No, you don't understand. I knew what those are it's just...never mind. It would take too long to explain, and it's not any concern of yours." I sighed.

"Secrets don't make friends." she told me. _Maybe I want to be more then friends..._

"They aren't my secrets." I said. "And, you don't need to worry about anyone else other than yourself." I added. _Please take care of yourself. Please.  
_

"Whatever."

"Am I forgiven?" I asked, after a moment of silence.

"Fine. Your forgiven." she smiled.

I smiled and then looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were so hypnotic, I never realized that I was leaning in to kiss her. I was close to kissing her, when Tiffany's car pulled up next to us, breaking the trance.

"Okay, now let's get out of this car. Tiffany is here." she said, getting out of the car fast. _Whoa. What just happened?_

I went over to Tiffany.

"Okay, I figured out what this guy is. He's a vamp." I told her.

She laughed. "Took you long enough."

"So, can you tell me about him? And what happened?" I asked.

"I can....but I don't think I will." she smiled.

"Please?" I begged.

She sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I retracted my fangs, talked to him, then I called when I was getting my car fixed, he became my boyfriend and now he is coming to the Pow-Wow. And his name is Nich, by the way."

"But I can't come." I stated. _Bitch._

Then I turned to see what Amanda was up to, and I saw Shawn kissing her. _WHAT THE FU..._

They both looked over at us. She was judging my reaction. I could tell you a few of the emotions on there, though I doubt she would see them all.

There was shock.

Anger.

Mostly Jealousy.

_**I** should be the one kissing her! Not the other_....

She kissed him. **She** fucking **kissed** _**him**_! I didn't have much time to react because we had a couple more people to add to the soap opera.

Dylan was back with Adam, and he was growling at Shawn.

"You know how I feel about her! And you go and kiss her!" he growled at Shawn. _Great. **Another** person I have to add to my list of people to brutally murder...uh. I mean, become best friends with!  
_

Adam just looked around. "Why do you two have to like her? She's my sister for crying out loud!" he shouted.

_I was wondering the same thing, kiddo. The same thing._

"She is the hottest girl I have ever met! And she is smart! And amazing!" Dylan shouted. _She's more then that. She is sexy, dangerous, exotic, mysterious....  
_

"Obviously you haven't met Tiffany." She told Dylan. Shawn nodded in agreement. _Sweetie, you really don't see yourself clearly. Shawn is stupid. I mean yes, Tiffany is beautiful in her own way. But Amanda, your better! Much better in my opinion! And any guy who can't see that is just not smart enough, or good enough for you!! So why do you choose him??_

"No, I haven't. But I know your better." he told her, adoration clear in his eyes. _Grrr....._

"Not really. Tiffany is a model, smarter then anyone I have ever met, rich and a bitch. She's perfect, in my opinion. You two should like her, not me. I'm just a homeless, parent-less, poor 17-year old girl that wants to die." she said, with many emotions. _No, no noo! You have it all wrong. Yes, your home-less. And yes, you have no parents. But if anything, that just makes you stronger! I know, that deep inside you, your just a little girl wanting to be loved. You don't want to die, you really don't. If you just let me help....  
_

Tiffany and I had heard enough. We headed over. "Okay, first off, I am not that great. Second of all, I have boyfriend. Third of all, it's not Jer or you, dweeb!" Tiffany yelled.

"Whoa whoa whoa. You have a boyfriend that you haven't told me about? After all I have told you?! Since when?!!" Amanda asked, sounding a little hurt. _Of course Tiffany does. That's just her thing. Keeping out people, including friends._

_'Shut up, Dickhead! I had reasons!' _Tiffany yelled in my head. _Touchy._

"Since the day I changed my car. And I would have told you, but you were trying to kill yourself so I was a little preoccupied!" she hissed. _Point one for Tiffany._

"You could have told me all those times we were in the car! Maybe I wouldn't have attempted that night!" Amanda retorted. _Point on for Amanda. 1- 1. Tie._

Tiffany gave Amanda a look of disbelief. "You still would have tried." _Hmmm....I guess that's Tiffany 2, Amanda 0. I am so taking away Amanda's fake point._

"...yeah. I would have. But it would have been a good distraction so it wouldn't have been as good." Amanda pointed out. _That's true. Her thoughts would have been on Tiffany's topic. I guess Amanda can get a point. Okay, so Tiffany 2, Amanda 1.  
_

"Well...I was thinking...and..." she mumbled.

"You people get so off subject." Adam muttered. _Oh yeah....what were we talking about again??_

"Yeah! Who is this boyfriend, and I want to meet him!" Shawn yelled, jealousy crystal clear in his voice. _Oh. That._

"Guess it's not going to work out between you two." I smiled at Amanda. _Still want to kill him though for thinking Amanda is less superb then Tiffany._

She laughed. "I was just humoring him. Just trying to give him half a chance, or let him think he has one." _Well that's a relief._

"So, you weren't into him at all?" I verified. _I just have to make sure..._

"Duh." _Oh thanks the lord! I feel like dancing!!!_

Dylan sighed in relief. "Good. Sorry for flipping out on you Shawn." he apologized to Shawn. _Don't apologize, kid. He pretty much just said that Tiffany is better then Amanda. And you prefer Amanda. Damn. I can so tell your a werewolf now._

"Yeah, whatever. Answer the questions Tiffany." Shawn begged.

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "Go to my car, and I'll be there in a sec. I will answer all your questions. I don't want to discuss this in front of everyone." she said, now looking at all the people gathered around us. I looked around and saw many people I knew. _Let's see. We have some wolfies. There's Jeffy, Danny, Derek, Randy, Talia and some I'm not sure about. Then there are some vampires. Pretty much our little crew..._

The kid practically ran to the car. Tiffany sighed, then followed.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Dylan asked me. Adam groaned. _If she doesn't say no I swear I will kill that mut...._

"Sorry, kid. I just can't date my brother's friends." she told him. _Phew. And if that was a lie, good excuse._

"I'm not his friend, I hate him." Dylan lied. _Psht. Not believable kid. Step aside, **she doesn't like you**! Stop pushing her to like you!  
_

"Hey!" Adam said. Dylan shrugged. "Damn. Do you only think with your dick?" Adam asked. Dylan blushed. _Hahahahah! Yes, I can see the resemblance between Amanda and Adam. It's clearly visible._

She laughed. "Yeah. There is no doubt your my brother." _Wow. My thoughts to seconds ago._

"And that is why I am turning down your offer." Adam told me. _Wait...what?  
_

"What offer?" I asked. "For?

"Painting a picture for him. It's nothing. Just forget about it." She told me. _Ugh. Now I won't want to._ "And it's okay, I'll find someone." She told Adam. _Paint a picture? I never knew she was the artist type. Hm, well maybe she can do a self portrait for me. _

Adam went white. "Please, sis, don't." he pleaded. _Whoa. Why shouldn't she paint? Is it something bad?_

"Tuckers don't beg." she criticized. _Well I could break you on that one, if I really tried...._ Adam was about to say something but I interrupted.

"You weren't going to paint him naked, were you?" I asked. _I really have to know or it will eat me. I mean, I'm not sure if I could look at Adam the same way if he wanted a picture of himself like that...and on top of it make his sister paint it?_

"Your a sicko!" She shouted, as she kicked me in the worst place possible. _Ahhh my balls! Damn she can kick!_

I fell on the floor in pain. "Of course I didn't! I just wanted to paint a picture, but I needed someone to paint it for!" she informed me. _Sounds unlikely...._

"Liar! You asked me to kill you!" Adam shouted. _Oh no_. _Amanda, please say it's not true..._

She sighed, then rubbed she forehead.

"Amanda, is that true?" I asked, in a serious tone, as I stood up on my own two feet again.

She looked at me for a bit. "Yes. And in exchange I would tell him all about our parents and paint him a picture of them." she said, the truth echoing in her every word. _Oh Amanda....._

"You will never be able to pull that off, too many people care." I told her.

"Well they shouldn't! I have always been unloved since my parents died! I'm use to it! Why should it be different now?!" she screamed. _So she feels unloved? Or thinks she should be unloved? She doesn't deserve that. If anything she deserves much more..._

"Because we need you." Adam said. _That's right! Tell her Adam! Maybe she will listen to you..._

"No you don't. If I die, you get my power from what I figured. It doesn't just die out." she told Adam. _Okay. So she is smart enough to realize that. But, he won't be able to use it as good as she will. And, we still do need her._

"Not just that way. Other ways too." Riley chimed in. "What would happen to me?" _Yes, Amanda. What would happen to Riley?_

"Jer would take care of you. He cares enough to." she said. _Damn her. She knows me. I would take care of Riley...._

"What about Tiffany? Her life would be over." I pointed out. _Hah. If your so fond of Tiffany..._

"Vance actually cares, I saw it in his eyes. He just won't admit it." she reasoned. _Vance can't take on the world, even though he acts like it. There are scarier people out there._

Everyone else started thinking. "Plus, it's not like you can stop me, Jer. I am stronger then you. And equal to Tiffany." she pointed out. _Hah! That's where your wrong! I may not be able to stop you single handed, but I have Tiffany!_

Randy decided to speak up. "All of us could stop you. And if you would like, I will personally make sure your going to stay alive." he said. _If it wasn't Randy, I would swear the guy would have been hitting on her. But, it's just Randy. And he's not really interested in girls. Not that he is actually gay or anything. Just, he hasn't had a girl to call his._

She looked him up and down. _Probably thinking if she could take him. _"Why?" she asked, bewildered. _Because he doesn't have to be an old friend to care. I swear you just captivate people, just by them seeing you._

"Hey, Randy, why are you all up in Amanda's face?" Tiffany asked, now right here with everyone else. Except for Shawn, who was no where to be seen. _Don't care about him right now._

He looked at her. "This is the one who wants to kill herself, right?" he asked.

Tiffany looked at Amanda. "What did she say to give you that clue?" she asked.

"She asked her brother to kill her." Randy replied.

"Amanda." Tiffany groaned.

"What? Vance said I couldn't kill myself. But you guys can and he has to stick to my last requests not to kill anyone." she pointed out. _Ugh! She always finds these little ways around what people say! Like one time I told her not to take one step out of the house, and she took three saying that I only said she couldn't take one step and that three isn't one._

I sighed. "Well, none of us will do it. I can assure you that." I said, while scanning the crowds. _She won't...he won't...he won't...she won't...she won't...._

"I'm sure I can find one person who will. And if not, then I will just have to piss you guys off enough until you do kill me. Harass someone." she said. _How many plans does she have??_

"Amanda. Last time, what happened?" Riley asked.

"I didn't put a good enough barrier on the door, so you guys got me to a hospital." Amanda sighed. "I blame myself for that one, I should have taken the time to make a decent trap." _Blaming herself is how this whole thing started! If she appreciated herself then she could appreciate others!! And value her own life!!! And use her amazing planning skills for the better!!!_

I was about to explode.

_'Breathe. You need to calm yourself. Your anger will not help in this situation.' _Tiffany said in my head. _She's right..._

"No, you used me to attempt. And after you felt bad for it." Riley corrected. _That's true. Both facts. Amanda didn't look happy when she had to hear Riley was upset because of her._

"I guess we are all going to have to watch her." Randy said, looking at Amanda.

"Or, you can all **fuck** off. And leave me the hell alone!" she retorted, venom in her voice. _Oh. She so burned the dog. And I would normally point out that....except for the fact I agree with him on the topic._

"Please don't talk to my brother like that." Tiffany chimed in.

"Your brother? I thought he was younger then you." Amanda said, thinking of Tiffany's little brother that is at home.

"We're like brother and sister. He knows everything about me." Tiffany explained.

"Okay. Sorry. But, you all need to mind your own business."

The whole crowd erupted into argument. All about different ways to take care of Amanda right now, and how we could cure her of this suicidal change.

"You know what I think?" Adam asked, softly, causing us all to stop. He hadn't spoken since the arguments started.

She looked at him. "No, what do you think?"

"I think...that you just need a reason to live." Adam told her. _I can be!!_

She sighed, unsteadily. "Well...maybe I don't have one." she said, just as soft as him. _If you just open your eyes Amanda! I'm right here! I love you for you! Not the suicidal one, but the one that is still there. Just hidden. Please, just look over here! _

Before anyone could say anything else, she asked, "Can we just stop all this and go inside?"

There were some murmurs and nodding. So, Tiffany lead the way and we all got rooms. There was five people per room. So, it was Tiffany, Riley, Amanda, Randy and I per room.

"Hey Randy, long time, no smell." I said to him as we entered the room. _Yeah, and he smells horrid!_

Randy just rolled his eyes. "Tiffany, have I ever told you I wasn't really fond of your cousin?" Randy asked. _Hahah. The feeling is mutual._

"Okay, boys. I don't want to hear this stuff. Jer is now my friend, and you are too Randy. I don't want to listen to you two talk shit about each other while we are here." Tiffany said. _What now Randy?! Bet you thought that she would just defend you! Ha! Well you were wrong!_

"Or else you get kicked out of the room!" Amanda chimed. Any former joking or anything went aside. Amanda was the number one priority right now.

Randy and I looked at Amanda, each other, then back to Amanda. "We'll be good." we both said. _Definitely not worth the risk._

She rolled her eyes. _What is she up to? Was that just her way of saying, 'Don't care if your both here I'm going to make a plan to try something anyway.' Seems like it...Arg! Have to ask...  
_

"Amanda, what are you thinking?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing. Am I suppose to be?" She asked. _She's so playing dumb._

I just looked at her, waiting for her real answer.

"Well am I?" she asked, faking being impatient. _To any normal person, Randy included, that would look real. But I know better._

"Amanda, stop. I know you well enough to know you were thinking of something you shouldn't be thinking." I said, getting mad._ Hah. Don't even try to deny it.  
_

She sighed. "Well, there are no rules stating what you should or shouldn't think. If there are, I would like to see these rules and make sure they are signed by every person of that time period." she said, pretty fast for a human. And yes, she is still technically human. _I don't need her attitude right now...._

I sighed. "You know what I mean."

"I don't think I do." she disagreed. _Stop lying, dammit! Your really starting to piss me off!_

"Amanda, just tell me what you were thinking." I hissed.

"I was just thinking of a short poem that goes something like this...

I love him, oh yes I do,

He's for me and not for you,

So if by chance you take my place,

I'll take my fist and smash your face!" she recited. _Where did that come from? Is that about her secret crush? And where did she get that? Oh, wait. I think I know..._

We all just looked at her. "What? I made that when I was younger." she lied. _Liar! You got that from some phsyco chick's profile on fanfiction!_

"Stop lying!" I screamed. "I can't take this!"

"Take what? What are you taking?" she asked.

"You know what I mean." I said, dangerously. "I can't take you lying, and trying to kill yourself. When you do..." I trailed off._ I feel like dying too. But I know I don't want to die at all! I want to live and have a life with you!  
_

"Dude, calm down. It's what she wants. She wants you to get mad. She's smiling." Randy said to me. And he was right. She was smiling wider then a kid on Christmas.

I looked her in the eyes. _She....she's trying to get me mad. So...._"You were provoking me to kill you." I whispered. _Does she really think I would do that? **Could** do that?_

She broke the gaze. "You would have." she muttered, not smiling anymore.

"No, I wouldn't. I can't kill you Amanda, or you would have been gone a long time ago." I told her.

She smirked. "Yeah, I was pretty evil then." _Tell me about it._

"Your pretty evil now." Randy muttered. _Your one hundred percent correct._

"Shut it, dog." she hissed. _Okay. So she knows he is a werewolf I guess._

"What makes you think I am a dog?" Randy asked.

"I can feel it." she shrugged.

Randy looked at Tiffany. _I don't want to listen to their conversation...._

"I'm tired." Riley announced. "I'm going to bed, all of you take care of Amanda. Make sure she is better." She said, then got in her bed and fell asleep. _Wish I could just do that. But I can't sleep at all. I haven't slept for a day or two. Can't remember the exact time, just that it was a while ago._

"Is there any chance that we are going near a city some time soon?"she asked. _Why..._

"No..." Tiffany answer, wearily.

"Okay. Just checking." she said. _There has to be a reason she brought it up....but what?.....  
_

"We are going to a Pow-Wow, actually." Tiffany told her. _Oh yeah! That will be fun! As long as Amanda is behaving...._

"Alright. Have fun." Amanda told Tiffany.

She rolled her eyes. "Your coming too."

"Nah. You guys don't need me. I'll just stay here with one or two people."_And let you persuade someone to kill you? Not happening. Wherever you go, I go._

"Nope. Vance wants you there. And so do I." Tiffany said. _Great. Vance wants her there, so she just has to go! I am absolutely going now. I won't let him get his greedy little hands on her without a fight, that will probably end in my death. But it would be worth it for Amanda._

"Okay. I am bored. It's time to play truth or dare. Call everyone in Tiff." Randy said. And Tiffany's expression went blank as she was inviting all of our recruits over.

"You forgot the y. Her name is Tiffy." Amanda told Randy.

"That would explain the license plate." he muttered.

"It would." she told him. "Riley came up with the name." _Oh. I was wondering about that...._

There was a loud knock on the door. "Come in!" Amanda called.

Dylan and Adam walked in.

"Truth or Dare is a fun game." Dylan said, smiling at Amanda. _I know what your thinking. That you can dare her to do things to you, mutt._

"It can be." I said, glaring at Dylan.

'_Paws off, puppy. She's not into you. She's my soul mate.' _I sent him.

Dylan raised an eyebrow. "What's the look for? What did I say?" he asked, pretending to be innocent.

'_Yeah, say that aloud to act all innocent, pup. You know very well not to mess with soul mates.' _I told him.

_'She doesn't seem into you. And you haven't pulled a move. Therefore, she is free to anyone. And if it comes to a fight, I'll fight you. I've been practicing my fighting skills.' _Dylan retorted.

"Um. I vote for D." Randy said, obviously understanding what was going on. _Any side that isn't mine, of course. _

"I can beat that kid's ass." I smirked. _I have age and smarts on my side..._

"No you can't!" Dylan disagreed.

"Do you really want to test that out? What if you loose in front of Amanda? Big embarrassment." I smiled. _Hahaha. And it would most likely happen that way. He knows it too._

"Well....I still think that I could take you. Maybe I would need a little more practice. But that's not all a girl looks for in a guy." he said, getting defensive.

"Little D is right." Randy agreed.

"Yes, and your just agreeing with him because he is your race and not me!" I pointed out.

He shrugged. "Well, I know Tiffany. And Tiffany is like Amanda. That means she doesn't just base things on strength." _Good point._

"I have good qualities." I said.

"I have better ones. I'm lovable. Cute. Cuddly." he listed.

"A **dog**!" I shouted.

"So? Your a cold hearted, blood sucker." he retorted.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked, joining in with lots of other people. Including a new girl I haven't seen before. She had brown hair and red eyes. _Why are they red??  
_

"Don't you think Amanda is good for me?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Of course. You can take care of her better then anyone else." she said. "And you two should seriously get together soon, it's pissing me off." she added.

"Why are you agreeing with him?" Dylan asked. "I thought you were my friend."

"I am, sweetie. But I can feel his emotions. They're deep. He belongs with Amanda." she defended.

"Well what about Amanda's feelings? I am sure they would prefer Dylan over Jer, right?" Randy asked.

She held up her hands. "Not telling you Amanda's feelings. I can barely distinguish them. As for the ones I can....she would murder me if I said. I like being in one piece."

"Well, I still think that Amanda could love Dylan..." Bree said.

That new girl just watched everyone, analyzing everything we were doing.

"Oh please. Why don't you just shrink, go swimming in a glass of water and leave us all alone. Jer is obviously meant for Amanda." Julie said, in a annoyed tone.

"I agree with whatever Julie says." Chase said. _Smart move.  
_

"Or why don't you just hypnotize me into agreeing with you?" Bree retorted. _Oh boy. She was extremely sweet, and now she has a back bone. Amanda really does have an effect on people. _

Then I heard a soft voice.

Amanda's voice.

"Shhh!" I hushed everyone. We listened to her sing Last Resort by Papa Roach. A suicide song.

She finished singing and we were all quiet.

"You people have some serious issues. I was just singing along with the radio. If 'I kissed a girl' came on, I would sing it. It means nothing." She said, trying to convince us she was okay.

"Mhm." Tiffany said, not believing her. _I don't believe her either. She is not well. But what can I do???_

Tiffany looked sad. "Did I send that thought to you?" Amanda asked, unsure. _Hmmm...wonder what the thought was._

Tiffany nodded. "Yeah. And, your right. Except, I learned that I was wrong. It's unhealthy." she told Amanda.

"Yeah. I know. I have been told that millions of times. And, I clearly don't want to be healthy." Amanda told her. _Oh my god. I think I am going to be sick. I don't know how much more of this I can take...._

"Let's just play." Jackie said, not liking the topic. Phillip nodded in agreement.

"Alright. We all know how to play truth or dare, right?" Tiffany asked. Everyone murmured a yes.

"And there is no backing out of your choice. If you have a dare, you can't turn it down. And if you have truth, you can't switch it to a dare." Amanda said.

Everyone murmured an okay. _Nothing can go wrong...right?_

"Let's start." Tiffany smiled. "Amanda, truth or dare."

"Dare." Amanda smiled. _I hope Tiffany doesn't dare her to do something sexual with another guy...._

Tiffany smiled wider. "I dare you to kiss Jer." she said, trying to hold back her laughter.

'_What kind of sick joke is this?!' _I hissed in Tiffany's head.

Then Amanda came up to me and sat on my lap. She pulled my lips to hers, and pressed herself against me. The kiss lasted a minute or so, before she ( sadly ) pulled away and sat back down.

_Holy fuck!! That was amazing!! It felt so right! Every place her body touched mine is all tingly now!!! I guess I understand what they meant in those Cinderella movies on how you know who is your soul mate._

'_You were saying?' _Tiffany asked, in my head.

_'Your the best cousin ever! I love you! Just not the same way Nich does!' _I exclaimed in her head.

I heard her mental laughter in my head.

"Alright. My turn. Jer, truth or dare?" Amanda asked me.

"Truth." I answered, still in a little bit of a daze.

"Okay. Who did you loose your virginity to. Well, if you have lost it." she smiled, sweetly. _Diss me all you want. _

I got uncomfortable. _Who wants to tell their soul mate about their past relationships?? _ "Chelsey. Tiffany's friend." I admitted. _Well I guess that wasn't so hard.  
_

"Okay, my turn. Phillip, truth or dare?" I asked Phillip.

"Truth." he answered.

"What do you see in Jackie that is a redeeming quality?" I asked, seriously curious. _I mean, I really can't think of one and I am her brother.  
_

"She is cute and makes me feel smart." Phillip smiled. _Hahahah! Okay, that's true. She definitely makes people feel smart.  
_

We all laughed, except Jackie and blondie who were confused. _As expected.  
_

"Tiffany, truth or dare?" Pillip asked.

"Dare." she smiled.

Amanda looked at Phillip, a evil smile on her face.

Phillip smiled at Amanda. _This is going to be good. _Then he turned to Tiffany. "I dare you to give Shawn a lap dance." he laughed. _Hahahahah! She has to give a dog a lap dance! Hahahah! And one that is obsessed with her!! Even better! Hahahahah!  
_

Tiffany did, who never turns down a dare, and Shawn was a happy kid. _Both ways. _

"Okay, Dylan truth or dare?" Shawn asked Dylan.

"Dare." Dylan said.

"Okay, I dare you to...admit your feelings about everyone you know in this circle, while doing jumping jacks." Shawn dared. _Ummm.... Okay. That is pretty random.  
_

So, Dylan started doing jumping jacks, and as he did he said, "I hate Jer, I dislike Tiffany, Adam is my best friend, Shawn is my brother, Randy is cool, and I love Amanda!"Amanda put her head in her hands. _Poor Amanda. She has a puppy after her. Although, I am pretty happy that he hates me. That's good._

"Okay, Amanda, truth or dare?" he asked, with eager eyes. _Don't say dare, don't say dare....  
_

"Truth." she smiled. _Good move!_

"Name all the guys you have slept with." Dylan asked, in a serious tone. _Nice. I wanted to know that too. But, I don't want to sound like an obsessed lover boy....even though I am.  
_

"Okay...well, in eigth grade when we went to D.C there was this really hot guy who was the Red Knight, otherwise known as Chris, and I decided I didn't want to be a virgin anymore. So, I snuck into his dressing room and had sex with him, no strings attached. I don't like putting my heart anywhere, so I also slept with some other hot guy at the agency. He got fired." she admitted. "But, the guy at the agency was a year ago. So, it wasn't like one after another or anything. It was just little one timers." she explained. _That makes sense. Well, with the first guy I guess. Sinse there were no strings. But the second one....sounds like it was more attached. I don't like it. And I kind of feel like tracking him and murdering him....but I have more control then that. I'll have someone do it for me._

He sighed, "I should have guesses a girl like you was experienced." _Of course she is pup. And sorry, but she won't be teaching you anytime soon.  
_

"Okay, Randy truth or dare?" she asked him with a smirk.

"Dare." he said.

"I dare you to kill me." Amanda dared. Everyone cursed. _Damn! Should have seen that coming!_

His eyes widened. "That is....evil."

She smiled, evilly. "Yeah. It is." she agreed. _No, no **nooo**!_

Tiffany shook her head and muttered, "So saw that coming from the beginning."

"You can't back out of it." She told Randy. "It's part of the rules."

"Yes, but it is just a game Amanda. And now it's turned serious." I said, the sadness clear in my voice. _When will this stuff stop? She seemed fine earlier in the game...._

"Okay, yeah, that's great and everything. But what about Tiffany's so called boyfriend? I think she is just making him up to make me try harder to win her over." Shawn said. _Your a dick, kid. Amanda over here is trying to get someone to **kill** her, and your thinking about **Tiffany's boyfriend** who **isn't here** at the moment!!!_

Tiffany smiled. "Okay..." There was a knock at the door. "Could you go get that, Shawn?" she asked, smiling.

Shawn went to the door for a little while, then came back with a tall vamp behind him and said, "I feel so sexually threatened right now." _Hahahahahah! That's Nich, isn't it?_

We all held back laughter. "Shawn...he's right behind you." Amanda said, practically choking trying to hold back her laughter. _Well at least she is momentarily distracted..._

Shawn just nodded. "Yeah, I figured that would be the case. I...I think I will just sit down now." he said, in a nervous voice.

"So your Tiffany's boyfriend that I never found out about until today. Nice to meet you." she said.

He raise an eyebrow at her."Fiance, actually." he corrected. _Huh?_

"What are you...Oh my god he is on one knee." Tiffany said, shocked.

"Will you marry me?" Nich asked.

She just kept looking up and down between the ring and his eyes.

"Just say no! Just say no!" Shawn and Derek chanted.

"Shut up! She can say whatever she wants to say!" Amanda hissed at them, and they stopped.

Tiffany was just nodding, her eyes full of tears.

_'Tiffany. You kinda have to answer.' _I told her in her head, using a soothing voice to calm her.

"Um. Is that a yes?" Nich asked.

She just threw herself on him, and brought him into a kiss. I had to look away. _I'm happy for her....but I don't want to watch it.  
_

"You know, you never answered the question." Nich smiled.

"Yes!" Tiffany exclaimed, happily.

She started kissing him again, so I turned my attention to Amanda. She was holding her stomach like she was going to be sick, and she was staring at the wall. _She understands....it sickens her to watch others. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard for us if we had each other. As a couple._

She glanced at me, then turned her attention back to the wall. _Does she do that a lot? Does she look at me as much as I look at her??_

My thoughts were interrupted when Nich spoke up.

"So, may I join?" he asked. "And for those of you that don't know who I am, the majority of you, I'm Nich." he introduced himself.

"Sure. We were just at Randy's dare. Do your dare Randy." Amanda smiled. I shuddered.

Randy shook his head. "No. I can't."

"Yes you can. I just dared you to do one, little thing that really won't be that hard to do. Just do it." she hissed. _It's not that easy!!!_

Nich looked between the two of them, confused. "Why can't you do the dare she asked?" he asked.

Tiffany sighed. "She dared him to kill her." she said, in a soft voice, as if she was struggling to keep it from cracking. _Whoa whoa. Tiffany's voice never cracks. This must be eating her up too...._

Nich looked at Amanda. "Your name?" he asked, politely.

"Amanda." she answered, wearily.

"Do you want Amanda dead?" Nich asked Tiffany.

She shook her head, and looked like she was about to cry. Like, total break down cry.

"Then she won't." he promised her. _Ah. I can see I am going to get along with this guy.  
_

"You don't know Amanda." she sniffled, shaking her head. "And we said that no one can turn down the dare."

"No. That dare isn't even a real dare because it's so serious." he disagreed.

"I agree." I joined in.

"Same here." Phillip agreed.

"Same with the crayons and I." Jackie added.

"And us." Shawn, Dylan and Adam chimed.

Soon everyone was agreeing with Nich.

"So Randy, you don't have to. A different dare Amanda." Nich ordered, smiling innocently at her.

She just looked at him. I could see the fury in her eyes at him, the almost hatred.

"It's okay. I think I'll just go for a walk." she said, nonchalantly.

"Then I'll come with you." Nich volunteered.

"Tiffany needs you here."

"But I would like to speak with you...alone." he insisted.

She sighed. "Fine." Then they both walked outside.

"Tiffany, listen in and make sure that she won't pull something." I ordered.

She nodded, and her face went blank.

Everyone was dead silent until Nich came back in....without Amanda.

"Where is she?" I asked, worried.

"She's going for a walk. She needs some alone time." Nich said.

"I'm going out, too." I said, heading towards the door.

Nich stopped me. "If your going, don't let her see you. I think that if she had some time to think things through fully....she won't be as suicidal. Maybe she can figure out her problems there." he said. _Maybe, being the key word._

"Don't be seen. Got it." I nodded. Nich got out of the way, and I headed out into the forest, following Amanda's scent.

I saw Amanda down by the river, testing out her new powers. She was playing with the water, making waves, swirling it around. She looked adorable....happy.

She even laughed. Then, she was deep in thought. She looked like she was trying to figure something out.

All of a sudden Vance was next to me.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked, in a whisper.

"Watching her. Making sure she doesn't hurt herself." I told him, hoping he would be happy with the answer and would go away.

He didn't, he just watched her with me.

Then she sang a song. Perfectly, by Zetta Bytes. A song from Pixel Perfect.

Amanda stopped playing with the water and curled up.

"Watch and learn." Vance said, as he ran and sat right next to Amanda.

"Hey, love." he said to her.

She didn't look at him. "When did you get here?" she asked, guarded. _Good. She isn't letting her guard down around him. I guess she doesn't trust him, just like I don't._

He smiled. "A little while ago. And, you don't need to change anything about you." he told her. "Except for the fact that you don't want to die. That needs to change." he added. _Well, I hate to say this, but I agree with him there...._

She hugged herself tighter and sighed.. "Why are you here?" she asked, irritated. _Is it sad for me to be happy that she is irritated by his very presence?  
_

"To see you. And to see how your doing." he answered. _And to annoy me._

"Well, you see me. And, I am fine. No new cuts or anything." she answered.

"That's not all." he said in a small voice. _Wait....is he getting vulnerable around her?_

She looked at him now. "What else?" she asked, in a gentle voice. _Aw man! Please don't care! I know how mean that sounds, but** please**!  
_

"I'm so sorry." he apologized, sympathy in every word in his voice. "I have made awful decisions, and hurt you. And hurting you is that last thing I would ever want to do again. If I could redo everything, I would have made different choices. But, what's the past it the past, and I can only hope someday you can forgive me for my horrendous choices." _Okay. Either he has really changed, or he is acting. I can't tell.  
_

"I....I need time. To forgive you." she told him truthfully. "But...thanks for apologizing. It means a lot to me." she smiled. _Ewwww!!!! How can you even think of forgiving him?_

He smiled back. "No, thank you. Really, if there is some way I could bring back your parents I would. But, I really didn't know who they were until....yeah. I'm sorry."

"Okay, stop saying your sorry. Now, it's starting to get annoying." she said. _Hmm....can he really be changing? If she believes, I can too right?_

He chuckled. "Okay. That's all I really had to say." he said.

"Then you can leave any time now."

"Key word, 'can'." he pointed out.

She sighed. "Fine, stay. But I am just going to go back to my thinking."

After a little while of silence while she was in thought, Amanda sighed and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Vance asked, curiously.

"Oh. Nothing. Just...nothing." she said, dismissively.

"Amanda, you can tell me anything." he told her.

"I know. I guess. I just don't need to." she smiled.

His eyes narrowed. "It better not be about any ways of killing yourself."

"It's not!" she said, she she held hands up in surrender. "I haven't tried anything." she promised. _Yeah. You haven't tried anything on yourself!_

He raised an eyebrow. "So if I ask Tiffany, she would tell me that you had no attempts." he verified.

"Yup. You could call her, I have not tried to kill myself." _Mmm....that's correct. You have tried to have others kill you._

"Fine. I'm calling her." he said. He pulled out a cell phone, and dialed a number. _Fine, take the difficult way.  
_

"Tiffany, has Amanda tried to kill herself?" he asked.

_No. She hasn't.  
_

"Technically?" he asked, looking at Amanda as he spoke to Tiffany.

_Yeah, because I mean, she has just been getting other people to do it for her and stuff...  
_

"I see. Thanks. I'll take care of it." he answered.

_Whoa, what? How? What does he mean? If he hurts her I will murder him in his sleep!_

"Shoot." he said.

_Yeah. No clue what she is asking.  
_

"What? Are you serious?" he asked, with disbelief. "When? Whoa. Wait. When did this happen..who...what the hell?!" he rambled.

_Huh?_

"Not with pretty boy though, right?" he asked, protectively.

_Hahah! I know what they are talking about. No, she is not engaged to Josh. She has better taste, finally.  
_

"Really? Wow. That's great, Tiff. Really. I'm happy for you!" he exclaimed, true happiness in his voice.

_So much for not caring about Amanda was right.  
_

Amanda started walking away loudly. Vance heard and said, "Sorry Tiff. Got to go. She'll be back in a little while.......no. I don't want to be in there, too many wolves. But, I'll see you tomorrow night. Love you kid. I know I haven't been acting like it lately, but I really do. And I'll prove it to you at the Pow-Wow. Bye." then he hung up and put the phone in his pocket.

"Alright....your story checks out." he nodded. "To an extent." he added, his voice filled with anger.

"Well. You weren't specific on it. You just said I couldn't kill myself. You said nothing about other people killing me." she pointed out.

He thought about it. "Your right. Still, you will live. At any cost. Because, I don't really care about other people if you can't live. Why should they live if you aren't alive? That's the way I look at it."

"Then your looking at it the wrong way. I need out. Death is the only option at the moment." she told him in a brave voice. _At the moment? Does that mean that you have an idea for the future?? But your too scared to approach it?_

He got really close to her and whispered, "Do you really want me to give you another option?"

She froze. _Don't blame her. Any normal person would. Vance is creepy._ "Because, I could claim you right now if I wanted. You would come with me, back to my place..." he trailed off, now smirking.

"No thanks. I would rather go back to the dogs." she said, attitude everywhere in her words. Vance winced. _Ouch! Vance, you just got burned!!!_

He kept his expression blank, but anyone could see the hurt in his eyes. "It's okay. I'm on a no bitch diet right now. I'll be able to stick to it better now." he retorted. _Asshole._

Amanda just smiled. "Yeah. I am a bitch. But...who does that leave you now?" she asked, circling him. "Jackie. Blondie. And....that's really it. Unless your into guys. Then that would leave Phillip. Nice choices." she went on.

"What about Jer?" he asked, with a smile. _Oh he is just doing this because he knows I am here....grrrr....._

"Oh please. Jer's **my** bitch." she laughed. My jaw dropped. _Wow. Well, I mean it sounds bad, but I also kinda like it. Like I belong to her. And I kinda like it, because it's kinda true. Soul mates belong to each other. So, she must feel the pull a little in order to think of things that way._

Vance chuckled. "Really?" he asked, with a knowing smile.

'_How does it feel to be her bitch?' _Vance asked in my head, obviously realizing I was listening to this the whole time.

_'Not so bad. It's better then being the murderer who killed her parents and foster parents.' _I retorted.

_'I said I was sorry!' _he hissed.

_'Sorry won't bring them back. And in the end....the only thing you will get from her is possibly her forgiveness.' _I told him.

_'Yeah. So messing with your relationship now.' _he retorted. _Fuck._

"Yup. He does whatever I ask. He forgives me, no matter what." she listed.

"So, do you ever wonder why?" Vance asked, smirking. _Damn him!_

"What are you implying?" she asked, stopping right in front of him.

He just smirked away. "Oh you know. Deep down, you know." he told her. _True. She does._

"No clue what your talking about." I smiled. _Wait. She's smiling...does that mean she does know??  
_

"Okay. Keep telling yourself that. But the truth is going to come up, and it will be too late." he said, now serious. "You'll be mine by then." he added, with a smile. _No. No it won't. It will happen soon. Not sure how soon, but soon! And she won't be yours by the time this week is over!  
_

"Keep telling you self that. But the truth, is going to come up and it will be like a slap in the face." she mocked.

He pulled her to him. "I'm not going to be getting the slap in the face, Sweetie. You are." he said, in a serious tone. "..and someone else." he added with a small smile. _Asshole! He added that meaning me! Arg!!_ "Now, I have to go, Love. Get back to the game." he said, then he kissed her cheek. _Poor Amanda....  
_

She rubbed her cheek. "Eww! Vance germs!!" she teased. _I don't think she wanted that to be just teasing! _He chuckled, pulled her even closer. _Yeah, he got that too!_ "Would you like some more?" he asked.

"Uhhh...n-n-n-no thanks." she stuttered. _She's scared....  
_

"Too bad." he said, in a husky voice. He kissed her, and she reacted....although I'm not sure what way it looked like._ Does she like him? Wait....does she **love** him?_

All of a sudden he jumped away, and Amanda smirked a little until he spoke.

"You kissed me back." he smiled. _Nooooo!_

"No, that was me trying to get away from you." she told him. _Phew._

He shrugged. "Say what you want, we both know it's true. You kissed me back. Don't act as if you didn't tongue back." _Whoa, what?! Tongue?!!!!_

Her jaw dropped. "It was so not...." she started. _Why did she stop? She did kiss him back, didn't she?? Arggg!!!_

"I'm going now. Bye, Dickhead." she said and she turned to leave.

He laughed. "Bye, Love."

The minute he said bye to her, I ran back to the hotel.

Amanda saw me as she headed in.

"Hey. Are you the one they sent to check up on me?!" she asked.

I nodded. _I can't believe she actually kissed back **Vance**!!  
_

"Hey...are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Do you love Vance?" I blurted.

"Ew no! What would make you think that?" she asked, horrified. _Phew. The horror in her voice makes me feel better._

I sighed, relieved. "Thank God! I...never mind. It's not important." I said.

"Umm....okay?"

"Let's just go in." I suggested.

She went over to Riley's bed and tucked her in. _She's so sweet sometimes...._

"Okay, Amanda, we changed the rules so you could understand it more." Tiffany said. Tiffany babbled on about the rule changes but I could tell Amanda wasn't listening anymore. She was looking at Tiffany. Like she was checking her out or something. _Sketchy._

Then I looked at Tiffany. She did look a little different, and I head her complaining that her jeans didn't fit well this morning. _I guess she's bloated..._

"Understand?" Tiffany asked.

"Hmm?" was Amanda's reply. "Oh, yeah. Got it. Yup." she said, popping the 'p' at the end of yup.

Tiffany pouted, knowing Amanda didn't get any of that. _Since when does Tiffany pout?_

"All she said was that you can't dare other people to hurt each other, yourself, and there is no killing." I summed up for her.

"Thank you." she mouthed. I just smiled, and let the truth or dare games go on.

In the end, Amanda was dared to do a strip tease down to bra and thong, give some lap dances, kiss some people. The strip tease was _**really**_ enjoyable. I got a lap dance from her, too. _**Very**_ rewarding. And as for the other stuff, it happened to other people. And, I could of sworn it was shorter then mine. So, I felt special. For truth she just had to admit what she thought of Dylan ( just friends. And on the outside he looked like he took it well, on the inside he was crying. Sweet victory! ) and Vance.

Basically everyone was gone. Only a couple vampires were left, then Dylan, Shawn and Randy.

Everyone was busy except for Amanda and I.

Basically alone, since everyone else was in their own little worlds.

_I have to tell her! I have to tell her I love her. You know what? I just talked myself into it. I'm going to tell her right now!  
_

"Amanda..." I started.

"I'm going to bed." she said as she took off her jeans and put on pajama pants. _Amazing body....but I wish I could have told her._

She fell asleep. So, I decided that it would be safe for me to lay down next to her.

So that's what I did.

But I didn't go to sleep.

I just watched her sleep, with a smile on her face.

_I'll tell her I love her. Eventually...._

**A/N Ahhh! ( dodges flying objects! ). Okay, yes I know how mean that was. About how close he was to telling her and I just....dropped it. Heheh. Well, I felt like dragging it on a bit. But, just to make sure you don't completely hate me, I will give you a little preview of the next chapter. **

He grabbed my face and pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my fingers in his blonde hair, to pull him closer. He put his hand on my lower back to bring me closer. The kiss didn't last too long because I needed air to breathe, and it was perfect! Way better then all those dreams put together! Although the kiss was finished, we were still holding on to each other.

"Amanda....let me, be your reason to live." he whispered in my ear.

**Yay! That's in the next chapter! ( dodges more flying objects ). Hey! Stop throwing stuff! Just because I left you not knowing what her reply to that line is, doesn't give you the right to throw crap at me! Geesh! You should just be happy I showed you that little part. I mean, jeeze! I could have just left you guys completely clueless!! But, I felt that you all should know that everything comes out in the next chapter. Lots of stuff. Stuff that you will be shocked about. Anywho, just feel like getting you guys pumped about the nest chapter!! Are you pumped? You should be, that little part was pretty intense. ( once again dodges objects! ). Yeah, I probably shouldn't remind you of that. Heheh. Well, you know what to do no ( cough cough review ), and if you don't then it's okay. Your just having a blonkie moment! - Sam**


	21. PowWow

**A/N Yay! I got it out!! Before I was brutally murdered for what I left you guys with in the last chapter!! Woo!! Okay, this chapter is going to be really long also. Yeah, once I start writing I just can't stop for this story. Because...it's so addicting to write for. Especially as the plot thickens and things get exciting. Anyways, read on!**

**Pow-Wow**

I woke up in Jer's arms. On the hotel bed, and he was sound asleep.

_That's funny. I don't remember going to sleep like this. Huh. Must be Tiffany's doing. She is weird like that._

I got out of his grip ( took a lot of work, his arms were steel ), then I went to get dressed for a campfire. I looked through my clothes, and decided that warm stuff would be best because I would be with a lot of vampires. So, I wore a pair of gray sweat pants ( really warm ones that were fuzzy inside! ), and a tank top underneath my gray Patriots sweater. Yeah, got it up north. I don't really care about football teams, I just like playing it.

Riley was the next person to wake up. She yawned and looked around at the others sleeping.

Then she looked at me. "You didn't try to hurt yourself. Even though they are sleeping." she said, smiling.

I shrugged. "I don't plan on killing myself, Sweetie."

Her eyes narrowed. "Well no one will do it for you." _Yeah....for now._

I just shrugged again. "Want to go get breakfast?" I asked.

"Your not going to try to get me to kill you, right?" she verified.

"Riley!" I shouted. "I would never make you kill me! Never!" I screamed. _How can she think I am cruel like that?!! I am really not like that!!_

She held up her hands in surrender. "Amanda...your scaring me." she whispered.

I looked around, and objects were floating. _Oh yeah. I do that when I get mad. My bad._

I calmed down. "Riley...I could never ask you to do such a thing. Your so young, so gentle, so sweet. You would never have it in you, and I would never want to change that." I said, in a soft voice.

She hugged me. "I was just making sure. I know you wouldn't. Just had to ask, just to double check." she said, in a soothing voice.

I squeezed her in the hug and she giggled. "Come on kid. Trust me, I have no plans to kill myself at the moment. If I did, I wouldn't be eating breakfast at this opportunity." I said as I let her go.

She nodded. "What should I wear? And Amanda....I don't think breakfast is a choice. It's five in the afternoon." she giggled. _Right...._

I laughed. "Okay, then we are getting dinner. And, you should wear something pink. It suits you best."

"But what should I wear? I have lots of pink!"

"Something warm, it's cold out. And there are going to be lots of vampires at the Pow-Wow." I told her.

"I'm going?" she asked.

"Well I am not leaving you by yourself here. If I am going, so are you. We won't be separated." _You're all I have left of my family....well besides Adam. But I just found him, and I don't really know him **that** well. _

"Good. I don't want to be apart from you." she told me. "That's the reason I don't want you dead." she muttered, as she looked through her clothes. _Oh Riley. Your not making this easy...._

She finally decided on an outfit like mine. But pink. And her tank top was less revealing. But, other then those differences she looked like a mini-me. She even had her hair down too.

"Are we going out like this?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I am taking a shower when we get back." I told her. "I need a shower."

She laughed. "Let's go."

We went downstairs where they were serving dinner at the hotel. It was really good, and they would put it on a bill for us to pay when we checked out. Once we got back upstairs everyone was awake, and I noticed Nich was still here. They were waiting.

Jer looked relieved when I came back. _Probably happy that I didn't get someone to kill me._

"Aren't you guys hungry?" I asked.

They all shook their head except Tiffany who said, "Well now that you mention it I am." _What? I have mentioned it plenty of times and you never got hungry because I said that._

"You should take her out." Jer said, stepping in front of Riley and I, in a protective way. _Would Tiffany really attack us? Is she really that hungry?_

Nich and Tiffany left.

"What was that all about? Is she okay?" I asked Jer, worried.

He nodded. "She seems fine...but there is something off with her...but I don't know what..." he trailed. _So he has noticed too. How she is having mood swings, getting a little bigger, and now really hungry...hmmm. Could she be pregnant??_

"I thought you were going to take a shower. We're leaving soon." Riley said. "It's getting late." she added.

I nodded, and I went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, then got dressed again.

I came out of the bathroom and started brushing my hair, Jer was watching my every move. _Creepy._

Then I started thinking of Tiffany again.

_Hmm...could she really be pregnant? I mean she hasn't been going out with him long. Well she did already have sex with Nich. It could be possible. Hmm....I am not sure. I guess she could be, I mean she is a vampire. Maybe everything goes faster. I don't know! Well it would explain things, like how she almost cried...._

"Amanda. I have to tell you something." Jer said, in a urgent voice.

"Shh. I'm thinking." I hushed. _Don't need to get close to him. He doesn't want me, I don't need false hopes. _

He sighed, frustrated.

_Alright, so what if Tiffany is pregnant? How would that change my actions? I mean, I have a plan for tonight, but I don't know if I want to go through with it. Eh. I'll make a last minute decision when I see an opportunity.  
_

"Okay Jer, what did you want to say?" I asked.

"Amanda, I..." he started, but then Tiffany and Nich barged in through the door.

"Let's go! I just talked to Uncle Vance! Everyone is on their way to the meeting spot! Let's go!" Tiffany exclaimed, excited. _So I take it she likes Pow-Wows._

"Alright. I call shotgun!!" I called, as I ran with Riley out the door.

I let Riley and Lissa in the back. Nich and Tiffany came.

"Aren't you going to get in the back?" asked Nich. _Wow. What part of shotgun does he not understand?_

"I called shotgun. I get the front." I told him.

"So I'm suppose to go in the back?" he asked with disbelief. _Is he really this stupid all the time? He seemed smart, what the hell happened?_

"Duh." I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _And it was. To any normal living creature. And yes, I think of him as living._

He sighed. "No help?" he asked Tiffany.

"Well she did call shotgun. You should have called it first if you really wanted to sit in the front." Tiffany pointed out. _Yessss!_

"I'll remember that." Nich said, as he got in the back, right behind my seat.

So, just because I felt like being mean, I pushed the seat back to squish him, acting like I had no clue that I was doing so.

Then I blasted the music so I couldn't hear his complaints about how tight the space was back there. _Heheheheheheh!_

All of us, except Nich, we singing at the top of our lungs,

"The real me is a Southern girl

With her Levi's on and an open heart

Wish I could save the world

Like I was Supergirl

The real me used to laugh all night

Lying in the grass, just talking 'bout love

But lately I've been jaded

Life got so complicated

I start thinking about it

Almost forgot what it was like

To know when it feels right

But with you

I can let my hair down

I can say anything crazy

I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground

With nothing but a T-shirt on

I never felt so beautiful

Baby, as I do now

Now that I'm with you

With you

With you

With you

Now that I'm with you

You speak and it's like a song

And just like that, all my walls come down

It's like a private joke

Just meant for us to know

I relate to you naturally

Everybody else just fades away

Sometimes it's hard to breathe

Just knowing you found me

'Cause I start thinking about it

I almost forgot what it was like

To know when love feels right

'Cause with you

I can let my hair down

I can say anything crazy

I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground

With nothing but a T-shirt on

I never felt so beautiful

Baby, as I do now

Now that I'm with you

With you

With you

With you

Come and take me

Love you, save me

Like nobody else

Now I can be myself with you

I can let my hair down

I can say anything crazy

I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground

With nothing but a T-shirt on

I never felt so beautiful

Baby, as I do now

Now that I'm with you

I can let my hair down

I can say anything crazy

I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground

With nothing but a T-shirt on

I never felt so beautiful

Baby, as I do now

Now that I'm with you."

We sang our hearts out on other songs too, but that one was my favorite._ Probably because it's true. I want Jer to save me, I want to love him. And he does make me feel beautiful, whenever I am with him. It's just the way he looks at me....too bad I know he doesn't like me. But I do know that he won't ever let anything happen to me if it's in his power._

"When are we going to be there?" Riley asked, breaking my train of thought.

"Not too long now." Tiffany answered, in a happy mood. _Alright, I have to do it now or never. So what will it be??_

"Okay...so why are we going if Vance is going to be there?" Riley asked, somewhat scared.

"There's no need to be scared. He's good, really. He even stopped hunting humans." Tiffany answered. _Yeah, so taking this opportunity. Not seeing that asshole again._

I used my magic to make all the Cd's in the car to start flying.

"Amanda! What the hell?!" Tiffany shouted.

"This was fun, but I got to go!" I shouted and I jumped out of Tiffany's car.

Naturally, she tried to use the brakes to stop it. But, I used wind to keep it going. She could do nothing, and Nich couldn't escape from the back to get me. So off they went.

I started walking backwards, just making sure that they kept going.

I got pretty far until I ran into someone cold.

Vance.

"Damn." I cursed.

"Stop the car." he ordered.

"No."

"Amanda." he said in a deadly voice. _You don't scare me!! I am not some child! _

"Go ahead, kill me. Get mad at me all you want, I am not stopping that car."

He sighed. "Fine, I guess I will just have to take you tonight...to my place...to show you my room...and we can lay on the bed...with the lights off....so I could show you..." he trailed.

I stopped the car. _So don't want to do that!!!_

"...my new glow in the dark watch!!!!" he shouted.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"That's what I would show you." he chuckled. "What were you thinking, perv?" he asked. _Wow. He seriously pranked me there. Okay, so that was pretty damn funny._

I laughed with him. "Okay, that was good. You got me there." I laughed. "But seriously, could you let go?" I asked, my tone now serious.

"Sure." he said as he let go. _Yeah, not even going to try to run away. He would so catch me._

Tiffany came running up with Nich, Lissa came carrying Riley.

"Hi Riley." Vance greeted, kindly. _Yeah, she **really** doesn't like you._

Riley ignored him, and jumped out of Lissa's arms and into mine.

"Don't ever do that again." she whispered, crying. _Riley....I will eventually....ugh! Why can't you make this easier for me??_

I sighed, unsteadily. Riley was making me feel like a mother and it felt weird....yet good. "Sorry. It was worth a shot."

She just shook her head. "I was so scared you were going to get someone to do it. You can convince people to do things, easily."

"Yeah. It's a talent."

"But it annoys me when you use it for bad." she whispered, still crying.

I pulled back from her and looked her in the eyes. "Riley, you are becoming too attached to me. Yes, I love you like you were my own daughter. You really make me feel like a mother. But.... I'm going to die before you eventually. Why should it matter if it's sooner then expected?" I asked.

"Because I need you now." she whispered.

"I need my parents too. That didn't work out. Plus, you have Jer. He would be a great parent. He raised Jackie....okay that was a bad example."

She held back a giggle.

"Oh, you know you wanted to laugh. Don't make me tickle you." I threatened. _I'm also good at evasions.  
_

She just shook her head, smiling. Her tears now gone. _See? She has totally forgot about the main topic._

"Alright, you brought this on yourself." I said, as I grabbed her and started tickling her sides.

She was laughing. "Amanda.....stop....please....I can't.....breath....."

"What do you say?" I asked.

"Please?" she laughed.

"Nope."

"Now?" she asked, still laughing. _Good guess._

I stopped tickling her. "Good job."

"My stomach hurts." she giggled. "Ow. Ow. Ow." she said after her giggle.

I laughed. "Why don't we head over to the Pow-Wow?" I asked, not really planning anything. Yet.

"Okay! Race you back Lissa, and no using vampire speed. Try to go human pace." Riley ordered.

"So, I pretty much have to let you win, right?" Lissa asked.

Riley smiled. "Basically." Then she bolted and Lissa was running slowly behind her. Riley wasn't really that fast of a runner.

"That's a good idea Vance. Just in case." Tiffany said, answering an idea in Vance's head.

"What is?" Nich and I asked at the same time. _Yay! I have a clueless person to hang out with! Woo!_

"I am going to carry Amanda the rest of the way so she can't pull something." Vance said.

My jaw dropped. "I'm not ever planning something! I swear! Like, on my parents grave!" I screamed.

"Right now you aren't, but you might come up with something and make a snap decision." Tiffany told me. _That's true...._

I just glared at her. "I would rather wear a pink, fluffy dress and watch Barney." I told her, my voice ice.

Nich held back laughter. _Yeah, this is a serious topic, my voice is serious, but the words are so childish and funny. _

"Amanda...he really isn't that bad." Tiffany said. _Key words, 'isn't' and 'that.'_

"He isn't trying to force your hand in marriage, and he didn't mark you." I said, venom in my voice.

"Well....think of all the times it has protected you." Tiffany pointed out.

"I wouldn't mind being marked if it was to someone different." I said, thinking of Jer.

"Ouch. I'm hurt." Vance teased, trying to hide his real pain.

"Sorry. You're not my type. No personal offense or anything." I told him, not really caring at the moment.

"Sorry. But I can't be sure, just go with him. It will take, like, to seconds. You'll be there before everyone else..." Tiffany started.

"Except for your parents." Vance amended.

"Well, almost everyone." _Greaaaat. I get to hang out with her **parents**. Can this get any better?_

"I hate parents. In any form. Well, ones that boss people around anyway." I told her.

"Yeah, no promises on anything with them. Now, I have a car to drive. Come on, Nich." Tiffany said.

"Wait, is he going to be the best man?" Nich asked. _Whoa, Tiffany asked Vance to be the best man?! Holy hell!!!_

"Yes, I will. If that's what you really want Tiffany." Vance said, smiling.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "But seriously, we have to get to the car now. I don't trust Riley and Lissa there." she said, as she dragged Nich over to her car.

I sighed. _This is not fair._

"Okay, let's go." Vance said, holding out his arms.

I just looked at him for a minute, thinking of all the other possibilities. And they weren't good. "Fine, let's get this over with." I muttered, defeated.

I walked over to him and he picked me up and started running. I closed my eyes, because 1. I did not feel like seeing his face. 2. I don't want to look at the trees going by faster then humanly possible, because that would remind me that he was a vampire. 3......All of the above.

We stopped in record time, and Tiffany was right. There was basically no one here, except for two adults and one kid.

"Okay. Ralph, Wilhelmina...." he said to the adults, then he looked at the kid. "...prettyboy." he added.

"Your prettyboy?! I've heard a lot about you." I told the guy, his jaw dropped.

"Do you all seriously call me that?" Prettyboy asked.

"Yeah, they do." I said for them, with a sweet smile on my face.

"Well I am Josh." he said, annoyed. _Ohhh. This is the guy who was going to kill Tiffany. Grrrrr....._

"Put the tree down, and not on prettyboy." Vance told me.

That is when I realized I had ripped a huge tree out of the ground, and it was currently over Josh's head.

"Why should I? He tried to kill Tiffany. Then again...I guess you all did in a way." I said, venom in my voice. I threw the tree and it hit down three others and made a loud sound.

"Would you have let her go to the brothers? They were going to use her and kill her painfully." Vance told me.

"You could have taken her and hid her. It's better then killing her. And you would have to let her make her own decisions anyway." I pointed out.

"Well we didn't want to, but at the time it seemed like our only option. We were told she wouldn't cooperate at all." Wilhelmina said.

"That shows how well you know your own daughter. Aren't you her mother? Weren't you there when she was growing up? Why would you listen to other people, when she is your daughter, that you raised?" I asked. Wilhelimina's expression was blank. _Yup. Tiffany gets that facial expression from her mother._

"Um...so is this your girl? Amanda?" Ralph asked.

"I'm **not**....his girl." I hissed.

"Touchy...touchy." he said, holding up his hands in surrender.

All of a sudden, a thought came into my mind.

"I'm sorry, Wilhelmina. Your life must have been full of pain. Sorry about saying things that hurt you about Tiffany." I apologized.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"About losing Jer and Jackie's parents. I know one of them had to be related to you. That must have sucked to lose a sibling. And then you thought you were going to lose your daughter." I trailed.

"Oh. Listen Amanda, and listen close. No one is ever all good. Or all evil. No one can exist without both. Because there is no such thing as good without evil, love without hate, and so on. You need to have one to classify the other." Wilhelmina told me. _Well that's a little irrelevant._

"Not for long." she told me. _Oops. Guess I forgot to block up my mind._

"Actually it was pretty damn blocked. It took me a whole two seconds to get through. Two seconds I will never get back! How could you do that to me Amanda? Why? Why?" she fake cried, being really dramatic. _No doubt they are related. Hahahah._

"Nice. Tiffany did that to me in the hospital..." I said, and then I stopped talking. _So not going there. And I'm not going to think about it. I'll just think about safer topics like Jer.....whoa. I lied. That's not the safest topic to think about... Feel free to talk anytime now!_

Wilhelmina laughed. "So, let's be formal here. I'm Wilhelmina, Tiffany's mother." she said as she held out her hand. I shook it.

"I'm Amanda Tucker. The daughter of Tom and Darlene." I told them.

Tiffany's mother just nodded, Ralph held out his hand and said, "I'm Ralph. Sorry for your loss."

I nodded. "They were expecting death soon anyway. My mother had nightmares about many different ways, all the time. I guess it's better that I didn't have time to get attached." I said. "Otherwise I might have more stupid emotions, like self-pity or something." I muttered under my breath.

Josh just looked at me, like he was trying to figure out a problem. _Yeah, fuck you too._

Vance was about to say something, but there was rustling in the bushes and....

Out came Jer!

"Who invited you?" Vance snarled.

"I did." I said, saving Jer from getting in trouble for following.

Jer smiled, and came over to us. Vance sighed. "Fine. I guess he can stay." _He was going to stay anyway....but whatever helps you sleep at night._

"Hey Auntie Wilhelmina. Nice to see you. You too Uncle Ralph." Jer said, politely. _Suck up, much?_

Wilhelmina smiled at me. _Oh yeah. Forgot she could listen. Good thing I haven't had any bad thoughts.....yet._

She raised an eyebrow. I smiled innocently, as Tiffany's car pulled in.

"Mom!" Tiffany shouted, as she jumped out of the car and ran into her mother's arms. The sight kind of made me sad. _I've never been able to do that. And I never will be able to._

All of a sudden, I felt little arms wrap around me and I looked down to Riley. She smiled at me. _Well, I may never be able to have a mother...but I can be one for Riley. That way she doesn't have to grow up like I did._

"Hey, Sweetie." I smiled.

"You're her mother? Aren't you a little young?" Josh asked, with disbelief. _What did Tiffany see in this dumbass. Nich is so much better._

"I've adopted her, smart ass. She is now my daughter, and my responsibility." I told him. _For now, of course._

"Sorry! I didn't know." he said, scared I was going to get mad again.

"Obviously." I said as I rolled my eyes.

Riley tugged my sweater and stood on her tip toes. "I don't like it here. I don't know these people." she whispered, not realizing the vampires could hear.

"It's okay. Don't worry. None of them will hurt you, if they try I'll beat their ass. I'm sure Tiffany, Jer, Jackie, Phillip, Cassie, Bree, Julie, Randy....well, everyone we have been hanging out with, would help me." I smiled at her warmly.

She sighed with relief. "Okay. But...I still don't want to be near Vance." she whispered. I could see the fear in her eyes.

"I understand, Riley. You were wide awake, and there the whole time. It's okay for you to be scared, you should be. It's natural. But let me tell you this, he won't hurt you. Otherwise, that would have been done a while ago." I pointed out.

She nodded. "Can we go over there?" she asked, as Nich and Lissa joined.

I nodded. "Can you come with me Jer?" I asked. He nodded and followed us over.

"We would make a great family." Riley said, randomly.

"What?" Jer and I both asked at the same time. _Did she just say, what I think she just said?_

"Sorry. I didn't mean to say that aloud." Riley said, blushing.

"Did you just say that the three of us would make a great family?" Jer asked, bewildered. _Yeah, I bet that idea scares you._

"Yeah." she said, looking away. Jer looked at me, in a way that made me blush. I looked away.

"Amanda..." Jer started.

"Hey!" Cassie said, coming up to us. _Oh. Everyone else is here._

I looked around and saw that the whole field was filled with many mythical creatures. _When did they get here??_

"Hey, wanna help me start a fire?" Tiffany asked, when she came up to me.

I shook my head. "I am a little busy." I told her. She looked at Riley who was sitting on me.

"Right." she said, as she and Vance made a fire.

Once the fire was made, Vance said, "Okay, now that everyone is here let's start."

"Wait. Not everyone is here yet." Tiffany said. I looked around and realized all vampires were here, no werewolves.

Then many more people came, all werewolves. Except for two....

"Hey everyone!" a girl screamed.

"We're here!" a different girl shouted.

"Chelsea! Lauren!" Tiffany screamed as she ran over to hug them. _Chelsey.......grrrr......_

I could feel the anger coming, so instead of focusing on killing Chelsey I focused on the fire.

"Jer! Come over here and give me a hug! I haven't seen you in forever!" the girl, known as Chelsey, screamed. _Don't attack her. Don't attack her._

I just focused on the fire. "You've changed so much Jer! Look at you! Your sexy now!" she exclaimed.

The fire got huge, like **huge**. It was crackling, and one little twist of my fingers and Chelsey's head could be on fire. _Tiffany wouldn't be so mad if she saw it from my point of view..._

Jer came back over, next to me and grabbed my hands. Thus, the fire returned to the normal level.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm just ducky." I smiled, covering up my jealousy. _Chelsey would be lucky if she lives until next week..._

"Good." he smiled.

"Okay everyone, big announcement!" Lauren screamed.

_Great._

"As of today, I'm engaged!" Chelsey yelled.

Fire made a huge explosion! Everyone jumped and looked at the fire that I was glaring at. _Well it's better then doing something like this to Chelsey in Tiffany's opinion._

It was silent, and the fire was bigger then ever. "To who?" I asked, no emotion in my voice.

"Jeffy." Tiffany answered, making it clear that it was not to Jer. _Damn. This bitch isn't going to make it to the end of tonight at this rate..._

Regardless, the fire went back to normal once again. Jer just looked at me, like he was trying to figure out something. So were a lot of other people, but they didn't matter to me.

The Pow-Wow officially took up and before we had any fun, we had to talk about serious matters.

"The brothers want all the chosens. For the guy chosens, they will simply kill you in a painful way. The girls....they plan on having some fun first." Vance told us. We all shuddered, trying not to think of it.

"I'm not allowed to go back now, though. Because I am suppose to go back once Tiffany was dead. So, I'm not going back." Vance finished. _That is actually comforting that he isn't going to kill my best friend._

"Welcome to our side, the good side." Riley welcomed. _Wow. I never thought I would see the day where Riley spoke directly to Vance. But it has come._

"I'm sorry. But it would be better then what would have happened to them these days." Vance apologized to Riley.

She nodded. "Yeah. I still don't forgive you though, I just can't."

"I understand. If I was in your position, I wouldn''t forgive myself." Vance sympathized.

Riley nodded and came over to me. I had stopped playing with the fire by now, before I did something I would regret. I hugged her. "You're a brave kid." I told her.

She laughed. "Not as brave as you are. You faced death."

I sighed. "Mmmm...."

"Okay, before things get out of hand, let's start having fun and party!" Jackie screamed.

There was a chorus of 'yay', and there was story telling, drinking, laughing....and puking?

"Tiffany, are you okay?" I asked Tiffany.

"Yes, one minute." she said, as she puked her guts out. _Okay, I really believe she is pregnant._

"Jer!" I called, and in a minute he was there.

"I think she is pregnant." I told him.

His eyes widened, and he looked at Tiffany, who was still puking. "That makes sense. She has been complaining that her jeans aren't fitting anymore. And she never goes up a size." Jer told me.

"And it would explain her hungers, mood swings, emotions." I listed.

"I'm going to get Nich. We're going to leave to get pregnancy tests and something for her to drink. You stay with her." he ordered.

"Got it. See you later." I said, then he ran off.

Once Tiffany finally stopped puking she said, "I'm not pregnant."

"You can't be sure of that if you have had sex with Nich and didn't use protection." I told her.

"It's not my fault if he breaks it..." Tiffany said. _Ewww!_

"T.M.I, Tiffany. Really, way too much! Didn't need to know this." I said, disgusted.

Tiffany just laughed.

"Anyways, we will know for sure once you use the sticks, okay?" I verified.

"Okay, but I am positive I am not pregnant.....excuse me while I go puke my brains out." Tiffany said, turned and puked.

I sighed. A couple minutes later, Nich and Jer came back and took Tiffany away to test it out. So, I went to hang out with Riley and her new friend, Jessica.

Riley laughed at something Jessica had said. "Alright, who do you like? Do you have a boyfriend?" Riley asked.

"I don't know any of these people, so I don't like them. And no, I don't have a boyfriend." Jessica answered.

"Riley, want to roast marshmallows? Someone brought some." I told her.

"Yeah! Can Jessica come too?" she asked.

"Sure. Your friends, are my friends." I smiled. _Yeah, a year ago I would never have dreamed of saying that..._

We roasted marshmallows and had a blast, then Jer came back.

"Yes, she is pregnant. But, she is still in denial. So, we must keep her from playing anything." Jer told me.

I nodded. "Alright. Riley, you can hang out with Jessica. Jer and I have to baby-sit Tiffany. To make sure she doesn't hurt the baby." I told Riley.

She nodded. Then raised an eyebrow. "Just Jer and you?" she asked.

I glared. "Riley, stop thinking before it gets you in trouble."

She held her hands up in surrender, which resulted in her marshmallow going into the fire. "Aw man!" Riley cried out.

I laughed, and walked to Tiffany who looked....hyper? _Vampires get hyper? Since when?_

"What did you give her?" I asked.

"Well, she needed to drink something so we gave her Sunny D." Nich said.

Then, at the same time, Nich and Jer cursed. "Damn!"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Sunny D to vampires, is like Mescal to humans." Nich told me.

"Ohh. That explains why she is bouncing around. Is that bad for the baby?" I asked.

"THERE IS NO BABY!" Tiffany shouted.

I just could not resist singing this when she said that.

"I wanna have your babies,

get serious like crazy.

I wanna have your babies,

I see them springing up like daisies." I sang.

Jer and Nich laughed. "Who's that by?" Jer asked.

"Natasha Bedingfield. Duh. Now, you two have fun, I am going to sit down and think." I said, heading towards the part of the field where few people were. All of whom I didn't know.

Jer went somewhere else, he didn't stay with Nich and Tiffany.

"Hey, do you want to play soccer?" Chelsey asked me.

I glared at her. "Get away from me. And if you're playing, I won't play." I told her, my voice solid ice.

Her eyes widened. She looked at Tiffany, and Tiffany was looking back, now serious. Suddenly Chelsey turned back to me and said, "That was years ago! I would never, ever do...eeeh. He's like my **brother** now! Nooo, noo, noooooo!" she ranted. "It was one time...and were shit faced.....and the circles...and reflectors...what the hell?" she added. _Okay, what the hell is she talking about?_

"I..I...I'll be going now." Chelsey said. "By the way, I am completely in love with my Jeffy. Jeffy! Come hold me!" she yelled, as she ran away. I heard Tiffany's laughter in the distance. _Confused....yet I don't want to know._

I looked around, and everyone was busy. The one I was focused on was Tiffany, though, because she was whispering something in Nich's ear...and he smiled. An evil smile.

I just curled up in a ball and listened. After two minutes of seeing that little encounter, Nich shouted, "Hey Jer!"

"Uhh, yeah?" Jer answered, obviously confused.

"How do you like that salad?" Nich asked. _What the hell?_

"It's...pretty good?"

"Good, so your in a good mood, right?" Nich asked.

"I guess." he answered. By now, no one else was speaking.

"Wonderful. Now there has been something that we all have been waiting for. Jer, you are in love with Amanda." he said, so everyone could hear. _WHAT?!!!_

My head snapped up and I saw Jer looking at me, waiting for my reaction.

"And Amanda...you are in love with Jer." Nich said, making sure everyone could hear.

Now, I don't normally blush, but I can bet that I did.

Once Jer heard that, without hesitation he walked over to me. All eyes were on us, but I didn't care.

He grabbed my face and pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my fingers in his blonde hair, to pull him closer. He put his hand on my lower back to bring me closer. The kiss didn't last too long because I needed air to breathe, and it was perfect! Way better then all those dreams put together! Although the kiss was finished, we were still holding on to each other.

"Amanda....let me, be your reason to live." he whispered in my ear.

"I could do that....as long as you kiss me again." I whispered back.

He smiled and leaned in. As his lips touched mine, I moved my fingers through his silky hair, and he had one arm on the back of my neck, and my lower back. He pulled me closer, and depended the kiss...

That's when people started whistling. We both slowly pulled back, at the same time and just smiled.

"Finally! Do you realize how long I have been trying to get you two together. I have been dropping hints, and then I had to watch you look like you want to jump each other..." Tiffany listed.

"Okay! That's enough from the pregnant girl over there!" I shouted. Jer laughed.

All of a sudden Jer and I were ambushed by Riley. "Family!" she screamed as she jumped on us, causing all three of us to land on the ground.

Everyone started laughing.

"Does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" asked Chelsey.

I stood up....and gave her a hug. "It's okay. I'm fine. You're not so bad." I said. _And she really wasn't. It was just my stupid jealousy getting in the way of seeing how much fun she could be..._

"Yay! Now will you play soccer?" she asked.

"Sure. Need some help Jer?" I asked.

He got up on his own. "I'm good." _Typical guy._

We all divided into teams. Tiffany stayed out, but not because she was pregnant or anything, it was because she hates the sport.

My team won, naturally, and we all settled down again around the campfire just to hang out. I was cuddling with Jer, Riley was sitting in front of us as happy as could be, and Tiffany was with Jer. I have no clue where blondie went, but she was here a second ago. And I don't know where she went.

"Hey Jer!" Tiffany called.

"Mhm?"

"Woman are equal and deserve respect." she said, smiling an evil smile._ I don't like that smile....  
_

"Just kidding, they should suck my dick." Jer answered.

I turned around and looked at him, no glared. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"He said...." Tiffany said, as she stood up. "Vagina, vagina I wanna have sex with your vagina." she said, doing some retarded dance. _Oh no, she watched those videos on youtube..._

I just raise an eyebrow at Jer. His jaw dropped. "I didn't say that, and it's a song on the Internet." he said.

"Hey, Jer. What's the difference between a mouth and a...." she started.

"Nothing. I want to be in both of them." Jer said, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm getting away from you now. I think I'll go hang out with Vance." I told him, getting up to leave.

"No! It's just part of a song!"

Then Tiffany started singing some weird part in a song, and I ignored her.

"Please Amanda. Don't." Jer begged, using his eyes. _Okay, either he is completely clueless on what his eyes can do, or he knows it and is using that as an advantage._

"Yeah, give him a break. It's just part of a song! Like, Show me your genitals, your genitals. Show me your genitals..."

"Genitalia!" I finished for her. "Yeah, I know."

"So you've seen the songs too! Woo!" she screamed as she hugged me. _Wow, she's so...wasted._

"Nich!" I called.

"Come on, Tiffany. Let's leave this new couple alone." he said, with a wink at the end. He took Tiffany away before I could respond.

"I'll go somewhere else now." Riley said, trying to leave us alone.

Jer took my hand and led me out into the forest, so we could truly be alone.

"So...we're all alone....what do you want to do?" Jer asked.

_Hmmm.....what do I want to do with Jer? I know...._

"I want to dance!" I exclaimed.

He laughed. "Okay, but you have to sing so we have music to dance to."

_Well he's already heard me sing...so why not__?_

I started singing...

"Is this a dream?

If it is

Please don't wake me from this high

I'd become comfortably numb

Until you opened up my eyes

To what it's like

When everything's right

I can't believe

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

You found me

So, here we are

That's pretty far

When you think of where we've been

No going back

I'm fading out

All that has faded me within

You're by my side

Now everything's fine

I can't believe

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

You found me

And I was hiding

'Til you came along

And showed me where I belong

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know?

How did you know?

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

(You found me)

(When no one else was lookin')

You found me

(How did you know just where I would be?)

You broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

The good and the bad

And the things in between

You found me

You found me."

As I sang that song, he was twirling me around. Once the song stopped, we both fell to the ground and just looked up at the sky.

"Jer, we really need to talk about what's been going on." I told him. "I mean...I thought you would hate me."

"Amanda, I could never hate you." he said, in the sweetest voice ever.

"But I have done horrible things. All those pranks..."

"Well, it showed me how smart you are. One of your amazing qualities." he said, in my ear.

I laughed. "Okay. Now I have a confession..." I said.

"And what would that be?" he asked. I looked at him and he had an eyebrow raised.

"Okay, one time when you were sleeping, I just wanted to touch your face, but you pulled me to you in your sleep. And you held me...and I didn't stop you. It felt good." I admitted.

In response, he held me tighter and laughed. "Amanda, do you remember those dreams you had? And how I got uncomfortable?" he asked.

"Of course. It was clear on your face that you did not like the topic."

"Well, that was because I had kissed you in real life. While you were sleeping. I couldn't help myself." he admitted.

"Jer! I have those dreams almost every night for the past weeks!" I exclaimed.

He laughed. "I know. But, I just thought you would never love me, so I just had to know. But it's even better when you're awake...even though you do kiss me back in your dreams."

I blushed. "I guess you're just that good." I laughed. "But how could you think I woulnd't like you?" I asked.

"Well, I heard you scream that you love someone. And Tiffany only gave me hints....which make sense now, but they didn't at the time. Because I thought you saw me as an over-protective weirdo." he said.

"Yes, you're all those things. But your also smart, wise, and so hot that I could bake cookies off you! So it's obvious that I love you." I asked.

"Wait. Say that part over again." he begged. _What...oh. I see._

"I love you Jer. I have since the beginning...I just chose to ignore it, because I was scared of getting hurt." I said, softly.

"I love you too, Amanda. And I know how you feel about getting scared of being hurt. Your past shows it."

I nodded and snuggled closer to him and rested my head on his chest. "I like this. A lot."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Being close to you. It feels nice." I replied, my voice barely above a whisper.

He started playing with my hair. "It does." he agreed.

We sat there for a while, because there were no words to be said. He just held me, and played with my hair, and I listened to his breathing. It was strangly relaxing.

"We should get back before we are missed." I told him.

"You're right." he said as he stood up. Once he was up, he helped me up.

As we walked back I asked, "What are we going to do about Vance?" _Wow. That really just occurred to me now. What **are** we going to do???_

"I...I don't know." he said, at a loss for words. "I mean...I can't kill him. No matter his choices, he has changed for the better and he has kept you safe. But....we can't truly be together with you being marked. And the mark will only break if he is killed...." he trailed. _No. No no no no! This is not fair!! I mean....my happiness is not worth someone's life. So..._

"Jer. I'll have to go with him when that time comes. There's no other option." I said, no emotion in my voice. But it wasn't because I was covering up something, it was because I felt numb, as I braced the reality of the situation. Yes, Jer is finally mine. But only for so long, until I have to go with Vance...

Jer held my hand and squeezed. He sighed, unsteadily. "We'll figure that out when the time comes." he said.

"Jer, do you really want to rip yourself up further?" I asked, softly.

"It would be worth it." he said, in a determined voice.

"But Jer....I don't want you to hurt when I go away. When I'm forced into this marriage. If we stay away from each other now...it won't hurt as bad in the long run." I said, my eyes tearing up. _Of course, the minute my life gets back to the way it should, within a second it's down in the dumps once again._

"....if we stayed together until Vance officially claimed you, would you try to kill yourself?" he asked.

"If it hurt a lot...which it would...I might. I'm not sure though, my suicidal times are unpredictable, besides on my birthday every three years."

He breathed in, unsteadily. "Then....maybe it would be best after all."

"You know what? Not tonight." I said. "I love you, and right now we should enjoy it. At least for a night." I added.

He smiled. "And we sleep on what we should do?" he asked.

I nodded. "We'll decide tomorrow."

"Okay. Well, in that case." he said, as he pulled me to him and gave me a quick kiss.

"Let's go back to the Pow-Wow." he said, in a husky voice.

I looked at him and smiled. "Okay." We held hands and went back the Pow-Wow.

For the next hour we played Tennis ( Tiffany and I vs Nich and Jer. It was hilarious!! And Tiffany and I won, of course ), and baseball. Tiffany and I were on the same team of course ( cuz we are a dynamic duo! ). Then again, so were all the other girls. It was girls vs boys, and the boys thought they would win because they're 'more fit for sports'. And us girls kicked ass!

Now it was time to leave.

"Okay, come on Riley. Time to leave." I said.

No response.

"Have you seen Riley?" I asked Jer.

"I haven't seen her since she gave us alone time." _Me too. But I thought she was watching because she doesn't really like baseball. Where is she???_

"EVERYONE FREEZE!" I screamed. Everyone was dead silent, and no one moved. "Can anyone...see...Riley?" I asked, my voice dangerously low.

They all inhaled, trying to find her scent.

I looked at all of their expressions as the fear bubbled up inside me...

None of them could smell her.

"Where's Riley?!" I cried. Literally cried.

It started raining...and no one answered my question.

_No one knows where Riley is._

**A/N Dun dun dunnnnnnn!!!!!! Well wasn't that chapter interesting?? Review and tell me what you think!! Come on people! I am 40 reviews away from my 200th review on this story!!!! I'm excited!!! Please review!!! - Sam**


	22. Where's Riley?

**AN: Hey! Sorry for not getting this out sooner, but I've been really busy. As of November 18th, I became a vegetarian. My friend, Alyssa, asked me to do it with her, and I took the challenge. It's been pretty hard, but it's going good! So, on top of that life changing thing, I have been having other....difficulties with some...people. Like this one kid that I like to argue with!! It's so distracting, I just can't turn away from a good fight. But, you have to offend him first. *laughs* I am like Amanda most of the time to this kid. But, don't pity him, he deserves it. He copies my moves! *gasp* Yeah, like that gasp. He does that. And it annoys me, because that is only for cool people, and he isn't cool enough. Anyway! Enjoy this chapter!!!  
**

**Where's Riley?**

*Jessica*

"Where are we going?" Riley asked me.

"You'll see. It's a surprise. Amanda told me to take you here. She will be come here for you in a little while, but she asked me to take care of you until she can present it. So, as we wait, we are going to my house." I told to Riley. _A lie, of course. And this girl is too innocent and sweet to see it._

"Okay!" she exclaimed. "I wonder what the surprise is..." she trailed off. _You don't want the surprise. It's not a good one._

"You should get some sleep. A young woman needs her rest." I informed her. She smiled at me for calling her a woman, and thinking of her as a grown up.

"You're right. Night. See you when I wake up." Riley said, as she curled up in the back seat of my car and fell asleep. _Poor kid doesn't know what's coming to her._

I got out my cell phone as I kept driving towards my destination. Once I got it out, I dialed Xavier's cell phone number.

"What?" asked Xavier, slightly out of breath. _Well that is odd._

"This is Jessica. I am on my way back home, I have someone Amanda is very fond of. Like a daughter." I laughed. _Yes, I may think Riley is a cute, little kid. But I do **not** like Amanda. She is very edgy, and suspicious, and a bitch. And she isn't even on the winning side when she could be!!_

"That's great! You are bringing her in, correct?" he asked. "Shhhh." he said to someone in the back round. _Who is he talking to? Hm. Probably Josh or something._

"Yes, Master. We're almost there." I told him.

"Shit." he cursed, thinking I wouldn't hear._ What's wrong?_ "Great! Bring her through the main entrance."

"Yes, Master."

"Alright. See you soon, Jessica." he said. Then he started talking to a girl, thinking I already did hang up.

I threw the phone out the window. _Why the hell is he with another girl?! Okay, I have to calm down. I am obviously jumping to the wrong conclusions._

I drove in the driveway and parked my car in the garage. Once I got out, I opened the back door and lifted Riley out of the car without waking her up.

I brought her where Xavier told me, and I saw him fixing his shirt. _Don't jump to conclusions, I'm probably wrong anyway._

I carried her over to him and he looked at her. I waited for the plan that will decided this little girl's future.

"Have you told her the real reason she is here?" he asked me.

"No, Master. I did not."

"We will treat her like we are having a sleepover. I have a room set up, just for her. It will be barred, just tell her it is the style. We will all be respectful and let her live here, like she is a guest until Amanda arrives. Then, one of two things will happen. If Amanda will not help us, we will make the child suffer right in front of Amanda. If Amanda agrees, we will leave the child alone until Amanda's use is over and she is dead. The child will then become a house slave." her ordered.

I sighed in relief. _Believe it or not, that is better than what most get. Riley is getting off easy._

"What else do you know?" he asked.

"About whom?" I asked.

"Well, for starters Amanda."

"She is beautiful." I started. _Even though I would never admit it to her face. _"Very bright, stubborn and no longer suicidal. She is in love with Jer, Tiffany's cousin. She is definitly a tough girl. And she is marked by Vance, who has betrayed us and told them all about our plans." I told him.

He just nodded, a sign to continue.

"Tiffany is pregnant with some guy named Nich's child, but she is in denial so she will not be trying to protect the baby. There are a couple vampires, but a lot more werewolves." I informed him.

He smiled. "Excellent. Do they know that you took the child?" he asked.

"No. And her name is Riley. That will be helpful for you to know when she wakes up."

"Very good. Come on, we'll bring her to her room, and then I have an assignment for you." Xavier said, as her turned around, expecting me to follow. _Of course I have another assignment._

We walked down some hallways until we got to her new room, where I placed her on her bed.

"You will get Josh and go see Vance. Warn him about what happens if he comes here, and subtly leave a message about where Riley is. Are we clear?" he asked.

"Yes, Master. I'll get Josh and we will leave. But first..." I started, then I saw him glance at his bedroom door and I stopped. _He has to be with another girl._

"First?"

"Never mind. But what if Riley wakes up and I am not here?" I asked.

"She is out cold. Don't worry." Xavier reassured me, as he looked towards his bedroom, anxiously. _He does have a girl in there! Gah! She probably tricked him into having sex with her!!_

"Alright, Master. I'll go now. Where is Josh?" I asked.

"Over there." Xavier said, pointing to Josh who was right near the doorway.

Without another word, I turned around and walked over to Josh. I could hear Xavier hurrying upstairs and enter his bedroom. Josh, who looked like a normal werewolf with tan skin, dark brown hair and eyes, grabbed onto my arm.

"Let's try out your new power." he told me. Josh is Xavier's second-hand man, and I am his second-hand girl. _Josh is watching out for me. He doesn't want me to have to go through hearing Xavier with another girl._

I looked towards the bedroom. "Who is he up there with?" I asked, in an even voice.

He sighed and let go of my arm. He put both of his hands on my shoulders and made me look him in the eyes. "You don't want to be here, Jessica. We both know that. So, let's go do our job. We can talk more about this on our way back home. We could walk on the way home." Josh offered. _He's right. And he is like a brother to me. I should listen._

I nodded. Then I took his hands off my shoulder and held them in my hands and concentrated on going back to the Pow-Wow field...

-----------------------------------------

*Amanda*

Vance was in front of of me, scanning the forest, expecting something to eat me or something. Jer was holding me, and doing the same. They didn't even notice each other. Lots of people were around Tiffany to protect her and the baby, and every ten minutes or so some come over and try to comfort me.

Some girl came up to me and said, "It's okay. We'll find her."

"NO! WE ALL KNOW SHE IS NO WHERE HERE AND THAT SHE WAS KIDNAPPED!!! NOTHING IS OKAY!!" I snapped.

Jer held me closer and whispered, "Chill out. Let's not make things fly, it won't help."

I started crying again. "It's all my fault. She was my responsibility, and I wasn't even paying attention to her." I whispered, practically choking on my tears.

"Shhhh, Shhhh, Shhhhh. It's not your fault. It could have happened to anyone." Jer said, trying to comfort me.

I broke out of his grasp and faced him. "No. This shit always happens to everyone around me. Always! Just leave me here to face whoever took her. I don't care, I just want her safe. And **al**l of you people telling me that everything is going to be **okay**, are** liars**. So shut up and leave me the hell alone!" I screamed, then I ran out into the forest.

I ran for a little while, and no one followed me....except Tiffany.

I wiped the tears from my face. "What do you want?" I asked, holding back the tears once again.

"The same thing you do. I want Riley back." Tiffany answered softly. _Well it's nice to know she got that Sunny D out of her system._

I sighed unsteadily, and closed me eyes tight, allowing a few traitor tears to fall.

I started singing softly, knowing that my voice would get stronger as I go along.

"Everybody's always talkin' at me

Everybody's tryin' to get in my head

I wanna listen to my own heart talkin'

I need to count on my self instead

Did you ever?

Loose yourself to get what you want

Did you ever?

Get on a ride and wanna get off

Did you ever?

Push away the ones you should've held close

Did you ever let go?

Did you ever not know?"

After I started singing, the anger came, and I started using my powers to move things around and smash stuff. And through this all, I kept on singing, my voice becoming more strong and determined.

"I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am

I'll give it all I got, that is my plan

Will I find what I lost?

You know you can

Bet on it, bet on it

Bet on it, bet on it

Bet on me

I wanna make it right, that is the way

To turn my life around, today is the day

Am I the type of girl who means what I say?

Bet on it, bet on it

Bet on it, bet on it

How will I know if there's a path worth taking?

Should I question every move I make?

The thought of lost my heart is breakin'

I don't wanna make the same mistake

Did you ever?

Doubt your dream will ever come true

Did you ever?

Blame the world and never blame you

I will never...

Try to live a lie again

I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am (Who I am)

I'll give it all I got, that is my plan (That's my plan)

Will I find what I lost?

You know you can (You know you can)

Bet on it, bet on it

Bet on it, bet on it

Bet on me

I wanna make it right, that is the way

To turn my life around, today is the day

Am I the type of girl who means what I say?

Bet on it, bet on it

Bet on it, bet on it."

All of a sudden I let everything drop. Tiffany came and pulled me into a hug, but I pushed her away and sang the words that needed to be sang.

"Oh...Hold up

Give me room to think

Bringin' it on down

Gotta work on my swing

Gotta do my own thing

Oh...Hold up

It's no good at all

To see yourself and not recognize your face

Out on my own, it's such a scary place (Ooh)

The answers are all inside of me

All I gotta do is believe."

I turned to her, a plan already in mind and smiled. _Jessica is going down..._

"I'm not gonna stop

Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot

That's who I am, that is my plan

We'll end up on top again

You can bet on it, bet on it

Bet on it, bet on it

You can bet on it, bet on it

Bet on it, bet on it

Bet on me

I wanna make it right, that is the way

To turn my life around, today is the day

Am I the type of girl who means what I say?

Bet on it, bet on it

Bet on it, bet on it

You can bet on me." I sang.

"I have a plan. I just need to know the location. I know how we can save Riley!" I exclaimed to Tiffany.

She smiled and then we both happy danced.

"Well what is it?!" she asked, not able to contain her excitement.

I was about to speak when Jessica appeared out of no where with a werewolf.

"Tiffany...Turn. Around." I whispered, my voice filled with hatred.

"Hello Amanda. Long time, no see." Jessica said, using her sickly sweet voice.

"Where...is....Riley?" I asked in a deadly voice, trying not to attack the back-stabbing girl in front of me.

She and the werewolf laughed. "That's what we came to talk about." said the tall, dark, mysterious werewolf. Who also just so happened to be dangerously hot.

"Where is Vance? He needs to hear this too." Jessica chimed. _Now why should I get..._

"I'm right here." Vance said, while wrapping his arm around my waist to pull me closer.

_'For the sake of everyone's life, just play along.' _Vance's voice said, in my head.

"What did you come for?" Vance asked.

"Just to tell you, you're fired for telling other people who are clearly not on the winning side, our plans." Jessica told him, her voice perfectly happy.

"If you come back, we kill you." the werewolf added.

"I wasn't planning on coming back, Josh." Vance hissed. "But, thanks for the heads up." he added, with a sweet smile.

Jessica and Josh the werewolf turned around to leave, that's when I asked, "What about Riley?"

Jessica turned her head to look at me. "Oh, we have lots in store for her." Then she turned back around and continued to walk.

"That's right. Go back to your cheating, Xavier. I can see this as a great family, you know. You, the innocent girl. Xavier, the cheating husband. And Josh, the pet dog." Vance said, smiling. _He knows how to get under people's skin...._

Jessica stiffened, then twitched. _I'll keep that in mind. Talk about Xavier cheating on her, got it._

"Oh, wait a minute. He's not your husband. He's not even your boyfriend. So, I guess he was just using you for whenever he got bored. And therefore, he's not cheating on you at all. Maybe that's why you can't blame him for it, isn't it Jessica?" Vance asked, smiling because he knew he had her.

She was in the air, about to pounce on Vance and I, when the werewolf Josh grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"I said we were going to talk about this on the way back. Don't let him get to your head. Got it?" Josh hissed.

Jessica nodded, glaring in our direction.

"Alright. Let's go." he said. Jessica grabbed his hand, and they disappeared.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"Headquarters." Vance said, while releasing me.

"Good. Now my plan is complete, I just needed to know where Riley was located." I said, skipping over to Jer.

"And what is that?" he asked, putting his arms around me.

"It is quite simple. We need a huge distraction. Many people, and make it look like we are about to attack them. Then, Tiffany and I will get Riley quickly and quietly, and be out. Then we all retreat." I told him.

"Yes!!!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"No." Vance said, his voice ice.

"Absolutely no." Jer added.

"You are all idiots." Prettyboy said.

"Shut up!" we all shouted. Then it was silent.

"Fuck no! Tiffany is pregnant! With my kid!" Nich exclaimed, out of the blue.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!!" Tiffany screamed at him.

"It doesn't matter. The two of us together are extremely strong, especially when we are determined. Plus, who would mess with a pregnant woman?" I asked. "Hypothetically." I added for Tiffany.

She smiled at me.

Jer held me tight. "No. Vance and I will go with you." he told me. _Is it really so difficult for you to let me go with Tiffany? So difficult that you would ask **Vance** to come with me?_

"Yes. It is." Jer said, softly. _Damn! I really need to stop accidentally sending people stuff!!_

Wilhelmina laughed. "I say, we let them go. I know my daughter, and young Amanda will do fine." she said.

Tiffany hugged her mom. "I knew you believed in me."

"I always have, Sweetie. Always."

I smiled. "Alright. Operation, Save Riley, is now officially in action." I said.

Vance started talking to Tiffany and her mom, and it looked like Tiffany was about to beat him. _Hm. I'll help her. I mean, he is disagreeing with my amazing plan._

I looked at Jer, but before I could say anything, his lips captured mine in a kiss. This kiss was different then most. It was more pleading, then anything else...

He pulled back. "Please, let me come with you two." he begged.

"No. I can't. Three people is a crowd, and sorry but you're not the strongest. No offense." I told him.

He was trying not to smile.

I sighed. "Now you have to let me go. We have a plan to make and follow through. We are getting back Riley." I said, determination in my voice.

He looked at me for a little, then nodded and we went to join everyone else.

We all discussed the plan for an hour, and then it was action time.

Only half of our recruits formed the distraction, and they were only the ones that were seen and could be recognized by Jessica. The rest were in the bushes, ready to rescue anyone who actually gets hit. All the distraction was suppose to do, is annoy the guards, and dodge any attacks on them. But they were **not **allowed to fight back. If they fought back, that would start a fight. And a fight would end badly, because they were severely outnumbered.

About a couple minutes after the distraction was fully in action, Tiffany and I headed in. We went through many different hallways. It would normally be impossible, but Tiffany was using her sense of smell to smell out where Riley was, and I was using that feeling power to see if anyone was coming so we could dodge them. A perfect team.

We came to some sort of thing. It was downstairs, kinda like a dungeon. But...it didn't really look like a dungeon. Well, where Riley was, anyway. It almost looked like a guestroom...but with bars. So, it was a guest cell. _Isn't that ducky?_

"Okay, are we going to use a key or break it down?" I asked, my voice so low that I could barely hear it. _We aren't out of dangers way yet._

"Key. This can't break down. It made of an indestructible mixture of metals, and it is not flammable." Tiffany told me.

"Okay. Now the only question is...where is the key?" I asked, thoughtfully. _If I were a key...where would I be? Hah. I made a rhyme. Wait, I have to focus! Key...key...key..._

"It would be right here, in my hand." a male voice said from behind Tiffany and I. _Crap! I forgot to keep checking for people! Okay, I curse myself to hell....that way I can take over. Muahahahah! _

I turned around and faced an extremely hot guy with white hair, and blood red eyes. _Just like Jessica's._

Then I noticed many vampires surrounding us, and they all had red eyes. Blood red eyes. _Creepy._

"My name is Xavier, Amanda and Tiffany. I know, we have not been properly introduced. You have probably heard awful things about me." he said, smiling.

"Yes we have. But, if you just give us the key and allow us to take Riley out, we will ignore those." Tiffany offered. I just couldn't speak yet, I didn't know what to say. _But at least she did a good job!!_

He laughed, and then everyone joined him, except Tiffany and I.

_'It really wasn't that funny.'_ I told her, in her mind of course.

_'Mmmm...I know. They aren't going to let us out easily.' _she responded.

_'So we have to attack them? I don't think we will win that way. There is lots of them.' _

She sighed. _'We only use self-defense. We will not attack them first, because right now it looks like they just want to talk.' _she told me.

I nodded my head, as everyone else's laughter died down.

"I'm sorry. I can't do so. She is very useful to me." Xavier said with a smile.

"She is only a little girl. She needs a stable environment. A place to go, where old, cruel vampires won't have an influence on her." I told him.

He laughed. "Sorry. Soon, there won't be a place like that on this planet." _Damn! He is planning on ruling the world! This is the guy! Right here in front of me! And he is going to use **Riley**!!! Wait..._

"How will Riley help you do that?" I asked, confused.

He smiled. "Oh, like this." he said, as he pulled a clicker out of his pocket.

Someone put there hands on my shoulders and I zapped them, making it feel like lightning.

"No, Amanda. It is very rude to zap someone. Now, you are going to go in the cell next to Riley. Do it, now. Or else." he said, smile gone, and voice menacing.

"Or else what?" I asked, warily.

He smirked. "Or else Riley pays the price." he said, and he held the button on the clicker, and a huge bolder slowly started coming down, right over Riley's bed.

"Okay! Stop! I will get in the cell!" I screamed, as it got closer to Riley.

He released the button and it stopped. It was still a couple of feet above Riley's head, and I wasn't going to take chances. So, I walked over to the cell next to hers. Xavier opened the door and I went in, without a word. He raised the bolder back to it's original position.

"Good girl. I will be back in a minute. Jessica and Josh will watch over you two. Come on, Tiffany." Xavier said, happily. That is, unless you want Riley **and** Amanda hurt." he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Where are you taking her?" I asked, grabbing the bars on the door of my cell. _Where is she going to go? How far away? What about her **baby**?! She isn't even **aware** that she has one!_

He touched my hand, meaning it to be a gentle gesture, and I pulled my hands off the bars. "That is not your concern. Your only concern is to keep dear Riley alive. And, to do as I say. Got it?" he asked.

I just glared at him, but he took it as a yes and had everyone leave.

"Are you coming, Tiffany?" he asked.

She just followed him, without saying a word. Once they were gone, I turned my attention to Jessica. Jessica was watching him leave, longing in her eyes.

"You love him, don't you?" I asked her, in a soft voice.

She looked at me like I was filth. "What's it to you?"

"I just want to know what you see in him. He is horrible to you. If anyone was ever like that to me, they would be gone in a second." I told her.

She almost smiled. _This is a good sign. I just have to talk to her. Maybe....just maybe she could help._

"You know, I would kick his ass for you, but he isn't in this cell and he has that clicker that could hurt Riley." I informed her, smiling a little.

She laughed. "You know....you're not so bad. If you weren't on the other team, we could be great friends." she told me.

I sighed. "Yeah. Well...I have a question. Does....does Riley know..." I trailed.

She shook her head. "No. I told her that you had her come her. She doesn't know about any danger."

I sighed in relief. _I don't want her to be scared. It's better if she doesn't know the full extent of things._

Josh's eyes narrowed. "Why would you be happy about that?" he asked, confused.

"At least she won't be scared. If she was....there would be no one to comfort her. I can't help her through bars." I answered, sitting down on the floor.

"Oh. I see why you aren't on our side, you care." he told me, voice cold. Jessica punched him.

"He rubbed his face. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Well I care too. We aren't all heartless creatures!" she told him.

"Oh yeah? And who else besides that cheating bastard, do you care for?" he asked, obviously pissed off at her.

She looked like he just ripped up her favorite stuffed animal. Then, without another word, she turned around and ran.

He sighed, calming down. "Jessica....come back! I'm sorry!" he shouted. Then, he ran after her too.

_Well...that worked out nice. Now, if there was a way to escape, it would be a perfect time to do so. But, there isn't. _

My life sucks.

I was falling asleep, when a couple guards came to my cell and unlocked it.

"Come on. Time to go." one of them said.

I got up silently, and followed them. They lead me to a room with four chairs, made for kings. And of course, there were four people in those chairs. Xavier was on one end, then there was one with orange-redish hair, beside him was one with brown hair, and the last one had blonde hair. And, they all had those blood, red eyes.

"Hello Amanda. How nice of you to stop by." Xavier greeted. _Like I had a choice..._

I just glared.

He smiled at my defiance. "Next to me is my brother Cole, then Jack. And last, but not least, Grady." he told me, gesturing towards the three men beside him. _The four brothers._

I stayed silent.

"Aren't you going to say hello to them?" asked Xavier. _Oh he is just messing with me now...grrr...._

"Hello Cole. Hello Jack. And hello Grady." I said, looking at each of them as I said it. Then I turned back to Xavier. "Happy now?" I asked.

He smirked. "Yes."

"Well that is ducky."

They all laughed at my word choice. _Oh, hurry up with it!_

"Anyways, we have an offer for you." Xavier said.

"I'm listening." I replied.

He raised an eyebrow at my defiance. I just looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Alright. You can come to our side, officially. You participate on our side during this war, and in the end you will be on the winning side. You don't have to die." he told me, being one hundred percent serious.

"Hm." I said, thinking about it. _So, I would be on the 'winning team' and I wouldn't die....but what good is that, if I am living in a world I didn't like?_

"What about Riley?" I asked.

"She would be alive...just different." Cole answered, smirking at me.

"As in, a vampire?"

"No. As a house slave." Xavier told me.

I sighed and shook my head. "No. I won't take the offer. Sorry. Especially if Riley can't get away from all of this, unharmed." I told them.

So, now is the time to see their reaction.

Jack just looked bored at my answer, and Grady was just looking at me like I was a problem he was trying to figure out. Cole just looked at Xavier, waiting for his answer.

I now turned my attention to Xavier.

"What if she could get away unharmed? Would you take it then?" he asked.

"Is that the case?" I countered.

He smiled. "No. Just curious."

"Then I find that absolutely unnecessary. And refuse to answer it." I told him, my voice emotionless.

He just laughed. "Brother, aren't you going to try to get the answer? Isn't she the prisoner? Why are you just laughing at her rebellion?" asked Grady. _Well someone's the youngest._

"Because, brother, I find it amusing. So, I laugh. And yes, she is a prisoner...for now. After she helps us...I guess it will be death, since she all so kindly refused our offer." Xavier explained.

Grady looked at me with pity. "Such a shame. She's a beauty." he said. _Uhh...thanks?_

"Indeed. However, we still have to ask Tiffany. She, too, is a beauty." Cole told him.

"It's okay. Death will be better than living in a world where you enslave poor, innocent children." I retorted.

"Oh, we'll enslave the rich children too." Cole said, smirking at me. _Hahahaha **not** funny._

"Alright. We are done here. Josh, take her back to her cell. She won't try anything. Not when Riley is in danger." Xavier ordered. "Oh. And don't even try to communicate with others. Your cells make it so you can't use mind powers." he added. _So I guess I can't talk to Tiffany. Or anyone for that matter._

Josh pulled on my arm, and I followed. But the sight was different, before we were in the cell I heard Riley crying.

I got out of Josh's grasp and ran to her door. Jessica was in her cell, trying to comfort her.

"Let me in!" I shouted.

Josh looked undecided. "Do it Josh. Let her come in." Jessica ordered.

He opened the door and I ran to Riley and held her. "What's wrong, Sweetie?" I asked her, my voice gentle.

"I...I can't remember them. I can't remember my parents." she sobbed. "And that makes me mad, sad, and...upset. But no one understands." she said, frustrated. _Okay. So this has nothing to do with where we are. Phew. That's good. Well...not really..._

"Shhh...it's okay. They were great people. Do you want me to remind you of them?" I asked.

She sniffled. "No. But...could you sing me a song to help me fall asleep? My mom use to do that all the time." she told me, wiping away her tears.

"Of course." I told her.

Then without thinking, I just started singing.

"Conversations with my thirteen year old self

Conversations with my thirteen year old self

You're angry

I know this

The world couldn't care less

You're lonely

I feel this

And you wish you were the best

No teachers

Or guidance

And you always walk alone

You're crying

At night when

Nobody else is home

Come over here and let me hold your hand and hug you darling

I promise you that it won't always feel this bad

There are so many things I want to say to you

You're the girl I used to be

You little heartbroken thirteen year old me

You're laughing

But you're hiding

God I know that trick too well

You forget

That I've been you

And now I'm just the shell

I promise

I love you and

Everything will work out fine

Don't try to

Grow up yet

Oh just give it some time

The pain you feel is real you're not asleep but it's a nightmare

But you can wake up anytime

Oh don't lose your passion or the fighter that's inside of you

You're the girl I used to be

The pissed off complicated thirteen year old me."

I didn't have to finish the rest of the song, because she was already asleep. I gently put her on her bed and covered her up. Then I let Jessica walk me out of Riley's cell.

"You're unbelievable." Jessica said, shaking her head. "You could have tried to take her and run. Why didn't you?" she asked.

"I don't have a chance. Not by myself. Plus, if I did do that, I would come back. Tiffany is still here." I told her.

"But, why?" Josh asked, as he opened up my cell and I stepped into it.

"Well...wouldn't you do it if you were in my position?" I asked them.

They both looked deep and thought and then nodded. "Yeah, I guess." Jessica answered.

"Well, that doesn't explain why you won't come to the winning side." Josh said.

Jessica turned to me bewildered. "What?! You were offered a position here and you declined?! Why?!" she asked, completely shocked.

"Because, I have another choice. Death. And, death would be better then being in a world I would despise." I told her. "Whether you guys win or not, it is still **wrong**." I added.

"Hm. Well that is something to think about. But I have to go, I have to take Tiffany so she can have her choice." Josh said, as he left.

"Jessica..." I said softly.

"What? I have to go get your dinner, then I have to get your bath ready, and then I have to get Riley's dinner because she should be awake by then." Jessica told me.

"Did you ever care about Riley?" I asked, voice still soft and gentle. "Because...it doesn't seem like it." I added.

She looked like I just ate her pet cat and complained on how bad it tasted. "Of course I care." she said, hurt.

"Then why did you take her here? Why didn't you take someone else important to me?" I asked, confused.

Now she looked confused too. "I...I never thought about it fully. And, I thought that I could save her. I mean, being a house slave is better then being killed." she told me.

I shook my head. "No. Not really. Most people would rather be dead then be a slave." I informed her.

"Well I didn't. And look at me, they trust me completely. I can do anything I want." she told me, gaining confidence.

"Like....get Riley out of here?" I asked, being hopeful. "Or getting us all out? Come on, you could do it. You could switch sides, and they wouldn't have to know about it. We could pretend you were a prisoner! And you could take your own personal revenge on Xavier for being an ass and sleeping with others!!" I said in a rush.

"I...uhh....I don't know! Stop confusing me!!" she shouted. Then, without another word, she ran out and screamed, "I'll be back with your dinner in a second!"

I turned around, and was completely shocked at what I saw.

Sitting in the corner of my cell, was no other than Vance.

I walked over to him. "How did you get here?" I asked.

"It took you two too long to come out, so Jer, Bree, Nich and I came in to find you. And we got caught, just like you did." Vance told me. _Jer._

"Where are they?" I asked, panic coming into my voice.

"Calm down. I believe Bree is being held in a jar with little holes, and it is indestructible so she can't grow without hurting herself. And I think Jer is with Tiffany." he informed me.

I breathed in deep. And let it out. "Okay. Is he alright?" I asked.

"Absolutely fine. He told me to tell you he loves you if I saw you." Vance told me, softly.

I smiled. "Thanks for telling me." I said as I sat down next to him. "But, I have two questions."

"Go on." he said, closing his eyes.

"Why did you tell me when you don't have to do that?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Because I knew it would make you smile." I blushed. _How does he know me so well?_

"Okay. Next question. Aren't you suppose to be dead?" I asked.

He opened his eyes and gave me a look. "I mean, I thought they were going to kill you if you ever came back. So, why aren't you dead?" I asked.

"Right. That brings up something I have to ask of you to do." he told me.

"Okay, but answer my question first." I reasoned.

"Alright....in a minute. Jessica is back. Now this time, try not to confuse the hell out of her. Just take the food, and let her think." he instructed.

I almost laughed. Almost. I got up and headed for the door so I could take the food from Jessica. She just gave me the food and left, not even giving me a chance to speak.

I took my food and sat down next to Vance. I started eating, and he started explaining.

"Okay, so they have found a better use for me. See, they want you on their side. Permanently. So, by using me, who marked you, they just might be able to do that." Vance told me.

"How?" I asked, confused.

"Remember in the hospital, when I ordered you to do something, and you automatically obeyed?" he asked.

I stopped eating. "Yes. But that was because you surprised me, and freaked me out." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" he asked. "Well, if that's the case, then you won't take an order from me now?"

"No. I won't." I said. _Seriously, why the hell would I do that?!_

He smirked. "Oh yeah?" he asked, challenging me.

"Yeah."

His smirk turned into a full smile. Then, it went away and his face was dead serious. "Eat your food, **now**." he said, in a ice cold voice.

Without even thinking about it, I started eating again. _Don't hurt me!_

Then, he smirked at me. "Still think I can't make you do something?" he asked. "Oh, and you can stop eating now. If you want." he added.

I stopped eating and glared at him. "Okay...so I guess they could...er..do that." I admitted._ That means he could have forced me into doing anything. Anything he wanted. But, he didn't. He cares. He actually cares about me.  
_

Then he was serious again. "Which is why you need to kill me." he told me.

I put dropped my plate of food on the floor. I turned to him. "I..I can't do that." I told him, scared. _He can't be serious!!_

He took my hand and put a sharp object in my hand. It looked like a stake.

"A stake can kill you?" I asked, trying to distract him.

He frowned. "Of course. Otherwise I wouldn't have given that to you to kill me with. As long as you stab my heart, I should die." he informed me. _Damn! He is serious!_

"No. Take it back. I can't. You don't deserve to die." I said, shaking my hand and holding the stake out for him."You wouldn't kill me when I asked! I am **so** not killing you when you ask!" I added.

"Listen, if there was any other way, I wouldn't kill myself. But...this is the only way, the only chance you have of getting out of this place. You're smart, you'll figure a way out. And when this is all over... you will be able to be with Jer, the person you actually love." he reasoned.

I shook my head, and started crying. Yes, I was crying. "No...I can't. I just can't. It's...no. You can't measure life like that." I said.

Vance sighed. "Fine. Then I will force you to." he said. "Get over here, now." he ordered, voice cold.

I followed his order and went right in front of him. I was crying harder now.

He wiped away the tears. "Don't cry. Listen, it will all be okay. You'll see. Oh, and before I came I ran and put a note in your car. It's in the compartment on the passenger's side. You'll understand once you read it, it is my gift to you." he told me. _No!!! He should give it to me in person when he is **alive**!!!_

I shook my head. "Don't make me do this. Please, don't." I begged. _I don't want to **murder** him!!! It doesn't even matter that he killed my parents, it was a mistake and they probably had a more painful death ahead of them! He technically did them a favor!!_

"I'm sorry. This is the way it has to be." he said, voice gentle and his eyes full of sorrow. He gave me a peck and then leaned back. "Take that stake and put it over my heart. Now." he ordered, his voice once again cold.

I held back my tears and closed my eyes, as I did what I was ordered.

"Now. Stab me, and kill me." Vance ordered.

My hand move forward in a fluid movement, stabbing him with the stake.

I released the stake and I opened my eyes to see Vance closing his eyes, but other then that he looked peaceful. _He's not dead yet...right?_

"Come...closer." he choked out. By now I was crying again, and although that wasn't an order, I did as he said.

He held onto me, on the side where the stake wasn't, and he said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I love you. And I am sorry about all the horrible trouble I have caused you."

I could see the life going out of him, so I said the three words that I never dreamed of saying to Vance. "I forgive you." I whispered.

He closed his eyes, and smiled. That smiled was plastered on his face, as all the life went out of him.

That is when I **really** started bawling.

_I...I...I..just...killed...._

Then there was a burning sensation in my hand. I screamed out in pain, as the burning changed the tattoo on my hand. After a while, the pain numbed and I looked at my hand. Where Vance's flower mark had been, there was a new tattoo. It was a black flower, with a stake through it, and red around where the stake went through it. _It resembles what has happened._

I cried for a half hour and I curled up in a ball on the opposite corner of the room, just staring at the wall.

Jessica came to the door and said, "Your bath is....." she trailed.

"I...I killed him." I choked out.

Jessica opened the door and went over to him and inspected his body. I just kept looking at the wall.

"You staked him." she said, in disbelief. She turned to me. "Why?!" she asked, bewildered.

"He ordered me to." I opened my eyes and looked at her, pleadingly. "You have to know, I would never kill him. He has helped me so much, I could never. But...he ordered me to. And, I wasn't allowed to disobey. I wanted to. But...I couldn't." I told her in a rush, my tears coming back.

She stood me up and hugged me. "Chill. He is in a better place." she told me.

As I was hugging her, I saw something. A light was coming out from Vance's body, and a figure came out.

_That...that is Vance. But...he's a ghost._

He smiled at me, and blew me a kiss. Then he turned and walked out of the room, slowly disappearing as he did. _That was...different. But...somehow it was reassuring.  
_

I pulled back and wiped away my tears. I inhaled deeply. "You're right. He is in a better place." I agreed. _I think he is finally at peace._

She nodded. "Now, I am going to get you to the bathroom. There will be other guards outside of it, so don't try anything." she said as she lead me to the bathroom.

I nodded. "I have to go tell Xavier about Vance's death. I'll be back to pick you up in a little while. Take your time." she told me. I went into the bathroom and took a nice bubble bath, trying to forget everything. It didn't work well, but at least I got clean.

I was lead back to my cell, which was now clean. Riley was still sleeping like a rock, so I was alone.

Again.

It was a couple hours until Josh came to me with my food.

"Josh....can you tell me how the others are?" I asked.

He smiled. But it wasn't an evil one, like the others. It was a genuine one. "Sure. Tiffany and her baby are fine. And last time I checked, Bree hasn't gotten out of her jar since I let her out for a little while, and then put her back in." he told me.

"What? You let Bree out?" I asked.

He looked shocked. "You can't tell anyone! I just felt sorry for her...she need to stretch!" he said, quickly. _He cares about her. Hmm...._

"Well why should I keep it a secret? How have you helped me?" I retorted. _Have to see how much info I can get. I hate to be mean to this guy...oh wait, I don't. He is the reason why I am **still here**. I mean, he could have let me out at any time, but he **hasn't**!_

"I haven't poisoned you or anything! I haven't even been mean to you like I have been to Tiffany and Nich!" he told me.

I sighed. "I'm not going to tell. I doubt they would believe me anyway." I informed him.

He calmed down and smiled again. "True." he admitted.

"So...what about Jer?" I asked.

A dark look came over his features. _That is not a good sign!_

"Josh...what happened? Is Jer okay?" I asked, trying not to panic.

He looked like he really didn't want to tell me the answer. Like he was fighting with someone.

_Oh no. This is bad. This is **really** bad._

"Josh! What happened?!" I shouted, on the verge of tears knowing all the possibilities.

"I don't want to say this...but I **have **to." he told me, his eyes meaning a different thing then it appeared. _What does he mean by he has to tell me? It was only a request, he could just walk away. So, why did he say it like that?_

"Jer is dead." he told me.

That, is when my world officially crashed and burned to smithereens.

**A/N *evil laughter* Yes, I felt like killing someone. I mean, it was about time. Why Vance? Well his purpose to me was used up. Heh. So, now you all only have one option...oh wait. You don't. Or do you? Hmm....I guess you will have to find out next chapter, now won't you?! Yeah, you will. So, review and tell me what you think! I will post the next chapter sometime during this FOUR DAY BREAK!!! So, now all I really have to say is Happy Thanksgiving, and I'll write more as soon as I can! - Sam**


	23. Last Chances

**A/N Yeah. Got lots of reviews, most about how people were going to kill me if I kill Jer.... No comment. Others were about Vance, don't worry, I have major plans for him. Well... it's complicated to explain, so you will just have to wait and see on that one. And as for killing Riley, I would never!! And Amanda would never let that happen, duhh!!! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter :D And as for Tee-Rose, I only did those two last songs, because I had to write stuff in between the lyrics, so if I just said she sang the songs, that wouldn't have worked. But don't worry, I am taking your advise for the rest of this story. Continue!!!**

**Last Chances**

*Jessica*

I cam downstairs looking for Josh, I needed someone to confront about what I just witnessed.

And what was that? Well, I went upstairs to try to explain everything about our Vance situation after I got some guards to get rid of his body, so I went up to Xavier's room. He was in there....but not alone. He was with three girls. **Three** fucking girls!! And that is exactly what they were doing, they were **fucking**!! With each other and **him**!!!

The worst part is when I came in, he didn't even try to cover it up. He just said, "Well we aren't dating. What did you expect?". Amanda was right about him all along, but I let that stupid false love get in the way. Even Vance was right.

_So now, I know what I have to do. I have to find Josh and tell him..._

That is when I ran into some boy. "Who are you?" I asked.

He got up, and he was just as tall as me. He had soft brown eyes, and black hair, that was a little shaggy. He was adorable! And I have some strange attraction for him.... But he looks familiar...

"I...I am Adam. I came here to get my sister." he told me.

"Who's your sister?" I asked.

"Amanda Tucker." he answered.

_Oh my. My possible soul mate is Amanda's brother...._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Amanda*

Josh just repeated that he **had** to tell me that Jer was dead, and then he left me alone.

_He....he can't be dead....I didn't get to tell him I love him again....or even say bye....he just can't....I mean, it feels like he is still here....but I know better...._

Riley woke up, and I was crying. Naturally, she asked why.

So, I told her the truth. About **everything**. About Jessica tricking her, us being held hostage, about what she will become, about Vance and Jer. Just everything.

But the most surprising part of this all, was her reaction. She wasn't crying, or upset, or even that shocked. All she said was, "I kind of figured something was going on. At least I know fully now."

I laughed, without humor. "Of course. You are a smart kid." I answered, wiping away the rest of my tears. _I should have known...._

"Amanda....I want to sing a song for you. To help. And...maybe it will help." she said. _Aw. She is so sweet._

But she didn't get a chance to start singing, because in walked Grady. Right into my cell.

"Hello Amanda." he greeted, smiling. But it wasn't a genuine smile, it was an evil one. _Stab, stab. Die, die._

"Hello Grady." I said, with no emotion in my voice.

"I'm going to get straight to the point. I'm here to offer you a position. You can be my wife, and join our side, and live." he offered. _Sigh. How many no's will it take??  
_

"What about Riley? Tiffany? Nich? Bree? The only people I have left. What about them?" I asked, still no emotion.

"Riley..." he said while looking over to her cell. _Oh, stop acting like you care if she gets scared._

"She already knows everything. You can say whatever her future would be if I did choose this." I told him.

"Alright, she would be a vampire. One that takes care of the kids. Like, Tiffany's kid, and any future kids." he said, smiling at me. _He so did not just imply that he was going to make me have his kid!!! That bastard!!!_

"No." I said.

"Oh come on. What do you have to live for now??" he asked. "Jer's dead. What else do you have?" he asked. But, while he thought that is would get me to agree and cry, it just got me pissed off. _Son of a bitch!!_

I stood up, and glared at him. And without a seconds notice, fire spheres were flying at him. He could barely dodge them, and one actually hit him in the stomach and he fell down in pain.

I kneeled beside him and whispered, "Until I have no one to live for, no. And if I have no one to live for, I would **still** say no." Then I backed up to the wall in my cell, so he could leave.

Which is exactly what he did, muttering on about how I am going to regret this and blah blah blah. I didn't really listen.

"Can you sing your song now, Riley?" I asked closing my eyes. "I need something to calm me down." I added.

So she started singing. The song was Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne.

And, strangely, it gave me hope.

Hope that we could get out of here, as long as we stuck together and tried our best.

_We still have a chance, I mean we aren't dead **yet**._

"We still have a chance. We can do this. I mean, you're Amanda Fucking Tucker!" Riley exclaimed. _Did she just swear???!!!_

"Riley! Watch your mouth!" I said, shocked.

She smiled, sheepishly. "Sorry. But, it's what you say." she told me. _True._

"Yes, but I am older." I argued.

"Yeah. It won't happen again. I promise." she said, using girl scouts honor. _Good girl._

I laughed. "Okay. Now....we should start planning a way out." I told her.

"Yes....wait. Someone's coming." she said. _Who now?_

That's when Jessica appeared at my cell...with my brother.

"Adam! Get out of here!" I yelled at him. _I have to save him while he is out..._

"No! I'm here to save you! And Jessica is going to help!" he told me. _Huh?_

Jessica opened my cell. "Alright. Adam, you have to go in here so I can make it look like I am still on the bad side. I'll be back in a second. I have to find Josh to let him know about everything, so he can help." Jessica said in a rush. _Did she say bad side instead of winning side??_

"Why? Why are you switching?" I asked, clearly confused.

She looked at me, her eyes showing her hurt. "Let's just say, I've had enough of Xavier's shit. And, you were right. About many things." she said, as Adam got into my cell and she shut the door. "I'll be right back." she added, as she ran off. _Huh._

"Adam...are you the only one in here?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, they all told me not to go. But, I couldn't just let you stay in here, when I could either help or die with you." he told me. _He is such a sweet kid._

I laughed. "Well, it looks like we have hope. And all that talking I did with Jessica really payed off. I finally made her see the light." I said. "Or....Xavier just showed her the dark, for real." I added.

"Yeah. Umm...you know how Jer is your soul mate?" he asked me. I felt like he just slapped me. _Oh, he probably doesn't know about Jer..._

"Mhm." I answered.

"Well....I think Jessica is mine." he informed me. "I mean, I just want her. More than anything else. Like, her happiness, is more important then me or anything. And that Xavier....." he trailed off, with pure hatred towards Xavier.

I nodded. "Yes, but you can't kill him." I told him.

He was shocked. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because that is what Jessica needs to do. For herself. Duh." I informed him.

"That's true." Riley chimed. _Oh yeah. I forgot Riley was still awake._

That is when many people came. I saw Tiffany, Nich, Bree, Josh, Jessica....

"Jer!" I exclaimed. Then I ran to the door of my cell, and was trying to break it open. _Oh my god!!! He is **alive**!!!_

He took the key from Jessica and opened my cell. I tackled him to the floor and started kissing him.

He pulled back and laughed. "I missed you too, baby." he said.

"Um, could you two get off the floor? We should get going." Josh, the werewolf one, said. _That little..._

I jumped up to my feet and glared at Josh. "You told me...he was dead." I said, my voice deadly.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Grady told me to! And Xavier said so too! They told me I **had **to. I tried to explain that! But I couldn't because it was an order, and I was scared about the consequences." he said in a rush. Bree went to his side and wrapped her arms around him. _Soul mates, too?_

Jer wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay. I'm here now. And I am alive. Calm down." he said, his voice very soothing. I almost did as he told me. Almost.

I shook my head. "No. I went through hours of thinking you were dead, and I was never going to see you again. No way." I said, glaring daggers at Josh. _Hey, maybe I could use a power...._

Jessica let out Riley. "Amanda. It was an order, he didn't want to do it. You know what that's like." she reminded me. _That was low._

I looked away, and I could feel a traitor tear fall. _Damn! I am crying way too much these days! What happened to me?? Oh yeah, I became an actual person._

"Follow me." Jessica ordered.

"And look like you don't want to follow use. And like your are handcuffed by a spell." Josh added. _That's reasonable._

Jessica lead us through the halls, Josh was behind us. Whenever they ran into someone, they just said they were taking the prisoners to The Brothers. We really did look like prisoners. We were all scruffy looking, skinny ( except Tiffany who was pregnant and bigger then she ever was ), in a line and we looked like our hands were handcuffed by some spell. So, it was a convincing story.

Finally, we got outside. Once we did, Jessica told us to all hold hands. We did that, and Adam told her the destination.

Suddenly, we were there. Everyone was shocked.

We all greeted our other friends, especially to Riley. Then they saw Jessica and Josh. _No!_

They were about to attack them but Tiffany and I went in front of them. "Stop! They're good! They are on our team!" we shouted at the same time.

They all stopped and listened. "They helped us escape, without them we would still be there." I told everyone.

"What about Vance? Where's my brother?!" asked Ralph. I froze. _Oh no....he is so going to hate me now...then again, I basically hate myself too..._

"Amanda." Tiffany said, shaking me. "Where's Vance?" she asked.

I looked her in the eyes, mine brimming with tears. "He's....gone." I told her. I just couldn't bare to say dead. _It just makes it seem more official._

"As in, he escaped on his own?" she asked, already crying. She knew the answer, but she just wasn't ready to accept that.

I shook my head, silently crying my own tears now. "No. He's...he's in a better place." I answered.

That is when she started bawling and she ran to her parents.

That's when questions started flying. "How did he die?" and "Where's his body?" were the main ones.

"Jessica, answer them for me. I...I have to get out of here. And please take care of Riley, for real this time." I said, running to my car.

I got to my car, and Jer was already in the passenger seat. "Hey....how is my car here?" I asked. "I was in Tiffany's car." I added.

He smiled. "I needed a car. So, I used yours." he admitted._ If I wasn't dating him, and I didn't know he loved me, I would have been royally pissed.  
_

I laughed, and wiped away my tears. Then I put the car in drive, and headed to the hotel.

The car ride was silent, but it wasn't an awkward one. It was a nice one.

We went into the hotel room, and Jer sat down on my bed. I sat down on his lap and snuggled close to him. _I missed this so much!!  
_

He put his arms around me and softly asked, "Amanda? What did happen to Vance?"

I took a deep breath. "He....told me to kill him. He gave me a stake, and ordered me to kill him. And, because of him marking me..." I trailed off.

"You had to kill him." he finished for me.

I looked up into his eyes. "I didn't want to. But, he wouldn't listen to me. And...I literally couldn't go against his order. My body wouldn't listen to me." I said, my tears coming back again. _Stupid emotions!_

"I know. That must have been hard." he said, softly.

I nodded, and then buried my face into his shirt. "It was." I whispered, my voice muffled by his shirt. _And I hate myself for it..._

"Amanda. You can't hate yourself for something that was out of your control." he told me, forcing me to look him in the eyes. _Damn! I really need to stop doing that!! All this accidentally sending stuff to people it really starting to bother me!! _"Promise me you won't try anything. No punishing yourself. And no killing yourself." he said.

_Oh my, he is using the force of his eyes...._

"I promise." I said in defeat. _It's no use. I can't go against him. I love him too much._

Then he saw my hand, and he held it. "This...represents what happens, doesn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's a constant reminder of him. You know, at first I thought that would be bad. Being reminded every time I look at my hand that I...that he was gone because of me. But now that I think of it, it is more of a constant reminder that he was once here. And that he is in a better place now." I told him, looking at my hand too.

"Yes, all because of you. You helped him be a better person, and go to a better place in the afterlife." he said, smiling at me brilliantly. _I guess so._

I shrugged. And just looked into his eyes.

_His beautiful, green eyes._...

That's when we started kissing....and one thing led to another....

Let's just say it was a fun night.

**A/N Sorry this was short, but I didn't want to get too far ahead of Inside A Stone. And as for Jessica, she will hurry up and get it caught up or I will beat her into it. Although, you guys can't really blame her because she is sick. But I can, because that's what friends are for. *smiles*. So, I didn't kill Jer. I really couldn't, I mean, I just love his character too much. And, in case you haven't realized, I am starting to pair people up. I already have everyone paired up in my mind, so don't get mad if you think it should be a different way!! It's already set in stone, so deal!! *smiles sweetly* Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and tell me what you think!! Oh!! And I am so close to my 200th review people!! So review a lot!!! Hahah. - Sam**


	24. Battle Time

**A/N: Heyy!!! Terribly sorry for not updating sooner, but lots have been going on. I was in the hospital because I had some virus thing, then I had no internet, and then I had to reread what I wrote because I had a blonkie moment and couldn't remember. So, that is my excuse. Sorry once again. And now you may read on!**

**Battle Time**

I woke up in Jer's arms, and thought nothing of it. But then I remembered last night....

_Wow. That was just...wow. Umm. I should get up and dressed, the battle is coming soon._

I got out of bed and dressed in all black, put my hair up in a pony tail and took black eye-liner for army stripes on my cheeks below my eye.

_Show time._

I turned around to get a look of the room around me, see who was here, but instead my gorgeous boyfriend was standing there, in jeans and a T-shirt.

"Morning, Beautiful. What's up with all the black and the army make-up?" he asked. _Someone's observant. Yay! _

I smiled. "My war outfit. I'm ready for the battle." I informed him.

He looked down at his outfit. "So I have to change, don't I?" he asked, as he looked up at me and smiled.

I nodded. "Mhm."

He laughed. "Alright. I'll be back in a minute." he said, as took some black clothes and went into the bathroom.

"Knock, Knock." Tiffany said, as she entered the room. She was wearing black too, and it made her belly look smaller, less pregnant. _Probably the point of it, for her anyway._

"So..." I started, awkwardly, remembering what happened last time I saw her. "...where's Nich?" I asked, with no emotion in my voice.

"That's all you can say for yourself? Where's Nich? And it wasn't even in a nice voice, it was cold and emotionless." Tiffany spat. _Yeah, that's what I expected. And I'm not going to argue, because there's no point in arguing with a pregnant woman. And, because she's right._

I stayed silent, looking down at my feet.

"He was in love with you. He changed **everything**, for you. And how do you repay him? You go and stab him. Literally. How does that make you feel?" she asked, her voice full of pure anger. "Are you going to answer me, or are you going to keep staring at the ground?!" she yelled. _Staring at the ground sounds nice...but..._

"I didn't want to." I said, my voice soft. My eyes were brimming with tears, and I was basically choking on a sob that was trying to escape.

That's when Jer entered the room. "What's going on out here?" he asked, on guard. _Well didn't you just walk in at the greatest time? Couldn't you have waited for her to throw a punch before you got here? We're kind of in the middle of a fight!_

"I'm trying to talk to your girlfriend, but she can't even look me in the eyes." Tiffany told her, her voice colder then ice.

"Want to know why I can't look at you?" I asked, now angry. But not at Tiffany, at myself. And the tears started pouring down my face. "Because I killed an innocent man, who loved me, because he **ordered** me too. And because of the stupid marking thing, I literally couldn't fight it. Even though, I tried my hardest not to, it wasn't good enough." I said, getting more and more mad with every word. _Here comes angry Amanda..._

I finally looked up at her, with pure anger. "I hate myself, more then you will ever know. I'm only alive right now, because Riley was in the room next to me. If she was in your cell, you wouldn't have to worry about seeing my face right now. I don't care if you hate me, you have every right to." I said, crying, but still pissed off. I saw Jer freeze at this information and I could see that Tiffany was crying too. But she had been since she told me he loved me. "Everyone does." I said, as I turned to leave.

But before I got out, I heard Jer say to Tiffany, "Tiffany, you know that it isn't her fault! Why did you have to go and be a bitch about it?! Tear her up more! Make her beat herself up about it more! That's just low!" _Grrrrr!_

I turned around, extremely mad. "Don't you dare be mad at Tiffany for speaking her mind! She has the right too! Jer, it **is** my fault. **My** hand was holding the stake. Not anyone else's. It's also my fault, for not being strong and for getting myself in that situation to begin with! And right now, I feel like dying in our upcoming battle. And that won't be breaking any promises I made to you Jer, because I won't be doing it to myself!" I yelled. _Take that!_

That got **him** mad. "Fine! Sorry that I care about you! Sorry that I'm sticking up for you, when you won't do it yourself because you're too damn stubborn to see you're wrong! And you know what? If you get yourself killed, I'll die shortly after. That's a promise." he threatened, his voice cold and mean. _Did he really just...._

My jaw dropped, and I stared at him wide eyed. "What?" I asked, confused. So confused I even stopped crying.

"You heard me." he said, calming down. _My death is now out of the question._

"Jer, you have to live. No matter what." I told him. _Because the world just won't spin if he doesn't exist._

"Without you, I have nothing to live for. The only reason I was living before was for Jackie, but she's grown up and has Phillip. Now my reason is you, only you matter. If you're taken away, what do I have?" he asked.

"Riley. You can take care of Riley, she will need you." I told him.

"No, she needs you. I need you. We all need you. Even Tiffany." he said.

I looked at Tiffany, and she looked at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that stuff, I don't know what came over me. Seriously, I care. It's just...too many fresh emotions." she said, and I could hear all those emotions in her voice.

I smiled. "I blame your hormones, Miss Pregnant." I said, all happy again._ Yeah, I like switching subjects.  
_

She laughed, then got serious. "I'm not pregnant." she said.

Jer raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Girls." he sighed.

Tiffany and I laughed, as Nich entered, all in black. "Hey." he said.

"Did everyone get the quota to wear black? Because I missed that until Amanda made me change." Jer said.

Tiffany laughed. "That's just because you're whipped." she said. I smiled. _Heheheh._

"No. It's just the obvious thing to do. We'll blend better, it's dark in that place. So, we'll have an advantage." Nich answered. Jer smiled at him, thanking him. Nich smiled back. _Great. A nice little friendship. One where someone will be taking care of us, when we can take care of ourselves._

"Way to team up against us." I commented.

"Too bad you're going to loose anyway." Tiffany added, and she held out her hand and I gave her a high five. We did this while looking at them smirking. _We have a secret weapon. We were born with it._

"Since when did we get in a war?" Nich asked.

"Well, that would be when the four brothers decided to..." I started. Tiffany was giggling. Jer was smiling, but shaking his head.

"I meant, between Jer and I, and you and Tiffany." he corrected.

"Well you should of been more specific." Tiffany said.

He threw a look at her and she shrugged. "I don't feel like helping you out." she said.

"Well how are we going to loose?" Jer asked, now bringing us back to topic.

Tiffany and I glance at each other and smiled. Then we looked back at them. "No sex, kissing, or touching." we both said simultaneously._ Yeah, us girls are just born with this weapon._

Their jaws dropped. "Just for being friends?!" they asked.

"No. We could care less about that. It's the fact of what you'll do with the friendship. Like, watching us to see if we are going to do something you might think of as dangerous..." Tiffany started.

"Like putting our hands in fire, even though it doesn't hurt." I added.

"Yeah. Stuff like that." Tiffany said.

"That would be, because putting your hands in fire, **is** dangerous!" Jer yelled.

"No it's not. I've done that all my life." Tiffany and I said at the same time.

"You two have more in common then I thought." Nich said.

"Yeah, kinda like the princess and the pauper. We're both alike, but Tiffany is rich and I'm poor." I said. We all laughed.

"Okay, how about a truce?" Nich offered.

"We'll think about it, and get back to you on that. But right now, we have a battle to get to." Tiffany said.

"She's right. Let's go downstairs and meet everyone." Nich said.

We all walked down and saw everyone. We had a **lot** of people. All wearing black. _I just need to breathe and calm down. They may all be judging me about what's happened, but that has happened before. I've been judged because of things I've done....alright, let's face it, this is way different. I didn't mind being judged on choices I made, because I didn't **care**. But, I didn't **choose** to kill Vance, and I don't want to be judged by people I actually care about. I can't believe I actually murdered someone...and it wasn't even the person I wanted to murder!! I'm evil!! Pure evil!!!  
_

Tiffany's mom came up and gave me a hug. "Remember what I told you." she whispered in my ear.

I was about to ask what she was talking about, but then I remembered.

_"I'm sorry, Wilhelmina. Your life must have been full of pain. Sorry about saying things that hurt you about Tiffany." I apologized._

_"What are you talking about?" she asked._

_"About losing Jer and Jackie's parents. I know one of them had to be related to you. That must have sucked to lose a sibling. And then you thought you were going to lose your daughter." I trailed._

_"Oh. Listen Amanda, and listen close. No one is ever all good. Or all evil. No one can exist without both. Because there is no such thing as good without evil, love without hate, and so on. You need to have one to classify the other." Wilhelmina told me. __Well that's a little irrelevant._

_ "Not for long." she told me._

I almost started crying, but I didn't. I gave her a small smile. "I understand that now. Completely." I told her, thinking of Jessica, Vance, and myself.

She smiled and nodded, then backed up.

"Alright everyone. This is it. It all comes down to this. We all know the plan, and it's a damn good one. When it turns into a complete fight, we have to watch each others backs. We don't want to loose anyone, and we'll try to keep it so we all make it out alive. But we also know, there's a very good chance, that won't happen. So, let's try to fight the odds too." Tiffany said, her voice strong, as she looked around at everyone. "Any comments Amanda?" she asked.

I looked around at everyone too. "Yeah. We're all in this together. There's no backing out, we're in it to win it. And that's what we're going to do." I said.

Everyone started cheering, then we headed towards the castle, some of us never to return.

-------------------------------

*At the castle*

Jer pulled me over to him. "Are you ready?" he asked, nervously.

I nodded. "I'm ready. What about you? You look scared shitless." I commented.

He almost smiled. "It's just.... I don't want to loose anyone." he said.

"Riley and Adam are taking all the younger werewolves far away from the battle. They'll be fine." I reassured him.

He gave me a look. "I'm talking about loosing you." he said.

"Jer, I'm not really going to purposely get myself killed. It was just my crazy emotions acting up." I told him.

He shook his head. "No, I know that. After I gave you some of your own medicine you snapped out of that. I mean for real. Like, you don't see someone coming up behind you or something. I've come up with so many scary things, I'm petrified of loosing you." he said.

"You aren't going to loose me. I have amazing powers, I'm a chosen." I said.

"Yeah, but you are going against one of the Brothers, on your own." he argued.

I kissed him. "And you're going with Nich, and I'm stronger then the two of you put together. If anyone should be worried, it should be Tiffany and I." I said.

He sighed, frustrated. "I can't win, can I?" he asked.

"Not this. We have to. Just don't worry. I will be perfectly fine by the end of this. Mint condition." I informed him.

"I find that hard to believe, but fine. It's not like I can change it anyway. You're stronger then me." he said, giving in.

"Good boy." I said, then I gave him another kiss. "I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." he said, then kissed me again.

"Alright, now we really need to go. Or they might start the battle without us." I said, pulling him to the front of our little army, just in time.

"I feel sick." I said.

"Are you worried about the battle?" Tiffany asked.

"Not really." I answered, truthfully.

"Oh, I bet you're pregnant." she said. _What?!_

"Excuse me? You're the one who's pregnant. Not me." I told her.

"Nope. You're pregnant." Tiffany said, like a stubborn two year old.

"Oh yeah? And how would you know?" I asked.

"I can read people's aura's." she said.

"Yeah, okay." I said, not believing her. _Wacky pregnant people. Pusht._

"Come on, let's get a move on." Jessica said.

Jessica was wearing black and she had her hair down, but she had her hands behind her back like they were bound there. Tiffany had one arm and I grabbed the other. Nich rang the nice little doorbell, and Xavier answered the door.

"Well, what do we have here?" he asked.

"Morning, Xavier." I greeted. "Could we talk for a little while?" I asked.

He looked over my head at all the people and he was shocked for about a second, then he covered it up. "Sure. Would you like to come inside?" he asked, smiling. But behind the smile, I saw slight fear. _He's scared of us. We actually have the upper hand. Sweet._

I looked at Tiffany, then looked back at him. "Right here's good....for now." I said.

He started getting uncomfortable. "So, what do you want? How is this even happening?" he asked.

"Well I tricked Jessica into my cell, then I used my powers to make her unconscience. Then I used her body, and made it move and talk and stuff. She was kind of like my puppet....sound familiar?" I asked.

He glared at me. _Not so nice anymore._

"So we got out, and we were thinking about just killing her and leaving her at your doorstep as a sign we were coming. But, then we thought better of that. So, we're proposing an exchange. You get Jessica back, and you give us what we want." Tiffany said.

"And what do you want?" Xavier asked, regaining his confidence.

"For you to give up this idea of enslaving the world. Leave the humans alone. No slavery." I said.

He was in thought for a little while then he came closer to Jessica, and looked her over. "Such a pity. You were so pretty, so good in bed." he said.

"Well then I'm sure you saw this coming. What other reason would you have for sleeping with other girls in the castle?" Jessica said, hatred in her voice. Then she took out her stake and stabbed his arm. He screamed out in pain, and she smiled, pleased.

That is when the battle began.

Everyone else, myself included, ran in and started fighting people.

We all have a certain, major person to kill. But the main four, are the Brothers. Jessica is obviously going after Xavier, Tiffany is going after Cole, Nich and Jer are going after Jack and I'm going after Grady. But, he is not so easy to find in this big castle.

I killed three vampires, two werewolves, a warlock and a smurf before I got to Grady. They weren't the only people in my way, but some other people were still fighting them.

"Nice to see you again. Wasn't expecting you so soon." Grady said, backing away.

"Yeah, I bet you weren't." I said, stepping closer, pulling my stake out. "So, how old are you?" I asked casually.

"48,990." he answered.

"Years?" I asked, with disbelief.

He smiled. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it leads on to my next question. What do old vampires look like when they die? Do they turn to dust? Fade away?" I asked.

His eyes widened. "I'm the youngest among my brothers, I wouldn't know, I haven't lived as long." he said.

"But you have lived longer then any other vampire besides your brothers." I said.

"Yes, but they still know more then me." he answered.

"Huh. Well, then you can consider this...a learning experience. You will finally know what an old vampire looks like, when they die. Oh, wait. You won't. But hey, I will. And I will tell you all about it in hell." I said, smiling.

I lunged forward and stabbed each of his arms, to disable him from using them against me. He screamed in agony, and got mad. He tackled me without using his arms and tried to bite me, but I rolled over to the side so he missed. It went like this for a while, he would try and attack, and then I would stab him with the stake. You're probably wondering why I didn't just stake him in the heart and get it over with. Well, he needed to suffer for all the wrong he has done.

He was on the floor, just breathing and I let my guard down a little.

A big mistake.

He suddenly jumped up and knocked me down. In result, I dropped my stake.

"Damn." I cursed.

He just laughed and kicked the stake further away. "Well this is it, Amanda. Any last words?" he asked.

"Mhm..." I said. Then I held my hand out, and used the power of wind to blow the stake to me. I grabbed the stake ( and this happened in all of five seconds ) and stabbed him in the heart. "See you in Hell." I whispered in his ear.

I released my grip on the stake and he fell to the ground, clutching his chest. Then he just went, poof. All that was left was the stake, some hair, and some blood.

"Well that was different." I said, aloud, even though no one could here me.

And although I won, the others might not. I ran out the door, trying to find my way around.

The hallways were basically empty, and the only people that were there, were dead. And none of the dead people were anyone I remembered. But you never know, some of them could have been on our side. Eventually, I found the room and Jer and Nich were still fighting Cole. But Tiffany was fighting other people who were trying to attack them.

_Cole must be dead too. Good. Two dead, two more to go._

I started helping Tiffany fight other people who were trying to get Jer and Nich. It wasn't as easy as it seemed, these people get serious when their master could be killed.

But, we did it. Cole was killed, and the same thing was left of him, was what was left of Grady. Just the stake, hair, and some blood. We turned our attention to Xavier and Jessica, just as Jessica stabbed him and said, "You should've said no." Just like the name of that country song, by Taylor Swift!

Everyone else stopped fighting, both sides.

"All your leaders, are gone. Now, you can either stop this nonsense and give up, or be killed. Which will it be?" Jessica asked, her voice loud and full of authority.

All the other team just dropped any weapons they had, and surrendered.

Except one girl. All of a sudden, she just shot a flame of fire....directly at Tiffany's stomache.

"Oh no." I said, in horror.

"**MY BABY**!" Tiffany screamed, as she grabbed her stomach that was bleeding.

Out of instinct, I reached over to her stomach, praying for it to stop bleeding and for the baby to be okay. For everything to be fine.

I was closing my eyes as I did this, and then Tiffany said in shock, "Amanda, open your eyes."

I opened them and saw that Tiffany's stomach was now perfectly fine. I took my hands off, but they had blood on them. "How..." I said, utterly confused.

"That's it, bitch. No one messes with my baby." Tiffany said, extremely pissed off. She headed towards the girl, who didn't even fight it. Tiffany killed her swiftly.

I wiped my hands on the floor and Jer came up to me and kissed me. "You saved Tiffany's baby, and the war is over. We won!" he exclaimed.

I smiled. "Yeah, we did win." I said, then I gave him another kiss.

"Tiffany, you just admitted you're pregnant. That you're carrying a baby." Nich said, astounded.

"Baby? What baby?" Tiffany asked, confused. _Well, she was aware while it lasted._

Nich just kissed her.

Then, we all started celebrating. That is, until someone burst through the wall.

It was a beautiful girl. She had long, dirty blonde hair. And bright green eyes, just like....

"Mom." Jer said, with disbelief.

She looked over and smiled. She ran over. "My Jer!" she said, full of joy. She pulled him into a hug and he started crying.

"But....you're dead." he said.

"No. I faked my death. It was necessary at the time...." she told him. "But, I'll explain later. Who's this lovely girl?" she asked.

I looked behind me, and saw no one there. _Oh, she's referring to me._

"This is Amanda. My girlfriend, and soul mate." he told her, as he put an arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

I blushed, because he was doing this in front of his mother. _Awkward!_

"Hello Amanda. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm so happy Jer has finally found someone to be with." she said, smiling at me. _Man, I feel dizzy._

I don't know what happened after that because I puked. When I looked back up, Jer's mom was fighting Tiffany's mom.

"Oh my god." I said.

"Yeah, they've been doing this for a couple minutes now. Just to let you know." Tiffany said, then she took a sip of water.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I did see you puke." she answered.

"Not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about you watching the battle! We need to stop it! We're strong enough...maybe...well actually, I don't really know! I just know that they are fighting and we need to..." I ranted.

"There's nothing we can do about it so shut up!" Tiffany shouted.

I dusted myself off, but then I noticed something.

The ground, was wet.

Right under Tiffany.

"Um, Tiffany. I think your water just broke." I said, looking up at her. Everyone else went silent.

She looked at the water bottle in her hand.

"Not that water!! Look down!" I screamed at her.

She looked down. "Oh shit!" she said. Then she grabbed her stomach. "When did a baby get in here?!" she asked.

_Oh here we go...._

**A/N Tada!!! Chapter finished!! What did you think? Review and tell me. Oh, and just to let you know, Amanda's story only has one or two chapters left. I know, I'm so sad too. I might do a sequel, though. Anyways, click the pretty button and tell me what you think of the chapter!! I'll update as soon as possible! - Sam**


	25. Another Author's Note

**Hey readers,**

** I hate to announce this, but this story will be postponed until next friday. Not tomorrow, the Friday after that. ( dodges flying objects ) Hey!! Stop throwing stuff whenever you get mad!!! I'm not doing this to be mean, or because I'm out of ideas. In reality, I have the rest of this story planned out, and there are only two more chapters. But I need Jessica to catch up, and she needs some time. So, chill. **

** Now, today is a holiday. So happy holidays!!! And have fun celebrating whatever you celebrate!!!! Now, today I will write some stuff. But, don't expect to much from me on my other stories, I just got Rock Band for Christmas and it is really addicting!!! Anyway, Happy Holidays!! And enjoy your time off!! I know I will!!!**

** Yours Truly,**

** Sam.**

**P.S. If you are really that bored, read my other stories or the stories on my faves. And if you don't want to read, play this game on; .. It's also an addicting game!!!  
**


	26. Whoa Baby

**A/N: So sorry!! I know I said I would update Friday, but Jessica wasn't even close to catching up so I had to give her a little bit more time. Life's been hectic for her, cut her some slack. And cut me some slack for getting this out so late :D - Sam**

**Whoa Baby**

I'm not exactly sure how it happened, but it ended up with us all rushing her to the hospital. But not your average day hospital, one specifically for us mythical creatures who really aren't that mythical. We are just mythical to humans, which is why we can't go to a normal hospital.

I was in the room with some other people as Tiffany was in labor. The doctor was yelling push and all that crap, but the minute I saw blood I passed out.

I woke up, who knows how much later, to Bree standing there in my room smiling away.

_Oh what now?_

"Hey, Sleepyhead!" she exclaimed.

I yawned. "Yeah. What time is it?" I asked.

"You should be asking what **day** it is." she told me.

I rolled my eyes. _What, did I sleep a day or something? _"What day is it?" I asked, not really caring.

"It's December 18th!" she said, happily. _Oh...wait. What?!_

"December 18th?!" I screamed. _My birthday?!!! But, it felt like just days. I mean, Tiffany's birthday was in the **summer**!!_

"Well, all those car rides that you went through took weeks. You were in the four brother's castle for weeks. And then the battle lasted days, believe it or not. And then you have been asleep for two days." she listed. _Wow. It only felt like days._

"Oh my god." I said, shocked.

"Mhm. Anyways, I also came her to tell you that you and your babies are perfectly fine." she told me.

"Oh thats....wait. Did you just say....?" I started.

"Yes. You're pregnant." she stated.

I looked down at my stomach. _Oh my god. Tiffany was right?!?!_

"Wait.....you also said babies. As in more than one. The plural of baby." I said.

"Yes, you're having twins." she said, smiling like nothing is wrong. _Tw....tw....twi....twins?_

"As in two, little, half vampire half witch babies?" I verified.

"Mhm."

I felt woozy again. _Oh my god this is just too much._

"Isn't it too soon to know that? I mean, I only slept with Jer....uh...some number of days ago....I think." I admitted.

"Oh. Since they're half vampire, the pregnancy is a little advance. You will only carry them for six months. When your water breaks you'll have to find another hospital like this." she informed me. _Ehhh!!!_

"What would they eat, though?" I asked, not really believe 100 percent that I was actually pregnant.

"Well, they usually only need human food. And maybe blood once year." she answered.

"Yeah. Mhm. Right." I said, not believing any of this, mostly because it was coming from Bree. "Get me another doctor. Like, now." I ordered.

She pouted. "You don't believe me, do you?" she asked.

"Good guess!" I congratulated. She ran out of the room in a hurry and came back a couple minutes later with some other guy.

"Please tell me the truth. Am I really pregnant with a baby?" I asked to guy.

He smiled. "Twins, actually." he corrected. _Here comes that sick feeling again._

"How?" I asked softly, feeling so many emotions at once.

"Well...when two people love each other very much, or they are bored and horny....." Bree started.

"Get out of my room. Now." I ordered, glaring at her. She shrunk and then ran for her little life. _Haahah! Get it? Little life!! Ahahah!_

I started giggling for no real reason and the Doctor guy just gave me looks, which resulted in me laughing harder.

"Um....okay....some boy has been asking for you. Along with a little girl. And some other people....I'm going to go let them in, if that's okay?" he asked. _Hmmmm....._

"Sure. Just don't tell them anything about me being pregnant." I told him.

"I won't. That is confidential." he explained, then he left me alone.

_Well this might mess things up. Considering I think Tiffany should be the part of a newer government. That will get a new name, because VCAHP sounds really stupid....._

All of a sudden a heard of people entered. Jer and Riley were first, along with Adam, Tiffany and a baby ( probably hers ), Dylan, Jessica, Cassie, Josh (werewolf one) and Bree.

Before I had a chance to say anything Jer grabbed my face and kissed me. When he pulled back he smiled. "I missed you while you were asleep. I mean, I still visited everyday.....even though I wasn't allowed without your consent." he told me.

Riley giggled. "Well it's not like we could have **asked**. I mean, if she's sleeping what can we do?" she commented.

I smiled. _Well she's happy._

"So, how are you guys? I mean, I guess I was sleeping a long time..." I trailed.

"Yeah, long enough for me to give birth and be out of the hospital for a day with my baby girl." Tiffany told me. Everyone laughed.

"Where's Nich?" I asked. Then everyone went quiet. _.....okay?_

"Umm...he left. I'll tell you about it later." Tiffany said, growing uncomfortable.

I nodded. "So....how are you guys?" I asked.

They all murmured something. But it still felt awkward. _I wonder what's wrong...._

All of a sudden, Jackie and Phillip burst through the door.

"Amanda!" Jackie exclaimed before she threw herself on me. She hit my stomach with her elbow on accident and I just flipped, "Jackie! Don't hit my stomach!" I yelled at her.

Tiffany raised and eyebrow, and Jer looked concerned. "What? She weighs a lot! And my poor stomach can't take it! She could kill one of my organs!" I explained. _Or she could kill my twins!_

Everyone laughed, even Jackie, except Tiffany who just looked at me with some weird look in her eyes. _Hmmmm....wonder what that's about. Does she remember all those days when she was in denial pregnancy?_

"Yes, I do." Tiffany answered, smiling.

"Dammit! Why am I still doing that?" I asked myself. Tiffany laughed.

There was some more conversation for a little bit, but then I got annoyed and shouted, "Can we get out of this stupid hospital?!"

Jer laughed. "Of course, Love." he answered.

The doctor pushed through the crowd of people. "Well, here are your clothes. And you are free to leave. Just keep in mind what I've said." he said, as he handed me my clothes. Then he left.

"Alright, everyone leave the room!" Tiffany yelled. Everyone ran out except for Tiffany, and Jer.

"That means you too." I told him. He pouted.

"Get out **now**!" I ordered, pissed off. _Ugh!! Stupid hormones! He probably thinks I am insane!!_

"Well, unless you think you are a no one. Because that would mean you have the right to stay, because you aren't a person." Tiffany rambled.

Jer threw her a dirty look and then said, "I'll be with my parents out in the parking lot."

"Wait, your parents? As in, not just your mom but your dad too? I thought he died too!" I said, now somewhat calm and curious. _Oy. I hope he doesn't notice this....I have a plan..._

But, he noticed and looked like he was deciding what to say. "Um....we have a lot of catching up to do. I'll explain everything after you change." he said, carefully. Then he came up slowly, as if he was scared I was going to freak out on him. I was about to tell him that I was perfectly calm when he kissed me softly and then left.

Tiffany walked towards the window and looked out. I picked up my clothes and started changing, because she was obviously giving me the opportunity to.

"So you're pregnant, huh?" Tiffany stated casually, breaking the silence.

I froze. "How did you know that?" I asked, once I regained my calmness. I finished getting dressed and faced her.

She was still looking out the window, holding her little baby girl. "I told you, I read people's aura's!" she said, then she turned around and looked at my expression. "....and Bree told me. She said that I should talk to you, because you might go into denial." she told me, looking down at her little baby. _Grrrr!! Bree!!!_ "Oh! This is my daughter, Caroline." she introduced.

Caroline was** the** cutest baby, in the history of cute babies. "Aw. Hi, Caroline." I cooed, smiling at Caroline.

"So....why haven't you told Jer about you being pregnant?" Tiffany asked. _She just won't give up, will she?_

"Because, I'm not ready to tell him yet. I mean, it's not exactly easy to tell someone you are having **twins**." I retorted. _Gosh. She is such a hypocrite. I mean, she was in complete denial the whole time!!_

"Amanda! You have to tell him!" she exclaimed, shocked.

"I will! I will! Just....not now." I replied.

"Now is the best time! Today, actually!" she exclaimed.

"No!!! I'm not ready to tell him!!" I told her. _Because I need to do something else first...._

"Fine. But I have to see it. I want to see the look on his face." Tiffany said, smiling ear to ear.

"I know. I'll tell him later today. Before I head back home." I told her. Then I headed for the door.

She kept up with me. "You're planning on going home?! Today?!" she asked, baffled.

We walked down the hallways, on our way out. "Well what did you expect, Tiffany? It's over. The war is done. It's time for me to go back home. Riley needs to go back to school, I need to get a job to support twins." I listed.

"I have money!! You can have some of it!! Riley is smart enough, I'll home school her! Or Jer can! You don't need to leave!" Tiffany said in a rush.

I stopped and made her stop too. "Tiffany." I said, softly. I looked her in the eyes. "We both know I'm going to have to leave eventually, Tiffy. Riley needs to be in a normal environment. Since I'm having twins they are going to need a stable place to live. Plus, I'm tired of being poor. I want to make my own money." I told her, my voice gentle so I wouldn't hurt her feelings.

She sighed. "I guess I already knew that." she replied, in a soft voice.

I smiled at her. "We can keep in touch though. And once you are part of the government, and you re-name that god damn thing, our kids can have play dates." I replied.

She laughed and we continued out walk. Riley came up to me on the way out.

"Riley. We are going to meet Jer's parents." I told her.

"Aw man. I was avoiding this ever since you passed out!" she exclaimed. _Yeah, I would too! Maybe I am a really big influence._

"I know. But I have to meet his parents, and if I do you are coming with me because I am so not going alone!" I replied, fiercely.

She saluted me. "Yes, ma'am." she said in a quiet voice. _Stupid, stupid hormones._

"Alright. Let's go." I said, nervous now. Tiffany just shook her head. _Ugh! I don't know what she is thinking! I can't even come up with a good guess!_

I held Riley's hand like I was her mother, and walked up to Jer and his family. Tiffany was close behind.

"Amanda!" Jer said, smiling ear to ear. He came over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I still held Riley's hand, if anything my grip on her hand tightened.

"Mom, Dad, this is Amanda and her foster sister, Riley." Jer introduced. _Yeah, except now she is my daughter._

"Hello....uhh....Jer's mom and dad." Riley said, not really sure what to call them. _Oh yeah. I don't know what to call them either._

"Oh please, I'm Lynette. This is Todd. You can call us that. As for you Amanda, you can call us mom and dad if you want." Lynette offered. _Gulp._

"Uh...thanks." I said, kinda uncomfortable.

There was some small talk, but I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to tell Jer!!

"Um, Jer?"

"Yes, love?"

"You are going to help Tiffany become part of the government, right?" I verified.

"Yes." he said, unsure of my motives.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise." he swore.

I sighed in relief. "Good. Then I have to tell you something." I admitted.

He just waited, confused on what I had to say.

"Jer....I'm..." I started, but then I looked around and saw that everyone was leaning in. I just looked at them and they all leaned back and whistled.

I looked back at Jer. "I'm pregnant." I told him, in a soft voice.

**A/N Oooh!!! Sorry this one is kinda short, but I wanted to leave you wondering what Jer's reaction would be =] The next chapter, though, is the very last chapter of this story *cries*. And it will probably be long. Anyways, review and tell me what you think!!! - Sam**


	27. Home Bound

**A/N: Hello people!!! This is the chapter you have all been waiting for!!! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I tried to give Jessica a chance to catch up. And then I got annoyed because she didn't, and wrote this amazing last chapter, because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for two years. =] Really sorry for not getting this out sooner, but my life has been really busy, and I didn't want to rush this chapter, I wanted to make sure it was perfect!! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! Because its the last one, of my very first story!!! - Sam**

**Home Bound**

It was dead silent, when Jer's father burst out laughing. We all looked at him, waiting for a good explanation for his reaction.

He grabbed Jer's arm, and yanked Jer away from me and made him face me. "See her? See her right now? She doesn't look the slightest bit pregnant, and she is clearly making this up....so you'll ask for her hand in marriage." Todd told Jer. _Excuse me? Did he seriously just accuse me of pretending to be pregnant, just so Jer would ask to marry me?! What the fuck?! That is really messed up!!! I haven't even thought about marriage yet!! Arg!!!!_

Jer looked confused, which got me more mad. _I'm his soul mate! He should listen to the words I am speaking!_

"Oh please, Todd. No one does that in real life." Lynette scolded. "Sorry, he's been watching lots of crazy movies recently." she apologized to me. _Well at least someone is taking me seriously!_

"Well she looks angry. So, I must be right." he said. Then I got upset, and felt like crying. _Ehhh!! What is wrong with me?!_

"Jer, I'm really..." I started, but Todd interrupted again.

"Lynette! We both know Jer would never have sex before marriage! She can't be pregnant! She just wants to marry him! That's all!" he argued. _This can't be happening!_

And that, is when all the fighting began.

I felt so many emotions all at once. Mostly frustration, and the feeling as if I wanted to cry. But, the frustration was much stronger. And I soon found myself screaming, "I AM PREGNANT WITH JER'S TWINS!! AS IN, I HAD SEX WITH JER!!! IT WAS FUCKING GREAT!!! THEN, WE GOT A LITTLE SURPRISE! BECAUSE NOW THERE ARE TWO ITTY BITTY CHILDREN INSIDE ME, THAT ARE MINE AND JER'S! TWINS! THAT ARE THE CHILDREN, OF JER AND I!! I HAVEN'T THOUGHT ABOUT MARRIAGE! I HAVEN'T EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT TOMORROW YET, BECAUSE I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT THE HELL I AM GOING TO DO! ALL I KNOW IS THAT I LOVE JER, AND I AM CARRYING HIS TWO CHILDREN!"

Everyone else was dead silent. Then Jer came over to me, grabbed my face, and kissed me passionately.

There was a chorus of 'Awwwww's. When he pulled back, I blushed.

"You are cute when you blush." he commented.

I giggled. "Thanks. But seriously, Jer. I am pregnant." I told him.

"I know. I heard....along with all the people in China." he replied, smiling brilliantly at me._ Oh please. I doubt the people in China heard me._

"They actually might have." Tiffany said, coming up beside me.

I giggled. _Well that is a strange reaction, usually I get mad at myself for doing that. Man, being pregnant is weird._

Tiffany nodded her head in agreement. Then Jer put his arms around my waist, and smiled. "You are going to have my babies." he said, in a soft voice.

I took a deep breathe. "Yeah. I am." I admitted.

"This is great! When we got back, we can..." he started.

"Wait. We? Jer, I told you. You have to go with Tiffany. You promised." I interrupted.

His jaw dropped. "That was before I knew you were pregnant! And not just with one baby, with twins!" he exclaimed.

"A promise, is a promise." I reminded him.

"Amanda, we can be a family now. The four..." he started, then Riley fake coughed. "....the five of us." he corrected himself.

"Well, the twins aren't born. Six months, Jer. That means you can help out Tiffany. I can take care of myself for that long." I told him, looking down.

"Love, it might take longer then six months." he said in a sad voice. My heart ached. _Oh my god, this is so hard. I don't want him to go with Tiffany, but I know he needs to. Ugh!!!_

I looked back at him. "I'll wait for you. We'll, wait for you." I said, softly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, almost pleadingly. _No, I'm not sure. To tell you the truth, I want you to just hold me and never let go!_

"I'm sure." I said, in a smooth voice. We stood there just gazing at each other, and all eyes were still on us.

"This isn't goodbye, is it?" he asked, his voice cracking.

I shook my head. "Oh no. You can't get rid of me that easily." I replied, smiling. He smiled. "But, I'm leaving soon." I added.

He pouted. "How soon is soon?" he asked.

I almost laughed. Almost. "Well, I should probably start now. There are a lot of people I have to say goodbye to." I told him.

His face fell. "Oh. You aren't saying goodbye to me first, are you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'm saving the best, for last." I told him, getting out of his grip to stand next to Riley again.

"Ah. So you're saying goodbye to me last?" Tiffany asked, smiling.

"Oh yes." I replied sarcastically.

"Hey!" Jer and Tiffany said at the same time. Then Tiffany hit him and shouted, "That was sarcastic dipshit! Meaning, she's saying bye to you last!"

I laughed and then turned to Riley. "Okay Riley, it's time to say bye to everyone." I told her.

She nodded, and left.

I went around and said goodbye to everyone, and I got a lot of phone numbers to keep in touch. And everyone told me to send pictures to them of the babies once they were born and blah blah blah.

"Hey, Adam." I greeted.

Adam gave me a big hug, and then went back to holding Jessica. "Is it true? Are you really leaving?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, its true. I'm going back to Montana." I informed him.

He got all nervous. _Oh boy. _"Um, do you by any chance have any room in your Hummer for two more?" he asked, looking anywhere but me.

I laughed. _He got nervous for **that**?_ "Of course you can, Adam! We're family! And obviously Jessica can come to. Without her, I probably would be dead. So I am forever thankful." I said.

She shook her head in disagreement. "No, really. I should be the one thanking you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten my revenge, or the chance to meet my soul mate." she replied.

We all laughed. "So, when are we leaving?" Adam asked.

"Soon. I just have to say bye to a couple more people, and I'll be in the car. You can wait there if you want to." I told them.

"Okay." Adam replied. Then Adam and Jessica walked hand in hand to the Hummer.

I walked over to where Riley, Blondie and Lissa were. "Okay Riley, get in the car with Adam and Jessica." I ordered.

"Adam and Jessica are coming with us?!" she asked, excitedly.

I smiled. "Yes, they are. Now go. Before my hormones make me all mad and..." I started, but it was useless to finish the sentence, because she was already gone the minute I said yes.

I looked at Lissa and Blondie, and without saying a word, grabbed them both into a hug, at the same time. Kind of like a three person group hug...

I released them, and smiled. "It was nice meeting you two. I'm going to miss you both very much." I said.

"We'll miss you too." Lissa said, smiling warmly at me.

Blondie reached out, opened my hand, and gave me a piece of paper. "Here's the number you can reach us at. It's my new cell." she said.

"Thanks. Bye Lissa, Bye Susan." I said, then I turned around and started my walk towards Tiffany. That's when I heard Blondie call out, "OH MY GOD!!! SHE CALLED ME SUSAN!!! NOT BLONDIE!!!!"

I laughed with Tiffany. Once we stopped, we just kinda stood there.

"Why can't you just come with us?" Tiffany asked, softly.

That's when I had a brilliant idea. Instead of telling her why....I started singing. Hoping she knew the song, and would sing with me, one last time in remembrance of the good old days.

"I'm limited....just look at me. I'm limited. And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do. Tiffy. So now it's up to you....." I sang. "...for both of us. Now it's up to you."

Tiffany smiled, and continued the song. " I've heard it said. That people come into our lives for a reason. Bringing something we must learn. And we are led, to those, who help us most to grow...If we let them. And we help them in return. Well, I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know I'm who I am today, because I knew you. Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes the sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder, half way through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But...because I knew you...I have been changed, for good."

_Now it's my turn._ "It well may be, that we will never meet again in this lifetime....so let me say before we part. So much of me is made of what I learned from you. You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart. And now whatever way our stories end.....I know you have re-written mine by being my friend. Like a ship blown from it's mooring, by a wind of the sea. Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distand wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But, because I knew you." I sang.

"Because, I knew you." she sang.

"I have been changed....for good." we sang together.

"And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness....for the things I've done you blame me for." I sang, thinking of Vance.

"But then I guess, we know there's blame to share." she sang.

"And none of it seems to matter anymore." we sang together, and I thought about how I might never be able to see her ever again.

At the same time, I sang, "Like a ship blown from it's mooring, by a wind of the sea. Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood." and Tiffany sang, "Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes the sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder, half way through the wood."

"Who can say, I have been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better." we both sang, together.

"And....because I knew you..." Tiffany sang softly, looking like she was about to cry.

"Because I knew you...." I sang softly, feeling like crying also.

"Because I knew you......I.....have been changed......" we sang together. "....for good." we finished. Then we both started crying and I hugged her, being careful of baby Caroline in her arms.

"I'm going to miss you so much. You are like, the sister I never had." she cried, gripping my shirt with one of her hands.

"I know. I'm going to miss you so much, Sis." I cried. I pulled back and wiped my tears. "OMG!!! I hate my stupid hormones!!" I cried even harder.

Tiffany laughed, as she wiped her own tears. "Wow. You are the opposite of me. I was in denial, and you use it as an excuse." she laughed.

"Duh. It's better this way. Everything I do, I can blame on hormones. Oh, and watch this." I told her. "RANDY!" I shouted.

Randy ran over. "What?" he asked. "You already said bye to me." he added.

"Get me a soda. Now." I ordered. _Yeah...I'm really thirsty._

"No." he said, his natural response.

That's when I went all emotional on his ass, and started sobbing. "But...I'm....so...thirsty....and....my...babies....are...too..." I let out, in between fake sobs.

He looked alarmed. "I'll get you a soda, right away." he said, quickly.

I put my hand on my heart. "Thanks." I said, smiling sweetly. "Now go get the damn soda!" I shouted. He ran off, and I smiled at Tiffany, who was giggling.

"Nice one." she commented.

"Yeah. No one messes with a pregnant woman." I smiled.

"Very true." she laughed. Then we both got quiet, because we both knew what was coming next.

It was really time to say goodbye. After all this time.....

"So....I guess this is goodbye..." Tiffany said, looking down.

"Well....you never did tell me what happened with Nich. So, you could explain that before I go...." I trailed, leaving it open for her.

She shook her head. "I....I don't really want to talk about it." she said, finally looking at me. In her eyes, I saw a lot of hurt. That's why I decided not to press for more about it.

"Then....this is goodbye." I said, trying my best not to cry again. "Bye, Tiffany. Please, take good care of Jer. Since....he's pretty weak." I said.

She giggled a little, but stopped. "Bye, Amanda. Take care of yourself, and those little babies. And Riley." she said.

I gave her one last hug, and walked over to Jer and his parents. They both gave me a hug (awkward) and left me to be alone with Jer.

He held my hands. "I don't want you to go back to Montana, without me." he said, his voice soft.

"I know. But...you have to help Tiffany out. And as soon as your done, you can come back to Montana." I reasoned.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, you're right." he said. "But if you didn't make me make that damn promise, I would be going home with you." he added.

I giggled. "I love you." I told him.

He smiled. "I love you too, babe." he replied. Then he kissed me passionately. My car horn honked, signaling it was time to stop.

I reluctantly pulled back and out of Jer's arms, gave him a soft smile and said, "Bye, Jer." Then I turned around and ran to my car. But Adam was in the driver's seat.

"What are you doing?" I asked, bewildered that he was in the driver's seat of my baby.

"Driving. You are pregnant. Pregnant ladies should not operate vehicles." he informed me.

"Little brothers, shouldn't tell big sisters what they should or should not do." I retorted.

"Amanda, get your ass in the back." Adam ordered. I just gave him an icy glare, and he move **his** ass, to the back.

I smiled. "Smart move." I commented. I was just about to get into my car when Randy started shouting, "AMANDA!!!! I HAVE YOUR SODA!!!"

Tiffany burst out laughing, while everyone else just stared completely confused. I held back my giggles as Randy handed me my soda.

"What took so long?" I asked, my voice filled with attitude that was trying to cover up my laughter.

"Well, the drink was a dollar and twenty five cents, and I only had a dollar. So I had to look for a quarter. And then once I found the quater, the stupid machine wouldn't accept my dollar bill. So after a whole bunch of time flattening out the fucking dollar bill, the quarter wasn't being excepted. And then I realized it wasn't an American quater, it was Canadian..." explained in a rush. By the time he got to that point I was laughing my ass off.

"It's fine, Randy. Thanks for the soda." I laughed. He realized everyone was watching, and then he blushed and backed away from the car.

"Bye everyone!" Riley called out. After, everyone shouted out goodbyes.

I focused on Jer and sent him in my head, _'I love you, Jer. Bye, for now.'_

He smiled a little and waved. _'I love you too, Darling.'_

I drove away, and right after we got out I heard Jer say in my mind, _'Oh, and happy birthday, love.'_

I smiled, and started the long drive back home.

----------------------------------------------------------

It took a couple of weeks to get back to Montana, but it felt even longer without Jer. Or Tiffany.

But we eventually got to Riley's parents house. And man, did it look weird. It was so peaceful, and....untouched. I parked the car in the driveway, and took the keys out of the ignition. We all just sat there, staring at the big, most likely empty, house. From the looks of it, the papers stopped coming after 25 of them weren't brought inside, and the mailbox was over-stuffed. No one had touched the house, since the day we left.

It was completely silent, and no one moved.

"Amanda." I heard Riley call, softly.

I turned to look at her. Her eyes were watery, with tears threatening to spill over. "Do y-y-you think that that....they're s-still...." she stuttered.

I knew what she meant and I shushed her. "The police take care of that kind of stuff, Riley. Your parents are probably just mentioned as missing. They have this little graveyard out in the woods, where they put the bodies. They don't have names graved onto the tombs, but they were properly buried, Riley. The house will be clean." I informed her. "But if you don't want to live here, I understand. We can buy a new house or something...." I trailed.

She shook her head and smiled. "No, my mom would want us to live here." she said, softly.

I nodded my head in understandment, and she got out of the car along with Adam and Jessica. They were all heading in when Jessica turned around and asked, "Are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute." I told her. The three of them went inside, and I was left alone with myself and my thoughts.

_This is where it all started....one year ago today._

Then my mind was filled with memories of my days with Riley and her parents, at Jer's house when I was kidnapped, my run-away attempts, past challenges, meeting Tiffany, the big chases, the confessions, realizing I loved Jer, how I numerously tried to kill myself and failed (thankfully), meeting all my new friends, the days in captive at the brother's lair, the battle...but one thing stood out to me.

_Vance sighed. "Fine. Then I will force you to." he said. "Get over here, now." he ordered, voice cold._

_I followed his order and went right in front of him. I was crying harder now._

_"He wiped away the tears. "Don't cry. Listen, it will all be okay. You'll see. Oh, and before I came I ran and put a note in your car. It's in the compartment on the passenger's side. You'll understand once you read it, it is my gift to you." he told me._

After remembering that, I looked over at the passenger seat compartment. I stared at it for a while, nervous of opening it.

Slowly, I reached over and opened up the compartment. Sure enough, there was a note, with two plastic bags attached to it. I grabbed them and opened up the letter, slowly.

_Amanda,_

_I'm probably dead since you are reading this. Killing me was the only way, tell Tiffany that if she gives you anything. And even though I love you, I hope that you and Jer are happy. Believe me when I say that. I love you, and I want you to be happy. Even if it is with another guy. _

_I'm sorry for all the horrid things I've done. And, to make my wrongs right, in the bags, there are spells. Spells of reincarnation. All you need is a piece of their hair, and some blood. I have both of those in the individual bags. If the spell is done correctly, they will be created back to what they looked like, before I killed them. I know you can do it. You'll need Tiffany's help, though._

_I love you, Amanda. I always will. And I'm really sorry for all I have done. I hope you have a great life. Maybe someday, we'll meet again._

_Until then, Vance._

_P.S. Congrats on being pregnant._

I was crying during most of the letter, but the P.S. made the tears stop immediately.

_How....how would he be able to right that if he was already....._

I stopped my thoughts there. I didn't need to know how he somehow knew. Because that was just how Vance worked.

I put the note in my pocket, and went inside.

The place was spotless, except for the dust. I walked into the kitchen, and noticed a blinking light.

_What the fuck?_

It was the light on the answering machine. _Oh. I wonder who was calling....maybe friends??_

I hit the play button. Tanya's voice immediately started. I went through all of the messages, most of them her freaking out and her asking where everyone was and to call her the minute we got her messages.

I deleted them all, picked up the phone and dialed Tanya's number.

"Hello?" Tanya's voice answered, in a bored tone.

"Hi Tanya. This is Amanda, Amanda Tucker." I said, softly.

There was a gasp on the other end. "Amanda!?! The deliquent child who went through a million homes!! The one who's recent foster family is gone?!" she asked, quickly.

"Um, yeah. That would be me." I responded, softly.

There was a loud shriek and a lot of static, shortly followed by a, "Are you still there?"

I laughed. "Duh." I said.

"Where have you been young lady?! Do you know how worried I have been?! Is Riley there too?!" she asked, pissed off. _Ah, yes. Still the same old, charming Tanya._

"Calm down. We went for a little vacation after we couldn't find Riley's parents." I said, soothingly. "And we just so happened to run into someone." I added, slightly irritated.

"And who would that be?" Tanya asked, completely confused.

"I met a guy with black hair, and brown eyes. His name is Adam. Adam **Tucker**." I told her.

"Oh. About that...." Tanya started.

"I don't even want to hear it. Because I have him now....and I'm happy that I have him in my life. He's living with us now." I informed her.

"Oh? That's nice. But aren't you underage?" she asked.

I smiled. "Tanya. How dare you forget that I turned 18 on December 17th?" I retorted.

"Oh! Well in that case, I need to see you. Your parents left behind a whole bunch of of money for you. Even Riley's parents left you some money." she told me.

My jaw dropped. "How much money?" I asked.

"A lot, Amanda. Trust me. You'll be able to pay for yourself, your brother, and the house for a good year. Even if you don't work..." she started.

_YES!!!! I'm not poor!!! Wait....what about Riley? _"Oh, I plan on getting a job. And Tanya, can I adopt Riley?" I asked.

"....are you sure you want to do that? A kid is a big responsability." she said. _Yeah....well, I'm already having twins...._

"I know. I've been taking care of her for the past months." I reminded her.

"True." she commented.

"And, I think I'll need another pair of helping hands anyways." I added.

"Why's that?" Tanya asked, confused.

"...I'm pregnant with my boyfriend's twins." I told her.

I heard another gasp on the other line. "You....have a boyfriend?! And you are pregnant?!" she asked, appalled.

"Yes, but before you say anything more, he has a job. And he's currently on a business trip." I lied.

"Well....that's good." she said.

"Yes, he's amazing. And I miss him." I complained.

She laughed. "Well, you are all grown up now, aren't you? You really are mature." she said.

I smiled at that. "Right. So, how about you come over tomorrow, nice and early in the morning and we can straighten things out." I told her.

"That would be lovely. See you then, Amanda." she agreed. _Things are going to be okay. Finally, after all of this time...._

I heard the stupid, long-ass tone, and hung up the phone.

_I guess I really have become mature after all of this...._

Riley came running in and she hit me with a pillow. "PILLOW FIGHT!!" she screamed.

I took the pillow away and said, "Riley!" in a stern voice. "....that was weak. You are suppose to hit someone with a pillow like this." I corrected, then whammed her with the pillow. She started laughing, and the pillow fight was on. Jessica and Adam joined us, and it ended with us all laughing on the floor.

I took a good look at all of them, and realized how silly it was.

_Okay...so maybe I'm not that mature. But what can you expect?_

I'm Amanda Fucking Tucker.

**A/N And that is the end!!!!! I hope you guys liked it!!!! Thanks for reading my story!!!! Okay, so I'm going to make a sequel. I feel the need to. But, I need baby names. I don't know what gender the babies are going to be yet, so give me any good name you can think of!!! Thanks again!!! The next page is just a special thanks things, you don't have to read that if you don't want to. So, until next time..... - Sam.**


	28. Special Thanks

**Special Thanks**

**My friend, Amanda P.**

I used your name for this story, because I miss you. But I know you are in a better place, and thanks. You really were a big influence on my life, and changed who I am. Without you, I probably wouldn't have had the motive to write this story. I will always remember you, and the inspiration you gave me to write this story. May you rest in peace.

**My very first reviewer.**

Thanks chloe-bee-123 for being the very first one to review my story!!!!

**My other early reviewers.**

SEXY TIME, VWH luv them all, MandaMassacre, Nova Ride, xBlackSoul, black burning heart66, edwardcullen003 and Ashley Valentine for being there from the very start!! Without you guys, I wouldn't have continued this story.

**Jessica**

Having you help me out with this story, and combining stories, was so much fun!! We laughed, we cried....but mostly we laughed. Lol. It was fun working with you!!!!

**People who were in my story.**

RainyxDays, Bree1208, VampfanCass, Heart For Tanner, and Nova Ride, thanks for letting me use your names for characters in my story!!! I really appreciate it!!! =]

**And thank you to everyone else who read/reviewed for my story!!!!! Really, I appreciate it!!!!**


	29. PS

**P.S. Someone asked about what happened to Nich. That, I cannot tell you. You must read Inside A Stone, to find out. She is still continueing her story. And I'll get the sequel out, when I can. But, I want to get my other stories going more, so no promises. See ya!!! - Sam  
**


End file.
